Ice And Blood 5: Eat You Alive
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Sequel to Get Out Alive.After Maki says Ikuto and her are through aloud,the next portal unlocks.Kaki,Yuki,and Maki are thrown into the world of Rosario Vampire MANGA with Maki's characters in her own world,her left with Yoru! What will she discover there?What new characters will she meet?Also,are Maki and Ikuto through or is their bond stronger than ever?
1. Mrs Tsukiyomi

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Mrs. Tsukiyomi**

Hey. I'm just glaring at my digital clock that I got in some contest Yuki and Kaki forced me in. It's not that I don't like it, I just don't like the date:

**October 1, 2013-11:17A.M.**

Nana and Quartz are in their house with Yoru, trying to find some form of entertainment other than the cat toys I chuck in there every week. Trust me, it's hard for me to. Also for Ikuto, the eighteen-year-old pervert hugging my neck from behind me on the bed. "Come on," he whines. "Why won't you have sex with me?"

"I'm. Fcking. Thirteen," I growl, my glare hardening towards the clock. _CAN'T THE END OF THE WORLD COME ALREADY! _**You haven't even gotten close. **_OH SHUT THE FCK UP SORROW! _**Okay, would it make you feel better if I said you were near? **_Yes. Yes it would. _That's like the _only _thing that entertains me, and that's Sorrow's more frequent chatter. Of course, she can't stay long, because then the other one…Armagedon I believe. True, I visit Lucy and Zero and Kaname and the others, and they visit me, but…it's just hard to get used to normal life after ice cubes, rings, halos, vampires, Diclonius, and crazy mental patients for friends. That and characters. Annoying at times, but in moments like these, you can be grateful. Quartz comes out of the house and pokes my cheek.

"Maki-chan, I sense a heart's egg," she squeaks.

I look at her from the corner of my eye, seeing I'm on my side. "Hatched?" I mumble into Ikuto's arm, seeing it's around my neck. Can't have a stiff neck, ya' know?

Nana flies backwards and shakes her head. "It's normal."

I sigh and nibble on Ikuto's arm, signaling for him to detach. He pouts and does so. "You're mean," he sits up, eyes shut and arms behind him, supporting his weight.

"And you're perverted. Any other 'duh' remarks you'd like to make?" I snap.

"You're sexy," he smirks. I cross my arms, giving him a challenging glare. "You're a virgin. I want sex."

"Duh, yes, never," I stomp out, nose in the air. I hop downstairs to see Kaki and Lucy in the Living Room, watching the TV. Lucy turns and waves once before returning to her cross-legged position with her elbows on her knees and her hands holding her head. Kaki is slumped against the couch, arms crossed and eyes actually just curious. I walk in further to see _Rosario+Vampire_ on. Oh that perverted show is something Ikuto belongs in. "I didn't know you liked this show, Lucy-onee-chan."

"Eh, something," she shrugs. "As you may tell, it's hard getting used to calmer environment."

"Yeah, well it's not done yet," Kaki reminds. "I was talking to Sorrow earlier, since I'm the other half, and she said that it would come somewhat in this year, but she wants to show that other btch who's boss and be a jackas."

**So true~**I roll my eyes and pat Lucy in between her ribbons. I just slap Kaki upside the head. Nana and Quartz fly down as I trudge into the kitchen, picking up my cell off the counter and texting Yuki.

**To: Psycho**

**From: Maki**

**RE: B.O.R.E.D**

**You?**

I pocket it and open the fridge to take out the skim-milk jug (Mom saying if I was to have a boyfriend, I would at least attempt to keep my figure) and grab the cereal box off the counter, pouring the milk into the cardboard box and tilting it above my mouth to let the cereal pour. I hear Mom's keys giggle in the lock as I have my fast-breakfast and the door opens. She giggles. "Oh Maki, you lazy little girl!" she chucks her keys onto the counter. "We have company~"

I put the box down and peer into the Living Room, where Kaki holds a thumbs up and Lucy just waves a hand in that 'go away' gesture. I turn to the door to Mom in all her brunette and brown-eyed glory and a blonde woman, frail looking, with soft, violet eyes. She waves at me once and shuts her eyes, smiling. "Hello! I'm Soko."

I blink and cock my head to the side. "You look familiar…Have I seen you in a clothing store?"

"THAT WAS YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND!" Kaki calls in from the Living Room.

I sigh as Soko and Mom giggle. "Probably not," Soko's smile widens. "I hope I'm not intruding…you're mother sort-of dragged me here against my own accord."

I laugh. "Oh that's Mother."

Mom sulks. "What happened to 'Mommy'?"

Kaki, of course, answers. "She knew you skipped your meds this mornin'."

Mom scowls at the Living Room and smirks, making a shudder run up my spine. "Oh my…I guess I'll just clean your room later as-"

"NO!" Kaki rushes in, glomping Mom. "PLEASE HATH MERCY UPON MY SOUL!"

Soko covers her mouth and giggles again. I'm laughing. My phone sounds 'They're Coming To Take Me Away' by some American band I forgot the name to (-_-;). I pluck it out of my pocket and see that Yuki (and her characters) all answered.

**To: Meanie Kitty **(killing her later for that one)

**From: Psycho~**

**RE: D.U.H**

**Yuki: OF COURSE I'M FCKING BORED YOU NINNY! **

**Mina: Hello subject! Yes, we're bored.**

**Yuki: Annie says she's bored, but she doesn't know how to use this and drew on the screen instead **(so like Annie)

**Persephone: I hope you are well, Lady Maki**

I sigh and shake my head.

**To: Psycho**

**From: Maki**

**RE: Ah**

**To Yuki, you will die after my mom's new friend leaves**

**To Annie, as long as you're not drawing on moi, keep it up**

**To Mina, hello my Queen. I'm sorry you're bored **

**To Proserpine: No. Formality. Please. I'd actually prefer Ikuto to have S.E.X with me than listen to dmn formality -_-**

I send it and pocket it once more. Lucy comes in, tugging at her ribbons with somewhat annoyance. "So, where'd you two meet?"

"Oh! At the little market place!" Mom sparkles (I'm serious, I'm seeing her sparkle).

Nana and Quartz fly down, plopping onto my head. "Ooh~She's pretty!"

"I wonder why she doesn't have a character yet…" Nana holds her cheeks in her palms.

Hidu and Cassie follow through, carrying their eggs. They plop onto Kaki's head with plenty fatigue. I guess Kalli is in Lucy's button-up, white shirt pocket, seeing something wriggles. "Wait, you mean the market place Maki was almost raped at?" Kaki blinks.

"Oh boy…" I face-palm. "I _forgot _that. And no, I was almost shot, not raped."

"Dude, I was there. He-"

Lucy clamps her palms over both our mouths. "Shut up. Now. Please," she shuts her eyes, sighing.

Oh, if you're wondering why none of the _Vampire Knight_ people are here, it's because they have tests until…November first. My phone rings again, and now I notice Soko and Mom giggling like the misfits Yuki and Annie are (yes, I will keep announcing their craziness until something is done).

**To: Meanie Kitty**

**From: Psyco~**

**RE: Ur…**

**Dude one, what friend? Two, WHY? *pouts***

**To: Psyco**

**From: 'Meanie Kitty' my as, btch**

**RE: Explanation**

**One, someone named Soko. Blonde. Violet eyes. About Mom's age. **

**Two, you called me Meanie Kitty. I HATE THAT NICKNAME! =(**

**To: Meanie Fat As Btch**

**From: Psycho~**

**RE: Ah Numbero DOS**

**One, seems nice**

**Two, how do you like the new one~**

**Three, okay, my mom promised to take me to some month-long festival today, but she blew up the kitchen and…well, would you come with? Bring the pervo if you need to. Apparently people '17 or under need parental guidence'. :(**

**To: Yuki-kins~**

**From: Meanie Fat As Btch**

**One, yes, she is**

**Two, so much, that I'll call you what Nick calls you YUKI-KINS! MUHAHAHAHAHAH! =DDD**

At this point, I'm actually laughing, everyone inching to the stairs out of fright of my apparent madness (probably brought on by Sorrow).

**Three, sure. I'll get the perv as long as Proserpine comes.**

I tuck the phone away and look up to Lucy and Kaki. "Do you two want to go to this festival? Apparently it's month long, but Yuki wants to go today."

"What about me?" Mom crosses her arms, pouting.

"You have Soko over," I point out.

"So? It's still nice to ask!"

I sigh and shake my head. She makes me wonder who's the adult here. "Do you want to-"

"No thanks, I have a friend over~" she sings, hugging Soko.

Soko giggles. Kip flies down, tired as SHT. I mean her hair is all over, her eyes are bloodshot, and her bags go to her CHIN! She yawns and falls right on the ground, snoozing. Lucy sighs and plucks her up, Soko not seeing. "Nah. I'll make sure things are good here. Bring your boyfriend, why don't you? You do '_wuv him to wittle wieces_' after all."

I glare at her skull as she lets out a teasing chuckle. Once she vanishes upstairs, Soko turns to me. "Oh, you have a boyfriend?" I nod. "Oh! Well, I hope it's going well."

"Yeah," I smile kindly, actually meaning it. "It is. Has it's ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't?"

Both Mom and Soko laugh. "So true, so true…"

Footsteps sound, lazy and soft. "Oh, that's him," I sigh. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BALL OF FUR AND HURRY UP! I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!"

"If it's marriage," Ikuto sets his foot on the fifth step, "then wait, seeing young marriage get's no-".

He stops, clutching the rail. He's staring at Soko. Soko's eyes widen and Mom raises a brow. Kaki and I exchange glances and shrug at the other. What the heck do we know? "Oh…this is your boyfriend…" Soko bites her lip.

Ikuto's stare hardens into a glare that makes _Kaki and I _gulp. "What's _she _doing here?"

Mom, being the stronger one, is unaffected by the glare and cocks her head to the side, blinking. "You know Soko?"

"OBVIOUSLY!" Kaki and I hiss.

Ikuto barks out a cold laugh (should be me-yow but…). "Know her? I'm afraid I know her _more _than I would_ like to_…"

Soko slumps a little. My blood boils slightly. How…How dare he? That's just mean! "Shut up Ikuto!" I snap, facing him. "If you don't like my mom's friends, then why don't you just go back to sleep?"

He blinks and now glares at _me_. Eh, not surprised. "I'll let you off easy, seeing you don't know this…this _thing_ as well as I do!"

"SHE'S A LIVING BEING!" Mom and I shriek.

"Guys, cool it," Kaki growls. "If Ikuto wants to be rude, he has a right t-"

"No, he does _not_," I spit. "He might be my boyfriend, that of which _questionable _now," he freezes, eyes wide and hand shaking on the rail, "but that gives him no right to be rude in OUR house!"

"Hey…" Soko sighs. "Don't be harsh on hi-"

"Oh shut up about being harsh, Mother," Ikuto looks down, eyes hiden.

I choke up, Kaki laughing, Mom gaping. "M-M-MOTHER? HOLY SHT!" I grip my hair. "YOU FROM HER! THAT _DEFINITELY _IS JUST TUGGING ON MY DMN NERVES YOU PERV!"

He looks up, a tear on his cheek. "I'm not lying. You know me better than that."

"Oh, do I now?" I spit, venom drowning my voice. "Tell me then, _who's the father_?"

He grips the rail, knuckles white. Mom gulps. "Honey, calm down…"

"Drug addict?" I laugh coldly. "Rapest? What? Name him then, because I apparently _know you well enough _to guess!"

The door opens right at the same time as this:

_**SLAP!**_

My cheek is stinging. Kaki growls and goes for Ikuto, Soko and Mom holding her back. Hidu and Cassie are too tired to help her. Nana and Quartz scream and cover their ears. I blink, the pain in my cheek not subsiding. "What the…" I look out of the corner of my eye to Yuki. She growls. "Dude, what the fck?"

Ikuto runs out. Yuki comes over next to me. "Hey, you okay?" Mom sighs. She and Soko let Kaki go, who comes next to me.

"Just give me the word, Maki, and I'll rip his fcking **BALLS OFF!**" she punches her fists together.

"Me to," Yuki nods. "In Demonic Princess."

Proserpine is standing on her shoulder, staring up at me as if to wait for that very order. Mina scoffs. "Trouble making cat," she mutters.

"Is Maki-chi alright?" Annie pats my head.

I smirk, making the room inch away. "That bstard…Oh-ho! I got him…" I run up into my room to pluck Yoru out of the house. "E-yo."

"Maki-nya?" he rubs his eye. "Who slapped you-nya?"

"You're fcking owner," I smile with closed eyes. "And that is why I'm taking you back to him~"

"Eh?"

I stomp back down and slam the door, Yuki and Kaki coming out rubbing their noses. Huh, must've accidentally hit them. "What are you doing?" Kaki runs up next to me.

"Returning his cat because we're _through. _Ugh."

_A green portal swirls as a lock lifts. _**Now you've done it…jeez, maybe if you didn't get angry, Armagedon wouldn't have come one step closer.**

**Review~**

**Well, nice long chappie~**

**Aw…Poor Maki. Her fault for not shutting up.**

**Things to think about:**

**One-why is it hard to believe Ikuto is Soko's son?**

**Two-Put yourself in Maki's shoes. How would you've reacted to the slap?**

**Three-Make up or break up?**


	2. Shouldn't Be Surprised

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Shouldn't Be Surprised**

Kaki and Yuki stalk me behind the trees as I stomp forward, Yoru talking utter nonsense because it's coming out so fast. "Slow down Yoru," I sigh.

"You CAN'T break up with Ikuto-nya!" he yanks on my hair, making me wince. "He loves you!"

"Then why-"

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF HE ACCUSED YOUR FATHER OF BEING A CRACK-POT? HUH-NYA?"

I blink and sigh. "True…"

"See? You're over-re-acting-nya!"

"**No matter how perverted Ikuto is towards me, he's the one who's always…there…He's the only one that really faces me and asks me if something I feel is true or not. He's the only…guy…I've seen…well…cry."**

I stop, smiling. True, true…"Okay, what about cruel pay-back?" I giggle.

"Uh…as long as it's not breaking up with him-nya…"

"Well, sort of," I shrug. "You see, I'll pretend to want to break-up with him, then I'll say 'I'll think about it' after he most likely begs, and I'll make his life miserable for a few days. No biggee, right?"

"Uh…yeah! Alright-nya! Just don't go overboard. Remember, his parents-nya are a tend-"

"Maki?" We turn to Ikuto. "What are you doing here?"

I narrow my eyes. "I came to see you, stalker."

"Aw~Aren't you going to-"

"Did you just forget what you did?" I steam with real anger. "You slapped me, and may I say it hurt like heck!"

He blinks and smiles sadly. "Look, Maki I-"

"No 'buts' or 'I just's, okay? I've had it!"

**Remember, it's supposed to be fake. **I just can't believe thi-Eh? I blink as Ikuto hugs me, his back a bit hunched. "Maki, I'm sorry. It's just…something I have against my parents."

Speaking of which, where _is _his dad? "It's not just that!" I snap. "I thought we were past all this fcking secrecy and the hitting! Okay, it's tedious Ikuto!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"No, you _don't _know. If you did, you wouldn't have slapped me!"

"Please Maki-"

"No! I-"

"One more chance!" he begs, now holding my shoulders firmly and facing me, eyes sad and pleading. "Please! I swear I won't keep anything else away! I'll tell you what you ask of me, and no more hitting! I swear just PLEASE ONE MORE CHANCE!"

He's shaking me lightly at this point. I sigh and Yoru signals me to say 'I'll think about it' by drawing a cloud in mid-air. "Okay, I'll think about it, but there's a slim chance you get to stay my boyfriend!" I poke his chest. He blinks and smiles. "Oh what are you smiling at?"

"You said 'stay', as in I still am~" he hugs me lightly, kissing my temple.

"Oh yeah, yeah," I blush. "Nana, Quartz, get Kaki and Yuki to give people their FCKING PRIVACY!"

"Sure thing~" Nana and Quartz crawl out of their eggs in my pockets. They fly over to a tree and in a matter of minutes, Kaki and Yuki slam into the ground, pale as snow. Ikuto and I laugh at their dismay. "Hey…" Kaki growls.

"Oh relax," I giggle. "It's not like you need to stalk people when they're having a private conversation~"

Ikuto kisses my temple again. Jeez, it's hard to pull this off when he's being so…sweet? I guess…*looking up definition of sweet*. "Maki, you're not a mime," Yuki laughs.

I blink and see I'm turning the pages of an invisible book. "Oh w-…Fck you. Just fck you."

"You should be focused on fcking Ikuto," Hidu snorts.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU TINY AS PIECE OF CRP?" I seize Hidu, shaking her back and forth violently while crushing her tiny rib cage.

"HELP! ME! PLEASE-ACK!" Hidu manages.

She bites my hand, I don't let go. Annie draws on me, she's added to the hand. Proserpine stabs my hand, they're dragged out. I'm bleeding, Ikuto licks my wound like a cat. I roll my eyes, he chuckles and makes my wound sting a bit. "Remember, maybe," I mutter.

He pats my head. "I'll make sure I win you over," he smirks seductively.

I feel the blush crawl under my skin, boiling at his _seductive as heck _smirk. I close my eyes to blink, just planning for a second, but I see a green glint off at the right corner. My eyes shoot open and I push Ikuto away. "RUN!" I scream.

All happens so fast. He's blinking, horrified. Kaki and Yuki tense and try to come over. Nana and Quartz are flying to me. Yoru sits on my shoulder, cocking his head to the side. Proserpine tenses. Hidu and Cassie look around. Mina gasps at something to my right side. Annie screams. A green portal slams into me, the surface like pudding or caramel. I wince, the force greater than any impact I've experienced with gelatin-like-things, and scream as I'm sucked in. It also drags Kaki and Yuki in, along with their characters. Nana and Quartz start to fry once they make contact. Their screams etch themselves into my memory permanently. _**Can't have them ruining my fun. **_Ikuto grabs them. "Come back," he mouths as I fall through a left hole, Kaki and Yuki falling through the right.

**Negative**

_A girl with long brown hair and smiling brown eyes is hugging a boy her age (maybe twelve). She has a carnivore's jaw, long claws, and a swaying tail. "Agony! Agony! He's here!" _

_The boy and the girl kiss briefly. __**The scene flashes to that very girl, her kimono torn at the bottom and blood staining her inner portion of her legs. Her tail is gone, replaced with blood. Her claws are bloodied. Her fangs, as well, are bloodied. Her eyes are hidden. She's in a corner of a dark hut, the walls adorned with blood and in front of her figure is the dead corpse of the boy, holding her tail and his hands soiled with her blood.**_

My eyes slowly open. Everything is…white and ink lines? Eh? I sit up, looking at my hand. It's paper white with ink shading some parts and drawing the fingers. _Am I in a Manga? _That's what a thought bubble that appears next to my head reads. I grab it and shred it, the sound not there and being represented by bold letters that spell nothing in particular. "What the fck?" a speech bubble appears next to my mouth. I shred that to, only to end up with more jumbled letters that spell nothing. "OH WHAT THE FCK IS GOING ON!" a second speech bubble reads.

More jumbled letters appear, but I guess they represent footsteps. "Oh look," a speech bubble appears, not mine. "A sexy new student."

I turn to a tall guy, maybe seventeen, with wild hair pointing in multiple directions, his eyes (drawn?) lustful. I gulp, that represented by a tiny 'gulp' appearing next to my chin, and take a step back, the 'gulp' fading. "W-Who are you?" the speech bubble stutters.

It's creepier with no sound, trust me. He leans in, hands in his pockets. "Name's Sixo Hiuin. Your vangs are cute, vampire."

I blink and feel in my mouth to tiny fangs, 'poke, poke' next to my wrist. It fades as I put my arms at my sides. "Uh…thanks…"

"Wanna see my true form, babe?"

I roll my eyes, the action scribbling itself next to my temple. "No thanks."

This sounds familiar…He frowns. "Why not? Following the rules?"

Rules…school…vampires…true form…What the-Something smashes into the back of my head. I wince, as recorded, and look behind me to Yoru, his eyes swirling. "Yoru!" I groan.

Sixo blinks. "What is that?"

"Long story-nya," Yoru rubs his head. "Maki-nya, where are we? WHAT'S WITH THESE SPEECH BUBBLES!"

I sigh, as recorded. "Just sit and wait, kitten-baby."

He pouts and gloom lines appear as he sits on my shoulder. Sixo chuckles (as recorded -_-) and wraps an arm around my waist, his hand…clutching my butt. "Want some fun?" he laughs.

A tick mark appears on my forehead. "Get…Your…Hand…OFF OF ME!"

Ice punches him in the gut, causing him to fly to trees and go through at least ten. I'm steaming. The ice coats me and once it melts, everything's in color, but drawn the same. I huff, the sound ringing. Yoru rubs his eyes. "Huh?" he falls flat on my shoulder.

**Call it 'I'm helping your sanity'.**

I smile. "Oh, you wanna fight?" Sixo growls. I gulp as I hear branches snap and next thing you know, a Lizard Man is after my as. "I'll fight you!"

_Wait…this is…_I stop and kick him in the face, causing him to fly FAR away and eventually slam into stone. "Rosario+Vampire…and I'm a vampire…_SWEET!"_

**Review~**

**Yuki and Kaki next chappie~**


	3. Glow

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Glow**

"I'm bored-nya…" Yoru whines.

"Then fly around," I grunt as I step over a tombstone to get on the yellow-fogged path. "That or tell me all about my little Ikuto," I chuckle mischievously.

"He's eighteen," Yoru states. "He doesn't like his parents for reasons you should butt out of-nya. He likes your 'glow'-nya."

"Glow?" I raise a brow.

"You know when you Character Transform-nya?" I nod. "That. It's like confidence-nya, I guess-nya."

"MY HERO! Second one that is~"

"GET THE FCK OFF ME YOU WACK-JOB!"

Yoru and I glance at each other before venturing forward to find Yuki, Kaki, and…Koko? "That's not gonna get her off any faster," Yuki leans against a tree, sighing.

"Subject!" Mina spots me. "There you are!"

I wave once and turn to Koko, Moka Akashiya's younger sister. "Sorry about Kaki," I say as I tug my crazy twin off. "She's obsessed with those with a 'killer instinct'."

Koko raises a brow, her bat perched on her head. "Killer instinct, huh? Is that because she doesn't have any herself?"

Kaki freezes and tick marks cover her body, Koko cowering at the massive dark aura that Kaki now protrudes. **"****Say that again…come on, say it punk…"**

Yuki rolls her eyes and walks next to me. "We ran, literally, into Koko when we got out. She knows about the characters already."

"Does she know my sister has a rapper and a freaking psychotic midget?" I whisper.

"Yep."

Koko inches to me, hiding slightly behind my back from the dark aura producer called 'Asylum Patient Kaki Kia'. "So…you want to be a black cat?" she blinks at Yoru.

"Ugh…I'M NOT HER-NYA DREAM-NYA!" he snaps. "If I was, I'd be a girl-nya!"

"Not so," Proserpine reminds. "Mack had a girl character."

"WELL I AM A DUDE-NYA! I BELONG TO A DUDE'S HEART-NYA!" he shrieks.

"Please stop screaming," Proserpine's eye twitches. "I am really tempted to gut your useless carcass right here."

Koko straightens and stares at me. "You're a vampire too?"

I nod slowly. "Uh…I think?"

Kaki beams and checks her mouth, actually going as far as ripping out her left fang (ow…) and she squeals. Woo-pee-fcking-dee. "I'M A VAMPIRE BTCHES!" she runs around. "FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Koko also knows about the portal~" Annie gleams as she scribbles on my cheek.

I sigh. "I give UP! OKAY? YOU WIN YOU LITTLE CAT MIDGET!" I groan. "I. Can. Not. Get. You. To. Cut. Out. The. Fcking. DRAWING!"

Yoru holds his head in his paws. "I'm dead-nya."

"Oh you've been stuck with us before," Yuki flicks his nose, making him hold it.

"Yeah, but she had Nana and Quartzite!"

"Quartz," I blurt.

"Oh whatever-nya!"

Koko taps my arm, so I turn to her. "Does _everyone _have those?"

I nod. "Some hatch, some don't."

"I sure as hll hope mine doesn't," she mutters.

Yuki, Kaki, and I hold her right shoulder, making a question-mark appear above her head. "Wise decision."

Mina crosses her arms. "Don't be like that, subjects!"

"I forgot what you even represent," Kaki blurts.

I open my mouth to say it, but I close it. I forgot too. "Huh. I know it's something with art…" Yuki thinks.

Mina rolls her eyes. "Koko-kohai, show us to the main building."

"You can't-" she starts, but we cover her mouth.

"It's best not to," we all sigh, gloom lines showing.

Koko shuts her eyes and plucks our wrists away. "Fine, but only because I want to!"

"Actually because she's afraid of the consequence," I mutter.

**Negative**

"Anyone _else _have a killer headache?" I spit through gritted teeth.

Yoru raises his paw. So does Proserpine (except it's not a paw…) and Koko (ditto). Everyone else is pretty much blabbing on and on to make my blood boil in my head. Koko stops and points forward to the school. "There you go. Now Maki, do you have aspirin?"

I dig through my pockets to find that a 'no' sadly. I tell her this and we follow her (all four headache victims clutching their heads) to lunch tables. My lunch grumbles at _that_ reminder. That's when I see my worst, absolute, most atrocious nightmare. That nightmare?

Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, Mizore, and Tsukune all in front of me.

"He's mine!" Moka tugs on Tsukune's left arm.

"NO MINE!" Kurumu fights, tugging on his right arm.

"You two are just stalkers," Mizore tugs on his waist.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" both Vampire and Succubus shout.

No wonder why my head feels like it's going to explode. "Yeah right! Tsukune and Moka are mine~" Yukari sings.

"You can have Moka!" Kurumu grunts.

"Hey," Koko calls.

"Would you guys please!" Tsukune yelps as they stretch him out.

"Hey," Yuki sighs.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Moka complains.

"WOULD YOU MOTHER FCKING DCK FACES LISTEN UP-NYA?" Yoru and I both shriek, the world shaking like in an anime, but it's still Manga drawn.

Everyone blinks at Yoru and I, panting and both of us fall back, holding our heads. "Oh my GOD! MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HLL!" I groan.

"Yeah," Kaki taps my eye.

"That doesn't help," I growl.

"I know~"

I clutch a big chunk of her head and slam her face into the ground, my head _slightly _feeling better. Kurumu raises a brow. "Um, excuse me? But who are you guys?"

"Koko-" Yuki starts, pointing at the young vampire herself.

"Yes, yes, we _know _Koko," Moka sighs. "It's just the rest of you."

"And these cute chibi-monsters~" Yukari sings, managing to grab Yoru.

"ACK! MAKI-NYA!"

I swipe him away from the eleven-year-old (finally, I'M OLDER THAN SOMEONE!). "If you don't mind, he doesn't like being held," I set him on my head. "And I'm Maki Kia."

"Kaki Kia!" Kaki hugs Moka's shoulder.

"YUKI HISHINO~~~~" Yuki tackles both Moka and Kaki.

"ACK!" both victims grunt.

Mizore rolls her eyes and I wave at her. "You're Mizore Shirayuki!" I cheer. "I absolutely _love _you!"

They all turn to Koko. "Oh crp I have to explain now?" Koko stares at us.

"Yep."

"Okay…" she inhales. "These freak shows came here from a portal and in their world, this is all a manga and an anime. These 'chibi-monsters' are actually Guardian Characters that come from eggs inside your heart, and they represent your wishes and all that."

Kurumu laughs and pats Koko's head. "Looks like someone's been had."

"I'm serious!" she slaps Kurumu's arm away.

Yuki sighs and digs in a bag she has. She takes out the first Rosario+Vampire manga. "Here, see? It's pornographic but still…"

Tsukune takes the Manga gently and flips through it. "Wow…they're right. This is when I first got here!"

Mizore takes the book and sighs. "Either that or they're Manga stalkers…"

"We don't stalker Manga," I snap.

"They stalk cats in their sleep-nya," Yoru grumbles.

What…"LET THAT FCKING GO! I WAS LOOKING FOR MY LETTER OPENER!" I shriek.

"Not helping the headache!" Koko and Proserpine wince.

"Sorry," we mouth.

Moka smiles. "Well, I believe you guys. So, did you turn into monsters or…"

"Yep, I'm a vampire~" Kaki shows her single fang.

"Me to," I shrug. "Been one in _Vampire Knight_ too."

"Ooh~I love that!" Kurumu hugs me. "Did you meet Hanabusa? He's so cute! Not cuter than my Tsukune though~"

She tackles Tsukune, her boobs suffocating him sure enough. "Oh would you please!" Moka tries to pry Kurumu off.

Yukari gleams at Mina. "Wow…a Queen!"

"The one and only!" Mina laughs victoriously.

"NOT," Yoru and I cross our arms.

"YES," Yuki and Kaki snap. "She is~"

Yoru and I sit next to a tree, Mizore looking over. I stare up at the leaves and breathe some frost. I harden it to actual ice, shoving it in my mouth to try and cool down my headache. "Maki-nya, I sense a little glow in three of them," Yoru tugs my hair.

"Which ones?" I place him in my palm.

"I don't know their names!"

"Hair then!"

"The one with pink hair, blue hair, and purple hair."

"Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, huh?" I giggle.

"We glow?"

I scream and scramble up the tree, looking down to Mizore smiling. "Wow…Never thought I'd be scared of that trick."

Mizore giggles. "I guess. So, we have little characters?"

"LET HIM GO FLAT-CHESTED WITCH!" Kurumu shrieks.

"BALLOON GIRL!" Yukari counters.

"STOP!" Moka tugs on Tsukune's ankles.

"This should be interesting-nya…" Yoru shakes his head.

"Agreed," Mizore and I laugh.

Kaki and Yuki come over. "What's so funny?"

We don't answer.

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-Can you guess their wishes?**

**Two-Who do you think Maki will get along with better?**

**Kurumu**

**Mizore**

**Outer Moka**

**Inner Moka**


	4. Wolf The Yuki

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Wolf the Yuki**

I have this _off _feeling that these chicks are only being nice for Tsukune. Yuki and Kaki are behind the group with Koko and Yukari, all of which who have gloom lines. "Aw~" Kurumu pokes my cheek. "She's so cute~ Just like my kids with Tsukune will look like!" She glomps Tsukune, stuffing her face in her 'balloons'. "Right?"

"Hey! Don't use Maki for pick-ups lines!" Moka scolds, tugging on Tsukune's back. "She didn't come here to be used!"

"Is it bad if we don't know why we're here at _all_?" Annie asks Mina as she draws on her cape.

A tick mark appears on Mina's head and she snatches her cape away, her teeth gritted. Proserpine pats Annie's head. "It is bad if we do not know our purpose for being in this realm."

"I hate that fcking chick and her formality…" Hidu mutters.

"Eh, can't do not'ing," Kaki shrugs.

"Double negative," Yukari and Koko sigh.

"Yo Maki!" Cassie flies up in front of my face. "What rhymes with 'disappointment'?"

"What's the line?" I stop walking, seeing Kurumu and Moka are bickering. Mizore went off to get something.

"You're such a disappointment."

"You need a doctor's appointment-nya," Yoru suggests.

Cassie thinks. "Ya's right! Thanks dude!"

She flies back to Kaki and I turn to Yoru. "Since when could you rhyme?" I ask.

"Ikuto-nya listened to a lot when he was trying to learn English-nya," he shrugged.

_Learn…_"Why?" I ask.

"Remember when you sung at that Karaoke thing-nya?" I nod. "For that. He got that it was English, so…"

"Oh…" I blush. He really did it so he could actually make sense of what I was saying? Hmm. "Uh, guys, you're in front of the cl-"

"HE'S MINE YOU BLOOD-SUCKING HO!" Kurumu shrieks.

It's more violent personally…I sigh. Kaki shoves me in and drags Yuki behind, some boys whistling and girls cooing. "Hot Tamallee…" a boy with white hair shadowing one eye, his revealed eye purple, whistles.

"Aw~So cute~" a girl pats Yuki's head.

"I'm not sure what's worse, being called Emo or cute," Yuki grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Cute," Kaki shrugs. "Cute is always worse because it drags pervs like Ikuto and Nick."

Kaki plops us into chairs and Yuki and I hug each other, fake sobbing. "Why are we cursed to have perverts on our as?" I cry.

"Wouldn't that be humping-nya?" Yoru blinks.

We're silent as we stare at him. "Yoru," Mina states.

"Yeah-nya?"

"W-Where did you learn that?" Hidu chokes out in surprise.

"Ikuto-nya. He usually whispers that stuff to Maki-nya while she sleeps-nya. I asked him once and he explained-nya."

I shake my head. "That's Character cruelty right there…"

"Actually Girlfriend Cruelty," Kaki leans against the walls, students facing us and whispering excitedly. "He keeps pushing you on to have sex with him. Why _is _that?"

Man, this perverted Manga is getting to our heads! I blush. "I-I don't know!"

"Maybe he's in heat?" Yuki shrugs.

"OH GOD SHUT UP!" I cover my ears. "TOO AWKWARD!"

"No, because then he'd be in-"

I stomp over to a girl's desk, snatch the roll of tape she's fiddling with, and tape Maki's mouth shut, also taping her arms to the wall. "Now…" I chuck the tape back at the girl's desk. "SHUT UP!"

People laugh and Kaki rolls her eyes. "All you had to do was ask," Yuki shrugs.

Moka and Kurumu walk in fighting. Mizore clings to Tsukune as they walk in, Succubus and Vampire turning on Mizore and those three start bickering. Koko and Yukari wave at us and sit at their seats. Annie writes 'Observer' on all our school shirts (I have no idea why, but that portal changed our outfit *shrug*). Mina perches on Yuki's head. Proserpine serves 'pop-up' tea (seeing it comes from NOWHERE). Hidu punches her punching bag, which smacks her into a wall sometimes. Cassie writes her rap (is that the same one from ALL THE WAY BACK to 'The Red' or does she just not share them?). Yoru naps in my palm, curling up into the little fuzz-ball he is. Of course, a throughout the Literature class taught by _my _personal favorite teacher, Ms. Nekonome (I believe….), people stare at the characters and us. Even Ms. Nekonome as she talks! After a while, the bell rings, and Yoru clamps his paws over his ears.

"Aw…I was having a good dream-nya…" he whines, opening his eyes slowly.

"About fish?" I giggle.

"Yeah-nya, what else?" Yoru sits up, rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"You know, if his owner wasn't such a pervert, Yoru would actually be cute," Yuki pats Yoru's head.

"What does Ikuto's perverted actions have to do with Yoru?" Kaki cocks her head.

"Well, it's just the way he acts," Yuki explains. "Yoru doesn't do a thing about it, therefore he doesn't care. That degrades his cute-factor."

We blink. "How old are you now?" we ask.

"Fifteen," Proserpine answers.

Kaki and I nod. "What monster are you?" Hidu asks.

Yuki thinks. "Let's test it out subject!" Mina cheers.

"I don't know…" Yuki thinks.

"It's against the rules to show your true form," I remind.

"And?" Kaki walks in front of us, leaning a little, fists on hips. "Since when do we follow the fcking rules? Besides, nobody else does you cnts!"

We blink and Yuki slaps the back of my head. "You said the 'r' word," she sighs.

I cover my mouth as Yoru laughs. I glare at him and he squeaks, ducking behind Proserpine. She gets a tick mark and nearly stabs Yoru. She would have if not for Annie snatching him out of her stabbing range. I sigh. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about going with Kaki's plan. "Come on, it's not gonna hurt, right?" I gulp.

Yuki rolls her eyes and stands. "Fine, but why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because…" Kaki's voice shifts to utter demonic, **"****WE. MUST. KNOW."**

Yuki and I try to get as far away from the dark aura erupting from Kaki. "A-Alright!" Yuki gulps. "Sheesh…"

We glance over at the class, seeing Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Moka at it again. I turn to Koko, bored out of her mind and staring at her bat on the desk. "Koko!" I call. "Want to see something?"

She shrugs and follows out to in front of that 'soda machine'. Kaki kicks it and several cans of Tomato juice falls out. She tosses two to Koko and I, opening her own with her only remaining fang. Yuki steps in front of the dispenser and squeezes her eyes, making a sort-of constipated face. Koko sighs. "If you're trying to get in your true form, looking constipated is NOT it."

"I was guessing that," gloom lines appear on Yuki's head. "Okay…"

The three of us vampires take a step back as she holds her head, taking a deep breath. Her body starts to sprout fur, her mouth turning into a snout. "Wow…she's a werewolf!" Kaki cheers.

I raise a brow and she gets on all fours, her body morphing into a wolf. "Not…exactly…"

Slightly bigger than a wolf, her fur matches her hair color (logical) and her eyes are the same color as they were before…just bigger. Koko pats Yuki's head. "She's furry," she states.

"I'm Wolf the Yuki!" Yuki barks, her voice actually coming out a little deeper and rougher.

"I don't think that's right," Proserpine chuckles.

Kaki and I hide behind Yoru, as pathetic as that it. Koko blinks. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"When she gets a sense of humor, chaos is released," Kaki and I mumble in a trance.

Proserpine shakes her head and bows to Koko. "I am Yuki's wish to be more polite and demonic~Proserpine (or Persephone) at your service."

Koko pats Proserpine's head. "Now I'm starting to want one," she pouts.

"DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Kaki shakes Koko's shoulders madly. "ONCE YOU GET THEM, THEY DON'T GO AWAY!"

"Actually….they do," Yuki hangs her head.

I blink. "What? That's-"

"Ikuto told me one time I was walking to school," she sits down, looking up at us. "His school is close to mine. I was talking about how they were a burden sometimes and then he told me they don't last forever…"

"…So yeah, we all loose our characters eventually."

**Review~**

**Finally, Maki hears the heart-breaking truth behind characters.**

**Maki:…**

**Things to think about:**

**One-How would you react to hearing that characters disappear sometime?**

**Two-Do you think, with their unique nature, this applies to them?**

**Three-What do you think Kaki and Maki's reaction to this will be?**

**Next Chapter: Character Transformation: Lynx Positive!**


	5. Character Transformation: Lynx Positive

**Note: I can't remember if I ever wrote Cassie's egg, so it might be different than before if it's there *shrug***

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Character Transformation: Lynx Positive**

My mind runs a blank. "G-Go away?" I whisper.

Koko raises a brow. "Hey, guys, come on. We should get back to be honest. This is my only day where I can be in Moka's class and learn a good way to get my sis back!"

"Hey guys!" Kurumu runs up. "Why'd you leav-Yuki, you're a wolf?"

Moka leans in front of me and sets a hand on my shoulder. "Maki, sweetie, are you alright?"

"**Daddy? DADDY!"**

My eye twitches as something warm streams down my cheek. _Nana…Quartz…_I see their smiling faces. _"__Maki-chan!"_

…Sorrow…say something…tell me it's not true…please…**…**I clench my teeth and rip away from Moka. She gasps as I turn on my heel and run, slamming into a podium and smashing it to bits with contact. Tears stream. Yoru chases after me. "Wait-nya!" he cries. "WAIT!"

I trip up a little, but regain my footing. I keep running. "T-They can't go! THEY CAN'T!"

**Kaki's POV**

I blink at the ground, hair covering my face. Mizore comes up, holding something that looks like a lavender. Moka and Kurumu turn to me. Yuki morphs back to her human form. Koko shakes my shoulders. "Hey! What's-"

I slap her hands away. "Don't touch me!" I snarl.

"Kaki!" Yuki snaps.

"What?" I laugh miserably. "What do you care?"

"What's going on?" Mizore demands.

"Why are you guys so angry?" Kurumu scolds. "What did we-"

"It's not that!" Hidu shrieks. "Jeez, stop thinking it's your fault!"

"YO!" Cassie's arms flail. "CALM DOWN!"

I pat her head. "Sorry…It's just…"

**(Before No More Sorrow-After My Patch of Ice and Blood)**

**I sit in Maki's room, Ikuto on her bed while staring at the floor. I stare at the black egg with the red microphone. ****"****When do you think Maki's coming back?" Ikuto asks.**

"**It's not like you're her boyfriend, so why the fck do you care?" I shrug. "God I could use a good rap song now…"**

**Hiru is staring in her egg in disbelief. "WHAT THE FCK DO YOU MEAN MY NAME IS ACTUALLY 'HIDU'!"**

**Okay, **_**Hidu **_**is scolding her egg for being dark enough to not read her name properly. The egg rattles. "Huh?" I raise a brow.**

"**It's called it's hatching," Ikuto slumps. **

**A crack forms and a little red-head pops out, little marks on her cheeks black like those football players. "Yo~" she pops out, shifting a backwards baseball cap a little. "I'm Cassie, yo' wish to be a rapper!"**

**Ikuto snickers. "A rapper?"**

"**Oh you shut up. You want to be a kitty!" I chuck one of Maki's snow-globes at him. **

"**I keep telling you…never mind, you're hopeless."**

**Maki's POV**

I gradually come to a stop. I hug my ribs, sniffling. Yoru slams into the back of my head, flying around to meet my teary face. "Maki-nya! ARE YOU INSANE!" he scolds. "This is monsterville-nya!"

"I-I d-d-don't care!" I dig in my shirt pocket to find a little pocket knife. I flick the knife out and drag it down my fore-arm, Yoru failing at trying to stop my hand. "I-I d-don't want to loose them! They m-m-might be annoying, but they're still family to me!"

Yoru scratches my cheek, making me wince. "GET A FCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF-NYA! WHO CARES? WE GO BACK IN YOUR HEART-NYA! DON'T KILL YOURSELF OVER LOOSING THEM!" He wipes tears out of his eyes, sniffling. "It's not like they're your mom, or your boyfriend, so why cry?"

I blink and glare slightly, making him fly back a little. "Why cry? _Why cry? _I'll tell you 'why cry', and that's because you are not trash!" He blinks in slight surprise. "I'm sure Ikuto thinks that as well. You aren't trash, you're our friends, the ones who help us when we're sad…or lonely…"

Yoru sighs and sits on my shoulder. "Alright-nya, alright. Just…like I said-nya, don't kill yourself. Ikuto would kill _me _so."

I laugh and pat his head. "Okay, I promise~"

Something rustles. I turn. "What was that-nya?" Yoru wonders.

"Hey cutie~" that guy who whistled as we walked by (white hair, purple eye) comes out. "You took down Sixo, huh?"

"H-How did you…" I take a step back.

"He came and told me. Said you were a _vampire_. Is that true?" he leans.

"This is honestly a school for perverts," I mutter.

Yoru tugs on my Character Transformation/Change chain. "How does this work-nya?" he mutters.

"I guess that's a yes," he chuckles. "I'm Tatsuo."

I gulp. "D-Doesn't that mean…"

Wings sprout from his back. "Dragon man? Why, yes, it does."

I gulp and start running. Yoru raises a brow and thinks. "By what I know…Dragons in this are supposed to be nearly extinct, right?"

I nod rapidly. "Now shut up and fly! WE'RE IN DEEP SHT!"

I slam into trees and they fall down, my speed not decreasing even by the tiniest bit. A claw goes for my head, but I duck. "Oh come on~ Fight me, like a bad little btch~" a reptilian voice mocks.

A dark aura surrounds me. My halo shimmers white, turning the aura white as well. "Let's take this chance-nya!" Yoru glares at Tatsuo.

I nod and stop, slamming against the ground as Tatsuo flies over me. I push myself up quickly and shut my eyes. "My heart unlock!"

"Character Transformation," Yoru continues, "Lynx Positive!"

I open my eyes and see a hazel (light brown color with tiny blonde, alright?) tail whipping around behind me, hazel cat ears twitching on my head. A white mini-tube top squeezes my chest region, making me feel more exposed than I should feel, a tight white mini-skirt too short and shows my underwear. Yep. We're _100% _in Rosario-Vampire. The plus side is that I get white, hazel-laced combat boots. That and the two long sets of silver claws. I spread my feet a little and hold my hands in front of my torso, positioning the slaws so they're crossing and aiming at Tatsuo, arms stretched far out in front of me. "You wanna fight, Scales?" I purr.

A long reptilian tongue licks his scale-lips. "So tender…I'll make you my woman no doubt!"

He flies at me, so I grab his head and launch myself onto his back, jerking his head back and shoving my heel into his mid-spine. "TENDER THIS YOU SON OF A BTCH!" I cackle.

"_Jeez you're violent…" _Yoru sighs inside.

I slash Tatsuo's back and slam him against the ground, making sure his face is scrapped. I jump off and roll in the air like a ball, landing on a branch with amazing grace. "Cats rule!" I stand, one hand on my left hip and I turn my head around alone, putting the claws in front of my face, smirking darkly. My halo shimmers brightly. My tail lashes a little and Moka and Kurumu run up, Kaki coming up as well with Koko and Yuki in her wolf form, Mizore coming up on ice as it serves as a board (that trails ice that is~). "What happened…" Moka blinks. I gulp as I note the missing Rosario and that her hair is silver and eyes red with pupil slits. "You're Maki?"

I drop to the ground, Yoru whistling inside. "Yep," I stand. "Moka, may I say you're _awesome! _Um, my Mom always wondered this, but don't you have a problem with the short skirts?"

She chuckles. "Yeah, but what can I do?" she shrugs.

"What about me?" Mizore and Kurumu sulk.

"Oh, you guys are awesome to!" I giggle. "Well, actually…Mom says you're a slut, Kurumu."

Kurumu grows red-faced. "Why that…"

"Who _is _your mom?" Mizore wonders.

Moka blinks and faces them. "Guys, don't get personal with Maki." She walks over to me and pats my head. "Well, good to meet you."

I smile and Tsukune runs up, panting. "Jeez…Everything fine?" he asks.

Moka nods. "Yep. Just some…Is that a dragon?" she points to Tatsuo.

I nod. "Small though."

Yoru comes out of the transformation, stretching. "Nya…Transforming with others is tiring."

Yuki morphs back to a human. Kaki smiles slightly and walks next to me. I'm surprised she's not worshiping Moka. "Well…I'm gonna miss Hidu and Cassie when they go, right?" she asks me.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa,** Sorrow sighs. Kaki and my halos shimmer, mine white and her's black, and a faint, ghostly image of Sorrow appears. Kurumu jumps and Tsukune chokes. "Who the heck is that!" he gulps.

"**Name's Sorrow, bstard," **she hisses. **"****Lizard demon from the Feudal Era who made a mistake she plans to fix."**

_**Oh jibber jabber. Are you going to listen to this sht Maki? **_

"**Now, I understand you're going Kimono-tight about some 'disappearing thing' with these midgets, right?" **

Moka glares. "What the fck is with you?"

Mizore steps in front of me. "You better not try and hurt her or else," she holds up an ice claw.

"**Too late," **Sorrow shrugs. **"****Anyways, that's not the case!"**

Kaki blinks and I wave my hands in front of myself. "Wait, wait, wait, are you saying we _don't _have our characters disappearing?"

"**Nope. Same with monsters and X-Essense," **she motions everyone but Tsukune (another lone human (sort of)). **"****You see, your characters are sort-of connected to X-Negative, seeing X-Negative came from the X-Egg of the parent. Therefore, once you get your characters, they stay will you, seeing they help the X-Negative stay somewhat pure. Monsters are just special and X-Essence…well, LynX could explain that, seeing I don't know it well."**

Kaki sighs and Kurumu flicks my halo, making Sorrow disappear and our halos to dim. "What's X-Negative?" Kurumu asks, claws on hips.

Mizore raises a brow. Moka crosses her arms. I sigh. "X-Negative is the result if you're born while a parent has an X-Egg, or when a character is doubted. For example," I direct to Kaki, "if she thinks she can't rap and she sucks at it, and she didn't have X-Negative, Cassie would turn into an X-Egg, because she's doubting the person she wants to be. X-Characters can hatch from X-Eggs, and may I say they're _awful_. Trust me, try dealing with the American ones. Now X-Negative is the result of what two lizard demons from the Feudal Era tried to do. I don't know the whole story, but I know they experimented different models of ice forms that held extra veins. They came up with a block in the abdomen with extra veins to try and make sure these X-Negatives wouldn't commit suicide from passed-down depression. Sorrow, who you just saw, commited suicide by burning herself to try and make it like Yin-Yang. Her twin, Agony-"

"What was wrong with their parents?" Mizore shakes her head.

"We know, right?" Yuki, Kaki, and I sigh.

I shake my head. "Okay, as I was saying, her twin went insane and a spider demon named Armageddon (finally spelled it right~) snuck into the cube, I guess by also committing suicide. Now the cube is bad and a priestess cursed it to go in some system to…purify it I guess? That's all I really know. Oh, and the person is 'X'ed, not the characters."

"Is this common?" Koko asks, leaning against a tree.

"No," Yuki shakes her head.

"But a lot of people don't get their dreams," Tsukune points out.

"Yeah, some people throw them away," Annie sighs, sitting on Yuki's head, "but their not 'X-Eggs', they go away for good."

"X-Eggs go away from the person," Mina mumbles. "They abandon the person completely and attack for no reason."

"Of course, you have several people who can purify these eggs," Hidu laughs.

"Maki's one of them," Cassie smiles.

"Kaki is not-nya," Yoru snickers.

Kaki smacks Yoru. "Shut up!"

"Any other questions, my ladies?" Proserpine flies closer to them.

"Yeah," Moka straightens. "How many characters can a person have?"

"The most I know of is six," I shrug. "Although all X-Negative bearers have two."

"One is common for anyone who gets theirs, but other than that, multiple is uncommon," Yuki shrugs.

"We have a friend who has four~" Annie gleams.

Moka nods and walks back to Tsukune, grabbing the Rosario. "Well, nice to know. Kurumu, Mizore, treat them nicely, alright?"

"Of course!" Mizore snaps.

"Just because Outer Moka thinks we're using them for pick-up lines doesn't mean there's still something nice about them!" Kurumu takes back her big purple wings.

Moka blinks and rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

She places the Rosario back on the choker and the sky, what I didn't notice was red, turns blue again, Moka falling forward as her hair fades back to pink.

**Review~**


	6. Monster Characters

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Monster Characters**

It's the next day. To tell you the facts, the Headmaster stuck as observers until we get back, telling us (seeing Kaki told him both of us don't go to actual school) that maybe we could ask Mom when we got back about considering enrolling us here, seeing we're technically not human. We also got to sleep in Moka's dorm, much to all of our discomforts since we all barely know each other. So, day two, and may I say we MUST make fast good impressions. Moka is walking next to me on my right, Yuki on my left and Kaki, sadly, on my back. "So, Moka," I sigh, "what do you think you're character might end up being?"

She puts a finger on her chin. Yuki smirks and answers. "A bride for Tsukune," she chuckles.

Moka blushes and stops, shaking her hands in front of her body while laughing nervously. "W-What? N-No, I was t-thinking more of like…I don't know…" she shifts. "Someone like the inner me."

"So basically a bride for Tsukune," Kaki snickers.

I do Moka a favor and drop Kaki on her as. Moka giggles a little and Kaki yanks my skirt down, revealing tidy-whites. I yelp as boys randomly have nose-bleeds and I yank my skirt back up, Yuki shaking her head with disappointment. Moka sighs and helps Kaki up, who snickers at me and skips off over to Koko and Yukari. I push Yuki to follow in suit and run as well. "Come on Mok-ACK!" I squeak as a heavy force slams into the side of my face.

"Good morning Maki!" Kurumu cheers, absolutely suffocating me. "Did mean Moka do anything last night?"

"Oh _I'm _mean? At least I'm not tackling her constantly!" Moka crosses her arms, her bag swaying in her grip a little.

Kurumu turns and electricity bolts between them. Ice clutches my ankle and yanks me away from Kurumu, my head spinning with nausea. "Leech has a point, Balloon Girl," I hear Mizore state.

"Oh, hey Maki!" I hear Tsukune call. "…Guys, really?"

Yep, they're all yanking at me. Kaki and Yuki are soon added to the mix after trying to be a tiny bit of help by kicking Kurumu in the butt (why, I have no idea). In so, all our characters wake up and tug on our hairs, not really accomplishing much but annoying us (which I guess sort of works). This goes on throughout the day and we eventually end up in math, where Kaki, Yuki, and I hide under the abandoned desks from the dreaded teacher. Kaki writes rap with Cassie (something). Yuki reads Black Butler Manga (something). What do I do? NOTHING. That's right. Yoru is napping like a dead person and I…have the Rosario+Vampire manga. Right…Yuki gave that to me. I take out the volume dos and read until someone taps on the desk. I look up to be met with pink panties. Oh lovely.

"Excuse me, but it'd be appreciated if you pay attention," the teacher sighs.

"I'm just an observer, miss," I shrug. "Plus, why aren't you griping to them?" I point to Yuki and Kaki, who are completely oblivious to my current situation.

Her eye twitches. What problem does she have with 'observer'? "Listen, may you please?" she laughs coldly.

"Nah," I mutter, returning to my Manga. "I hate Math anyways." Everyone gasps, even Yuki and Kaki. "What? It's not a crime to hate math!"

"It is when you say it to the _Math _teacher…" Mina shakes her head.

Annie is drawing on Proserpine, who just sits on Yuki's shoulder blankly. Kurumu is napping. Moka is covering her mouth. Yukari is severely motioning me to 'shut the fck up'. Mizore and Tsukune are staring at me with surprise. "Then why don't you just wait outside if you hate Math so much?" her eye twitches constantly.

I roll my eyes and in fact go into the hall. I sit up against the wall and read the manga, getting distracted with another one of those fcking visions. If I get these, why not make me witch instead of a parasite? HM?

_Lucy is staring out of the window, arms crossed and glare harsh. "You just __**had **__to slap Maki-onee-chan, huh?"_

"_I just lost it for a second," Ikuto mutters from the couch, Mom patting his back._

_Soko is in the kitchen, keeping her distance from her son that clearly hates her to the core, the reasons unknown to me. Nana and Quartz are sitting on Ikuto's shoulders. "Don't worry~" Quartz sits in the air in front of his nose (what the fck is with that habit?). "Maki hasn't died yet~"_

"_She almost has over three times now," Lucy snaps. _

"_Lucy!" Calli tugs on said Diclonius's hair. "Is Maki-chan going to be alright?"_

"_Where have you been?" Kip sighs._

_Nana sighs and tugs on Ikuto's hair, drawing his attention. Sadly, she doesn't know he's turning his head, so she slips off the shoulder clinging to his hair with wide, blinking eyes. "What?" Ikuto whispers._

"_Maki has Yoru," she states. "So she should be fine, right?"_

"_She's doomed," Lucy puts her head in her hands, shaking her head._

"_Hey!" Ikuto snaps. _

"_Calm down now," Mom laughs nervously. _

"_She's the one who won't!" Ikuto snaps. "If you hadn't brought her," he points to Soko, "this wouldn't have happened!"_

"_Yes it would!" Kip snaps. "It's just that the timing sped up!"_

"_How would you know?" Ikuto roars. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN HER CHARACTER!"_

"_Someone's on a man period," Lucy mutters._

"_YOU SHUT UP WHORE!"_

_Lucy growls and lets her vectors destroy the coffee table. Mom steps in front of Ikuto. "CUT IT OUT THE BOTH OF YOU!" she screams. "It's NOT Soko's fault, young man," she turns to Ikuto. "IT'S YOURS FOR OVER-REACTING! HOW WAS SHE TO KNOW YOU WERE HERE? WHO YOUR GIRLFRIEND __**WAS**__?" He blinks. Lucy gulps. "LUCY, YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL! EVERYONE SIT YOUR AS-ES DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR I'M SLAUGHTERING THE FIRST PERSON WHO __**DARES **__TO TRY AND DO OTHERWISE!"_

_Soko comes in and sits down, pale just like Lucy and Ikuto. Nana and Quartz fly up to Mom. "Mrs. Kia?" they ask._

_Mom hugs herself and starts crying. "It's your fault…"_

_Kip frowns and pats Mom's head._

The bell rings and Moka and the others come out, Kaki hauling me to my feet. "So, are you okay?" Moka asks, worried looking.

I nod. "But Mom's not."

Kaki blinks. Yuki raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _Yuki-kins,_" I chuckle, "I usually see stuff here and there, as you should know. I just saw the present over there, and Mom is bawling. She thinks it's Ikuto's fault-"

"It is," Kaki and her state.

"No, it isn't," I sigh.

"He slapped you!"

"Whoa what?" Tsukune asks.

"Who's Ikuto?" Mizore demands.

"Her BF," Kaki and Yuki inform.

Maybe they should be the fcking twins…"You need to break up with him!" Yukari crosses her arms over her flat-chest.

Kurumu is silent. "Are you okay Kurumu?" I ask.

She takes something out of her bag and holds it to me. I take it and see it's a blue egg with a purple heart, a succubus tail and wings sprouting from it. Yukari laughs. "Someone's a mother!"

**He holds up a white egg with two Bloody Rose guns crossing each other, a sword below them in the middle to form a sort of asterisk (* thingy). There's a black spot on the top and bottom. "I'm a boy right?" he wonders.**

"Wow!" I smile. "Good job Kurumu! You now have a Guardian Character!"

She smirks and turns to Yukari. "See? I'm not a whore~"

"You pretty much are-nya," Yoru yawns.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kurumu goes for him.

I step out of the way, seeing he's on my shoulder. "Oh calm down. If anyone, you should claw Ikuto."

"Are you still angry at him-nya?" Yoru sighs.

"Who wouldn't be?" Kaki crosses her arms.

Annie draws on Kurumu's egg. Kurumu swipes it and reads the 'Hatch soon' she wrote. "Does she draw on everything?" she asks Yuki.

"Yep," Yuki and Mina sulk, the gloom lines appearing on both of their heads.

"It's pretty horrific-nya," Yoru hides behind my ear.

I chuckle. Well, you have to agree~

**Negative**

Mizore and Moka nap during lunch. Kurumu and Annie doodle on both their faces, much to our disappointment in their hopeful existence of maturity. Let me tell you that's never gonna happen. Yoru is eating all traces of fish on my tray (which he begged for when I was getting lunch…). Kaki and Yuki sit on either side of me, eating their own choices of food. "So," Kaki looks at me, "which school do you pref-"

"Vampire Knight," I answer.

"Aw, why?" Kurumu stops.

"Well, can you blame her?" Tsukune laughs nervously. "There's a big variety of monsters here…_Vampire Knight _just has a Night Class full of vampires."

"Tsukune has a point," Yukari says.

"Well, that, and this place is perverted," Yuki observes.

"What makes you say that?" Hidu flies next to her head.

"The skirts," I reply.

"The constant fights about whose tits are bigger," Kaki points out, stuffing some curry into her mouth.

"The pervert president of the Newspaper club," Yuki crosses her arms.

"The constant incidents with the whole 'skirt going up'," I remind.

"Kurumu's choice of where to stick Tsukune's face," Kaki states.

"Yukari's 'Mr. Love-Love'," Yuki nods.

"The Gro-Gro drops." It goes in the same order people.

"That Doppelganger who turned into Kurumu and…"

"The choice of swimsuits…"

-Gloom-

"We got it," Cassie sighs.

Kaki, Yuki, and I swat the big word 'gloom' away and it fades. I sigh, which is represented by the little white cloud coming out of my mouth (I think I ate something bad, Momma). NINE reasons it's perverted on the list peoples, that's _**bad**_. Moka yawns and rubs her eyes, eyeing Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune?"

"Y-Yeah?" he asks.

Yuki, Kaki, and I lean closer to them. I guess we're all thinking 'Love confession~'. "Can I drink some of your blood~"

Tsukune's head slams into the table, as does ours. Why was I stupid enough to think it was a love confession? "No!" he snaps, sitting up.

"Oh please~" she tackles him from across the table.

"Get off him you parasite!" Kurumu runs around, trying to yank her off.

I sigh and get up, walking around to wake up Mizore, before I see a pink egg with silver rings around it. A red heart is in the middle of the front with green stripes running down vertically. "Uh, Moka?" I address. "You got a character."

Moka stops struggling to cling to Tsukune and Kurumu yanks her off, hugging Tsukune herself. Moka blinks and plucks the egg from me. "Wow," she blinks.

I get the most ODD idea on the world and sigh. "Look away," I sigh.

A huge question mark hovers above them. "Why?" they ask.

I hold my face in my hands. "Just do it."

I guess Moka gets what I'm doing, seeing she turns around with that 'o…kay' face. Everyone follows her example. I hold my breath…

…and lift up Mizore's skirt.

Yep, there's a purple egg with an ice heart. I drop the skirt immediately. "You can look now," I exhale.

Okay, yes, it's a new low, but hey, the chick needs her rest…No, I am not trying to cover up anything. Trust me. "So," Yukari smirks. "You're gay?"

I curse and cross my arms. "I was checking for a character! I'M NOT GAY!"

"If anyone is, it's you," Kaki and Hidu point to Yukari.

"Hey, I like Tsukune," Yukari defends.

"Guys, Yukari is a 'two-way' person. She goes for either."

"Hey…" a tick mark appears on Yukari's hat.

Mizore yawns and rubs her eyes, sitting up. "Hey, so what are we's talking about?"

"Check your skirt," I inform.

She blinks and lifts her skirt to the egg. She blinks and picks it up. "How'd you…"

I sigh, my head being 'gloomed' completely. "Please don't ask."

Kurumu's egg shakes. "Wha-"

"Sorrow did say Monster Characters are quick," Kaki shrugs.

Yuki takes out a camera for some reason unknown. Annie beams and Mina straightens her crown. Yoru sits on my shoulder with an enlarged stomach (from the Manga atmosphere) and naps, Hidu and Cassie being mean and drawing on him. Kurumu's egg pops open a little and purple eyes are visible. "It's bright," a small voice rings.

"Hello," Moka waves. "Who are you?"

The character pushes the top off and floats up. She has waist long blue strands, finely cared for I can tell. Her body is like a mini-models (eh) and her short dress is purple. It starts at just above the middle of the boobs and ends three-quarters down the thigh. Strap, peep-toe heels are also purple. Her face has a light blush added to her round cheeks, light pink lip-stick glossing her lips. Her eyes are a Kurumu-purple and her eye-shadow is light purple with a touch of mascara on her eyelashes. "Hello," she smiles softly. "I'm Marilyn, Kurumu's wish to be a perfect succubus and to make Tsukune fall in love with her!"

Kaki and I fall backwards, Yuki laughing. Moka's shakes and hatches instantly (I can understand because she's a vampire). She has long silver hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes. She has a black leather jacket over a green tube-top, her black skirt to her knees and black combat boots laced up with green string. "Yo. I'm Collide."

Mizore stares at hers and taps it. Kaki and I help the other up as Yuki grabs it, stuffing it in the center of my halo. "What the he-"

The egg spins and hatches, showing a character that looks like a Chibi Mizore, except her clothing choice and accessory. Her shirt is a long-sleeved, white shirt much like the school's uniform requires, the skirt is a light blue with a clip clinging to the bottom left. She has a little blanket in her hands, which is purple cotton with a blue heart the looks like ice, just like the egg. "Hello. I'm Me."

"Me?" Yukari asks.

"Yes. Me."

"Oh how original," Kaki and I roll our eyes.

Yuki waves. "HI COLLIDE, MARILYN, AND ME!" she hugs them all.

"Hey!" Collide snaps.

"Whatever," Me puts the blanket over her head, pulling the edges down to make sure her tiny head's hidden.

"Wait…" Hidu flies over.

"What are Moka's and Mizore's wishes?" Mina asks, obviously guessing what Hidu was going to say.

Annie doesn't care and just doodles on me. I've pretty much given up, remember? "I'm her wish to be a mix of the two," she shrugs. "When she changes, I change. It's kind of cool. That, and to win Tsukune much to MY demise…"

"N-No it's not!" Moka blushes.

Collide winces. "Be careful!" Yuki warns. "If you deny who you want to be, it'll hurt them!"

"In my case," Kaki sighs, "it hurts US."

"And the characters at times," Cassie sits on Kaki's head.

Mizore taps my halo. "That's cool."

Me looks up from under her blanket, taking out the lollipop from her mouth. "Yeah. Kaki's just makes them gloomy."

"Oh so peachy," Kaki spits.

"Well," Moka giggles, "you're not particularly a cheerful person…"

"You better not call me what I KNOW you're thinking," Kaki's eye twitches.

"A psycho?" I laugh.

"No, that's okay. I meant the other thing."

"Emo?" Kurumu laughs. Kaki gets a hold of her tail and yanks hard. "OW! I WAS JUST-OH FCK THAT HURTS!"

Kaki lets go and crosses her arms. "Just because I like black and blood, does NOT make me Emo."

"It makes you a dark-minded person," Yuki smiles.

"Exactly," Kaki motions towards her. "See? A smart person."

I laugh. Yuki? Smart? HAHAHAHAHA! Mizore takes Me from Yuki and sets her on her head, Me setting the blanket on a spot before sitting on it. Marilyn flies over to Kurumu. "Succubus rule~" she twirls.

Kurumu smiles and pats Marilyn's head. I turn to Mizore. "Hey, what does Me represent?"

Me hugs her lollipop. "I represent her wish to be accepted for who she is. Hence the name 'me'. It'd be ridiculous to have her name, that's just too confusing."

"Oh, like 'Me' is _so _better," Hidu rolls her eyes.

"Oh be nice to the new subjects!" Mina laughs. "I welcome you!"

"Anything to show off Hishu-nya," Yoru yawns, stretching.

Oh yeah, Ikuto preferred Hishu as king…my face saddens. Can Ikuto come again like last time?

**Review~**

**I think I've been being carried away with my chapters lately -_-; Well, it makes them longer.**

**Things to think about: **

**Three people are going to come through the portal for Maki, Kaki, and Yuki. Who do you think they are?**

**Review~**


	7. Poison and Change

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Poison and Change**

"NO!" Yuki tries to whack at the offenders. "THOU SHALL NOT BRING THY SHEEP TO SLAUGHTER!"

"Jeez," Kaki is dragged willingly, "you're acting like you're that coward in the last few manga volumes of Elfen Lied."

I'm also fighting, but I'm not screaming to add to the stares, seeing I've had my fill of them. Yoru is dragged by the tail by Collide (which is totally understandable), Mina dragged by her cape by Marilyn (which is ridiculous), and Annie by Me. You better not be thinking I mean 'me' as in Maki Kia. Hidu and Cassie are reading mini-manga of Elfen Lied on Kaki's head (me envying them with all my brain capacity). Kurumu yanks Yuki again, making her choke a bit and be dragged easier. Moka struggles with me (which I'm proud of). Mizore just looks as blank as Kaki reading her manga. Tsukune sighs.

"What's so bad about going into our club room, exactly?"

"Maybe they don't like newspapers," Yukari shrugs.

"ARE YOU THAT DENSE!" Yuki and I scream together. "THINK ABOUT EVER SINCE TSUKUNE HAS CAME HERE!"

Kurumu huffs. "Oh…him…"

"Hey guys!" Yuki and I squeal and cling to Kaki's legs, making her looking over her manga and blink. "So, who're those three?"

"Maki," Moka points to me, "Kaki, and Yuki," each pointing to the designated person.

Ginei waves. "Hey, I'm-"

"Ginei, the Peeping Tom mutt," Kaki finishes for him. "Yep, we all know."

He twitches and smiles with malice at Kaki. "And you are?"

"Kaki like Moka said," I snap. "If you're asking for her monster type, it's against school rules!"

"Almost EVERYBODY does it," he points out.

"He's got a point," Yuki whispers.

"Oh? So that means he has to be like everybody else and break the rules." I hold up my right thumb. "Got 'cha. Super ri-WRONG!"

"You're tense," Yukari giggles.

"**Why are you always so tense around me?"**

I shake out Ikuto's words, slightly afraid of his lack of appearance in this world. I swear if Lucy did anything…I take a deep breath and face Ginei. "I really, really hate perverts like you," I spit, stomping off.

"You're dating one!" Yuki calls.

I flip her off, never once turning. My fangs ache with something Kaki must've done to me in my sleep (and I prefer not to find out), so my aggression is added to. "So he was totally feeling her up!" I hear a girl whisper-squeal to her friend. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was raped tonight."

"Why tonight?" the friend asks.

"Well, they're going on their tenth date. It's super rape-probability factors, Jeni."

And they're not going to do a thing about it…_Lucy is reading the Elfen Lied manga, traces of tears on her cheeks. Calli's on her head, covering her big, round, red eyes with some strands of Lucy's pink hair. "Am I really like this?" she chokes a bit. "Someone who'd kill Mayu? Someone who…who is just like that?"_

"Well, Maki-chan said this was based from the anime," Calli whispers.

"Yes, but…maybe there's a portal to my manga world."

I sigh and hug my ribs as I wander onto the open grounds. "Hey!" I turn to Kurumu and Mizore. "Don't go moping off!"

"MAKI~" Yuki glomps me.

"ACK!" I fall onto the ground. "YUKI!"

She laughs as I slap her shoulder and she gets off, Annie flying over to my eye and forcing the lid down, drawing all over the thin layer of skin. I sigh and Mina comes in front of me. "Subject, I can understand you're under pressure," she folds her arms over her chest, "but don't forget we are as well."

I smile sadly and look at Yuki. Someone slams into my side, making my fangs feel like they're being sawed in half. "MAKI-ONEE-CHAN~~~~~" Kaki squeals.

"Oh fck it," I shove her off. I point at her, facing Mina. "SHE CANNOT BE SUFFERING WITH SUCH AN UPBEAT ATTITUDE!"

Yuki rolls her eyes and shoves me in the direction of the club room, my heels making plenty of enough of smoke. Eventually, I start smelling cooked meat. "Hmm, something's cooking-nya," Yoru wakes up. "Oh, it's you."

I gulp and look down at my foot, finding it indeed on fire. I scream and start running around, Kurumu screaming the 'stop, drop, and roll' thing at me. I ignore her completely as people laugh. _**They care nothing about you. You really don't want to do a thing?**_Everyone's a monster in some form, so who should care if you're laughed at? Lucy's been through it**. **_**LUCY IS A FCKING CHARACTER!**_** I don't care! "SHUT UP!"** I grip my head, the flames burning my leg.** "SHUT UP!"**

Someone dumps water over my head and I scream, sparks flying. "YUKI!" Kaki shakes Yuki. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh crp!" Kurumu shrieks. "I have to get Moka!"

Kurumu speeds off as I collapse. People scream and try to help me, but I'm a vampire. Stupid water! Yoru panics and gasps at something, flying off. "Where are you going?" Hidu chases after.

"Yoru-kun!" Annie whines.

"COWARD!" Mina snaps.

"COWARD THIS-NYA!" Yoru grabs something, dumping it over me.

I blink as the shocking subsides. I look down to my up-lifted skirt to see a bunch of herbs all over me. "Aw crp!" I hear Yukari. "The he-MAKI!"

Someone rolls me onto my back and Kaki fixes my skirt. Yuki is crying a little. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry! I-I forgot all about that!"

I turn my head to the left to Moka. "You okay?" she asks, worried obviously.

Mizore freezes any remaining water and makes it rip off. Tsukune helps me up and Kurumu comes up panting, Ginei also running up. "What happened?" he asks.

Kaki sighs. "SOMEONE forgot what happens with Maki and water."

"Well, SORRY for not spending every waking moment on books!" Yuki snaps.

Sht. "Hey guys, it's ok-"

"No, it's not 'okay'!" Kaki glares at me. "She could've killed you!"

"It wasn't enough to kill her," Yukari states.

"Still!" Kaki growls. "That's the fcking point of 'could have', btch."

"Don't go snapping at Yukari!" Kurumu defends.

"You do it all the time you hypocrite!"

"Shut up!" I try to scream.

"At least Kurumu doesn't call Yukari a 'btch'!" Tsukune shoves Kaki.

I gulp. "Why don't you just go home?" Yuki snarls.

I face Yoru. "What was in that herb-sack-nya?" he mutters.

I feel inside my bag to feel a prick.

**My letter opener.**

I smirk. "You might wanna stop fighting, whores."

All turn to me. "What?" Mizore gasps.

"I'm just saying…you don't want to cause someone a neck, do you?"

"What the fck are you talking-" Yuki starts.

I run out of the school. They chase me, people whispering about 'some mood-change herbs'. Yoru flies next to me, worried. A dark aura surrounds me as I run, crashing through the doors and a boy whistling. "Hey toots."

I growl and his friend chuckles, tripping me. I crash into a podium. "So little 'pink pantie' wants to us to fight her, huh?" he cracks his knuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Oh please."

Tongues slip out of their mouths and they start to grow. I gulp and crawl backwards, keeping my eyes on them. Yoru slaps his head. "I can't believe this-nya…HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS NYA-NYA!"

"You mean fast-predicaments?" I whisper.

"No, I mean the tuna shortage-nya," he snaps. "OF COURSE I MEAN THESE FAST PREDICAMENTS-NYA!"

"Don't yell at me!" I glare.

He shakes his head. "Ugh…those herbs did something!"

I pick a herb off my leg and sniff at it. It sort of smells like blood and sweat. "Gross," I blurt.

"**DON'T IGNORE US!"**

I shoot my head up to trolls. "Oh so original. Yoru."

"Nya, nya. Maki's heart unlock!"

I glow. "Character Transformation," I call, "LYNX POSITIVE!"

The skanky uniform appears, the hazel cat-parts popping out of their designated areas. I feel pressure lift and eye the remaining herbs, seeing them pop up in smoke. Purity…The trolls throw their fists towards me, but I jump up onto them and flip into the air, kicking their heads into the ground. The claws lengthen a little as a dark aura protrudes from my self-conscience. I hear running and turn to the group, along with Yuki and Kaki. "Ughng…" I hear a troll push himself up. "BTCH!"

I turn too late to be swatted into a tree, blood flying out of my mouth. I land on the ground face-first. "Maki!" Kaki runs over.

"BSTARD!" Yuki charges, morphing into a wolf.

I laugh**. **_You're pssed, aren't you-nya?_ You bet, Yoru. I shove myself up, Kaki standing as well. "Yo sis, snap out of the hysteria," Kaki snaps her fingers in front of my laughing face.

"You know…I really am pssed at how fast my life seems to get so fcked up," I cackle. "**YOU DCKS ARE NOT HELPING!**"

I charge forward and dig my right set of claws into one big, ugly piece of sht called 'their eye'. Kaki charges forward. "MY HEAT UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION:** X-NEGATIVE!"**

Me and Mizore look at each other before Mizore throws ice daggers at the fat rolls. Moka turns to Tsukune. "Take off the Rosario!" she pleads. "Please Tsukune! They might get hurt!"

_They've been through this before-nya…_Oh like she knows that Yoru. Tsukune nods and rips off the Rosario, the sky turning red and the immense power flowing up in a powerful blast. I wince and I also see Collide shifting. Her hair is turning into pink and flows down. She blinks and her eyes shift from green to vampire-red. Her clothes melt into a red-school shirt and white pants go over white loafers with red outlines. _Cool-nya!_ Well she did say she changed when Moka did. "Wow! So much power!" the trolls cry.

Kaki looks around her person. "How do we…"

I run next to her and look at Yuki, who takes this chance to chomp their wrist. Before they fling her off, I grab her and kick their chin, eyes red. "**DON'T YOU DARE!"**

"Maki~" Yuki sings.

"Oh shut up, you fell for the poison herbs."

"What?" she blinks.

I land on a bench and turn to Yukari, looking through some book. "Yukari, what were those herbs?"

"They made people more aggressive," she answers. "Ruby asked me to throw them out."

"That'd explain a lot," Kurumu flies up and slices at them.

"Sorry Maki!" Mizore smiles.

"Eh, it's okay. We all just need to-"

"Grow a brain?" I hear inner Moka chuckle. "That indeed."

"Moka," Collide pokes her temple, "the trolls."

"Yeah, yeah," Moka sighs. "Okay."

"WE'LL TAKE YOU ON!" the trolls charge for her.

Yuki morphs back and Kaki undoes her transformation, taking out a camera. Awfully calm for people who…HEY! I pout. "Jerks…"

"I'll make this quick," Moka yawns. When they get close enough, she kicks the side of one's face, making him crash harshly into the other. "Learn Your Place."

Hearts fly around Yuki and Kaki. "So cool~"

I roll my eyes and turn to Yukari. "Again, what was with the herbs?"

Yukari shrugs. "Ruby said she just found them."

I think. _Ruby usually is assigned to test the students so…"_You don't think it's a test, do you?" Kurumu asks, returning her wings and tail.

"Well, that's Headmaster for you," Tsukune shrugs.

I look around. "Where's Gine-"

I feel someone grope my boob. It's none other than the wolf. "Hmm," he thinks, still groping. "For a kid, you have soft and big breasts…"

**BAM! POW! SLAM! **"I already have a cat groping me constantly," a tick mark appears on my head. "I don't need some werewolf. Well, since you're here and not in the room…" I turn to Yuki and Kaki. "RACE YOU TWO TO THE ROOM!" I dash off.

"HEY!" Kaki runs after.

"CHEATER!" Yuki chases.

"Aw~ Don't leave us out!" Kurumu catches up.

Moka sighs and just walks after us, Tsukune and Yukari racing as well as Ginei is face-plant in the ground.

**Review~**

**I really hate it when I jump like that *pout* It's just so fast it makes this story bad.**


	8. Lunch, Flu, Text

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Lunch, Flu, Text**

At lunch, the next day (or October 4, 2013 or the fourth day, if you will), Yuki taps Proserpine's egg, it rattling with some form of vibration. "What _is _she doing?" Kaki asks with her mouth full of chicken bits.

Proserpine opens her egg a crack, holding a handkerchief and her tiny nose red with irritation. "I've been sick…-_ACHOO!-_For a bit now…It should pass soon…_**ACHOOO!"**_

"Aw," Moka frowns, "poor thing!"

"We aren't things-nya," Yoru grumbles, curling into a little midnight ball on my shoulder.

I sigh and take out my cell phone, dialing Mom and ending up with an fcking 'out of range' lecture from the btch of an operator. I shove it back into my pocket with frustration and Kaki simply taps her eggs. They rattle and Cassie pops her head out alone, her nose replaced with Rudolph's as well; same with Hidu. "What the…" a chicken bit falls out of Kaki's mouth.

"Gross," Yuki and I shudder, scooting to the far end of the table.

"Hey," Yukari pokes Yuki. "Did you ever learn an explicit explanation to the character's disappearance or…"

"BIG WORDS!" Annie covers her cat ears.

Yuki just blinks. "Uh…_explicit_?"

"Oh my God," I groan. "How'd you get to…uh…"

"I'm fifteen," Yuki crosses her arms.

"Whatever Yuki-kins."

"STOP IT!" Yuki pouts. "That's just mean. At least I don't call you 'Kitty Btch'!"

I grow red. "S-Shut up!"

"Yes subject," Mina sighs, sitting on her egg. "Two reasons. On-"

"One~" Annie butts in. "It's related to X-Negative!...Sort of…"

"Subject," Mina pinches the bridge of her nose. "I was speaking."

"Nobody cares," Collide yawns, floating on her back and her eyelids drooping over the green eyes.

"Why you…" a tick-mark appears on Mina's head.

I lean a little to Kaki wiping the chicken spit off the table. "Collide's more of a 'Team Hishu' than Mina, isn't she?"

She nods, not looking up once. "Eh, so is your rapist."

"He's not-"

"WHAT?" Kurumu shakes me. "SO IS YOUR WHAT?"

"Rapist," Kaki shrugs.

Btch. _Whore. _Whoa what? _Well, since fcking Armageddon took my text (stupid btch), I have to UNDERLINE italics now._Haha. Kaki pinches me. "Ow!" I wince.

"Hey!" Kurumu glares. "Behave!"

"Eh, not like I'm a 'Hishu'," she shrugs.

Mina growls and something tears, so we turn to see her cape shredded. Marilyn shakes her head and takes the shreds, taking out a sowing needle and working on the repairs. Proserpine tries to get out of her egg but fails miserably as she face-plants onto the table. Yoru holds his tail, blinking at Kaki. "Ikuto-nya **ISN'T** a rapist-nya," he states. "_YOU_, on the other hand, probably _ARE_-nya.."

"Oh shut up. You rape fish," Kaki stuffs chicken angrily into her mouth.

WHAT. A. LOVING. TWIN. I'm serious, Elizabeth and I should trade twins for the day. "What were we talking about?" Mizore chuckles softly.

"X-Essence," Yukari informs, nibbling on a sandwich. "What was that second reason, Mina?"

"Something about she dies," Mina shrugs, her crown slipping ever so slightly. Never the less, she re-positions it.

Proserpine coughs and Tsukune puts a small part of his palm to her forehead. "It's a little warm…"

"'It', 'things', WE'RE LIVING ORGANISMS-NYA!" Yoru yanks on his hair.

"Ow! I meant her forehead is burning up! OW!"

We all sweat-drop and Kurumu plucks Yoru off by the tail. She holds him in front of her face, eyes narrowed. "You're awfully mangy…" she mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT-NYA?" Yoru shrieks.

I sigh and turn to Mizore. "Is 'Me' alright?"

She nods and points to the character standing behind her neck, blanket over head and staring at all of us through a tiny gap she made with the folding choice. I laugh nervously. "A stalker like her owner," Marilyn spits out with distaste.

I turn to Collide to see she's just yawning and floating aimlessly on her back, arms folded behind her head. I sigh and look at everyone, all their faces care-free. Moka notes my off expression. "Something wrong?" she asks before drinking tomato juice.

I shake my head. "Careful," Kaki stuffs a biscuit in her mouth, "she has a letter opener and she's not afraid to commit suicide with it."

"Oh that was you!" I snap.

"Oh yeah? What's your excuse for the times you cut yourself up _after _I got out?"

"Force of habit."

"Uh-huh," she rolls her eyes.

"You are _SO _supportive," Yuki slurps on a soda. "So Maki, do you want to help me get Proserpine be-"

Kaki's already in her nurse uniform (black with the teal cross, the one she had when I was in the 'home hospital'). "Ready~"

I face-palm. Mizore takes her lollipop out of her mouth and looks at me. "What with the get-up?" she points the sucker towards Kaki.

"Hll if I know," I shrug. "It's 'she knows me', not visa-versa."

"That sucks," Yukari eats some salad.

"Hey!" Kurumu beams. "Maybe we could help~"

"We have classes Kurumu," Tsukune reminds.

"So?"

"So you need all the classes you can get," Yukari giggles.

"Oh yeah?" that dark aura appears, Kurumu pointing a finger at Yukari's chest. "Well you need so _steroids _since you're not gonna get any bigger, squirt."

"People aren't only judged by how _fat _their boobs are, Balloon Girl!"

"Fight~ Fight~ Fi-"

"Yuki," I sigh, "stop cheering and especially STOP WRITING CHEERS ON MY ARM!"

She chuckles, her cat ears and fcking tail disappearing (next time I'm lopping them off with my letter opener). She pockets the marker as I rub my saliva all over the 'Fight' and 'Ten bucks to see Btch War'. "Btch War?" Kaki asks. "Nice," she fist-bumps Yuki.

"Oh give me a break…" I sigh.

"Nah~" they sing in unison.

I'm starting to think Yuki is some long-lost half-sister and I'm destined to just stuff a boys' bathroom soap bar down her throat because of the long-lost prophecy and all that wonderful sht. My cell-phone vibrates and I raise a brow, slowly taking it out.

**To: Kitten**

**From: Deprived-Of-Sex**

**RE: W.T.F.**

**WHR DA FCK R U! I mean seriously this is my 3****rd**** txt 2 u! **

Ah, the wonderful world of texting…it's where bad-spellers roam and Dictionary writers lose money by the character…"WHY ARE THOSE MOTHER FCKERS THE ONLY CROTCH-FRUITS WHO CAN CALL US? HUH?"

Everyone's gapping (sadly that includes other tables). Kaki takes my phone and reads it. "Crotch-fruits?" Yuki spreads her arms out.

I point to her face. "Google."

"Wha…"

"This is _Maki _we're talking about, subject," Mina sighs.

"We have names!" Collide sits on Moka's head, playing with a pink strand of hair.

"I know that, Miss SHT FACE!"

"Oh my…" Moka covers her mouth.

"What the heck is being injected in us in our sleep? Crack?" Yukari huffs.

Everyone but Tsukune (not including other tables) throws Moka a suspicious glance. "I don't have any!" Moka crosses her arms, her lips pursed.

"Yeah right, crack-snuffer," Mizore licks her lollipop.

Kurumu laughs. "Oh come on," Tsukune sighs. "Don't you think that'd be obvious?"

"Not really," Kaki sniffs. "For example, Koko's been behind the podium this whole dmn time and nobody's noticed."

Kurumu huffs. "Koko, go to class!"

"You're not my mom!" a podium calls out.

I roll my eyes and Kaki tosses my phone lightly. I catch it as it vibrates.

**To: Kitten**

**From: Deprived-Of-Sex**

**RE: K.G.M.H.P.B**

**KAKI GIV MAKI HER PHONE BACK! I want 2 tlk 2 my kitty~ :3**

**To: U-Not-Deprived-Of-ANYTHING**

**From: MAKI. FCKING. KIA.**

**RE: It's ur GF.**

**Dude, it's me. Plus, that little face BETTER MEAN CAT!**

I pocket it and grab Yoru off Kaki's tray. "Nya!" he complains, holding a potato-chip bag.

I wave to the others. "Well, we'll be off. Does someone wanna-"

"ME~~" Yukari tackles my waist. "I'm smart, so…"

"Oh fine. Kak-"

She holds up a forged note. "Already done~"

I sigh, a sweat-drop forming on my head. "I was going to ask you to tell the teacher Yukari's helping out with something but…" I shrug.

Yuki snatches up Proserpine and Hidu and Cassie are already with Kaki. We wave and Kaki hands Tsukune the note, shoving us to the Newspaper-Club room, where Ginei…

…reads Porn.

Remember when I made that list of reasons to make this Rated M? That just went on it. That and this whole fcking production of pornography. "EH-HEM!" Yukari clears her throat.

Ginei jumps and shoves the Porn under his chair, face red. "Oh-uh-YUKARI!" he stands, scratching the back of his head. "Good to see you here! Uh…why are you here?"

Yuki holds up Proserpine's egg. "Three characters are sick, wolfie."

"And? This isn't the-"

"Nurse's office, well the nurse is a monstrel bucko," I remind.

"True…Okay. Do what you need."

Kaki plucks up his porn and chucks it out the window while he has his back turned. "OW! What the…SWEET PORN!"

"What?" Ginei rushes to the window. "Hey!" he glares at Kaki. "What the hll?"

"Little mutts shouldn't be reading adult-pleasures," she pats his head.

"Why you…" a tick mark appears.

_ACHOO! _Proserpine sniffles and sets the top of her egg next to the lower portion with a tiny black blanket inside making a mattress of sorts. "This is unsightly for a Maid…"

"Don't worry!" Yukari giggles. "Everyone gets sick!"

"Not demons…LIKE SEBBY AND SESSHY~" Yuki drools.

"I agree with the second," Kaki sits on a chair, putting her feet up on the desk and crossing her ankles. "I don't care about the first."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT!" Yuki shakes Kaki's shoulders.

"Hey! You're gonna-ACK!"

**CRASH!**

Yukari and I just check for fevers, without looking at the cloud of dust from the desk tipping over. My phone vibrates.

**To: Sexy-Depriving-Kitten**

**From: I. WANT. SEX.**

**RE: Hrry Back Already!**

**I'm serious! I NEED SEX! Oh, and yeah, it means cat…-_- wht did u THINK I meant?**

**To: Cursed-2-B-A-Virgin**

**From: Blessed-2-B-A-Virgin**

**RE: XP**

**I guess you already forgot it, huh? The (:3) also means 'balls' dck. **

**To: Kitten-Koi~**

**From: K, I'll knock it off.**

**RE: I remember! :(**

**Of course I remember, but you did say 'it's your GF'. LA~**

**To: I**

**From: M**

**RE: I'm tired, I'm working, I need caffeine**

**L.A? You do know Las Vegas is in America, right? Oh, some characters are sick. Could u lend me some wisdom?**

**To: M**

**From: I**

**RE:**

**They probably stuffed themselves with something.**

"Hey, did you guys eat anything?" I turn away from the phone.

Hidu nods and coughs. "Just some candy bars. Proserpine helped because we wouldn't leave her…_ACHOO!_"

"It had to be last night," Yukari sighs. "That would explain the sneezing."

_HACK, HACK! _Cassie beats on her tiny chest and rakes her tiny fingers through her red hair. "I feel like sht…"

**To: M**

**From: I**

**RE:**

**Is Yoru ok?**

I smile. "Hey Yoru. Let me send a picture of you to Ikuto."

He beams and poses like a tough guy, Hidu suddenly getting better and shoving him in mid-take. So I send Ikuto a picture of a blue blue and a black blur.

**To: M**

**From: I**

**RE:**

**This only tells me that he's being brutally murdered by **_**THAT**_

I chuckle and take a picture of sick Proserpine. His response?

**Yay~I should rape you while I have the chance :3**

I glare and sigh, shutting my phone without bothering to respond. "Hey," Yuki runs up. "Why don't you two go to the library to find out something about our arrival here?"

"It's better than taking my job~" Kaki taps Hidu's egg sweetly. "**I'M THE ONLY NURSE OF THE FAMILY.**"

'Gloom' lines appear and Yukari and I nod, edging slowly to the door as Ginei mourns over his lost Porn.

**Review~**

**Sorry. I guess it's like a filler chappie, but some stuff is important. Well, at least communication is possible~**

**Things to think about:**

**One: RP-What would you put in the 'To' slot for Ikuto? (Me: Sex God Numbero Dos). XD.**

**Two-What's the lamest monster you can think of? (Important.)**

**Three-Who makes a better sister for Maki: Mizore or Moka (both)?**


	9. Failed Attempt For Fun

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Failed Attempt For Fun**

"So what category would it be under?" Yukari faces me.

My eye twitches at the huge amount of books. Something tugs on my ear and I look to my right to Yoru, his paw pointing to his stomach. "I'm hungry!" he whines.

"You just ate-"

"A fish head," he answers. "I ate a fish head-nya."

"That's _a _lunch," Yukari points out. "It's just not a good one."

"I think that's not the same thing," Yoru and I sigh.

"You sure he's not your character?" Yukari walk forward, taking out several books from shelves.

"Positive," we say in unison. She giggles and takes out some books while I look at the far left shelf. An ancient librarian trembles as she stamps books with 'overdue' on their little 'check-out pocket'. I roll my eyes and scroll through each book, Yoru tugging at one at the top. "What is that?" I call up. "A fish encyclopedia?"

"No-nya!" Yoru tugs it out, crashing into me. "ACK! I THINK I BROKE MY SPLEEN-NYA!"

"WHAT THE FCK IS A SPLEEN!" I shake him, my nose slanted.

"I DON'T KNOW-NYA!"

"Shh!" the librarian hisses.

"Sorry," we both mutter. "Okay, so-"

_Ring. Ring. _I smack my phone and keep searching. _Ring. Ring. _I smack my pocket against a shelf, searching once again. "What about this-nya!" Yoru complains.

"Just look through it and tell me if you find something," I shrug, not tearing my gaze from the shelf once.

My voice starts coming from the phone with the voicemail. _Hey, this is Maki Kia._

_And Nana~_

_And Quartz! _

_Cut it out you guys! Anyways leave a message. _

_BEEP._

"_Maki call me for God's sake!"_

I blink and take out my phone. "…Mrs. Hoshino?"

"_Look, we can't get through the portal quite yet, just please remind Yuki that if she doesn't study for that Geometry exam, she's not getting an electric cage to keep Nick away!"_

I smile as it beeps once more to end the message. "Wow-nya," Yoru curls up on my shoulder. "Yuki-nya's desperate to keep Nick away-nya."

"Well, he's a pervert," I dial Ikuto. I put it to my ear. _Sorry, but this number is-_"Oh shut up," I press the button. "Why can they get to us when they call!"

"I dun know," he shrugs. "Anyways-nya, I found information about vampires-nya."

"Not exactly necessary, seeing we can ask Moka."

"Ask me what?"

I scream and turn to Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, Yuki, and Kaki (plus characters). "What the heck?" I sigh. "You have classes you idiots!"

"So?" Kurumu tackles me, instantly suffocating me. "We wanna help~"

"Help by _not _killing her, Balloon Girl!" Mizore pries her off.

"Oh shut up stalker!"

"Guys…" Tsukune sighs. He turns to me. "Anyways, Ruby told us we could, seeing she's substituting."

"She does a lot," Kaki grunts as she takes down a book about snow girls.

"Oh! Yuki, your mom said to study for the Geometry Test," I remind Yuki.

"Aw, I'll do it later!" Yuki whines

"When you fail, don't come crying to me."

"Oh I will, but every tear will be fake because I HATE SCHOOL!"

"Who doesn't?" Kurumu gets on a chair and searches higher-up shelves.

"I don't particularly hate it," Moka shrugs.

"Kiss-up," Mizore and Kurumu glare.

A sweat-drop forms on Moka's head. "How am I being a kiss-up?"

"Saying you like school in front of everyone when you actually do," I point out. "Hey, are there any running classes?"

"P.E," Tsukune shrugs. "Why?"

I laugh nervously. "She needs to practice to escape her boyfriend," Kaki drags out a hefty read. "Isn't that right, _Kitty-Koi?_"

"It's Kitten," I mutter. "That, and," I slam a book on her head, "SHUT UP!"

Next thing you know, Marilyn is floating in front of my forehead. "Ooh~ I wanna hear~"

"Me to!" Kurumu jumps in front of me excitedly. "What's he like?"

"How old is he?" Mizore wonders, her eyes a little larger than usual.

"Is he caring?" Moka beams.

"Not at all!" Yuki blurts.

"Oh shut u-"

"He slapped you, remember?"

All is silent in the library. "He…He _slapped _you?" Kurumu covers her mouth.

"What kind of jerk would do that?" Tsukune glares.

"Her boyfriend," Kaki skims.

"Whose boyfriend and what?" Yukari walks up. "Oh, I found this," she holds up a page with some scrawled on rubbish. "It says a whole bunch of stuff about this one vampire who had X-Negative. He committed suicide."

I gulp harshly. Everyone sighs. "That's sort of not the issue here, Yukari," Moka scratches the back of her neck.

"It's the fact Maki's boyfriend slapped her!" Mizore straightens. "I'll set that guy straight the first chance I get!"

"Yeah!"

"HEY-NYA!" Yoru waves his arms like crazy. "YOU'RE GETTING THIS ALL WRONG-NYA!"

"Says the boyfriend's character," Tsukune snaps. "You'd always agree with him, huh?"

"Who said it was a 'him'?" Kaki chuckles.

I'm silent, staring at all of them. My cheek stings with the memory of Ikuto's slap. _Look, you went out of line, end of story. _"Well she's obviously not gay," Mizore states.

"I went out of line," I blurt. They all turn to me, everyone but Kaki and Yuki raising their brow. "Don't be harsh on him for having feelings guys. I insulted his family and therefore…" I shrug. "That's what happened."

"So?" Kurumu snaps. "You don't _slap _a person for that! It's what screaming is for!"

"I agree with Maki-nya!" Yoru sits on my shoulder. "He has feelings, okay-nya?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Tsukune growls. "You'd agree with anything that favors this douche!"

"Now Tsukune…" Moka sighs.

"Don't try being the good girl, Moka!" Mizore crosses her arms.

The characters sigh and knock on their owners heads. "Shut up," they all say.

They blink. Mina is the first to speak. "It's the commoner's boyfriend, so she will choose whether he stays or not," she nods. "Just like Yuki and her boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Moka turns to Yuki. "Is he like Maki's?"

"Well, he's sort of, but he doesn't slap me," she points out.

"Yeah he does!" I argue. "It's just the _as, _not the face!"

"Oh shut up!" she blushes. "Yours licks you!"

"He's part neko! OF COURSE HE DOES! What's _yours _excuse?"

"He was probably dropped on his head!" she laughs. "And the only reason he's part cat is because of _that_!" she points to Yoru.

He crosses his arms and sulks. "We're not things-nya…"

"Why are you fighting about your boyfriends' messed up thoughts?" Kaki hugs us both. "Anyways, Yukari, what about that paper?"

The subject is dropped for another time. "Well," Yukari glances at the paper. "It says someone by the name of 'Dike Van Tollis (toll-iss)' had a depressing life and family and he committed suicide at the age of eighteen. It also states that he had an ice cube inside his person."

"He never got out of that first stage," Kaki blinks.

The bell rings. "Oh well," Kurumu pats my head. "You and Yukari keep searching while we go and prevent from getting in trouble."

They exit as Yukari and I sit, staring at the paper. "What are the stages?" Yukari asks.

I hold out that paper I was writing in 'The Red'.

**One**

**Cube**

**Two**

**Twin + Ring**

**Three**

**Halo + Spine mold**

**Four+**

**?**

"_Nothing_ above the 'four' mark?" Yukari gaps.

"Sadly," I pluck the paper from Yoru. "The only things we got in the last world were three friend deaths, a whole bunch of dead enemies, more characters, and a headache."

_**Yawn. I mean how do you live this dragging life? **_My eyes widen and I grip my head. _**Oh come on. Sorrow's not going to help you now, sweetie. Shall we make this a tiny more exciting? **_Wrong grammar, btch. _**Hey, I don't care for grammar, I care for my power as a **_**demon**. The librarian trembles and twitches. _**And…Enjoy~**_

"YUKARI HIT THE FLOOR!"

We both go onto the ground and cover our heads as the librarian shimmers and when we look up…

…there's a sparkling _pixie_. I mean a _pixie, _right in the gay, sparkling flesh. A _pixie_.

_**Oh dmnit! It's not even a GOOD monster! **_You're just getting this, crack-pot? _**Hey! You try it! **_**I suggest NOT. **_**Shut up Sorrow! **_This is one of those Rosario+Vampire moments where you just say to yourself 'What. The. Fck'. Yukari blinks. "You made me duck in cover for _Tinker Bell_?" she crosses her arms, sitting on her knees.

"Not my fault one of the demons in here got her fcking facts screwed up!" I flick the halo. "Bad demon!"

_**We're NOT mutts! **_**Well…**_**I'M **_**not, but I'm not positive about Armageddon. **_**SHUT UP! **_I wince and hold my head, the headache starting to make itself present. "We pixies are NOT to be frowned upon!" the librarian flies over, her little figure looking awfully 'ancient slut' with the loose-leaf-made dress that goes a little above the ancient half-way boob mark of hers. I mean seriously, THIS IS CHILD-EYE ABUSE! No, actually child-eye _slaughter_. It's _that _disgusting and unicorn-barfy. She kicks my nose and huffs as I hold my nose. "See? We shall not be the wea-ACK!"

"GET AWAY FROM MAKI-NYA YOU OLD COOT-NYA!" Yoru shoves her away. "Okay, let's get out of here!"

_**This is HARDLY what I call fun…**_Shut up! It's your fault and you're going to fix it or I'm killing myself right here, right now, impaling myself with the kitty! _**Uh-**_No 'uh's or 'but's or 'butt cheek's for that matter! JUST FCKING DO IT OR I SWEAR I'LL HAUNT YOUR AS FOR ALL ETERNITY YOU FCKING CCK SUCKER! _**…**_Of course, the shimmer diminishes slightly and I hear Sorrow whistle. **Wow. You even scared **_**me**_**. **Eh, that's what happens when you hear you two constantly and just wish that you weren't hearing those voices Mommy warned you about. I get out of my little world of trying to tame the X-Negative voices to see a bright light and be smacked right into a bookshelf. "SUCK ON THAT KIDDY!" the librarian cackles.

"Maki!" Yukari tries to run over, but a bright light smacks her into the edge of a table, making blood spurt out of her mouth with the impact.

I growl and stand. "Hey!" Another light smacks into me. "CUT IT OUT!"

"Maki-nya!" Yoru shoves the librarian. "Maki's heart: u-"

"No," I hiss. "I want to try something…Maki's heart: Unlock!" _**Ooh~ My change~**_**Crp. Just crp. **"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION**: X-NEGATIVE**!"

A burst of power surrounds me as the claws form and the halo shimmers black. The ceiling blows up and I see the sky turning a deep purple, like X-Energy. My clothes tear in multiple places and a book smacks into my skull. I pry it off.

'_**The Negative comes from the End and the Positive comes from the feeling inside'.**_

_**-Lisaji**_

**Lisaji's poems and quotes! So this is where it was! **Oh don't tell me I was only fcking sent here for some dmn book. I pocket the book (probably due to Armageddon) and I charge forward, slashing the claws and streams of red lights trail forward, smashing into the pixie and causing the wall behind her to be _obliterated. _Okay, shouldn't this come from a _LIZARD DEMON _and not a _SPIDER? __**Ask Lisaji, it's mostly her fault. **_**NOT. Sorry, we'll explain AFTER THE PIXIE IS DEAD! **Yep. Still psycho. **Oh shut up, I'm claustrophobic God dmnit! **I roll my eyes and students rush in, staring at the scene.

"You wanna fight, Gram-Gram?" I snarl. "Come on! I have _ALL _day!"

Okay, it's more ME that SHE. But eh. _**I control what you do in this state and right now, I leave most of the work to scary little YOU.**_ Yay~ I'm scary! The pixie comes out from under a book, bleeding severely. "Alright, I'm coming at you!"

"**MAKI STOP!"**

I gasp and the Transformation fades. The windows show the sky fades to red and I turn, slightly trembling, to Moka, her Rosario _off_. Sht. Holy sht. Double Mega sht. HELP ME! "M-Moka…" I blink.

_***Whislting***_ Oh shut up! Moka sighs and walks forward, a lot of students goggling and taking pictures (and nobody bothers to step in). "I don't know what happened, but cut it out. You nearly destroyed the library for crying out loud."

"She…" Yukari struggles to get up, smiling. "Left the floor…"

I chuckle, my recently black hair coloring back to hazel. "Yes I did~" I skip over to help her up. "Sorry~"

Moka smiles a little and pats my head. "Just don't make me have to come out like that. And for a _pixie_?"

I point to the white halo. "Blame Armageddon."

"Who?" both ask.

I hear panting and look farther back to Kurumu and Mizore and Tsukune and Kaki and Yuki and Koko and Ms. Neckanome (I don't really care for the awful grammar at this point of chaos) trying to get through. "Maki!" Kaki calls. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I call back. "Yuki, did you study?"

"Oh shut up!" she hisses.

Moka taps my head, so I look back at her. "Who's Armageddon again?"

"The spider demon inside," I shrug. "So far, she treats everything like a game. She's the reason why I can turn to X-Negative."

**And I'm the X-Positive~ **Pretty ironic. **Hey! It's the character dummy! Not my fault you filter. **Fil…WHAT? **Ugh…**Kaki's halo shimmers black and mine white. Sorrow appears next to Moka, so she turns. **"Let me make myself clear," **Sorrow pinches the bridge of her nose. **"Because of Armageddon's character, you can transform into X-Negative, but that's like a character change seeing the ACTUAL Character Transformation is either 'X' or 'Negative', depending on who you choose at the end. It's quite complicated, yes, but blame Lisaji for being the complicated hag she has always been ever since the Feudal Era! My character is responsible for the 'X-Positive' and the further explanation you'll find out soon enough! For now, just get some rest for Christ's sake, you look like you were raised from the dead!"**

"Gee thanks," I mutter.

Sorrow disappears and the glow fades as we stand there, all the information sinking in.

**Review~ **

**I CAN'T SPREAD OUT PLOTS! As you can see, it makes it totally confusing and that means readers don't bother to continue *gloom***

**Okay, interesting story, I was drawing (yes I draw) and I suddenly came up with the idea to draw a little manga page of chibi Maki throwing chibi Ikuto out of her room. It was weird. So, for some odd reason, I shall now nickname Maki 'Heartless Btch' because of that very drawing. I'd just like to get that out of the way before I actually type that and have to write this THEN and not NOW. **

**Things to think about:**

**One- Lisaji seems like she really wanted this to be difficult. Why would she make it so it's nearly impossible to purify the X-Negative?**

**Two-If you had to guess, what do you think Armageddon's wish (Negative) is? (Peace on Earth, singer, dancer, that stuff).**

**Three-RP: What would you have said when she said 'you filter' (this meaning she goes through a restrained form so she doesn't kill the whole world in a flash)?**

**Yes, when she said 'filter', she meant she's restrained and makes it seems like a harmless puppy compared to the actual transformation (which you won't see for quite some time). **

**Review~**


	10. Locked In

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Locked In**

Fifth Day, October 5, 2013 or twenty-five days until Halloween. Yuki and I toss a rubber ball around as Kaki is sitting on the floor, trying to stretch up high enough to get the ball. It's difficult seeing we keep managing to put craters in the wall with a tiny little ball that has an inch of a diameter! Moka laughs nervously as I chuck it at Yuki's head in irritation, making her yelp and duck, the wall blowing out. Yuki stares behind her with that (O-O) face and next thing you know, she's shaking my shoulders while breathing out Manga fire, tick marks galore. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME YOU DORA!"

"Dora?" Kurumu looks up from her homework.

"Something American," Yuki and I wave her off.

Ginei sighs and takes his shoes off of the desk in the front of the Newspaper Club Room. "Jeez, we have _nothing_…" he holds the left cheek with his hand, the elbow supporting both from the surface.

"Calm down," Mizore yawns, stretching her arms back. "The Newspaper isn't due for six days now."

"Mizore's right," Tsukune directs a hand at her. "Something always happens eventually."

"Couldn't we do something about Kaki, Maki, and Yuki?" Yukari asks.

I blink and suddenly I'm in the corner, covered in gloom lines. "Is something wrong, Maki-san?" Moka wonders.

"I just got the idiotic thought that 'Maki', 'Kaki', and 'Yuki' all end in 'Ki'."

Kurumu snaps her fingers. "The Three Ki's!"

"Wha?" Kaki and Yuki blink. I just groan.

"It'll be your group nickname!" Kurumu cheers. "It's something to catch people's attention."

"Oh just stick to placing fat in your boobs, lady," Kaki grabs the ball from the outside ground, seeing we, hehe, _have a new, bigger door._ "Maki, you're in the middle."

"Now hold on!" Kurumu crosses her arms under her chest. "What's with your attitude, big-shot?"

"Eh," she shrugs. "I just don't see _why _we need to be advertised. If people wanna know us, they better have some balls in order to come forward and fcking ask!"

"Nobody likes her, so that's not going to happen-nya," Yoru comes out of my pocket, the top of his egg still on his head. "Hey, who turned out the lights-nya!" he falls onto the ground on his tail. "ME-YOW!"

"What about them?" Moka asks.

"That's something they should find out _after _they get it," Collide comes out of Moka's bag. "I mean, it'd be a little odd seeing people talking to their chests and trying to get them out."

"Well it's not like we can help monsters with power," Hidu shrugs. "…Right?"

Mizore's long-sleeved shirt pocket (jacket whatever!) wriggles and Me climbs out. "Depends."

**Depends on who USES it, that is. **Okay, okay, I think we get it. **No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be complaining how confusing your life gets. **I sigh. "It gets from some stalker breaking into my house to me GOING INTO ANIMES AND MANGAS!" I snap, everyone staring.

"Sorrow," Kaki mouths.

"So of COURSE it's confusing!"

"Wait, someone broke into your house?" Ginei asks.

"Yeah, her lovey-dovey kitty," Yuki catches Kaki's rubber ball.

I crawl to get into the middle. "Oh shut up. AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE BAD NICKNAMES IN THIS SEGMENT?"

"Segment?" Moka sits down, raising a brow.

"It's to keep track of everything," Kaki explains. "Yo Cas, got any completed songs?"

Cassie chucks some paper in the trash. "Nope. I can't get it right! WHY?"

"Maybe you do not accomplish well in the trade?" Proserpine suggests, coming out of Yuki's pocket (she refused to wear the skirts, so did Kaki, but I am bearing with it before Ikuto forces me in one if he gets here [he'll find a way, we ALL know it]). "Would anyone like any tea?"

"Ooh~ Me!" Yukari waves a hand.

"Sure," Tsukune smiles.

"Yes please," Moka smiles.

"Nah," Kurumu takes out a magazine, burying her nose into it.

"Eh…" Kaki blinks. "Tea? As long as it doesn't suck as much as Maki's."

"Oh shut up!" I snap. "It was for Ikuto! OF COURSE IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"Okay, you date this guy, but you torture him with bad tea?" Mizore takes the lollipop out of her mouth.

"It's complicated," I shrug. "He does things, I do things back."

Marilyn comes out of Kurumu's bag, flying onto her owner's head and sitting on her bun. She waves to Yoru and he waves back, blinking like the idiot he is. Annie then tackles him and scribbles all over his face. "HEY-NYA!"

"Ooh~ Annie seems to like Yoru," Yukari beams.

"Is that a story?" Ginei lightens up.

"NO!" Kaki, Yuki, and I snap. "THAT'S NOT! It's utter 'who gives a sht'."

I sigh and replace the wall with ice, giving the room a blue-purple-white tint. "Aw!" Moka beams. "It's beautiful!"

"The tint?" Mizore wonders.

"Yeah! Maki-san, don't you agree?"

"You can call me Maki," I shrug. "I don't really care for honorifics.

"Really?" Tsukune wonders.

"Okay!" Kaki stands up. "We're near one-thousand words already and this is BORING!" We all stare at her for being the lunatic she is (even though I completely understand what she's saying). "I'm goin'!"

She struts over to the door and grabs the knob, jerking it. It doesn't budge. "Let me try," Yuki stands.

"Nah, I think it's just-"-she jerks it the other way-"-a little-"-she tugs it harder-"elbow-grease-"-she pushes her shoulder against it-"NEEDED!"

She kicks it. Nothing. She Character Changes with Hidu. Nothing. Not even the Uzi works. It just deflects and we're all nearly Swiss cheese. "HEY WATCH IT WITH THAT-NYA!" Yoru complains.

Moka sighs and kicks it. "OW!" she holds her leg.

"Are you alright Moka?" Tsukune stands.

"Yeah it's just…" she lets go of her leg and stares at the door. "That is rock solid."

"Well, if Moka's saying that," Ginei stands, sitting on the desk at the front, "then we're stuck."

"Now hold up!" Kurumu scowls. "Yuki and Maki didn't try!"

So Yuki turns into her wolf form and gnaws at the hinges, but her mouth ends up bleeding. I try kicking it, but a crack rings and pain shoots up my leg. "Yep, we're stuck and Maki has a broken leg," Yukari sighs.

"Nah," I say. "It just needs-"-I kick it again, something poking at the inside of my skin-"-FORCE."

I try to kick it once more, but Mizore drags me back. "You're going to get a bone sticking out of your leg if you keep it up!" she snaps, the lollipop in her other hand.

"So? She's exploded before," Kaki shrugs.

"WHAT?" everyone surrounds her, even Mizore while she's holding the scruff of my shirt, choking me when I lose my balance.

"You didn't know that?" Kaki wonders. "It's part of the X-Negative tradition."

"So…" Moka looks at me with worried eyes.

"I've killed people too," I get up so Mizore doesn't hang me by the shirt (or I have to result in taking the shirt off and exposing my bra). "Well, Ikuto keeps saying that was Sorrow, but meh, I say it's me."

"And Anime soldiers," Yuki points out.

"True."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ginei waves his hands. "So you _exploded_?"

I point at Kaki. "Blame her."

"NO! BLAME THE MOTHER FCK WHO MADE THIS DMN CURSE!" Kaki screams, kicking a trash can. "I mean GOD! Talk about OVER-DOING it…"

"It wouldn't surprise me if people died from that," Tsukune frowns.

Something flashes in my mind. **A woman is in the vortex I was in before I exploded. The stone statues are on the ground, holding many things and having many in number. She has a Pioneer's dress, her bonnet being the same era. "Let's try it," she whispers.**

**She explodes, blood splashing everywhere. The ice does not move, it just drops and shatters. She is dead.**

Kaki and I shudder. "SO glad," we hug each other.

Question marks appear above all of their heads. We sigh and Yuki pats our head. "There, there, psychopaths…"

"YOU'RE ONE TO!" we snap, dark aura surrounding us.

"And?"

"Uh, exploding?" Yukari reminds.

"Right," Kaki and I nod. "Her fault," we point at the opposite twin.

The characters sigh and go onto their owners heads, Proserpine pouring tea for those who asked. During tea, Kaki and I thoroughly explain the cube, the explosion, the ring, the fact I puked every time it cracked, the kidnapping of Ikuto's loco step-dad, the fact I let loco Sorrow take control, the death of her loco-ness, the ripping out of the ring and into the halo and spine mold, and lastly to Ikuto shoving the dmn thing up my as. "That has to hurt…" Kurumu blinks.

"You think?" I snap. "Kaki had it easy-"

"Mostly because Mack shoved it up mine."

I spit out my tea and onto Yukari. "WHAT?"

"You didn't know that?" Kaki leans back in her chair calmly. "It didn't really hurt because, well, he was a doctor."

I sigh and stare at the ground. Poor Mack…"Wait, you're friends with a _doctor_?" Tsukune wonders.

"Well, he wanted to be one," Yuki shrugs. "Never GOT to be one…"

Kaki slumps. "Oh shut up. He died for the good cause of keeping Maki alive."

Now _I _slump. "That's not really a **good** cause…"

"Oh shut up, it is!" Mizore mutters. "We wouldn't have gotten our characters without you!"

"Eh, you probably would have…"

"Well, we wouldn't have met you," Ginei points out.

"That, and we wouldn't be able to see the cutest little things EVER!" Kurumu glomps me, my face suffering the boob-impact.

"MMPH!" I grunt with a closed mouth (seeing if I open it…).

"Really?" Yuki tugs Kurumu off.

"Eh, Maki's cute to many people," Kaki takes out one of the _Rosario+Vampire _manga books. "Like Ikuto…Lucy…Mom…Toa…Kio…Lo…Zero…Ikuto…Zero…"

"You said two guys twice," Yukari states.

"…..Mack…Toa's parents…Kurumu…OH! And Ikuto."

"You said **him **three times!" Yuki flicks her forehead.

"And?" Kaki pinches Yuki.

"OW! That hurt baka!" Yuki pinches Kaki back.

"Again, and?" Kaki stomps on Yuki's foot.

"ALL-OUT WAR!" Hidu cheers.

"NO!" Cassie shoves her out of the way. "All-out war breaks my concentration."

Mina yawns (didn't notice her) and scratches her head a little, facing Kurumu. "Commoner, please stop suffocating the other commoner."

Kurumu blinks down at my head as my face turns purple and she lets go. "Oops~" she giggles. "Sorry."

I gasp for air, my color returning to my face. Moka sighs and turns to Mizore. "Hey, do you think that X-Negative is a good thing?"

Mizore shakes her head. Kaki springs into explanation, dressed up as a teacher with big boobs (where did she…I don't want to know actually). "X-Negative was originally called 'Agony's Block', but when Sorrow and Armageddon were sucked in, they renamed the block after their characters, 'X' and 'Negative'. Pretty lame but…"

Kurumu blinks at the shirt. I can tell she's wondering about the boobs sudden growth as well. "Uh…where did you get _those_?" she points to them.

Kaki digs in her shirt and takes out a simple bowl. "It's not hard to get a bowl and make it look like a boob," she sighs.

"Let me try!" Yukari takes it, then digging into Kaki's shirt for the other.

"Hey! I HAVE A PERSONAL BUBBLE!"

I shake my head and Yuki covers my eyes. "You're fifteen, not that older," I state.

"So?"

"So, cut it out."

"At least I don't date someone _five fcking years older!_"

"WHOA WHAT?" Moka and Mizore shake me. Kurumu and everyone else are just blinking. "FIVE YEARS OLDER? WHAT THE HLL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"He came onto me," I shrug.

Moka faints. Mizore gaps. Kaki gets Yukari's hands out of her shirt and waves her arms. "Okay, she meant he asked her and she accepted! That, and she's stupid enough to fall for an older man."

"So? Nick is about a year or two _older_ than Yuki."

"Not what I meant, _Kitten-Koi_."

"Shut up!" I shove her a little. "That's just mean!"

"AHHHHHH!" Yuki starts running around, clutching her head.

"That is hardly lady-like, Lady Yuki," Proserpine sighs, tired.

"Well, it is getting to be utter madness in here," Me tugs her blanket over her head, sitting on Mizore's own head.

"You think?" Collide looks up from the magazine Kurumu was previously reading.

Yoru wakes up from his tiny nap, rubbing his golden eyes. "Hey-nya, why're we still here?"

"We're locked in, genius," Ginei says.

"He was sleeping," Tsukune shrugs. "So of course he doesn't know."

Suddenly, the knob giggles. "Yay~ Help!" Marilyn dances around Kurumu's head.

Kurumu giggles as Yukari rolls her eyes. "At least my character won't be so stupid…"

"What was that, pancake?" Kurumu pokes Yukari's chest.

"SHUT UP!" Yukari takes out her wand, summoning a golden wash tub to crash down on Kurumu's head.

The door opens to Ms. Neckanome. "Oh, you guys are still here?" she blinks.

"Yeah, we were locked in," Mizore yawns.

"Um…no…" She holds up Yukari's bag. "This was in the way."

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ginei chase Yukari out screaming 'BAKA' while Tsukune, Kaki, Yuki, Moka, and I walk to the dorms. "Hey Tsukune?" Yuki tugs on his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think was in Yukari's bag?"

"You know what? I really _don't _want to know."

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What do you think was in Yukari's bag?**

**Two-If Yukari had a character, what do you think she (or he) would be like?**

**Three-If I update more, do you think more people will like me? **


	11. X Egg On Campus

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**X-Egg On Campus**

**Yoru's POV**

"Nya…" I yawn, waking up. I lift the top shell off of the bottom egg shell to see the room is dark and Maki-nya's sleeping. I shrug and try to close my egg.

"**Why?"**

I blink and lift up my egg shell a little more so I can see the window-nya. "Huh?" I blink at the darkness. "Must've been my imagination-nya…" I try again.

"**Why? Why? Why? Why?"**

I huff and just toss the shell on the floor, flying up to the window. "Who's there-nya?"

"**Why? Why?"**

I look in the darkness. "Nothing the-"

A white 'X' turns to me. **"WHY?"**

"AHHH!" I cling to Maki. "MAKI-NYA!"

_**CRASH!**_

**Maki's POV**

"AHHH! MAKI-NYA!"

_**CRASH!**_

I bolt straight up to see Yoru clinging to my nose. I turn to the window to see it shattered and nothing else. Moka and Kaki bolt up as well and Moka switches on the light. Yuki, however, is still sleeping like a baby. "What was that?" Moka asks, worried.

Kaki rushes to the window. Hidu blinks. "I don't see nothing…"

Cassie yanks Yuki's nose and she bolts up, yelping and holding her nose. "OUCH!" she wrinkles it.

"Maki-nya!" Yoru gulps. "It was an 'X'-Egg-nya!"

I blink. "You sure?"

"WELL IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS A WHITE-'X' ON IT, PLEASE INFORM ME!"

I point to Hidu's egg. "Hidu."

"SHE WAS ON THE GROUND-NYA! NOT OUTSIDE THE *censor* WINDOW-NYA!"

"Man your boyfriend sure gave him a sailor's tongue," Moka sits on the edge of her bed. "Collide."

Collide peaks out with her green eyes, some white strands in her vision. "Yes Moka?"

"Do you know what he's talking about?"

"The X-Eggs Maki was explaining," Collide yawns, flying out and sitting on the top of her egg. "Remember about the whole 'doubt thy dream' lesson?"

"I never said-" I start.

"Oh yeah…Wait, why would there be an X-Egg _here_?"

We all blink and Yuki yawns as we all shoot up and get our clothes mixed up. "What are you guys doing?" she stands up groggily.

"THERE'S AN X-EGG!" Kaki shakes Yuki.

In so, I leave in Moka's uniform, Kaki leaves in mine, Yuki leaves in Kaki's, and Moka leaves in Yuki's. Moka and I drag Mizore out of her room along with Me, stubbornly clinging to her egg, and the others drag Kurumu out with Marilyn squeaking half of the way into the Newspaper Club. "WHAT THE HLL?" Kurumu screams, still in her slutty nightgown. "WE WERE SLEEPI-"

"THERE'S AN X-EGG!" Moka shakes her.

Mizore blinks, mouth slightly open. "You mean the 'doubted wish'?" Moka nods. "Well, it's not ours unless if it came out of our as-es in our sleep!"

"I don't think that's where they come from," Mina wriggles out of Yuki's pants (on Moka). "Excuse me, but has anyone realized that they are mixed up in their uniforms?"

We look down and I note that Moka's is WAY too big on me, Yuki's is slightly smaller on Moka, Kaki has a skirt, and Kaki's is a little small on Yuki. "So?" Yoru flies in front of her. "It's serious business!"

"There wasn't even an _X-Egg _in Elfen Lied if I recall, just…" Yuki falters.

"Our dead sisters," Kaki sits, "yeah, we know."

"Oh, so not only does Maki have an abusive, older boyfriend, but you have a dead sister as well?" Kurumu sighs. "Anything else other than all this exploding and bleeding and dying?"

"Dead dad," I shrug.

"Dead crush," Kaki admits.

"Insane," we both say.

Kurumu nods. "Okay, sorry for you both, but how did your 'dead sister's' egg get in whatever world?" Mizore wonders.

Moka is just watching with somewhat sadness. "Ikuto tried to get into the world, so he tried using X-Egg energy. It worked, but it turned to portal black and made Collise come out as an 'X-Egg'. Nasty sht there," Kaki explains.

"**Why?"**

Yoru squeaks and hides behind my head. "IT'S THE X-EGG!"

The ice (yes, it's _STILL_ there) shatters (now it's not) and an 'X-Egg' comes through screaming, **"WHY?" **and slams into Mizore's stomach, sending her flying at the door and going through it. Her lollipop twirls in the air and Yuki catches it. "Mizore!" she tosses it.

Mizore catches is and kicks the egg our way. We hear running and look in the hall to Yukari and Tsukune. "Guys wait!" Yukari calls. "Don't hurt it!"

"We sort of c**an't**," I point out. "It's still an egg."

"Why not?" Kurumu's wings and claws sprout.

"Because if you break the egg, you hurt the person!" Kaki points out. "If they go away, the person is practically lifeless sht!"

"Nice to know!" Moka slams a chair over the egg.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SLOW IT DOWN!" I scold.

The egg wobbles in mid-air and red-aura surrounds it. The egg cracks and the X-Character retreats from the shells. **"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYY?"**

Yukari and Tsukune come up. "Stop!" Yukari tries to hold Kurumu back. "He's my friend!"

Tsukune runs over to Moka and rips off the Rosario. I gasp and her energy bursts out as it is released, only the three of us 'normal people' staying as Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu are knocked back slightly (as well as Tsukune). Moka's red eyes open and Collide comes out of the pocket with pink hair and red eyes. Moka sighs indifferently and glares at the egg. "So you're this X-Egg…"

"**WHY!" **it flies at Moka.

She catches it, the character biting her hand. She doesn't acknowledge it at all. "Okay, what's the fuss?"

The energy from the character turns into somewhat tentacles and shoots at my throat, wrapping around the appendage and throwing me at the ceiling. "OW!" I slam into the ground. "Mother FCKER!"

"Annie!" Yuki turns.

"Yes!" Annie smiles. "Yuki's heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Eternal Rose~"

The cat ears, tail, dress, and gloves appear along with the scythe, which nearly takes off Kaki's head. "WATCH IT!" she hisses. "Ugh, Cas!"

She sweat-drops when she sees Cassie completely occupied with song-writing. "What about me?" Hidu kicks her nose.

"Oh alright! My heart: Unlock!"

Moka winces as the power grows, staring at the character. "Hurry up with whatever you're doing!" she snaps.

"_**I can't do anything right!"**_

"Huh?" I blink. "What?"

"Are you talking to something?" Kurumu turns from unconscious Yukari who hit her head against the board.

_So only I can hear…_I stand. "My heart: Unlock!" I shout. "Character Transformation: Lynx Positive!"

The skanky uniform appears and the claws glisten in the glow of the radiating power. I raise the claws. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING-NYA?" _Yoru scolds.

"Trust me!" I hiss. "LIGHT CLAW!" I freeze. "WHAT SORT OF FCKED UP EGG MADE ALL THESE CRPPY NAMES FOR ME?"

"Focus," Mizore sighs.

"Right," I nod. "Sorry."

I bring the claws down and the light tackles the character _and _Moka. Should've seen that coming. "HEY! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Moka snaps.

"Sorry!" I laugh nervously.

She rolls her eyes and let go of the character. "Anyways…"

"Character Transformation: Yo Negative!" Kaki recites.

Yuki goes after it after it darts for the gap in the wall, smacking it with her scythe. Mizore freezes it in place and I slash at it once more, making it turn gray slightly. Yuki rips off the 'X' and Kaki breaks the ice with 'smack talk'. Kurumu catches it as it tries to float away looking gray and I slash at it again for it to whiten. Kurumu lets go and Moka stands, sighing. "I was useless in this," she walks over to Tsukune, grabbing the Rosario.

"No you weren't," Yuki undoes the Character Change. "You caught it~"

"She has a point Moka-sama~" Kaki glomps her, the microphone smacking Moka in the temple.

"Ow! Watch it with that thing will you?" Moka shoves it away from her face. I laugh and Moka smiles slightly. "Okay, okay, someone get the stalker off."

Kaki goes into the corner with the gloom lines. "Moka-sama…"

"I thought it was Lu-" Yuki starts.

Kaki growls and she laughs nervously. "Well," Marilyn pops out of Kurumu's bun, "we should get Yukari to the infirmary."

Tsukune turns to her. "Speaking of which, why did she have one in the first place?"

"She probably found it," Mizore shrugs, picking up Yukari on one side while Kurumu takes the other. "She probably thought it was sad and decided to take care of it without us knowing."

"She seemed to know that it was an X-Egg," Yuki shrugs.

"I guess she wanted nobody to purify it so it would go away," Kaki is tugged off by me, scowling. "Anyways, Moka, why don't you stay in your form for a while? It's cool!"

"It damages the Rosario, remember?" Yuki and I loom over her, a dark aura protruding.

Kaki gets a tick mark. "No…THANKS FOR SPOILING IT YOU DCKS!"

"AH!" the characters and Yuki and I scream. "SHE'S MAD! SHE'S MAD!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Kaki chases us with a desk.

Moka smiles and shrugs. "Couldn't hurt to try, now would it?"

**Review!**

**Next chapter: More Siblings For Maki**


	12. More Siblings For Maki

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**More Siblings For Maki**

I cross off the eighth day as we are now on the ninth. Yep, it's the ninth day we've been here. The past three days have just been full of three monster kick downs by Moka (who's actually growing on all of us [except those she's competing against for Tsukune], teacher lectures, weird lunches (that of which Tsukune and I puked at twice each), and plenty of time to get to know Tsukune. Apparently he sucks at soccer completely, in so I told him if we ever NOT get chased by monsters, he might be able to come over to our world and learn from Kukai, Amu's athletic friend. Also, Moka told us that she would save her 'free day' for some later day because of…well…what's happening. Right now, we're outside as Moka (outer) plays volleyball with Yukari as it's 'Volleyball Day'. Whoever made that must've just wanted a day off.

Yuki tugs on Kaki's sleeve and hair. "COME! ON!" she whines. "I wanna play!"

"Then play," Kaki reads the fifth _Elfen Lied _volume. "I'm reading about Lucy-sama."

"Technically," I point out. "The one we know is from the Anime."

"Hey," Kurumu jogs over. "Want to play with your best older sister?" she hugs all three.

"Yay~ I have a sister!" Yuki hugs Kurumu back.

"Oh brother," Kaki sighs. "No thanks, Kurumu-onee-chan-"-this makes Kurumu hug us tighter with one big as- smile-"-but I'm reading."

"And I need to FINISH A FCKING SONG!" Cassie tosses crumpled up paper at Proserpine, who sighs and simply picks it up.

"Oh calm down-nya," Yoru sighs. "I'll help!"

"You're awful at it," Hidu grunts. "I heard what Ran and Su heard that day you tried to help and take care of the kids."

Yoru slumps with the gloom lines and gradually flies into his in my school bag at my side. "That's mean-nya."

"I'm sure you're good at something other than complaining," I pat his head, a small smile upon my lips. "I'll play Kurumu!"

Yuki and Kurumu then force me into the P.E. uniform (how the heck…) and shove me onto the 'court'. "She's playing!" Yuki cheers.

I see the woman observing turn and…"Oh hello Maki!" she presents a hand. "I'm Ruby! But I guess you already know that *tee-he*!"

I sigh. "Yeah, and may I say you are sadly one of my mom's favorite characters…"

"Oh, well tell her I appreciate it!" she pats my back. "Let's see…why don't you join up with Mizore and Mo-"

"Kurumu!" a woman's voice booms happily. "I'm here~"

"Oh Mom!" Kurumu turns to none other than Mrs. Kurono (or Miss, whatever sluts go by). "This is my little sister figure number uno, Maki Kia!"

"WHAT?" Moka and Mizore start strangling Kurumu.

Mizore hugs me. "No, MY little sister figure."

"Aw, so nice for Mizore to have a little sister," Mrs. Shirayuki walks up in her white kimono.

"Ah fck," I curse.

"What about us?" Yuki pouts.

"And me!" Kaki snatches me. "She's _my actual _sister!"

"You sure?" I ask.

"Hello!" Yukari comes over. "Maki, want to play?"

"Yes, when these people decide who's my third sister."

Arrows with 'dejected' stab Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu in the chest. "Who's the second?"

"Didn't we go over this?" Yuki asks Proserpine.

Proserpine smiles a little. "Actually no. Lady Maki, would you like some assistance?"

"Nah~" I run behind Yuki. "Yuki shall do quite nicely~"

"Wait what?" Yuki gulps.

I push her towards them and cling to Tsukune. "HELP ME!" I plea.

He laughs nervously. "Okay guys, give Maki a break."

"Ooh~" Yukari tugs on my sleeve. "Play on my team!"

"Which is…" I roll my hand to lead her on.

"Team six, with Tsukune."

I smile, but Mrs. (Ms.?) Kurono tugs my elbow and stands me next to Kurumu. "Oh no, she's paying with her role-model~"

"No," Mrs. Shirayuki tugs me next to Mizore, "she's playing with Mizore."

"Why God why?" I scream at the sky. "You just make devils appear in my life, don't you?"

Someone chucks manga at my head and I blink to see Kaki in front of me, all dressed up in a punk-version of the P.E. uniform. "I'm not chop liver people," she sighs. "Besides, I'm her _twin._"

Yuki tugs at her hair, seeing it's actually _down _for once. "Well, with the hair down, she _does _look similar to Maki…" she contemplates.

"I agree, commoner," Mina nods.

Mrs. Kurono and Mrs. Shirayuki blink at the Characters. "SO CUTE~" they go _completely _out of character and tackle what I have to assume are their favorites.

"Mom…" Kurumu and Mizore complain.

Marilyn is suffocating in Mrs. Kurono's grasp, Me in Mrs. Shirayuki's grasp, and Hidu in Mrs. Kurono's. Mina, Proserpine, and Collide are uninfected in Mrs. Shirayuki's grasp. Yoru sighs and Yukari plucks him off my shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not invisible~" she giggles.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't we have a game to get to?"

"Come on!" Yuki tugs on my sleeve. "Join me and Kurumu and RULE THIS-"

Kaki flicks Mina, so the Character Change is disrupted. "I'm going with Tsukune and Yukari," she walks away with said people.

Proserpine taps Yuki's shoulder. "Remember it is generally 'Kurumu and I'."

Yuki sticks out her tongue and the mothers' let go of the characters. "Hm…" they inspect Yuki and my faces. They both tug at me. "I call her! I mean (Mizore) (Kurumu) calls her!"

"Just let her choose," Kurumu shrugs.

"Says you, skank," Mizore sets Me on her head, who hides her head with the blanket.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she looms over, dark aura surrounding and fake-fire spurting.

"COOL DOWN!" Yuki and I scream.

"Yoru," I poke the newly made midnight-ball on my shoulder. "Could you please choose a number between one and eight?"

"Nya-nya…seven."

"That's me~" Moka hugs me. "Come on! Let's win this together!"

Mrs. Kurono grumbles as Mrs. Shirayuki smiles pleasantly. I jog over to the court and stand next to Mizore. We get into position and the other team spikes the ball the first second. I panic and…_"Character Change!"_

The purple rose pendant appears and I jump forward against my will. "WHOA WHAT THE FCK?" I scream as I save the ball, it soaring over the net and hitting past the players. "Why you…"

My phone rings. I pink it out and sit on my calves to read a text.

**To: Maki-chan~**

**From: Quartz~**

**RE: Yay~**

**Maki-chan! We're here!**

I beam and text back rapidly.

**To: Quartz**

**From: Maki-chan**

**RE: Yay~**

**Where? **

**To: Maki-chan~**

**From: Quartz~**

**RE: Yay~**

**Nana and I are looking around for the academy. We'll see you soon~**

A volley ball slams into my head and goes back past the net. "See? So skilled she doesn't need to use her hands," Mrs. Shirayuki giggles.

_It's more like dumb luck…emphasis on the 'dumb', _I stand, shoving the phone away. After five won rounds, Yuki runs through the net and tackles me, strangling me right here! "WHY BTCH WHY?" she fake cries.

"GET-ACK-OFFFFF!" I kick her stomach gently to get her off.

After everyone manages to separate us, the teams are switched to play against others. It's now against team six (Tsukune, Yukari, Kaki). I gulp as I position myself and Moka pats my head, making me twitch a little. I mean do I _look_ like a Shiatsu? "Don't worry," she sparkles (I'm serious, there are sparkles EVERYWHERE), "you'll be fine."

I smile and nod once. We turn back to the game when the whistle is blown and Kaki aims for my face. Of course. With the Character Change, I skid forward and bump it up past the net, Tsukune reaching for it and hitting it. Dmn. It flies back and Mizore slams it past the net, scoring us yet another point. When we beat this team, Kaki goes next to me with a huge smirk. "Good moves, _Kitten's Btch."_

"HEY!" I smack her. "That's mean!"

"Eh, life's mean because it's da' _truth_ bro' ham."

I chase her. "I'LL SHOW YOU HAM YOU HOGGY LITTLE SNORT!"

"What the fck is that?" someone asks.

I tackle Kaki and Kurumu comes over. "Hey stop!"

Kaki sends a punch to my jaw, which it bruises, but doesn't affect me much. I knee her side as she kicks my stomach up and then my 'V' with the other. I yelp and she twists a little to kick my butt, sending me down into a face-plant. "Stop it!" Mizore yanks me away as Kurumu gets Kaki.

"Oh this is the usual," Kaki spits out a tooth, laughing.

"Yeah, you should see her violent character cosplay!" I wriggle.

They raise brows and Moka comes over with bandages. "Are you two alright?" she gets me away from Mizore, putting ice on the jaw.

"Moka we're _fiiiinnnnee_," Kaki snorts, blood coming out of her mouth due to the tooth. "Just let the ice deal with it."

As Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka ignore our protests completely and fawn over us, Yuki comes over, Character Changed with Proserpine. "You two are young ladies! You should not act like so!"

"Big words, Grandma," Kaki stretches.

Yuki twitches and sends a fork at Kaki's head, making her yelp and duck. "Careful with those!" Kurumu groans.

"Ah, sisterly bonding," the mothers' walk over.

"Eh?" we blink.

"Well, older sisters DO take care of their younger ones!" Mrs. Shirayuki giggles.

"Yeah but…" I blink.

"Oh come on now. Let's get you girls something inside the stomach to celebrate Kurumu's new sister!" Mrs. Kurono hugs me.

"_Who's _sister?" Mrs. Shirayuki yanks me away.

"Fck, fck, fck," I mutter. "Help," I squeak after.

Moka sighs and yanks me away. "Okay, tomorrow, I'm _definitely _using my day to let Inner Moka out."

"Why's that?" Me pops her head out, all of us jumping at her squeak. Huh, I guess everyone else went to sleep…

"Because I _know_ they're going to stay until we figure this out and tomorrow is newspaper day."

"CRP!" Kurumu and Mizore run to the Club Room.

"Let me guess," I sigh.

"Nobody got it done."

**Review**

**Next Chapter: News Of Different Kinds**


	13. News of Different Kinds

**Warning: LONG**

**Second Warning: If you have not read the Second Season of **_**Rosario+Vampire**_** (so far, there are eight volumes. Season 2 Volume 9 comes out July 3, 2012!), there are spoilers (mostly the people in that season).**

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**News of Different Kinds**

When I open my eyes, I see a flash of silver and curse. I bolt up and to see Inner Moka in her uniform, well, without the jacket. "Oh sht you really meant it," I sigh.

"Yeah," she turns. "Why?"

"Well, I'm just saying that it…well…"

"I get it," she chuckles. "Don't worry, I just got Tsukune to get it off, so it hasn't been that long."

Kaki yawns and simply shifts around. Yuki swats Proserpine away as she tries to wake up the lazy wolf. Collide flies up with her pink hair, her eyes red in both senses. "Please don't worry," she bows. "She knows what she's doing."

I sigh. "I sure hope you do Moka. You're like a third sister to me."

She smiles and walks over, patting my head. "Well, thank you. Now I'm going to help Ginei help unload papers. You want to c-**ACK!**"

"Moka-sama~" Kaki sings as she tackles her…third idol. Yep. Lucy, Koko, Inner Moka, Sesshomaru, Sebastian, Grell (actually likes the whack-job), Lelouch, Holo, okay she likes TOO many characters from multiple animes. Not my fault. "I'll help~"

"Okay, sure, fine, but what about Maki?" Moka picks Kaki off by the shirt collar.

"I thought they didn't finish?" I cock my head to the side.

Moka sighs, "Outer Me and everyone else spent over-time. Even Yuki helped, so there's no hope for her waking up."

"We'll guard her then!" Hidu and Cassie sit on Yuki's head.

Kaki salutes. "Me to!"

Moka and I sweat-drop before leaving the room, Moka with jacket in hand. "Only twenty-one days until Halloween," I blurt, staring at the ground.

"Oh? I didn't notice."

I huff. Man is it hard to find topics to discuss. "Um…it's nice outside?"

"Generally is. Are you feeling okay?"

Okay, so I'm sweating buckets and scratching my scalp to the point it's bleeding severely. Is that bad to you? HUH? **IS IT YOU PUNK? ***Deep Breath* Sorry. In so, we continue our journey in silence, Moka never once receiving an answer. We enter the Newspaper Club Room to find nearly every person in the club unconscious. "Holy sht," I blink. "Talk about a 'knock out'."

"HEY!" Moka _shrieks_. "WE'VE GOT PAPERS TO PASS OUT!"

"HUH?" _**SLAM! CRASH! SHATTER! **_

All mentioned words appear as they are roaring in my newly bleeding ears. Now, considering my life…

…**do you THINK I'm joking?**

Kurumu rubs her head and Ginei, face-first on the ground, looks up at Moka. "Oh, hello~" he waves. "Um…do you know what time it is?"

"It's seven o'clock," we both state, "on the tenth day of the tenth month of the year 2013."

Mizore stands, rubbing her head. "We got that last part…I _believe_. Anyways-"

"TOO EARLY!" Kurumu and Marilyn complain.

"What are you young, energetic girls talking about?" Mrs. Kurono slams the door back open, slamming it on Moka and therefore the door going into pieces. "It's still a good morning! See, even Maki is awake!"

"Don't let another monster show you up in the acts of being a good-role-model!" Mrs. Shirayuki giggles. Then she turns all out dark and looking at Mizore with a 'sweet' smile. **"Right Mizore?"**

"Yes mother," she sighs, rubbing an eye.

Me comes out of her egg, the blanket only half on her head. Collide clings to my hair. "I have an ominous feeling today's going to end up shtty…" she laughs nervously.

"Good morning Moka," Tsukune and Yukari snap at everyone.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Ginei freeze and slowly turn to Moka. "Good morning…Moka."

"Good morning everyone," she nods her head, crossing her arms. "Now let me just inform you Maki's helping out, so-"

"Ooh yay~" Kurumu tackles me.

"**ACK! THIS IS HURTING WORSE AND WORSE!" **I exclaim.

"Now I can show you the roots of being a Newspaper Club Member like your older sister~" she completely ignores my desperate pleas for help.

"**What do you mean 'her older sister'?"** Mizore and Moka laugh coldly. 'Oh fck I'm screwed' lines appear all over Kurumu's left side, but she refuses to let me get AIR. "If anyone, _I'm _her older sister," Mizore hisses.

"You?" Moka raises a brow.

"Yes. Me."

"Yes?" Me pops her head out completely, holding her blanket with both arms that dangle out of the egg.

"No, I'm just…never mind."

"HA!" Kurumu laughs. "At least Marilyn isn't confused!"

"Shut up, Balloon skank!"

"Why don't we have a competition to see who is Maki's sister?" Mrs. Kurono beams. "Whoever wins is her official sister."

"I already have one of those, thank you very much," I wriggle out of Kurumu's suffocation trap. "Her name is Kaki. Looks like me facial-structure wise."

"I'm in~" Yukari hugs my back.

"EH?"

"Sure," Moka yawns.

"Count me in!" Mizore and Kurumu rush.

I cling to Tsukune. "HELP ME SANE PERSON!"

**Negative**

"Here are the rules!" Ruby sparkles.

"Ruby, you to?" Tsukune and I mope.

"A good older sister ALWAYS keeps an eye on her younger sibling, so you have to keep Maki by you at all times and not let anyone else get near her. Yes, you are allowed to use force. By the end of the day, whoever spends the most time with Maki and teaches her the most is the winner!" She hugs me. "Of course I'm in to! She's just so cute~"

"Really?" Moka sighs. "Okay, so who starts?"

They face Tsukune, who cries with the torture. "Oh someone help me!" he groans.

"I'll join to~" Yuki glomps me.

"What about us!" Koko and Kaki come up.

"Weren't you…never mind," I sigh.

"Sure," Yukari nods. "Now how do we get the start…"

Ruby hands out timers that count up to the competitors. The moms grab some boxes of newspapers and start taking them outside for the start of the day. "What about 'shortest grass'?" I ask.

Tsukune nods and runs outside, coming out with strands of grass in one hand and the bottoms hidden with the other. "Everyone take o-"

Everyone has one before Tsukune and I can _blink_. "Can Tsukune participate?" I laugh nervously, seeing I doubt _he's _going to slaughter me by the end of the fcking day!

"I got it!" Koko grabs me. "COME ON!"

I actually keep up with her as she starts her timer. We reach some trees and I see the Newspaper Club table with the mothers in front of it, sorting their boxes. "So," I blink. "What now?"

"I'll teach you something about…" she swings out a war-hammer, almost taking my head off. "TRANSFORMING BATS!"

"Oh lovely," I snicker.

"Now," she hands me…uh…I check the manga as she sighs. "What are you-"

"Batty!" I groan. "How could I forget a name as simple as _that_?"

Koko shrugs and points to the bat now in my hands. "Well, you seem to be able to carry him…okay!" she claps her hands. "Now, try transforming him!"

I stare at the bat. "Uh…Mace?"

A huge mace with spikes appears in my hands, making me wobble. "Okay, good. See? I taught you something!"

"Well, yeah but-"

Something slams into me and I fly into a tree. "Maki!" she runs over.

Someone grabs me and Koko grabs Batty. "WHAT THE FCK IS HAPPENING?" I kick.

"Would you stop kicking, gorgeous?" a dark voice chuckles.

I look up to yellow eyes. "HOLY SHT KOKO!"

She tosses Batty as a sword and he dodges it. I yank one arm up and grab it, slamming the hilt behind his head. "OW!" he drops me. "WHAT THE-"

I slice his arm. "MACE! NOW!"

The mace appears and I slam him across the face with it. I pant and Koko runs over, blinking at the mangled, random student with _very_ visible abs and _very _drool-over structures (sadly, it also shows below the pants). See? IKUTO IS MAKING ME A SLUT! BAD KITTY! Koko nods. "Good. See?"

I twitch. "Reall-ACK!" Batty goes onto the ground and I shut my eyes. "Ikuto, if that's you, rape me and get it over with."

"Ew…"

My eyes shoot open to Kaki. "Wha? YOU'RE ALREADY MY SISTER DUMB AS!"

"And?" she chuckles, setting me down and starting the timer. "I like my sister~" she hugs my waist.

Tick marks appear as an outline for my head. "What the heck is this supposed to teach me?"

"Nothing~"

"You're going to lose then."

"Okay!" she steps back a little. "Let's-"

Someone swoops down (now who do you think?) and grabs me, making Kaki freeze and start cursing in the form of an angry chibi. "Ta-da~" Kurumu lands on the table, Mrs. Kurono waving. "See? I'm the best!"

"Not determined until the end of the day," I point out. "Besides, only Koko taught me something."

"Well, I'm teaching you about…Marilyn, drum roll~" Marilyn beats on the table with spoons like a drum. "Handing out papers effectively!"

"Oh sht I'm dying," I gulp. I turn to Mrs. Shirayuki, who's twitching. "Mrs. Shirayuki, may you bury me in the backyard of my mom's house?"

"I'll be sure to meet your request," she giggles, bowing her head.

Mrs. Kuruno shoves her away with her right hand and holds the left cheek with her left hand, hearts around her head. "Oh I will dearie~ After all, Kurumu's sister makes my daughter~"

"Now!" Kurumu digs in her bag and takes out the most trampy maid's outfit EVER FCKING MAD. "Put this on!"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"The only thing that does is make me a rape-victim of my boyfriend!" I pout.

"Well, that's good!" Mrs. Kurono pats my back. "That means you're appealing like a succubus!"

"But I'm-"

_**Face it, they're not gonna listen. **_Oh you shut up. _**Believe me, I don't consider this 'fun' at the least. **_I raise a brow and shake my head. "Oh fine…" I snatch the uniform and walk into the trees, using my ice to make the change hurried. "Okay."

"HEY JERK-NYA!" Yoru slams into my forehead. "Where'd you go-nya-What the fck?"

I nod. "Sorry, but I was saving you."

He rolls his eyes and sits on my head. "I have to watch you for Ikuto-nya!"

"Aw~ That makes it better!" Kurumu cheers, already in her own maid's outfit that covers more than mine. "Follow me Maki!"

I sigh and follow as the black high heels practically made from straps make me wobble. The skirt could just be called panties seeing they only go a fifth down of my thigh, the black underwear I randomly selected showing and the top part sewn onto the skirt, the corset portion choking my pectorals (rib cage) and the soft cloth that covers just above my nipples separated to show the middle! I mean it's like a 'V-Neck' for half-way through strippers! It's also sleeveless, which makes my situation _**much, much worse**_. Yoru sighs and tugs at the maid's head decoration. "Well, Ikuto-nya would certainly rape you wearing this-nya."

"Gee, thanks," I spit.

"Here you go!" Kurumu hands me a box. "One box of newspapers ready to be passed out!"

I sigh. "Look, why do I even have to do this?"

She blinks, "What do you mean?"

I tuck the box under my arm and face her, back straight. "I'm not a succubus, so why are you trying?"

She blinks. "Well…" she looks down, "you see, when I was little, my mom came home with all these random guys…I had to stay alone for the most part." I blink, gaping a little. "So…yeah, ever since then, I've wanted a little sister, or just any sister for that matter. Sisters are better than brothers and I could play with her, you know, tag and all that."

I smile and nod. "Okay, well, let's just say NEVER GET A TWIN."

She laughs. "Already past that point."

"You never know," I shrug.

She laughs again and waves to a group of boys. "Hello!" she greets. "Why don't you get the latest edition of the _Yokai Times?_"

Their noses burst with nose-bleeds and they charge right over, nearly tackling us. "I'LL TAKE ONE!" a ton of voices say at once.

"So…huge!" someone comments on Kurumu's tits.

"Look at the other!" someone drools.

"That's not Yukari…BUT AN ANGEL!" someone gropes my butt.

"HEY!" I smash their face with the box. "PROPERTY OF MAKI KIA BTCH!"

"Ooh~ Hard to get!" they cheer.

"See?" Kurumu calls. "You're already a succubus!"

"YEAH! ALL THAT'S MISSING IS THE WINGS AND FCKING TAIL THAT COULD BE SAVING MY AS RIGHT NOW!" I beat boys down with the box and then casually hand them their papers. "Jeez…"

Someone wraps an arm around my waist and I blush. "HEY!" Kurumu gets my arm. "LET GO!"

"Nah," Yuki kicks Kurumu in the face and speeds off. "Ta-da~"

"Copy-kitty," I pout.

"Hey," she sets me down, handing me a XXXXXXXXXL sweater (I'm serious, it's on the tag) with a tiny cat on it with black fur on a white background, the eyes closed and a halo above its head. The background says 'I'm a good kitty…so give me the f*cking tuna!' I laugh. Yoru peeks out of my 'hair fortress' (a bunch of my hair covering him) and reads. "Okay!" she claps her hands. "I'll teach you how to be patient!"

"Good topic, Lady Yuki," Proserpine bows.

"Yes," Mina exits from the left pocket, "but this is Commoner Maki we're talking abo-Oh now I get it."

"Lady Yuki…" Proserpine sighs.

I glare at the trees as Yuki doodles on me with permanent marker, Annie also joining in. Yuki's tail sways and I yank it. "YOW!" she rubs her tail. "Maki!"

"_That _is patience in my dictionary!" I stomp off.

"H-Hey!" Yuki jumps on my back, sweat flying everywhere Anime/Manga-style. "I'm not-"

"Sorry," Mizore freezes Yuki, "but this is **my **sister."

I fall back as Yuki plummets into the ground. I wriggle off of the ice and brush off my skirt. "You know, next thing you know, you're going to be doing this with _Tsukune_."

"And?" she shrugs.

I slump. "You don't see any problem with that?"

She shakes her head. "Now, I've noticed you can also manipulate ice, right?" I nod. "Well I-"

A raven grabs me by the sweater and hauls me off. "Ruby," I state.

She reforms and we land on the ground. "Yes?"

"Really? As a _raven_?"

"You probably exceed my weight limit," she shrugs.

I growl. "I'M NOT FAT!"

"No, I'm just saying it's around 130."

I sigh. "I'm 100, woman."

"On the dot?" she wonders. I nod. "Wow. Impressive."

"It used to be 103, but my mom put me on Skim milk."

"Well, here's lesson number one: keep it up. Low weight number is a good factor in life! The lower the better!"

I sigh. "I don't think that's quite right…"

"What do you mean?" she wonders.

"I mean, you can't be one pound, you'd die."

She nods. "True, true…"

"Can I borrow this?" Koko grabs me, dragging me off. _I'm a 'this'? _"Okay!" she cheers when we're in front of the…Karate Club? "Let's see if you can identify pedophiles~" I beam and take out my phone. "Hey! What are you-"

I pull up a picture of Ikuto and show it to her. "Number one~"

She blinks and takes it. "He's…" she drools. "Actually hot…"

I swipe it. "MINE!"

"The phone?"

"That and the boy!" I stick out my tongue.

"Wait…_that's _the abusive jerk?"

"Oh for God Almighty…" I shake my head. "Sure, he's hit me more than twice, but that's not often, got that?"

"What are you girls doing…Oh fck." We turn to that guy that ganged up on Koko! "It's _you_." He walks over to me and leans in. "And who's this?" he licks his lips.

I point at his nose, making him raise a brow. "Number two."

I flick up and he falls backwards immediately, making a huge crater in the ground. Koko claps. "Good job! There should be at least one more…"

"Hello!" Haiji Miyamoto, the Karate Club President, comes over.

"And three," I wave a hand at him.

"Good…NOW RUN BTCH!" Koko grabs my elbow and we run for it.

"Hey wait!" Haiji chases us.

I start dragging Koko as I'm **strongly **influenced to not be slow. "Hurry up!"

"Hey, I'm trying!"

Someone slams into me and I yelp. "Sorry Koko!"

"YUKARI GET BACK HERE WITH MY SISTER!"

_Oh now it's Yukari. WHOOPEE-FCKING-DEE!_ I'm set down eventually and I blink at Yukari. "My turn~" she twirls. Then she becomes serious. "I'll teach you about making something magical!" I just nod. "Now, let's see… something that's easy to make…is…" I pick up some twigs and such and I hear a _Snap!_

I look up. "Huh?" a question-mark appears over my head.

"'Huh' what?" Yukari turns. I shake it off, knowing I'm just hearing things.

**Mysterious Person's POV**

"Sht…she almost caught me." I look past the bark I'm hiding behind to stare at Maki, her light brown hair flowing down to her waist like usual. "Oh Maki, I wish you'd just notice me now…" I lean my forehead against the wood.

**Maki's POV**

I shudder. "What?" Yukari sets the twigs and stones down.

"I have a feeling someone just said my hair's 'light brown'," I shiver.

"It is."

"No, it's hazel. In the right light, you'll see some of the blonde in it."

She sighs and holds up some items. "Okay, so can you try and make a wand out of this?"

I shrug and try, honestly try. It turns out I did more so and created a wand with the wood twisted at the point, the handle made from stone and is hallow so the sand and flower pollen can make sure the twisted twigs that form the tip can stay in. "Is this good?" I wonder.

"That's excellent!" she cheers. "I didn't know you were such an artist!"

"I get that from Quartz," I sigh.

She blinks. "Who?"

"Remember what I said about every 'X-Negative bearer having two characters?" She nods. "She's one of them. My wish to be more intact with culture, like reading, arts, that stuff."

She nods and takes the wand, mumbling some things before returning it. "There, you now have a wand! Go ahead and try it."

I blink and look at a tall tree, pointing the wand at it and it ripping from the ground, Yukari gaping. "Uh…"

"That had to be heavier than the fattest priest…" she gulps.

"SORRY!" someone picks me up, running by quickly as I grip the wand with my life.

"MIZORE! MAKI USE THE WAND!"

"I don't think violence is alright in my case!" I call, Mizore stopping at the Newspaper Club Table, where Kurumu is trying to get more papers to hand out, some money actually in her uniform. "Hey," I wave.

Kurumu looks up and before I know it myself, I'm the rope in Tug-Of-War (in this case, 'Tug-Of-Sister') between Succubus and Abominable Snow Girl. "She's my sister!" Kurumu grunts.

I look down at the kitty on my sweater. "You seeing this? This is why you are blessed to be on a shirt and nothing more!" This continues for quite some time until my throat starts to get that burning feeling. "Um, guys?" Both face me. "Can I go to the vending machine to get some Tomato Juice?"

"Oh sure," Mizore lets go of me. She hands me some money and I walk off.

"Thanks!" I wave, smiling. As I walk over to the vending machine in front of the building, Yoru wriggles. "Something wrong?" I look up.

"I'm just going to take a nap…" he uses some of my hair as a blanket as he goes to sleeping.

"You do that," I shrug. Bats fly by and the wand is moved into my apron pocket (seeing the maid uniform comes with a short apron around the waist). I feel like the trees are going to jump out at me at any minute, so I speed up to see one of the most hurtful sights EVER.

Moka just sitting on a bench, sipping a can of Tomato Juice.

I gap, my eyes white circles with excess outlining as I try to process the image. She turns placidly, waving once. "Hey Maki." She tosses me a can, at which just hits my head. "You know you were supposed to _catch _that, right?" A fly goes into my mouth. "Ugh."

I spit the fly out and pick up the can, sitting next to Moka. "Um…are you not even _trying_?"

"Being a sister doesn't mean that you got to spend the most time or taught someone the most things," Moka shrugs, sipping her can. "It's all about the bond between two girls as sisters."

I blink and smile. "Huh. That's news to me."

She chuckles at my small joke. "Besides, if Koko wins, that technically means I win."

I contemplate her philosophy and nod. "Oh yeah…"

"Kaki IS your sister, so she automatically gets a win." I simply nod. "And to be honest, I can understand why people would want sisters."

"But you already have three of them," I point out, the burn in my throat subsiding as the Tomato Juice runs down the esophagus.

"Yeah, true, but do you think that I always had them?" I turn slightly to see her facing the ground, smiling sadly. "My mom disappeared, as I guess you know. All that time, none of my sister's came, I had no friends. Then I came here and met Tsukune. Then Kurumu and Yukari came along and eventually Ruby and Mizore. And now you're here," she pats my head. "So honestly, and I'm only telling you this, the rest of the girls are like sister's to me."

"And Tsukune?" I chuckle.

She shoves me off with that 'don't push it' look. "HE's a BOY."

I laugh and she stands, tossing the can into the recycling bin. I toss mine in as well and follow her as we walk to the table, Mizore and Kurumu spotting us and then tackling me. "There you are~" they sing, pushing at the opposite's face. "I was worried!"

"Help!" I squeak.

"Okay, that's enough of mangling my sister," Moka picks them off, dropping them in front of her.

"Hey!" Kurumu tries to get me, but her forehead slams into Moka's arm when she holds it out.

"Nope."

I laugh and Koko comes up. "MAKI!"

"Yay," I fake enthusiasm.

"HEY!" Ruby and Yukari run up, casting spells at Koko. "GIVE HER BACK!"

"FCK OFF SHE'S MINE!" Koko runs off with me.

Moka rolls her eyes as I'm carried off to my probable doom.

**Moka's POV**

Man do I have some weird sisters. I chuckle and look around to see both psycho moms are not present. "Where are your mothers?" I ask.

"Oh, in the cafeteria," Mizore mutters.

Me comes up, covering her head with the blanket as usual. "Tsukune's coming," she whispers.

I pat her head and Collide settles on my shoulder. Marilyn picks a fight with Collide as Tsukune drags up a box of newspapers over. "Here are some…more!" he drops them. "Did someone sneak _rocks _into this or something?"

"Maybe," I pat his back. "Hey, do us a favor," I shove a trash-bin into his chest as gently as possible for his human-self, "and take out those. They're ruined newspapers that somehow got into the bunch."

He nods and walks off. After a few people walk by and pay us for the newspaper, seeing it is only nine o'clock, we all hear something go off in the direction Tsukune left.

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What do you think happened?**

**Two-If Nick was a monster (Yuki's boyfriend), what would he be?**


	14. Talk About Hostile

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Talk About Hostile**

**Tsukune's POV**

"Hey, do us a favor," Moka shoves a trash bin into my chest, "and take out those. They're ruined newspapers that somehow got into the bunch."

I nod and walk off, eventually sighing and hanging my head. "Jeez, Moka-san didn't even say _please_. I guess she already got that I would've done it." I brighten up. "Yeah, she's smart, so she doesn't need to say please!"

"Dude," a dark, feminine voice huffs, "talking to yourself is just _sad_."

I blink and look around, the trash can still in my hands. "Who's there?"

"It's called 'look in the trees' dumb as."

I grit my teeth and set the trash can down, crossing my arms. "Hey! What did I-" Something slices my cheek, my eyes widening as my mouth freezes in place. "What…" I feel at the cut, drawing back to blood. _Not good. I couldn't even see anything! _"W-What do you want?" I take a step back, falling over the trash can and crawling backwards now.

Some girl that looks somewhat older than me drops down from one of the trees. She's in the boys' uniform, although it's obvious she's not. Her croppy bob of pink hair clouds over her eyes, so I can't tell what color they are, and a slide-on green cap is low on her head. She straightens and moves the hair out of her face irritably to reveal red-pink irises. _Definitely a monster. _"Oh, just my _sister_ this world took," she snaps. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you're her friend."

"I don't know who you're talking about!" I snap, trying to sit up. "A little _description _would be helpful!"

Something cocks and I blink at her face, looking past her to a silver glint and a looming shadow. "Answer the dmn question before I send a bullet in between your eyes."

I gulp, sweat pouring down my face in buckets. "I-I know multiple girls, but I don't know what one you're talking about!"

She sighs and a boy with white hair, fifteen-sixteen, runs up, panting. "Cut it out Lucy!" he snaps, standing in front of me. "You can't just assault some random dude!"

"You've obviously have no clue about who he is," she crosses her arms.

_You have…talk about bad grammar. _"Look, I have _no _clue who you people are! How do you know-"

The shadow is in front of me, the muzzle of a gun right up to the center of my eyes. All I can see of him is a single navy-blue eye with maybe some violet mixed in, glaring down at me. "Don't ask questions."

"This is ridiculous!" I gasp. "You're threatening to SHOOT me for not knowing who you're talking about!"

"Key word: Lucy," the girl snaps.

_Lucy…Lucy…_"It sounds familiar, okay, but I'm not sure-"

**BANG! **I wince and open one eye to see the dude shot into the air. "Think harder then."

I laugh nervously, eyes wide and the sweat going in truck loads. "I-I-I think Kaki mentioned it! I'M NOT SURE!"

The girl gently shoves the boy away and holds me up by the collar. "Kaki? Last name."

"KIA!" I wriggle. "WHAT THE HLL DO YOU WANT WITH HER?"

She lets out a chuckle. "Protective as always, huh?" She drops me on my butt, my expression paining. "You know, I really do think the protective ones are _fools_."

She walks past and the other two follow, the one around my age looking back once. I try to remember everything I can before looking at the lock on my wrist, then at them. _Gun…big…_I growl. _That hostile dude is Maki's abuser, isn't he! _I force myself up and charge, screaming. All three turned surprised as I tackle the shadow to the ground, raising a fist and beating it down on his face. "YOU SON OF A BTCH!" I roar. "YOU'RE THAT DOUCHE IKUTO, HUH?"

He grabs my wrist and kicks my stomach before smashing his forehead into my own, making me go back a little. He kicks my stomach again and I smash into a tree. I hear rapid footsteps. "Hey, what's with-**TSUKUNE!"** I hear Kurumu scream.

I open my eyes as the guy aims the gun at my head. Moka grabs his wrist and Nick rips it off, shoving her back. "STOP IT!" he screams. "FOR GOD'S SAKE EVERYONE JUST TAKE A CHILL PILL!"

Mizore's hand grows into the claw. Kurumu's tail, wings, and claws come out, her eyes blazing. Moka snarls and bears her fangs. **"You stay away from Tsukune!"** she growls.

Lucy laughs harshly. "And you tell me a little something…" She glares harshly. "Where. Is. Maki. Kia."

**Maki's POV**

"Thank you Yoru~" I sing as I jump from branch to branch to get away from those lunatics.

"_Yeah, yeah-nya. Just remember the tuna!"_

I nod, rolling my navy eyes as the skanky skirt flies up and back down, making my under-wear feel like it's the skirt instead. "Alri-"

"Where. Is. Maki. Kia."

I raise a brow. _Is that Lucy-onee-chan? _I stop on a high branch and stare down at the scene of Lucy and Moka glaring at the other, a shadow with…_Bloody Rose? _Moka spits at her feet, Nick gulping. "What dmn business is it to you? She's-"

Tsukune coughs and stands. "She said something…abou-" He winces and falls onto his knees.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu and Mizore jump over the three to rush over to Tsukune. Kurumu glares at Lucy. "You stay away from Maki you btch!"

Lucy laughs maniacally. "I might be abnormal," she smirks, her eyes glistening with malice, "but I'm not a dog."

I cover my mouth and eye Moka, seeing her knuckles snow-white. She then gasps with some realization. "You're…you're not a monster."

Lucy laughs and tugs off her ribbon, showing her horns. "You sure? That's what a lot of people have called me. Don't think kindness is going to make me obey your wishes. Now, I want to know where Maki is."

Moka grits her teeth. "Well," she appears next to Lucy, "I REFUSE TO SAY!"

"WAIT!" I jump in between them as Moka's leg is in motion, Lucy's eyes showing hints of using her vectors.

Moka's leg makes my spine feel like it shatters, Lucy's vectors cutting all arms and legs on me. Blood flies out of my mouth and I speed at a tree, my nose snapping painfully. "Sht!" Lucy curses. "MAKI!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Moka holds her back.

"HEY!" Nick roars. "MAKI NEEDS HELP!"

I feel someone sit me up and I blink to see Bloody Rose flat on my stomach. "Z…Ze…?"

"It's not the juvenile delinquent," some rubs their cheek in my hair. "And you're so adorable as a kitty~"

Oh. Fck. I feel a hand up my skirt and I beat on his head, careful of the claws. "YOU FCKING PERV! INJURED HERE!"

"Doesn't-OW-feel like it!" he grabs my foot before it can smash his face in. He whistles. "Nice~"

I push my foot against his hand and manage to bruise the bridge of his nose. I step away and check the limbs for the cuts. They're all healing a little. "Pervert…" I look up. "Okay, may I say that if anyone is considered hostile, it'd be this fcking group of psychopaths!" I force Yoru out. I sigh and walk over to Lucy and Moka, both staring at me, and use my vampire strength to pry them apart. "Lucy, Moka. Moka, Lucy." I then bash their heads together. **"KNOCK! IT! OFF!"**

"Ow!" both hold their head.

Kurumu and Mizore come over, Tsukune walking in circles to help get better. "Wait…these are friends of yours?"

"Lucy's pretty ridiculous at interrogating," I shrug. "Um…why was Tsukune on the tree?"

Ikuto raises a hand. "He was punching me in the face!" he defends. And then he remembers something. "Oh yeah…**why did he call me 'that douche Ikuto'?"**

I laugh nervously. "Kaki and Yuki."

"Of course," he clings to my waist.

"Hey…" I growl. I sigh and let it pass. "Okay, Lucy?"

"You were missing for nine days, I don't like that," she pokes my nose. "Can't have one of the only sister-people I have disappearing on me."

"Wait, _she's _the second?" Mizore gaps.

I shrug. "I attract weird people."

Moka pinches the bridge of her nose. "Okay, so…Let's calm down, right…" She points to Nick.

"Nick Williams," he nods his head. "Um, Maki?"

"Yeah?" I raise a brow.

"Where's Yuki-kinz~" he sings.

A rock slams into his ribs. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Yuki~" Nick runs over into the trees to drag out Yuki, holding her up by the waist as she kicks furiously.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Aw~ But I missed you~"

"I DON'T CARE! PUT ME DOWN!"

Everyone else other than that particular couple gets a sweat-drop. Lucy sighs and holds out a hand to Moka. "Sorry I acted out. I'm usually violent, so."

"Yep," I nod. "She even brought a _chain-saw _to the front door of my house and nearly gave my mom a-ACK!"

I rub the bump on my head caused by one of her vectors. "I t_old _you that was Ikuto cosplay!"

"Ikuto…" Kurumu thinks. "Wait, that btch who slapped Maki?"

"WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME A CHICK!" Ikuto waves his arm, now an angry chibi in a field of staring chibi people. I tug at my sweater and poke my chibi face. Ikuto stares at me with his chibi self and next thing you know, he's hugging me with fat little hearts surrounding us. "So cute~"

"Get off," Chibi me growls.

"MAKI-CHAN!"

I gasp, everyone back to normal (that of which makes me poke my cheek sadly once) and Nana and Quartz come out of Ikuto's pocket with their eggs. "Nana! Quartz!" I hug them. "Hey Moka!" I hop over. "These are my characters~"

She waves once. "Hey."

They vanish from my palm and I simply turn my head to see Kurumu and Mizore fawning over them. "SO CUTE~~~~~"

"Out of character!" Lucy calls at Mizore.

"So?" Mizore hugs Nana. "Look at her!"

She shoves Nana in front of Lucy's face. Said Diclonius Queen sighs. "Get Nana out of my face, please."

I snatch Nana and hug her to my cheek, grabbing Quartz and hugging her to the other. "Yay~"

Yoru sheepily flies over to Ikuto. Ikuto pats his head. "Something wrong?"

"I couldn't stop Maki-nya?" he gulps.

"Ah don't sweat it," Ikuto stands, hands in pockets. "Maki is that unpredictable."

I twitch and face him, dark aura surrounding me. "Iku-ACK!"

Yuki tackles me and scrambles to get behind me. "GET THAT PERVO AWAY FROM ME!"

"Come on Yuki~" Nick whines.

I sigh and turn to everyone. "Everyday life people." They nod in agreement.

**Negative**

The game continued, and by the end of the day, my head is swinging. Lucy pats my back as I lean over a trash can (specifically the one Tsukune dropped). "So you're a mutant?" Tsukune asks next to me.

Lucy nods. "Long story."

Ruby comes up with the timers, everyone sitting on the ground of the Newspaper Club room. Ikuto's behind me, hugging my neck. Moka is right next to him, holding the taser next to his body if he goes too far. Her other hand is aimed at Nick with a taser set to Warning, Yuki behind her and watching Nick with fear. "Okay," Ruby checks the timers. "…Kurumu."

"Yes~" Kurumu tackles me.

I vomit in my mouth, but swallow it. "OW!" Ikuto winces under me. "This is not the kind of lap dance I was hoping for from my kitty…"

I blush and look at where my butt is. "MOKA TASE HIM!"

Moka does so, but it sadly also effects everyone on him. Yep. Talk about screwed up and hostile.


	15. Another Day, Another Pervert

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Another Day****,**** Another Pervert**

Day eleven, or October 11, 2013. I'm having a pleasant dream where I'm just swimming, just swimming. The water's warm and sort of feels like…wait…why does it feel like a jacket? Oh well. As I'm swimming, the water gets darker and darker. I stop swimming and try to surface, but it's lined with ice. I beat against the ice. _Help! Help! _A shadow walks on top of the ice and something red splatters on it. _**"STOP! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP!"**_

I jolt as I wake up in cold sweat. I blink at the jacket sleeves wrapped around my neck and immediately get the fact of why it felt like a jacket. I sigh and shift a little to see Ikuto's face. One problem…

…**This is Moka's dorm in the GIRL dormitories. **

"HEY!" I smack him, making him jolt awake as well. "What the Heck are you doing in the Girl Dorms?-!"

"I wanted to be with my kitten," he chuckles.

"SO?-!"

Kaki yawns and wakes up. "Hello Maki. Hello perv."

"Kaki you knew?" I scold.

"Yeah, I let him in."

I dead-pan and hearts fly around Ikuto as he turns into a chibi along with the rest of us. "You're so cute Maki~"

I glare at him in my chibi form and sigh. "As long as I'm a chibi, I shall not be angry at yo-"

"AHHH!"

And we are normal (DMN IT!). We look at Moka, staring at Ikuto with horror. Yuki yawns and wakes up, rubbing an eye. "Hello…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?-!" Moka shoves him out.

Kaki just lets him back in and he hugs me, sticking out his tongue at Moka. "I wanted to see my girlfriend," he rests his head on my right shoulder. "Maki doesn't want me to leave, right kitty-koi?"

"Ugh, STICK TO A NICKNAME YOU PERVERT!" I flick his forehead.

"Then you stick to calling me 'pervert' or 'Ikie-koi' instead of 'stalker'," he counters. "Hmm…_Beppin-koi_?"

Okay, so I went out of translation there for a bit. 'Beppin' means 'Pretty Girl'. I blush a little. "What about 'Maki'? That's a GREAT nickname!" He opens his mouth, but I slap my hand over it. "I mean it's simple and nice! It also means 'Hope' so it's perfect!"

"No, it's ironic," Yuki grabs her uniform and walks out, Kaki following.

I stand and grab my own uniform. I try, honestly, to walk out, but Ikuto gets me from behind. "Aw, can't you change in here?"

"PERVERT!" I wriggle so I can slap that fcking sexy face. Wait…ARGH! I swear you people need to stop probing me!

"No, no, I meant like in the closet like you did that one time," he sits, covering his head with his jacket. "I'm not going to peep when you don't want me to."

I blink and sigh. I hand the petrified Moka her uniform and force her out, quickly changing in the closet and coming out to see Ikuto with the jacket still on his head. "You can un-cover your head," I yawn, grabbing my bag. I hear him whistle and look back to see him staring towards me. Seeing I'm leaning…I smack him with my bag. "PERVERT! Jeez. What's with guys and panties?""

"They're luring," he smirks, standing and walking over. I can already see his bag is next to his foot. "That, and we don't have them."

"And woman don't have boxers, but you don't see them goggling over _that_."

"That's because they're focusing on what's under it."

"Wh-SHUT UP!" I cover my ears. "**A**A_A_A**A**A**A**_A_!"

He laughs. "Stop being such a kid. It's going to happen someday."

"Whether I like it or not?" I grumble, walking out and jumping out the window.

He follows and lands using his cat parts. I just landed painfully in a bush. He helps me up and puts me on his back, walking for the school building. "No, it'll be with your permission. I'm just-"

"Being full of yourself," I pick a piece of glass out of my tongue.

He chuckles, that feeling tickling my stomach a little bit. "If you'd let me finish, you're going to go through hormones, you know that right?"

"I'm not stupid," I pout.

He pats my butt, which a tick mark or one-hundred appear on my head. "It's okay, we all know that you're in denial," he laughs.

"Get. Your. Fcking. Hand. Off."

He smirks and stops, hand on butt, and squeezes. I elbow his shoulder and he winces, dropping me. I don't mind as I cover my butt with my bag. "That was a little more than necessary," he helps me up.

I roll my eyes and stomp past, him following me placidly. Everyone's whispering and most of them are 'so cute' and 'they fit together'. Others are: 'lucky', 'douche', 'she should be mine', and 'he has some serious meat'. The fact that is coming from some purple-haired btch with Kurumu-cans actually makes me want to gorge out her intestines and eat them in front of her dying face. I-I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I might have a pervert on my as- at any moment, so yes, I'm pssed and…I look down at my skirt and the back. No period…Okay. Not _so_ bad.

**Negative**

"LET GO!"

"Oh come on Yuki-kin-AH!"

I hit my head gently on the table as Yuki and Nick bicker and Tsukune, on my right, laughs nervously. "Oh don't be so down. It's not that bad," Kaki talks with her mouth full.

"You have absolutely no manners at all," Proserpine grumbles.

Nana and Quartz pat my nose, so I settle to just letting my head rest on the table. Ikuto, across from me and in between Kaki and Yuki, nudges my leg with his shoe. "You alright, Kitten-koi?"

"I'm with a bunch of lunatics," I mumble miserably.

"Oh come on!" Kaki stomps my calf, making a nasty _SNAP_. "Don't make me get my Comedic costume out! I mean it!"

"You're just like Roger," I spit, sitting up and crossing my arms on the table.

Before anyone can ask, Ikuto says, "Some show they watch."

Mizore faces me. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Marilyn flies up. "You're so gloomy…I know the trick!"

"Wait, n-"

"CHARACTER CHANGE! Seduce-"-Wings appear on my back-"-Charm-"-a charm of purple wings goes on the necklace-"-SUCCUBUS!"

A tail springs out of my butt and I tackle Ikuto, making out with him against my will. "AH!" Yuki and Kaki panic.

"What did you do?-!" Collide squeaks.

"Oh dear Lord!" Moka tries to tug me off as I start ripping his shirt to shreds.

Boys are cursing Ikuto. Girls are cursing me. Kurumu is enjoying the moment of me being more of a little sister to her. Mizore freezes me and kicks me off, making the ice crack. Nana and Quartz shake Marilyn out of her focus and the change drops. Proserpine and Hidu break the ice around me and Annie attaches herself to my nose. "MAKI-CHAN!" she whines.

Yoru grumbles and comes out of Ikuto's pocket. "What's with all the noise-nya?"

Ikuto is lying on the floor, looking like he just died and went to his personal heaven where there are naked twelve-year-olds feeling him up and…Okay, is it bad if you get jealous of your fantasies? I'm just wondering, it's not like I am. I sigh and sit up. "Well, well," Nick blinks, ruining the perfect joke of him being dejected (screw him and his pervert ways), "I never thought Maki would turn into a pervert."

"That was Marilyn's fault!" I point to said character. "She started it!"

"Character Change," Me pops her face out from under the blanket. "True. Self. Now."

"Oh so original," Cassie grumbles, eating yet _more _paper.

A heart charm made of ice appears on the chain. "OH NO!" I scream, the charm disappearing. I cling to Yuki. "OVER HER DEAD BODY!"

"Maki…" she sulks.

"Don't be saddened, commoner!" Mina huffs. "It's un-Queen like to behave like such!"

"Lady Maki," Proserpine flies onto my shoulder, offering me a cup of tea, "I suggest some Earl Gray tea to calm your nerves."

I sigh and accept it. "Thanks," I mutter.

"You are most welcome, my lady," she bows, flying back over to Yuki.

Kaki sits next to me and the bell rings. I sigh and try to swallow up the rest of the tea, but the cup's gone from my hand before I can. "What the…" Nana and Quartz point to Kaki, who's drinking it. "Oh this again?" I scold. "That's mi-"

She gathers up mucus and spits an ugly one in there. "Not anymore," she sips from it.

"So impolite," Proserpine mutters.

Tsukune sighs and stands. "Well, we should get to class."

We nod and Kurumu helps me up. Yukari runs in from the library with her lunch bag. "I'm he-"

"You missed it," I inform.

"I missed lunch?" she sulks.

"Sorry Yukari," Moka pats her head.

"Not really," Mizore yawns. "Oh, and Balloon Girl?"

Kurumu starts with "Ye-" but Mizore freezes her before she can get to the "s". "Really?" Marilyn kicks the ice.

Hidu laughs and flies around Kaki's head. "I wanna fight! I wanna fight!"

"Okay," Kaki shrugs. "Well I'm off to pss off another hot monster and rip his nuts off."

She walks off. Yuki exchanges glances with me and shrugs, expression carefree. "Eh, we'll stop her later," she laughs.

I sigh and nod, wondering how days like these can just go without any importance.

**Review~**

**Sorry for these sucky fillers, but I'm having trouble processing my writing -_-;**


	16. It's Called 'Mine'

**Some uncensored cussing, but hey. **

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**It's Called 'Mine'**

_Dance_

_October 15, 2013 (Two days!)_

Yuki stares at the flyer, horrified. Kaki stabs hers with Hidu (who's not enjoying it much). I just sigh and move on with something I call _life_, literally dragging both whelps to Math class. Inside the small room, everyone is chatting excitedly like there's no tomorrow. Kurumu waves me over to the small group formed around her desk and I drag the girls over, setting them against the legs of her desk. "Yeah?" I ask nonchalantly.

She holds up her flyer. "Can you believe it? The dance!"

"I don't see what's so great about it," Mizore shrugs.

"Me either," Me flies in front of Kurumu, proving that Mizore is, in fact, uninterested.

Moka giggles, her pink hair up in a ponytail for some reason. "Oh come on," she faces Mizore. "It's not bad, it's nice! Plus, there's Karaoke!"

"Ooh yay~" Quartz flies around my head.

Lucy enters, nose red from yesterday's cold (yes, that's why she wasn't there). "Mornin'," she rubs one mucus-filled eye. "What's the…" She sneezes, snot coming out in that gross-format that dangles. "Tissue, TISSUE."

Yukari swipes one and hands it to her. Lucy blows her nose and wrinkles her nose. "You probably shouldn't have come to class when you're still sick," Tsukune smiles, worried. "It might make it worse."

"I don't care," she shrugs. "Uh, Kaki-onee-chan?"

Kaki beams and clings to Lucy's waist. "Yes?"

"What are you torturing your character with?"

Kaki blinks and looks at the red-faced and pssed off Hidu in her hand. "Oh," she releases her character. "I was stabbing some fcking dance poster."

"Dance?" Lucy laughs. "Why the Hll do they need _that_?"

"Join the club," Mizore holds out a fist. They do a knuckle bump. "I just don't get it. It's wasting stuff they could be using for club trips."

Ikuto walks in with a big-as smirk. "Oh Maki~" he hugs me from behind. "Look what I got~"

"A concussion?" I snap.

"No~ That's after I tell you~" he chuckles.

"Oh how bad could it be?" Moka sighs.

He smirks and whispers in my ear, "I got you boxers."

I smack him with some desk that appeared in my hands. "I WAS JOKING YOU BAKA!"

"Whatever happened to the good, old-fashioned 'stupid'," Yuki sighs, coming out of her trance. "Let's just h-"

"YUKI-KINZ~" Nick rushes in, picking Yuki up and swinging her around.

"Too late," Mina sighs.

Nate, Nick's character, flies over to Ikuto's pocket and tugs out Yoru, sparking up conversation on Nick's shoulder because, if you haven't noticed, those two are the only _boy _characters present. Proserpine is sitting quietly on Yuki's shoulder, glaring at Ikuto and Yoru. "LET ME DOWN!" Yuki stuggles.

"Oh come on!" he pouts. "I just want to go to the dance with my girlfriend!"

She gasps and blushes. Kaki stares at them, her eyes a little sad. "Well," Kurumu tackles Tsukune. "Can-"

Mizore freezes her. "Can-"

Yukari drops a wash-tub on her head. "Can I-"

"?" Moka rushes, blushing.

We stare at her. "In _Japanese _please," Lucy throws out a second tissue out (when did she…never mind).

"Can I go to the dance with you, T-Tsukune?" Moka repeats, a bit more slowly this time.

Tsukune smiles. "Sure!"

"NO!" Kurumu and Mizore tackle Moka. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK HIM!"

"ACK!"

Kaki and Nick and Yuki fight them off. I _would_, but Ikuto snatches my hand. I turn to see him smiling sweetly. "Hey Maki-koi?" he blushes faintly. "Are we going to go together?"

I blink and smack his arm. "Of course you stupid neko," I laugh. "You _are _my boyfriend!"

His smile grows and Kurumu starts bawling. "M-My little sister is growing up!" she manages.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune rubs her back.

Moka hugs me. "I hope it goes well," she giggles once she pulls away.

Lucy, Yuki, and Kaki grab me and shake me. "IT'S A TRAP! DON'T FALL FOR IT YOU BTCH!"

Kaki slaps me and I slap her. "Even," we say together.

Once the math teacher enters, we sit down and I pass out.

_**A girl with white hair (soiled with blood) has her arms above her head, her wrists bound together and a rope from the wrists attached to the ceiling. She's scarred in most places on her barely-clothed body (just some rags) and those rags are soiled with dirt, sweat, tears, and blood. Her ankles are also chained, one chain going to her right and another to her left, separating her legs. She's lifted off the ground about two feet. She's thirteen, and her teal eyes are dried out from crying. A door opens and she faces it with fear. "Time for your whipping you ugly demon," a voice sneers. **_

"_**Please…STOP!" she begs. A whip drops to the ground and then lifts up into the air, flying over to her face and leaving a deep track in her cheek. She screams with pain and agony. "Someone…" she hisses. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_

_Armageddon…__**Yes?**_ No I didn't mean to-Oh fck you, fck X-Negative, fck Sorrow, and fck that dmn priestess who made this all so complicated. Why? You're all a bunch of A**holes. I open my eyes to see Kaki signaling me to sit up. I do so and see Ruby at the head of the class-room. "Nice to see you all awake," she giggles towards me. "Now, this class has a new student~ Everyone meet Ogami!"

A girl with Kurumu's uniform enters, her long, purple hair wound up in a curly ponytail; it's held by a yellow scrunchie. Her eyes are narrowed slightly by the features of her heart-shaped face and her nose is tilted up and sharp. Her cans are bigger than Kurumu's and her butt is the size of Kurumu's cans. Well, I can tell she's a succubus right off the bat. "Hello," she waves once. "I'm Ogami, so nice to meet you!"

Ruby directs to the seat next to Ikuto and she walks over, dragging a dmn finger across his chest as she walks in front of his chest. Next thing you know my desk is nothing but splinters and I think I blew an artery. "Calm down dude," Yuki sighs. "She's a slut."

"I don't care what that father-sucking whore is, she's not supposed to touch **my** pervo," I hiss.

**Negative**

Class ends and I tell everyone to go on ahead, seeing I probably have to fix the desk (oopsie). Ikuto kisses my head and walks out with everyone else. As I gather the parts, someone steps in front of me. "Hey," Ogami addresses rather rudely, "why'd you destroy that desk?"

"Because you were feeling up **my **boyfriend," I growl, standing and dropping the splinters. "So back off of his sexy chest."

Hey, got to for situations like these! Nana and Quartz (who have been passed out since I, myself, was) come out of my jacket and eye the succubus Ogami. "She doesn't look nice," Nana hides her face behind her beret.

Ogami pays them no heed. Instead, she laughs. "Oh _I_ have to stay away from him? Keep dreaming _flat-chested btch. _I want him, so I'll get him."

"Hey," Lucy enters, "Ma-"

"You…" I growl. **"You horny btch who fcks her brother's nardle-dangers! Go eat horse sht, because you are not getting a GLIMSP of my sexy neko-pervert! In fact, go die in a hole, being raped by skulls, because you are just a worthless whore who licks her mother's t*a* and sells herself to pedophiles! Just go fck yourself, I. DO. NOT. CARE. Just stay the fcking Hll away from Ikuto, OR THERE WILL BE SOME SERIOUS SHT FOR CONSEQUENCES, YOU FCKING HERE ME YOU BTCH?**!**? YOU WILL DIE **_**PAINFULLY **_**AND BY MY CHAINSAW, BECAUSE YOU ARE SCREWING WITH THE **_**WRONG**_** GIRL! **_**YOU AXWOUND!"**_

"Uh, guys!" Lucy goes to the door. "GUYS!"

"_**SO FCK OFF, YOU MOTHER FCKING, BUTT PLUGING, JAGOFF!"**_

"Hey!" Moka shakes me.

"Maki!" Kurumu groans.

"What's wrong?" Mizore pats my back.

I'm glaring at Ogami. All of a sudden, she starts _bawling._ I mean utter to God _bawling._ "I-I just said hi!" she breaks down.

"MAKI!" Tsukune growls.

"She's lying!" I face him pointing to her. "Come on! Why would I spend all those glorious words on nothing but butt-munch?"

"She has a point," Yuki walks in.

Kaki is laughing, being dragged behind her. I guess she heard through X-Negative. "O-Oh boy!" she kicks. "That was good stuff!"

Tsukune crosses his arms and Kurumu blinks. Mizore pats my head and faces Tsukune. "Oh come on, Tsukune, don't be harsh."

Tsukune takes one good look at me and sighs. "All right."

"I'm serious!" Ogami sobs. "S-She-"

Moka's Rosario glows and, out of the blue, she kicks Ogami in the face. "Moka!" Kurumu gasps.

"I-I didn't-" she starts.

"_You stay away from Maki, you got that?-!"_ Inner Moka's voice hisses from the Rosario.

Moka blinks as the glow fades and returns her foot. They push me out and I catch up with Ikuto, who's next to Lucy. "Hello," he states, frowning.

"So what was that about?" Lucy blows her nose. "Are you okay Maki?"

I nod and run to Ikuto, hugging him. He says nothing. I un-cling and walk to the library, holding my aching head.

**Negative**

"Wow!" Koko gleams. "You really did that?"

"Yeah," I nibble at a cookie from the lunches Yukari, Koko, and I are sharing. "It's not that big."

"Wow, and when she first got here," Yukari giggles, reading Manga. "You should really show her off by trying to do something to Ikuto in front of her."

"Okay, it's called 'mine', Yukari, and he is 'mine'."

"I agree," Yuki sits next to me, pouring the contents of her lunch in the middle. "Kaki's just getting Ikuto to stop frowning."

"How?" Koko wonders.

Kaki runs in, snickering, and dumps two lunches in the center. "Ta-da~" she sings, sitting in the last available seat. "Now we feast, my fellow psychopaths and manga-fans!"

"I'm not a fan of manga," Koko sighs.

I hand her _Elfen Lied-Volume One_. "Start reading then."

Nana and Quartz are nibbling on mini-doughnuts. Hidu pats my nose. "That's my sailor mouth!" she giggles mischievously (like Il).

Cassie beams and shoves a paper in my face. "I FINISHED A RAP!"

I read it to find most of it is from what I told to Ogami. I sigh. Proserpine flies up to me and offers me Earl Gray. I accept it. "A lady does not 'erupt' like such," she crosses her arms. "…but I am ashamed to say…That was called for and you have nothing to be shamed for."

"BIG WORDS!" Annie cries.

As Yukari drools, Koko blinks. "Wait…so you agree? The character of butt-kissing?" She starts to laugh.

Proserpine's eye twitches. "I am simply the perfect maid, not this as* kisser you dcks are proclaiming me to be."

We stare at her in horror. "So…" I tap the table. "What now?"

"Well, it'd destroy her if you won him over at the dance," Yukari points out. "So do that."

"Yeah but…"

Kurumu bursts in. "I HEAR DANCE!" she hugs me. "I'll let you borrow Marilyn," she sets her character's egg in my hands. "Love you, little sis!"

She skips out as we just blink. "…What just happened?"

**Review~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What is the perfect song to describe Ikuto and Maki's relationship (IMPORTANT!)**

**Two-Who laughed when Maki blew a gasket? **


	17. What the Hell?

**Again, some uncensored stuff.**

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**What the Hell?**

Lucy is sitting next to me on the bench on our fourteenth day here (time passes too fast to my taste, if you ask me), playing 'Pictionary' with Calli (who's taking an awful lot of naps lately), Nana, Quartz, Annie, Mina, and Proserpine. Yuki is, for whatever reason, making out with Nick on the bench across the…Terrence? Don't ask me, seeing I still don't get the fcking names of those bar-seats like I have at my house. "A pigeon?" Lucy raises a brow, sighing.

"No!" Calli complains. "Maki-onee-chan?"

"…A duck?"

"NO!" she cries, rubbing her eyes. "Wwwwwaaaaahhh!"

"Is it a doodle-bird?" Quartz laughs nervously.

"No, it is not," Proserpine pinches the bridge of her nose. "Is it Lucy?"

Calli sniffles and nods. I twist my head until everything is upside down. _In what planet does Lucy look like a pigeon? _I sigh and Yukari comes over next to Yuki and Nick, dumping a bucket on Yuki. She blinks and shoves Nick off. "EEP!" she ducks behind me. "SEDUCER!"

"Aw," he pouts. "Did you really have to do that, Yukari?"

Yukari rolls her eyes and puts the bucket on his head. "It wasn't supposed to make her make out with you, so test for Mr. Love-Love-Dove-2 is a fail."

Annie waves to Yuki. "Commoner," Mina sighs, "didn't you swear upon your future safety of being a virgin that you'd help Maki-Kohai with the dance tomorrow?"

"What?" I blink.

"Oh yeah!" Yuki jumps. "I forgot!"

"Forget it," I grumble, standing to walk away.

Someone catches the back of my shirt and I turn to yell at Yuki, but it turns out it is Lucy. "Come on, Maki-chan!" Nana whines. "It could be fun! There's going to be dancing…"

"And singing!" Quartz waves a flyer. "There's Karaoke!"

I sigh and Proserpine mumbles, sitting on Yuki's head. Annie scribbles 'Pretty Please' on my cheek and starts on a heart before I slap my hand over my cheek, squishing Annie. "Ah! Annie!" Yuki wriggles the cat out of my cupped palm. "Okay, does drawing deserve-"

"Death? No," I shrug. "I just want her to fcking stop."

"Didn't you give up on that?" Mina cocks her head to the side.

"Tried," I shrug again. "Oh look, there's Kaki and Moka."

I direct to the trees where Moka and Kaki are shoving a huge rack of what looks like clothes over. Kurumu follows with…make-up…Mizore follows…

…**with heels.**

"RUN!" I scream at my characters, making a break for it. Unfortunately, I forget that Lucy still has the back of my jacket and get choked. "ACK!" I fall backward on the ground. "ACK!"

"No, no~" Kaki chuckles mischievously. "You're either going all pretty and dark, or all nude and raped."

"I like the second option for some reason," I mutter bitterly.

"Oh come on!" Yuki scowls.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Nick shrugs.

Yuki glares and starts shoving him to the trees. "This is girl stuff, so go read porno you pervert and leave us alone for the time being."

"Why would I want to read porno?"

"Because you're horny? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?-!"

"Apparently!" Nick argues.

"Ah, war…" Kaki grins like an idiot.

"Eh-hem," Moka taps her head.

"Oh yeah!" Kaki grabs me. "Time to dress you up and see what works!"

"LUCY!" I complain.

"They have a point," she stands, plucking Calli from the air. "It could be fun. You need your childhood."

"And you could get back at that Ogami whore," Mizore shrugs.

I suddenly sparkle with determination and start rambling curses back and forth about said btch. Nana and Quartz shake their heads slowly. "She's lost it…"

"You're saying it like it's new," Hidu laughs.

Cassie is revolving around my head. "I could pick the song!" she cheers.

"NO FAIR!" Quartz tackles Cassie, bawling. "I'm her culture character!"

Nana blinks and pats Quartz's head. Mina flies in front of me. "I'm glad to see you agree, commoner!" she laughs victoriously.

"AW~" Kurumu tackles me. "MY LITTLE SIS IS GROWING UP!"

"HOW LONG HAVE I KNOWN YOU PEOPLE!" I shriek.

"Fourteen days," Yukari blurts, jotting her 'test' results down.

Moka giggles in all her pink-haired glory. "Don't worry, Maki!" she says. "You just make a good impression on people!"

I blink and frown. _A dark person, making a good impression? _

**Darkness bids thy to enter**

_**Into a house of flame and demon**_

**Darkness lures you to the cauldron**

_**Filled with stew, carrots and leer**_

**Darkness helps you into the heat**

_**Skin now burning flesh**_

**Darkness admires how you are fresh**

_**In wise of years and tender meat**_

**Darkness leaves you there to boil**

_**Fright entering along with hate**_

**Darkness consumes thy-self alive**

_**Ice left as the next bait**_

…WHAT THE HLL ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?-! **You'll see.** I _really _hate the sound of that.

**Negative**

"Let's start!" Kurumu claps her hands together.

Lucy is outside the door with Calli, both on 'watch'. Yuki and Kaki shove me into a cabinet along with some dress that looks _hauntingly _familiar to the one in _THAT_ dream…

_Everything's dark, but it fades into an altar. Ikuto and I are standing next to each other, a wedding dress only to my quarter thigh and sleeveless, a REALLY low V-neck and no back nearly blending with my pale skin. Then Kio appears and the dress changes to me being fully covered, well…there's no sleeves again, but it's a straight neckline, so HAH. Although, when I was looking at Ikuto…he wasn't smirking. He was smiling like he wanted me to be with him forever._

I do, in fact, mean the dress with Ikuto. I toss it out. "No. Way."

"Oh come on!" Kurumu whines. "It'd look so cute on you!"

"It's a slut's dress," I hear Mizore sigh. Her hand comes in and it's holding a long, white dress with white ruffles for the trim and long, loose sleeves with gray threads sewn in to create an intricate design of falling snowflakes. "Try this."

Well, at least there's a key-hole at the front; that's not bad. The back is gone, which I don't mind as long as my as- isn't hanging out. I fight it on and come out for Kurumu to tackle me AGAIN. "SO CUTE~~~~"

"How many times is this?" I mutter.

"About ten," Yuki tugs me out.

Yukari taps on the window from outside (seeing we all know Ginei will probably try to peek from there). "How is it?"

"We only got to the second dress!" Moka calls. "Don't worry!"

Yukari signals a thumbs-up and her hand disappears from view. Yuki positions me in front of the board and I sigh. Kaki examines me. "Eh, white makes her thighs scream 'I'm fat'."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU CCK SUCKING HOOKER?-!" I jump at her, Yuki (stupid fifteen-year-old strength) holding me back.

"Man, you've been on a sailor tongue streak," Mizore leans against the front of a desk.

Mina flies up as the characters were at yet another 'destroy thy enemies and cook their nuts for Christmas' meeting. "May I suggest navy? You seem to favor that color when it comes to fancy dresses, commoner," Mina sits on Yuki's head, holding her crown in her hands.

I shrug. "As long as it doesn't flash my boobs, I'm happy."

Moka nods and looks through. Kurumu tosses me another dress and I go into the closet, Nana and Quartz following. I hold it up so I can see it clearly. It's a mid-thigh, black-silk dress with a V-neck ending in between the boobs, spaghetti straps barley half an inch in width. Quartz tugs on it a few times before shaking her head. "It's too thin. People might see through it."

Nana nods and I toss it out. "Nope."

"Dmn it!" Kurumu pouts.

Moka rolls her eyes and passes me another. "It was the only one they had, sweetie," she smiles.

I nod and shut the door. It's navy, but sleeveless. It has a slanted bottom, the highest point (left) at the knee and the lowest (right) to the ankle. A white flower is sewn where the left boob is located. "S-"

Something stings in my right shoulder. I grab it, wincing, and look to see the car-accident scar. You know, with all this anime crp, I actually forgot all about it.

**Darkness bids thy to enter**

_**Into a house of flame and demon**_

How? Is? A? Burning? Scar? A? Trap? May? I? Ask? Before? I? Blow? Up? I sigh and open the door a crack before offering it back out. "Sorry, I can't wear anything sleeveless."

"Why?" Mizore takes out her sucker.

"Reasons," Kaki yawns, stuffing her characters into their eggs and waving to Collide. "Now, FIND A DRESS!"

After several hours, it comes to no avail. That's when Moka's Rosario sparkles red. _"__The third dress,"_ Inner Moka says.

Moka blinks at the Rosario. "O…kay?" she shakes off her confusion, handing me a bag like you see in dry-cleaners.

I re-enter the closet and take out the dress. Nana and Quartz beam and I smile gently. "Perfect."

**Negative**

"OW! OW! OW!" I shriek as Kurumu and Marilyn try to fasten a fcking corset around my torso. "NOW I KNOW HOW CIEL FEELS!"

"Jeez, how much do you weigh, woman?" Marilyn huffs.

"She's only one-hundred pounds," Nana laughs nervously, patting the head of mine she so sits upon.

"YOU NEED TO EXCERSIZE MORE!" Marilyn scolds, giving this string-tugging her all. "You're too fat!"

"Hey!" I wince. "It's not that!"

Jeez, I'm supposed to be somewhat around one-hundred, twenty pounds. If anything, I'm _under-_weight. After some minutes of pure agony and pain that I haven't felt even with all this X-Negative sht, it stops, only squeezing my pectorals severely. "Okay, now put on the dress and let's get going!" Kurumu jumps, grabbing her bag and skipping into a different room.

I smile and slip on the dress and the flats Mizore gave to match. Kaki enters, just wearing a black-tank and a black, ruffle skirt combo. Her hair is up in its curly black pigtail and the top hat of X-Negative is slanted on her head. "Ready for make-up?" Yuki jumps up from behind her, lifting Kaki's elbows up to bring up the make-up-case-filled hands.

"I-"

"Of course you are," Yuki shoves me into a chair and both cake my face with make-up (mostly goofing off). After I get rid of all the excess, the eyelids have a soft coating of black eye-shadow and mascara touching up the eyelashes they hold. The black eye-liner is sharp-toned, so it's notable. My hazel (light brown my as-, IT'S HAZEL!) hair is in a right-side bun, a lock dangling down the left side of my face. My lips are deep-crimson and my face is pale, mostly by gene, but they added some to make the lips stand out. Best part about the lipstick is that it stays on like a stain, but easy to remove with water.

I pat my bun once before Quartz holds paper in front of my face. "Will you sing this?" she pouts.

Cassie shoves her out of the way. "No, this!" she offers a different song.

I sigh and point to Quartz. "It's Karaoke, so you can get Kaki to sing that," I pat Cassie's head. She nods and flies next to Hidu, who's sitting on the hat with a mini-water gun. "You guys ready?"

Yuki tugs on her brown, knotted skirt (it's rolled up into a knot at the left bottom corner) that has the beige shirt with slightly puffy sleeves and three chocolate-brown buttons running down the front. Her brown flats shift a bit and she nods, her blonde hair waving as it is down. "Yep~"

I nod and the two of them force me out the door as I attempt to jump out the window.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey handsome," a voice calls my attention.

I stiffen in the chair in the stupid gymnasium and turn to that girl. Ogami, I think? "Yeah?" I mutter into the bottom of my palm, hunched and my left thigh starting to hurt from the elbow that's been digging into it.

"Want to dance?" she offers a hand.

I look around with my eyes alone. People are chatting and some are dancing like idiots to elevator music. Where is Maki for crying out loud?-! "No, I'm waiting for someone."

She huffs and crosses her arms over some piece of cloth that's barely hanging onto her. That, and barely covering her; both bra and panty are visible. "Come on, one dance is _not_ going to hurt, is it?"

"Hey." We turn to…Inner Moka? What's she doing out? "I don't appreciate you going after my little sis's boyfriends."

She's wearing a white, sleeveless kimono with black trim and red splotches forming trees at the bottom. Ogami pokes her in the chest. "She's SO not your little sister, I can tell you that," she hisses.

"You're right," Lucy steps up, wearing a black dress like the one she has on in her world some times over that pink shirt, but this time a red shirt is under it and the stocking are red and black. Also, her ribbons are red-and-black stripes. "But she's still like one to us."

Mizore comes up in a white kimono, glaring. She holds up an ice claw, which I chuckle at. A claw taps Ogami's shoulder and she turns to Kurumu, ALSO in a little piece of cloth barely holding on. Yukari, of course, forces herself into the mix by dropping a big as- wash tub on Ogami's head. "Ta-da~" she sings, skipping around Moka.

Koko comes along and tries to beat Ogami with her transforming bat, but Moka holds it back. "No."

I hear someone tap on the microphone and face the stage. My jaw drops…

…at the sight of an angel.

Her face is pale and her lips are red, her light brown hair (she shudders as I think it) in a neat side-bun with one stray lock running down the left side of her face. Her navy eyes are accompanied with black eye-make-up (I don't really pay attention to what it's called, for I am not a chick last time I checked [no matter what Maki says]). Her dress has the base color of red, the silk framing her perfectly and running down to her mid-calves in smooth waves. There's a black ribbon tied around her waist, tucked into a neat bow at the back. The sleeves are loose and go to her elbow, trimmed up to a croppy end instead of a smooth line. She has a black choker underneath a silver chain around her neck. Her red ballerina flats have black trimming and string.

"Maki…" I breath.

**Back to Your Favorite X-Negative Victim~**

I tap the microphone a second time, looking through the crowd for Ikuto. I finally see him on a chair, jaw low. I giggle. "Hello, I'm first up for Karaoke~" I sing in my humorous tone. "I'm going to sing a song that I dedicate to my boyfriend," I direct my right set of fingertips to Ikuto's chair, "Ikuto~"

Me hatches and stands on Mizore's head to see. So does Collide, her hair pink with Inner Moka wanting to hear me sing. That, and to talk to Ogami for a bit. Marilyn is already on Kurumu's head, so why bother saying it? Yoru crawls out of Ikuto's pocket, looking exhausted, and waves, sitting on Ikuto's leg to watch. I clear my throat and the beat starts. A wave passes over them and I can tell it's Quartz using her whole 'book' power to make everyone know English temporarily.

"_You say, that I'm messing with your head~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_All 'cause, I was making out with your friends~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_I can't, stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_You're on your knees~_

"_Begging please~_

"_STAY WITH ME~_

"_But honestly~_

"_I just need to be, a little CRAZY~"_

I stomp on the stage and grip the microphone harshly, watching Ikuto's lips spread into a fat smile.

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_I'm thinking-_

"_What, the Hell?_

"_All I want is to mess, around~_

"_And I don't really care, about~_

"_If you love me!_

"_If you hate me!_

"_You can't save me~_

"_Baby! Baby!_

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_What, the Hell?"_

As the beat continues, the students dance and Ogami gets up from apparently being on the floor. She's glaring. _Good._

"_What? What? What?_

"_What the Hell?_

"_So, what, if I go on a million dates?_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_You never called,_

"_Or listened to me anyway~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_I'd rather rage, than sit around and wait all day~_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~_

"_Don't get, me wrong!_

"_I just need some time to play~_

"_Yeah~_

"_You're on your knees~_

"_Begging please~_

"_STAY WITH ME~_

"_But honestly~_

"_I just need to be, a little CRAZY~"_

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_I'm thinking-_

"_What, the Hell?_

"_All I want is to mess, around~_

"_And I don't really care, about~_

"_If you love me!_

"_If you hate me!_

"_You can't save me~_

"_Baby! Baby!_

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_What, the Hell?"_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~_

"_Whooaa~_

"_Whooaa~_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~_

"_Whooaa~_

"_Whooaa~_

"_You, say, that I'm messing with your head,_

"_Boy, I like messing in your bed,_

"_Yeah, I'm messing with your head,_

"_When,_

"_I'm messing with you in-!"_

A lot of the boy population in the room glares at Ikuto at that, seeing it's not hard to piece it.

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_I'm thinking-_

"_What, the Hell?_

"_All I want is to mess, around~_

"_And I don't really care, about~_

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_I'm thinking-_

"_What, the Hell?_

"_If you love me!_

"_If you hate me!_

"_You can't save me~_

"_Baby! Baby!_

"_All my life I've been good~_

"_But now!_

"_Whooooaaaa~_

"_What, the Hell?_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~_

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~"_

I chuck the microphone into the air and twirl. Boys try to grab my feet from the front of the stage when I make ice form a bridge over them, running on it and going onto my stomach. I end up trapping Ikuto in a tackle hug. "Iku~TO~!" I giggle.

He blinks and smiles, kissing my temple. "That was beautiful, kitten," he whispers.

"Eh," I shrug, giving him his freedom. "Anything but sex for my kitty~"

"You're the kitty," he pokes my nose playfully. "And…does that include this?"

He reaches to my back and grabs something. I raise a brow and yelp when he snaps my underwear band. "NO! IT DOES NOT!" I smack his arm. "PERVERT! PERVERT!" I beat on his chest like a little girl (don't want to kill him you know).

He chuckles and starts smirking again, grabbing my wrists and leaning close to my face. A really slow song starts, making me curse Kaki for messing with the equipment (it's a X-Negative twin thing). "May I have this dance?" he asks.

I blink as there is a flicker of red in his eyes. Uh…"S-Sure," I blush.

In so, we dance slowly as I stare up at Ikuto as he stares down at me. I hear something crash and assume it's Ogami, but I don't care. I care about_ this_.

**Ikuto's POV**

I keep smiling, although I just want to scream. Maki doesn't know what monster I became when I came here, and I doubt she'd want to. I know she's a vampire, but…me? At a point I push her against the wall and kiss the area below her earlobe. She blinks. "I-Ikuto?" she stutters.

My kisses get lower and lower until my lips are above her pulse. It's loud in my ears and she's just blushing like a school girl (maybe because she is one, huh?). I open my mouth, saliva dripping from the fangs that the portal gave me, before someone yanks me away. "No raping my sister," Moka and Lucy snap at once.

I chuckle, hiding my shame of nearly eating Maki alive. "Aw~ But she's just so sexy~"

"I'll be going now!" Maki starts to run for the door.

_You couldn't get away with it when I was human, so what makes you think…_

…_**you can get away with it when I'm a vampire?**_

I chase after her and catch her easily. As she laughs, something stings in my heart, like a burner in someone's face.

**Reivew~**

**Things to think about:**

**One-What monster is Nick? (I'm serious, I have no clue XD)**

**Two-Do you think that Ikuto's vampirism is crucial to the story, or no?**


	18. Meaningless

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Meaningless **

Next day, and I'm drowning my face in the sink to try and get all the make-up off. Nana and Quartz aren't really much of help, seeing they're just goofing off. I giggle once Nana is buried by the towel Quartz drops on her head and grab one off the rack, scrubbing my face harshly. "Well, I have to admit," I replace the towels on the rack (before you're dark minds get the wrong idea, I mean that towel-holder, not the torture device), "that was fun!"

"Told you!" Nana and Quartz daggle on my hair, treating it like a swing set. "Maki-chan needs to trust us more!"

"No, I don't _need_ to," I poke their tiny stomachs with a laughing smile. "You _want_ me to."

I exit and see Kurumu and Mizore talking to each other in the hall, both of which with tickets to something. I shrug it off and tug Nana and Quartz off, placing them on my head and jogging down the halls. _**Lalalalalalalalalala-**__If you don't cut it out, I will force you out and gut you senseless. __**It's not my fault nothing interesting is happening. **__WHY ARE YOU SO 'DANGER FUNNO'?__** …What? **__Danger Funno. It's something that just popped into mind. _"Kitten-koi~" arms wrap around my stomach from behind and they lift me up. "I want to play~"

"PERVERT!" I wriggle.

Ikuto chuckles and nibbles my ear. "You're just noticing this?"

Something takes me out of Ikuto's grip and smacks him in the face. One being Lucy's vectors and the other Outer Moka's hand. "NO RAPING MAKI!" both scold.

He grumbles while glaring at both, "You're no fun."

Sixteen days and this is what I'm reduced to; a sex-doll football that is either passed to the RAPE team or the OLDER SIS team! I freeze Lucy's vector and wriggle out, Lucy scowling. "That's not nice," she jokes.

"And neither is treating me like a sex-doll, but Ikuto does that all the time!" I huff. People start to stare and I throw my arms down at my sides. "FCK ALL YOU MOTHERS!" I flip them the bird and stomp off. **For crying out loud, you have a mouth. **DIDN'T I KILL YOU? You never explained that. **I can't get out now, so yeah, you did kill me. I was already dead in the first place, so I just came back in here. **Ah. What about you, bold and italics? _**–Sigh- Really? Okay, I've never been let out or degraded to the title of 'disease'. I'm waiting for that perfect victim. To tell all…**_**That's YOU. **Me? _**You're the only one who got to the halo. **_Really now? I thought Akishiko got her facts screwed up.

"Hey Maki!" Nick runs up. "Have you seen Yuki-kinz?"

"In the tree to your left," I shrug.

"FCK YOU!" Yuki screams, jumping down and chasing me.

"AH!" I run. "KAKI! CHAINSAW! NOW!" –Silence- I mutter and take out the wand I made with Yukari. "SOMETHING-SOMETHING!" I scream, waving it.

_**SLAM! **_I stop and turn to see Yuki spinning, eyes all ( # ). I guess it's because of the boulder on her back. "Ah! Yuki!" Nick tries to tug her out.

"Oh cool!" Yukari bounds over (where do these people come from?-!). "You used the wand!"

I blink and lift the boulder up with the wand, Nick picking Yuki up. Then I drop it on both of them and Yukari and I run away from two very angry older-people.

**Negative**

"Owie!" Yukari complains, rubbing the lumps on her head.

Nana and Quartz are patting the lumps on my head as Proserpine tends to them. Mina and Annie are watching Yuki and Nick eat their lunch in silence and Ikuto is clinging to my waist, nibbling at my jacket (why, I have no idea). He looks tired, but I'm not about to ask why. "It's okay," Moka dabs Yukari's bruises.

"Yeah, we'll heal you up in no time!" Kaki beams, wearing that nurse costume of hers.

I sigh and look at Kurumu and Mizore staring at me worriedly. I scan the area and find Lucy isn't here, like at the beginning of lunch. "Has anyone seen Lucy?" I ask.

"Library," Ikuto mumbles, frowning.

I flick his forehead. "Depressing."

He chuckles and hugs my waist tighter. Yoru flies out of his egg on the table and rubs his eyes. "Well, it's depressing to see your face every day-nya," he snaps.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PERVERT MIDGET?-!" I grab him, shaking him like crazy.

"Hey!" Ikuto tries to get Yoru out of my grasp. "Bad kitten!"

"SAYS THE PEDO WHO TOOK MY BRA!"

He stops to chuckle for a bit. I growl and lop him from upside the head. "Do I have to Character Change with Maki-chan again?" Marilyn asks Kurumu.

"NO!" I snap.

"Please," Ikuto chuckles.

"I would advise against it," Collide yawns, shaking her white-haired head.

"Me to," Me yawns, wrapping herself in her blanket and floating into Mizore's palm.

Mizore looks around. "Tsukune's not here to," Kurumu mutters into her palm.

"He said he was going to the library," Kaki informs, nibbling on chicken.

Kurumu and Mizore get tick marks on their head and they dart out. "H-Hey!" I chase after them. "I know what you're thinking!"

I catch up and cling to Mizore's back when they burst through the door, seeing Lucy and Tsukune hovering over books. Both turn and wave once. "Hey," they say in unison. "Maki," Lucy addresses, "have those 'little voices' in your head recited a poem to you?"

"Yeah…" I blink, dropping down.

She tosses me a book and Kurumu catches it, reading it. "Wow, what a dark poem," she passes it to me.

I read it and gap at the following words.

_**Of course, Lisaji made meaningless poems about darkness, like the one above, in her free-time to exorcism.**_

**Negative**

"Kitten-koi," Ikuto pokes my cheek. "Oh Kitten-koi."

"Does she do this a lot?" Nate (Nick's extremely silent and sleepy character) asks Nana and Quartz. They nod.

"YO!" Kaki beats cymbals together next to my right ear. "MAKI FCKING KIA!"

"Stop saying that!" Yuki shakes her. Then she shakes me. "TALK WOMAN!"

"Stop that!" Moka tugs her away. "Maki sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's obviously the poem, dumb-as," Lucy huffs.

Kurumu tackles me her usual way. "MY LITTLE SIS IS TRAUMATIZED!" she cries, manga tears streaming (we're in the manga, remember?).

Mizore yanks her off with an ice claw. "Suffocating her is not going to help."

…_**I can't blame you. **_**I can't believe that, for once, we pulled out something meaningless. **_**What do you mean we, lizard?**_** Shut up! **I shut my eyes. "Hey, a response!" Yukari cheers.

The characters circle my head. "Commoner, awaken!" Mina chants like a lunatic.

"I do not think that is the way to go about this," Proserpine pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

And yeah, I re-opened my eyes. Guess I should have said that (-_-). Annie is scribbling on my face and I slam the book over her, also hitting my cheek. "AH! ANNIE!" Yuki snatches her. "CAT MURDERER!"

A tick mark the size of Ikuto's perverted-act history appears on my head as I close my eyes in annoyance. "Not _my _fault every single dmn cat I fcking know is a jack as or a complete baby or a doodle-where-ever-feline!"

I open my eyes to see them blinking. Kaki points to my right and I turned to a slightly hurt-looking Ikuto. "Jack as, huh?" he mumbles, turning down to the ground.

_**Oh boy…**_SHUT UP! **Hot guy is upset-alert. Scrumptious guy is upset-alert.** I growl and beat my head with the book. "WHAT! IS! WITH! YOU! AND! **MY!** PERVERTED! BABY! KITTY!"

Hands restrain mine and I find it to be Lucy's normal and invisible ones. "Calm down already!" she huffs.

Ikuto rolls his eyes and smiles at me. "I'm not the kitten here, Maki-koi~~~~~~~"

I look at the book. "So that poem is really nothing?"

"Yes," Kaki sits in front of me.

"What's bad about that?" Hidu wonders.

I think about it. "Why would it have 'ice as the next bait' or whatever then?"

"Well, it could be about X-Negative," Cassie suggests.

"It doesn't have to mean it is important, right?" Yukari wonders.

"Yukari's right," Tsukune finally says, rather quiet. "It could be about it, but what could it possibly be worth to anything?"

…**Okay…so we apparently don't know as much as we thought…**I start bawling. "Ahh!" Yuki jumps.

"What's wrong Maki-chan?-!" Nana and Quartz hug my cheeks.

I keep bawling. "I'M STUCK WITH A FCKING THINGY MIC BOBER WITH TWO WACK NUT IDIOTS THAT ARE ACTUALLY CLUELESS BOY NADS!"

_**H**_**E**_**Y**_**!**_**!**_**!**_**! **_Moka pats my head as Ikuto kisses my temple. "It's okay, it's okay…" Kaki pats my back. "It's okay mentally di-AHHH! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!"

So I'm choking her. Is that a problem? HM? "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE MENTALLY DISTURBE BTCH? HUH? WHO FAT WHORE!"

"I NEVER CALLED YOU A HO!"

"TOO BAD! I'M CALLING YOU THAT!"

"Guys!" Yuki goes into wolf form and attacks us to get us apart. It just turns into a three-some battle.

"Oy-vey..." Proserpine floats as far away from Ikuto as she can.

"Okay, while they're doing that…" Yoru flies in front of Ikuto's face. "Sardines-nya?"

**Review~**

**Next Chapter: The Inverse Egg!**


	19. The Inverse Egg

**Hehe, sorry for the whole 'becoming shorter' thing. I'm bad with fillers ~ **

**(5) **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**The Inverse Egg**

I munch on a Moka-made snack-box on a bench as I watch Kurumu and Mizore and Yukari and Moka fight over Tsukune, Lucy and Ikuto trying to break them up, Kaki and Yuki laughing, and Nick catching it all on film with Nate on his shoulder. Annie floats over and picks up a squid, taking a little nom out of its head. Yoru does this as well. Koko walks over and sits next to me, watching Mina give another lecture. Nana tugs on my hair. "Mina-chan is scaring me!" she whines.

"Me to!" Quartz sits in front of my nose.

"Why?" I ask. "She's only producing dark aura with plain white, demonic eyes, muttering to herself that Hishu and Kiseki will die painfully under her hand."

"You find nothing wrong with that, Lady Maki?" Proserpine looks up at me from a tiny rice ball.

"Apparently not," Annie sticks her tongue into her cheek as she scribbles 'DAY SEVENTEEN' on my nose for whatever reason that is in her walnut-sized, smooth brain.

**Ah I remember characters…they were annoying as Fck. **Oh, even then? _**Even then. **_Quartz and Nana lightly kick my nose as Koko pokes my arm. "Are they always this…" she points to Me, Marilyn, and Collide, all bickering about who would get Tsukune. "…_uh?"_

I nod. "Yep. They're so terrifying and stupid, there are no words to describe it," I chew on a piece of crab sushi. Someone scratches the back of my palm. "OW!"

"We're not stupid-nya!" Yoru defends.

"Maki?-!" Ikuto looks over, having heard my little squeak.

"I'm fine!" I call. "Just a ti…ny…" He rushes over, kneeling in front of me and taking my hand. "…cut…"

"Well," Koko stands, walking over to the group with Batty clutched in her hand, "I'll just leave you rape-kitties have at it."

"RAPE KITTIES?-!" I snap, trying to, honestly, with all my might, trying to rip her head off, but Ikuto had to pull me back onto the bench (-_-). He inspects the claw marks and I dead-pan. "What is with you? It's just a Yoru-scratch."

"I promised to protect you, and I plan to cling what little bit of it there is now," he kisses my forehead. "Yoru, don't scratch Maki. Yelling? Fine. Scratching? Out of hand there buddy."

Yoru sighs in relief and nods. "Okay Ikuto-nya~"

I smile at the bond and Nana and Quartz start crying. "Ah! What's wrong?" Annie freaks out.

"Aw, little babies!" Marilyn tackles them, Collide and Me tugging her off.

"WHY IS IKUTO-KUN NICE TO CHARACTERS BUT NOT MAKI-CHAN?-!" they wail, clinging to each other.

"Hey!" I pout.

"It's kind of true, darling," Ikuto sets his back on the fronts of my calves. "I mean, I doubt you can name one character you haven't yelled at or fought with."

"Vanessa and Rosa," I name on the top of my head.

"You never yelled at them?" he looks up at my face. I nod. "Well, no offence, but any that are _here_?"

I wince a little. Mental sting much? "Um…Collide!"

"Is that true, Collide?" Ikuto looks at said character. She nods. "Huh, I guess I owe you a little apology."

"Yes you-GROPING ME IS NOT AN APOLOGY!" I kick him in the face one he sticks his hands up my skirt (grumble-grumble-grumble).

He pouts and takes them back…**Holding your panties.**_** He's so cute~**_ I growl at all three and swipe them back, then smirk. "MOKA! KURUMU! IKUTO TOOK OFF MY PANTIES!"

His face is in the tree by the next blink. "YOU LITTLE PEDOPHILE STOP HARRASSING MY LITTLE SIS!" Kurumu rapidly beats his head in.

I laugh and he flips me off, Moka whacking him with a tree. "SHE'S NOT A SEX DOLL!"

"Thank you for agreeing~" I sing, standing up and replacing the panties. "Okay, n-"

"You're cold hearted," Yuki's dark aura of mischievousness crawls up from behind me.

"Yeah, that's your boyfriend," Kaki leans on my shoulder, checking her nails.

The characters sit in front of my face, Yoru panicking next to Ikuto. "Yuki and Kaki have fair points, commoner," Mina fixes her crown.

"Yeah! You're being mean to Ikuto-perv!" Annie scribbles on the struggling Hidu's face.

"I TOLD YOU GET OFF!"

As Cassie and Proserpine help her with that, Ikuto runs in front of me and grabs my shoulders, lowering as if to hide. He peeks from above my shoulder to the probable pssed monsters. I look over at Lucy trying to keep Mizore and Yukari off Tsukune without much difficulty. Ikuto sighs and hugs me into his chest, my face out at the side unlike Kurumu's tackles. "You're so mean," he mutters.

"Oh so they roughed you up a little, so what?" I shrug.

His jaw drops slightly before I notice the sad glint in his eyes. _Uh…__**Okay, I'm a demon, and even I think that's down right FRIGID.**__ What did I say? _They don't answer. He stands up and walks off. "Oh boy…" Nana and Quartz sigh.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Kaki and Yuki shake me.

"H-Huh?-!" I gulp.

"Oh boy…" the characters go to their eggs.

"Uh…did you say what I think you said?" Kurumu walks over.

"Apparently," I groan.

"Um…" Moka taps my shoulder. "…Never mind. It should come to you."

They start to walk off. "Hey!" I call. "Where're you going?-!"

"Give you some time to think," Kaki answers.

"Yeah, we're helping you," Yuki adds.

Lucy raises a brow and Kurumu fills her in. Lucy says, "So?"

I sigh and look at Nana and Quartz's eggs in my jacket pocket. "Come out!" I poke them.

"No!" they both answer.

"Oh fine!" I place the eggs on the bench. "Stay on the bench and see if I care!"

"AH! MAKI-CHAN!" they burst out. They hug my cheeks. "Come on! We're trying to go with the spirit of things!"

I sigh and pat them. "It's okay, but seriously, WHAT DID I SAY?-!"

"Ah! MAKI MAD! MA-ACK!"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!"

They laugh inside my fist and I notice the quiet. I look around to see everyone ditched me (-_-). Jeez, what great friends I have. NOT. I grumble and let Nana and Quartz out of the fist-trap, running in the direction Ikuto went. "Where are we going?" Quartz asks.

"Going to find Ikuto. He's upset and I have to be a good girlfriend and ask what's wrong!"

They sweat-drop. "Man you're stupid."

"Hey! Who gave birth to you?"

"Your hopes and dreams, not your stupidity."

I growl and stop, turning to them. "If you're so smart, why am I not?"

_**Because you're you, not your hopes and dreams, dear. **_Oh don't you dear me btch. _**Such a potty mouth. HAHA! I like it~**_ You like anything that means 'game'. _**Why yes, I do~ You've gotten to know me so well~ You know what? Here's a nice, well-deserved prize: some **__**fun**__**. **_I gulp and look around. "What's wrong Maki-chan?" Nana whines at my expression.

"Armageddon's getting 'game-on-btchy'," I inform. "Expect pixies."

_**Okay, ONE fluke and you hold it over my head like a double-edged sword. **_**Haven't you grown used to Maki?**_** Oh shut up lizard. **_**I won't until you do spider.** CAN I THINK? I mean jeez, even Yuki doesn't talk as much as you! _**Ugh, fine…but still, some fun is in order~ Hm. Let's see…What about some meet and greet, eh?**_ I turn a full 360 degrees to no noise, no other movement, not even a slight gust of wind. "Maki…chan?" Quartz gulps.

I straighten. "Huh, noth-"

I freeze. I can't move. A teal 'X' appears on a tree-bark. _**Hello.**_ I gulp and Nana pulls her beret in front of her face. "Who is that?" she complains.

_**This is a meet and greet, is it not? So…GREET ME.**_ "Nah, I prefer to greet people who have actual bodies and not 'X's," I manage to get through frozen jaws. Some of the bark turns into a white oval and rips out to reveal a white egg with a teal 'X'. White…Teal…"The inverse colors of the red and black egg…the one that belongs to Sorrow…"

_**Huh, smarter than you let on at times~**_ Quartz smacks the egg with a book. "GO AWAY!" she squeaks as she beats it.

"_**HEY! OW! WATCH IT!"**_

"Okay, Maki, do you still not know what you said?" Yuki calls from some distance.

"Oh of course she doesn't she's an idiot," Kaki laughs.

I cringe and wriggle until what feels like ice shatters and I look around. "KAKI! YUKI! RU-"

_**How about some extra FUN?**_ The egg shoots at my head and smacks into my skull, making me fall flat on my face. Yuki and Kaki run up and Kaki gasps. "What the H…" she blinks.

_**Tada~**__** That's a good Negative~**_ Yuki blinks. "WHY CAN'T I EVER SEE THESE THINGS?-!" she complains.

_Dmn it…she can't see it?_ I sit up and freeze it, running to Yuki and Kaki. "RUN FOR IT!"

_**You can't run from what's inside you.**_ I am aren't I?

**Negative**

"What?" Moka gasps.

"Oh boy…" Tsukune holds his head.

"I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU ALONE!" Kurumu tackles me.

"What was her name again?" Yukari and Mizore insist on the matter.

"Negative," Kaki yanks me away from Kurumu. "Demon egg numero dos, so…yeah."

Ikuto's silent. "Are you okay Ikuto?" I ask. He simply nods. "Look, if something's wrong, say it. Don't be pouty."

"It's either what you said or he's actually feeling guilty," Lucy offers me a tray of chicken.

"Feeling guilty~" Calli dangles from one of Lucy's ribbons, said ribbon falling off and revealing Lucy's left horn.

Ikuto stands and walks next to me. "Of course I do. How couldn't I with my kitten being in danger?"

"Not anymore danger than I have for the past thirteen years," I remind.

He smiles and sits down, hugging me. "So cute."

"Let go."

"Nah~"

I scowl. Tsukune sighs and thinks. Nick scratches the back of his neck. "Why did Armageddon bring 'Negative' out?" he wonders.

"For 'fun' no doubt," Kaki crosses her arms.

_**That wasn't much fun though. I'm thoroughly disappointed. **_Oh for the love of-_**Uh-uh…I have some more fun~**_ "Oh kill me now…"

"What?" Lucy wonders.

"Is she talking again?" Kurumu bites her knuckles.

I nod. _**Oh let me speak for a second, will you? I'm sure Proserpine has taught you at LEAST that?**_ "Proserpine doesn't teach me anything," I chuckle.

"Oh really now?" said character narrows her eyes.

"Hush subject," Mina snaps.

_**Now, now…Let's get something into your head…Remember that little time where you went into Lucy's head with your ice?**_ "…Yeah?" _**Well, there's a little boy who you don't know much about…A little boy called…what is it? Ikuto? **_"Keep him out of your pathetic games, Armageddon." _**It's merely to satisfy your curiosity…Want to know what would make it more fun? **_"Oh joy." _**A time limit. If you refuse to do such…I'll have to punish those around you. The longer it takes, the harsher the punishment…**_"That doesn't sound like fun," I chuckle. _**Oh, but I think it does~**_

The teal 'X' appears on the wall and the ice halo cracks. I wince. _**The game starts now. Get busy…or else~ hehehehe…HeHeHeHeHe! HAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~~**_! The halo cracks further and starts to trail down my spine. "Maki?" Yuki gasps, rushing over. "You're gre-"

I throw up. "Oh GOD I feel so sick!" I gasp.

My head aches and everyone rushes over, holding me up and Mizore trying to repair the ice. "Hold in there!" Ikuto kisses my cheek. "Okay? It's ice, Mizore can fix it!"

_**What about the veins inside? Huh pretty boy?**_ "I wonder…" I look at Proserpine. "Nana…show the princess of heck where the pest is, please?"

Nana nods and points at the wall. The teal 'X' gets a sweat-drop. _**Oh crp I did not see that coming…**__**How could you NOT?**_ Proserpine chucks a knife at the spot and the teal 'X' fades. I smile and puke again, feeling light headed enough to pass out.

**Review por favor~**


	20. A Demon's Fun

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**A Demon's Fun**

"You don't have to baby me," I snarl. "I'm fine."

You have to admit, it crosses the line when the fcking Diclonius Queen attaches you to her back (back-to-back style) with her dmn mother fcking vectors! Am I pssed? HLL YEAH! **Why is that?** I don't know, maybe 'cause A) I have some fcking deadline on my fcking head and B) WHY DON'T NEGATIVE AND ARMAGEDDON HAVE DIFFERENT TEXTS?_!_**...You have completely lost it, lady.** You put yourself in my situation btch. I sigh and a tick mark appears on my head as Annie scribbles 'DAY EIGHTEEN' on my arm. I mean do I look like a calendar? Probably, seeing she won't stop doodling on me!

"Sorry," Mizore, who is walking freely next to Lucy, shrugs. "We just don't want to upset your stomach or your ice."

I huff and puff out my cheeks. "I'd prefer to be having sex with Iku-"

I'm off Lucy's back and pinned to a wall before I can blink. "Well then~" Ikuto sings.

"AH!"

"GET THE HLL OFF HER!" Lucy tears him away, smacking him with her vectors and slamming him into lockers.

"OW!" he winces.

Mizore sighs and checks my halo. "Huh, it's intact."

"Exactly," I huff, crossing my arms. "Now I can walk on my own!"

Lucy sighs and faces me. Calli and Me fly up, Nana and Quartz clinging to the hairs on my head. "Are you sure you can walk?" Calli squeaks.

"I have legs, don't I?" I snap, walking down the hall and out the front. Someone hugs me from behind. "Get off you pedophile."

Ikuto grins against my ear. "Aw, but you're just so cute, Kitten-koi."

"Oh whatever!" I spit.

"Jeez, you're so touchy today-nya," Yoru grumbles, sitting in between Nana and Quartz.

I stop, making Ikuto blink. "I HAVE TWO FCKING FCKERS UP MY DMN LITTLE AS! OF COURSE I'M TOUCHY YOU LITTLE-"

Ikuto clamps a hand over my mouth. "Hey!" he snaps. "Calm down!"

I narrow my eyes and nearly bite his hand. He removes his hand before I can and I continue walking, Lucy and Mizore catching up along with their characters. "Can't blame her," Lucy sighs, patting my head. "She's going through a lot of stress with X-Negative; understand that, you pedophile?"

I hear Ikuto sigh and warm, long fingers slip into my own. I glance at my right hand to see Ikuto holding it, smiling down at me. I sigh and smile back, squeezing his hand. "Ah, nothing like the seductive smile of a pedophile to cheer Maki-onee-chan up," Mizore mumbles.

I freeze and scream, ducking behind Mizore. "INCUBUS!" I aim a finger at Ikuto.

Lucy laughs and Calli twirls around her owner's head. "Maki's happy~ Maki's happy~" she sings.

"Aw…why does she get to sing?" Quartz slides down one of my bangs so she's in front of my right eye. I have to close my left in order to focus on her.

"You can sing," I shrug. "Just _please_, for the love of _God_, do** not** sing 'I'm A Vampire' by Antsy Pants!"

"Okay~" Quartz makes a microphone appear in her hand and lets go of the bang, flying above my head and twirling on the same, mid-air spot. "_I'm a sex-doll, I'm a s-_ACK!"

"VERY. FUNNY," I growl, my eyes squished shut and a tick mark obvious from Canada.

"Actually, it was," Mizore giggles.

Lucy and Ikuto are supporting the other, laughing hysterically. Quartz beams with pride and Nana sits on the air in front of my nose."Maki-chan, are you worried about what might happen?"

"Not extremely," I yawn. "But man could I use some Tuna Casserole…" They all stare at me like I'm a lunatic. "Oh go to Hll, the lot of you!"

They laugh and pat some part of my body:

Mizore-Back

Lucy-Head

Ikuto-Butt

I smack him upside the head with an ice mallet and smirk. "Remember who can also make ice, _cat_."

I walk off, him whistling in that 'that's a hot slut' way. As trees loom over me, I bump into someone. "Oh, sor-" I look up to Nick. "Nick?"

He nods. "Who else?"

"Santa."

"Oh, so I'm a fat stalker that breaks into peoples' houses and eats their cookies. Yep." He gives me a thumbs-up.

I roll my eyes. "How Yuki stands you, I shall never know."

"Eh, my Yuki-kinz likes her pervert~" he chuckles.

Nate waves. "Yo."

I look behind me to see Lucy, Mizore, and Ikuto not here. Hmm…Maybe they went off or something and I didn't notice. Nana and Quartz look tense. Yoru, still on my head, looks at both. "What's wrong-nya?" he asks.

"Maki-chan!" Nana cries.

"I sense Negative!" Quartz whines.

Nick and I gasp and look around. "Where?" Nick turns, his back facing a tree's bark.

"…_**HERE!"**_

All in what seems like a second, the bark is replaced with a large, green oval. Nick's eyes widen and an arm grabs his elbow, yanking him in. "NICK!" I reach for him. The oval closes before I can get him. _Sht! __**Consequence one~**_ Shut up Armageddon! I look around and grit my teeth. I start to run the way I came, Yoru, Nana, and Quartz panicking.

"AH!" Nana screams, yanking her beret down.

"SHE HAS ACCESS TO THE PORTAL!" Quartz speeds around my head, making me feel slightly nauseous.

"WHAT DID SHE DO THAT FOR-NYA?_!_" Yoru flies in the opposite direction of Quartz, making me have to stop and lean against a tree before I puke all over these guys.

"Calm down!" I snap. They all freeze, turning their heads to me. "Okay, we just have to ignore her, then she'll stop!" _**I can hear you.**_ SHUT THE FCK UP WHORE!_**...Who was the dmn sailor in your family?**_ I run through the trees after shaking my head, the three characters clinging to my hazel hair. "HELP!" I scream. "HELP!"

"Maki?_!_" I hear Kurumu scream. Footsteps rush towards me and I collide into someone's chest. I blink and step back to Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy looks around.

"What happened?" Mizore asks.

Ikuto is worried looking. Moka runs up as well. "Armageddon has access to the portal!" Nana flies around my head. "She sucked Nick in!"

They all freeze and look behind me. I turn to nothing. "Maki, go to the room," Moka starts leading me in that direction.

"What? Why!" I pout.

"We're going to check it out," Kurumu starts walking away.

"We'll tell you if we find anything," Lucy and Mizore wave.

Moka runs over to them, leaving me in the trees to walk back on my own.

**Negative**

"POOR MAKI!" Yuki tackles me at lunch the same day.

"ACK!"

Kaki huffs and nibbles on her chicken. "Well she took away someone with a character…Least it wasn't Ikuto, right?"

"Right!" Cassie cheers, her face all (^^) and sparkling as she holds rap lyrics in her hands. Hidu rolls her eyes and tries to snatch it, but Cassie swings her arm forward, causing the paper to rip. Cassie blinks with wide eyes before the whole cafeteria is suffocated in dark aura. **"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"**

Hidu screams like a complete and utter _Ran_ and flies behind Kaki's head. Cassie grabs a plastic knife and chases Hidu. "HELP!" Hidu screeches. "BTCH IS CRAZY!"

"**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FCKER!"**

Yuki and I sigh and cross our arms towards Kaki, who stops in the middle of putting chicken in her mouth. "What?" she spreads her arms out, chicken included. "Not my fault they're the perfect characters."

We fall backwards, anime/manga style. "That's like saying Proserpine isn't scary," Yuki laughs nervously.

"And saying Armageddon is patient," Nana blurts.

I freeze and look at her. "Huh?"

Quartz raises a brow. "Maki-chan, it's obvious. She wants you to 'make your move' soon. Why else would she just send Nick back the day after she told you?"

I think about it. They have a point, sadly. _**Huh. I have to give these two credit. They figured it out before you.**_** That's not really saying much.** HEY!** You killed me, remember?** NO I-…Okay, explain!_** What?**_ "HOW IS SHE HERE?_!_" I snap, Kaki and Yuki jumping.

Sorrow sighs and the halos glow. Sorrow appears next to Kaki, who throws chicken through her. "GO AWAY!" she whines.

Sorrow rolls her eyes. **"You really want to know why I'm here?"** I nod, returning to my seat as well as Yuki. **"Oh for the love of…You complain everything is confusing and this is why! You want to know everything at once!"**

Kaki aims a Uzi at Sorrow's head. "Just answer the dmn question."

"**That won't work on me," **she reminds.

I smirk and grab the muzzle, pushing it up to my halo. Kaki and Yuki blink as Sorrow's eyes widen. "I really think you should answer," I chuckle.

"**Oh fine!"** Sorrow grunts, crossing her arms. **"Only because I'd rather not be trapped with that insect for any longer." **_**Love you to~**_** "Shut up! Anyways…It all started in 1892. It had been around four centuries now and I had already lost it. I wanted to get out of the cube, away from the spider. I found that way by blood. You see, I found a girl with X-Negative and, being the demon I am, found a way to get into the blood stream. Wasn't hard, just get into a vein inside the block/ring/halo/ext. Of course, when I took her over, I hadn't had all the kinks worked out. In so, the girl's body was destroyed and I was forced back. It came back in 1930, when Toa's grandfather was a child."**

"I thought they didn't have X-Negative," Yuki interrupts.

"**They don't, but the girl did."**

"The girl had to be a relative," Kaki snaps her fingers.

Sorrow blinks at her and claps her hands a little. **"So you're not completely hopeless. That's comforting."** Kaki flips her off and she continues. **"Of course, it wasn't like what you might think. I simply used another X-Negative's body to find him and inject some of my blood in him. When the body was destroyed, I found it easier to come out, seeing I had a connection outside the ice."**

"Oh…" I blink. "…You didn't get the chance for one when I killed you…"

"**Yep. You killed me btch," **Sorrow nods curtly. **"Can I go back now? I have a feeling you should be snooping into your boyfriend's memories instead of interrogating me."**

I roll my eyes and flick my halo, making the image blur and she vanishes. Kaki and Yuki exchange glances before looking at me. "So, that clears some things up," Yuki states.

"Poor Toa," Annie whines.

"Oh don't sympathize for him," I snap. "He's the reason I hate to go to schools, remember? Or did I never tell you that story?" She shakes her head.

After the story: "I'M GOING TO FCKING TEAR HIS HEAD OFF!" Yuki punches the wall.

Kaki and I just watch her, eating chicken. Quartz helps Cassie re-write the rap while Nana tries to get Hidu out of the podium (huh, when did that happen?). Proserpine makes some tea and sets cups in front of us, probably so Kaki doesn't take mine and spit in it for the third time in my life. I pick it up and sip at it when the cafeteria doors open. I glance at the clock. "Huh, lunch time," I shrug.

Oh, did I forget to mention we came in here before lunch even started? Apparently yes, because I'm getting images of confused people in my head…And I'm talking to myself. Yep. THERAPISTS DID NOTHING TO HELP ME. I turn to the door next, but I can't because of the chest that slams into my face. "MAKI-ONEE-CHAN~" Kurumu sings. "WE'RE BACK!"

Anyone else thinking that I have too many 'sister figures'? Hmm? Please tell me those tinier voices in my head agree. Someone pries Kurumu off of me and I see Moka in her pink-haired glory. "We couldn't find anything, sorry," she smiles sadly. "Whatever happened was either covered up or didn't leave a single hint."

I nod and Ikuto tackles me to the ground. "OOMPH!" I grunt as I slam against it. Well, no damage to the ice~

"I missed you my little kitten!" he whines, nudging my right shoulder with his left cheek, the cat ears there and tickling the side of my face.

"IT'S BARELY BEEN AN HOUR!" I scold, trying to push his head away. "GET OFF!"

"So? I cannot _bare_ to part with thy beautiful personality~" he sings dramatically, laughing after.

"You're a crack-head," I mutter.

He's frozen and he's lifted up by Mizore's ice claw that of which protrudes the captor ice. She drops him on the ground and the ice breaks, freeing him. "Hey!" Ikuto scowls at her. "Is it a crime to be with m-"

"Check the skirt, sis," Mizore sighs.

I blink and do so.

The fcking cat took my panties AGAIN.

"STUPID PERVERT!" I start chasing him.

Moka tries to calm Yuki down and I notice Lucy isn't here. I stop running and Kaki stops eating. "Where's Lucy?" she asks.

Lucy runs in, panting. "Okay…DON'T DITCH ME YOU JERKS!"

Kurumu whistles innocently and Ikuto clings to me. "Protect me?" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and pat his head. "Good psycho kitty," I mutter.

He laughs and removes himself. We all eventually sit down and eat lunch, not really talking. _**Aw, where did the fun go?**_ What fun?** I guess she's referring to when everything was crazy when they entered.** Can we not eat? I mean God, you need energy to goof off. _**You seem to have forgotten that I'm impatient.**_

I stop chewing on my food and glance at my characters, patting Cassie and Hidu on the back through another Mina lecture. "She's lost it," Annie whimpers as Proserpine pats her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Collide asks.

"Yeah, you seem tense," Calli pouts.

"I'm fine," I smile. "Don't worry."

Me flies up, arms crossed. "I will Character Change with you if you don't tell us the truth."

"She's probably worried about X-Negative-nya," Yoru smiles with pride, floating in front of my face.

I roll my eyes and see Marilyn is listening to Mina. A blue flicker catches my attention and I turn to Tsukune. He's just talking with Moka. Weird…Yukari comes in through the doors. "MADE IT!" she cheers. "Sorry guys, I've just been hitting the books."

"That's disrespectful of the books," Lucy jokes.

Moka giggles. "Yeah, it is."

Yukari blinks and rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, yeah…"

Nana freezes and looks at Yukari's lunch bag. "DON'T OPEN THAT!" Quartz shrieks.

"Huh?" Yukari, of course, _opens _it.

Something ocean colored shoots out. I squint to see an 'X'. "FCK!" I stand.

Kaki stands as well, grabbing the Uzi and aiming. Of course, everyone else in the cafeteria is confused, so they just go to the far edges, just in case. Kaki pulls the trigger, letting loose the roar of bullets, but the 'X' is fast and dodges it. "HIT THE DECK!" she orders.

We don't really question it. "Moka, can you see it?" Collide flies next to Moka.

"No?" she gulps.

"I guess only characters and the X-Negative can," Yuki whispers. "The same with that Red 'X'."

…Don't ask if that was Sorrow's character, because we're in a predicament here! Kaki keeps shooting and everyone else gets on the ground. The 'X' gets a tick mark and zips towards us. I gulp and try to figure out its target, but…"COLLIDE!"

I turn to see Collide with the 'X' on her forehead. It is obvious Moka can see it, as of everyone else. Collide blinks before dropping instantly, only breathing. _**Consequence Two~**_ "Dmn it…" I growl.

**Negative**

Moka's in her dorm with Proserpine, Yuki, Mina, and Annie, all five taking care of Collide. Lucy is pacing and Calli is on her head, staring down with her wide eyes. Kurumu has me in her suffocating-boob hug and Ikuto is pouting, tugging at the back of my jacket. Mizore and Kaki are thinking, Me, Yoru, Nana, Quartz, Hidu, and Cassie just watching it all. Mizore eventually yanks me away from the two. "Can you guys not fawn over Maki right now? This is serious."

"Well," Kaki stands from a chair, "the red 'X' was a lock of sorts, maybe it's the same here?"

"But it didn't go back in the egg," Ikuto points out.

"I didn't know it had to," I blink.

Lucy huffs and looks up at Calli. "Anything?"

"It's sad," Calli sniffs. "'X'-ie is sad."

We blink at her. "TRANSLATION!" Marilyn and Me shake her.

"It's actually simple," Quartz comes up. "We're HOPES and DREAMS. Sadness is going to weaken us."

"So…" I exchange a glance with Kaki, "it sort of hurts them."

"Yep," Nana nods. "That's all we have. Well, Yoru has fish, but that's not relevant."

I sigh and stare at Yoru, munching on fish happily. "You're weird, you and your owner," I mutter.

Ikuto hugs my legs. "Meanie," he smirks.

"If you're looking up my skirt, you insensitive jerk, I swear you're going to get worse than a beating," I threaten.

He pouts. "I'm not."

_**FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! Has anyone told you how immensely BORING your life is? **_Sorry, but we don't have anyone scheduled for death. _**Ugh, don't lecture me. For that, I'm BORED. **_We hear hacking and turn to Yoru, who sets his fish down and beats a paw against his chest. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" Ikuto lets go, walking over. "Wrong pipe?"

I think about it. "DMN IT!" I run past him, grabbing Yoru and checking his back. Yep, there's an ocean-'X'. "He's marked!"

"What?" Ikuto takes Yoru. "Stop hacking for crying out loud! Ugh…Kaki?"

Kaki nods and they set Yoru on a chair, looking him over. His coughing is getting worse and worse. "What does Armageddon want?" Kurumu pleads. "Come on Maki! Before she manages to kill one of our characters!"

Lucy blinks and Mizore sighs. "I'll check on Moka. Please Maki."

She walks out and I bite my lip. "Nope. It'll only give her satisfaction."_**You're giving me satisfaction by talking about me.**_ "Would you shut up! Kaki is the most talkative person I know, that and Yuki, and you're almost beating her!"

Kaki growls. "Hey…"

_**Remember what I want?**_ I'm not doing it._** Oh boy…**_Yoru's hacking is getting worse. I glance over and see some blood. "YORU?_!"_ Ikuto panics. He turns to me, eyes worried. "Maki, what's going on?_!_"

"I-I-"_** Tick-tock.**_ I growl and grab chunks of my hair. "SHUT UP!" I scream, shaking my head. "SHUT UP!"

"Maki?" Lucy and Kurumu try to calm me down. "What is she saying?"

_**HE'S RIGHT THERE!**_ "NO! I WON'T!"_** So you'd rather be held back in the dark?**_ "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"_** Look, I'm just trying to-**_"Help me, yes I KNOW! IT'S NOT HELPING!"_** Oh boy…Hmm. Interesting. Well, I found some more-**_Silence. I blink and let go of my hair. Where did she go?**...Maki! Cut yourself!** Eh?** Trust me! Yoru will get better!** I glance over and see the blood amount is getting bigger. I sigh and look at Ikuto, who's staring at his character in fright. "Lucy, Kurumu," I turn to them, "you might want to step back. I have a bad feeling…"

Their characters look at me worriedly and Nana and Quartz shoot into their eggs. "BAD FEELING! BAD FEELING!"

I take a deep breath and grab the letter opener out of my pocket, flicking off the cover and slicing my arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**!**" Kurumu tries to run over. "STOP!"

Lucy holds her back, eyebrow raised. "…KAKI MOVE!"

Kaki turns and then notices Ikuto, who suddenly went still. "SHT!" she scrambles up, rushing behind them. "Maki!"

I run for Ikuto. "Ikuto, are you-"

"_**Blood…**_" he turns to reveal red orbs. He bares fangs and hisses, lunging for me. I duck and dash out the window of the dorm. I land badly, but I get up despite and run for it. Ikuto chases me. **"**_**BLOOD!"**_

"HOLY SHT MY BOYFRIEND'S A FCKING VAMPIRE?**!**" I scream at the sky. "That…AND WHAT THE FCK IS WITH HIM?"

_**Ooh~ Entertaining~ **_…And now I see what Sorrow was going on about._**Hmm. Keep this little chase up for a bit and I'll just remove those pesky 'X's, K?**_** See? You in life/death situations is more appealing than making characters hack blood. **So wonderful (-_-'). I rush past trees and listen to trees behind me be knocked down in Ikuto's attempt to get my blood. Blood streams out of the wound on my wound and I continue, trying to get my own vampire powers out to become faster. NOT WORKING.

I slam into a tree and cut my forehead. I fall back and when I try to get up, I can't, seeing Ikuto has my arms pinned. Okay, why is he acting like a Level E or a ghoul? I wriggle and struggle, but he's stronger at the moment. He leans down for my neck when I sigh. "SORRY FOR THIS!" I free my left hand and slam it against his forehead, ice attaching my hand to the area and my eyes droop as his eyes pop wide open. "What the…"

I slip into darkness.

**Review~**

**Next Chapter: Secrets of A Pervert!**


	21. Secrets of a Pervert

**Ikuto's past is based from the manga **_**Shugo Chara!**_

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Secrets of a Pervert**

"Ngh…where am I?" I open my eyes to gray. "Huh?"

"_**Welcome to Memory Enterprises! I am your Armageddon, and please stand up, it's for the safety of your precious little tailbones!" **_

I blink and sit up slowly, staring at a fourteen-year-old with long white hair, her teal eyes slightly narrowed. She's wearing some flight attendants uniform, holding a tiny microphone in her hands. "…You're that girl…"

"_**Please, stand up unless if you want your as- to be sore."**_

I role my eyes and push myself up, curling my hands into fists. "LISTEN ARMAGEDDON! WHERE AM-"

The floor starts to shake and she's chuckling. She hangs her face a little, the chuckling becoming giggling, and she hunches and then throws her head back, cackling. _**"HAVE A NICE FALL!"**_

Okay, I know she's a psychopath, but you'd at least think she wouldn't have awful puns. The floor cracks, then a little more, and then more until the structure below me collapses and I fall into black. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"_Mom needs to be in bed. We can't visit her because it'll tire her out."_

"_No!"_

"_Utau."_

"_I want to see her! I miss her!"_

I finally land on something and the halo cracks. I wince and cough up a little blood. I groan and push myself up to see I'm in a hospital. There are two kids at some seats outside of a room. One is eleven with blue hair, like Ikuto's, and blue eyes. He has a white polo shirt and gray shorts, white socks going just under his knee and black loafers. The other is a blonde girl, around nine, with violet eyes filled with tears. She's wearing a poofy dress and tiny little shoes with white stockings. I can tell that this is Ikuto and Utau when they were younger.

"_Daddy is gone, too,"_ Utau continues. _"What's going to happen to us?"_

"_Utau,"_ Ikuto kneels down and grabs her arm gently. _"We can't cry." _YOU CRY ALL THE TIME YOU DUMB AS-. _"Kids like us shouldn't cry. Or else, everyone will pity us."_

Utau looks sad still, but she stops bawling and only lets small tears escape. _"What does pity mean?"_

"_When people feel sorry for us."_

"_People can't feel sorry for us?"_

Ikuto's silent. I raise a brow and scream, "OF COURSE THEY CAN YOU IDIOT! HE'S OBVIOUSLY JUST BEEN AN IDIOT ALL HIS LIFE!"

The area around the three of us flickers red once, then twice in a row five seconds later. After a few more seconds, it starts flickering like crazy and my head starts to burn. Heat rises and one big flash of red cloaks my vision. It morphs into the hospital, when I was for.

Mom crying.

The doctor apologizing for the miscarriage.

I gasp and hug my torso, looking around. "Ikuto?" I call. "IKUTO?"

He's not there. Why? Why isn't he here! Why is this so different from when I did it with Lucy (NO TIME FOR SICK JOKES YOU PERVERTS!)? _**"Because this is IKUTO, not LUCY…or should I say Kaede?"**_

I wince and clutch my head tightly, squeezing my eyes together. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The scene flashes again. _"Onii-san!"_

I blink and look up to see a tiny boy, six most like it, and he hugs young Ikuto's leg. I look around to see a house's insides. It looks a little like a modernized Feudal Era manor. A woman with brown, curly hair held with a headband and soft eyes looks at the boy. _"Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan are going to be living with us, Tadase." _Tadase? This midget? _"I feel sorry for them. Tadase, please be nice to them." _

Ikuto and Utau look at her with a little scorn. She gave them pity, the exact thing they didn't want. Everything flashes red again and the heat rises. The sound of metal clashing rings and glass breaks. I hear the scream of a little girl and I look to see the scene of my father's death. _"Daddy? DADDY!"_

A flash of normal light to a man with blue hair and a coat walking down a sidewalk. He's carrying a light-blue violin case. Isn't that the one Ikuto has? I mean, I see him carry it around sometimes…Is this his dad? Where is he…I gasp and cover my mouth. _He…He left them?__**!**_ The scene flickers once more and this time to the outside of that house Tadase apparently lives at. Ikuto's staring into his hands, staring at Yoru's egg. _"A black egg?"_ he wonders.

"_Hey Ikuto-kun!"_ a familiar voice calls to him. Ikuto jumps and quickly hides the egg. The chairman of Amu's school comes up. He has the violin case of Ikuto's father. What?

Ikuto takes it when it's offered to him. _"Dad's violin?"_

"_It came into my care when Soko was hospitalized. You're father's feelings are in that violin, so you should hold onto it."_

Ikuto's face hardens and turns cold. _"I don't understand my father's feelings. It's because of him…Utau and Mom are unhappy."_

The chairman blinks before placing his hand on Ikuto's cheek, smiling. _"What's happiness? What's unhappiness?"_

I blink and the scene freezes. "What?" I ask. "What ha-"

"_**Quiz~" **_Armageddon sings from somewhere. _**"What is happiness?"**_

I sigh and think. Might as well answer before she does something to screw this up…Besides, whatever she tries to do might hurt Ikuto, wherever he is. "Um…Is it what makes you smile? What makes you feel good inside?"

"_**Eh, pretty crppy definition, but I guess it works. Now, what's unhappiness?"**_

Oh this is a piece of cake! I take a deep breath. "Unhappiness is when you frown, when you cry, when you can't take it anymore. It's when someone just wants to disappear and morn by themselves, when they want to push everyone away and just…wait to die…"

There's silence for a few seconds before everything just starts up again. _"Do you think your father was happy leaving you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_But don't you want to know? About your father?"_

The scene flashes red, and I'm at a therapist. All I can see is me on the couch, my dyed-black hair in front of my eye and only one brown-contact is showing. Everything else is dark and shadows dance by rapidly, my clothes changing constantly. I get what it means: all the times I was forced to see the therapist. Little voices fly from the right to the left.

"_She's crazy."_

"_He died…"_

"_If you put her in an asylum, she will be no harm to herself or others."_

"_He came…"_

"_Maybe if you just think about the drastic change, Mrs. Kia."_

"_I was scared…"_

"_Scared of what?"_

"…_At first it was two girls. They kept shouting at me, saying I deserved to die. Then it was everything that was unlucky, saying I'm the reason Mommy and Daddy fought, the reason he's dead, the reason HE came…"_

"_**Don't you see?"**_ Armageddon's voice cackles. _**"There was a time you saw us, you just don't remember."**_

I grit my teeth. "Shut up, I never saw you two before S.O.R.R.O.W."

She cackles. _**"Whatever. You might want to focus on saving Ak-I mean…Ikuto...and yourself."**_

I raise a brow and sigh. Everything flashes and it is back to Ikuto and the chairman, but it's snowing and they're on a bench somewhere. Ikuto has the violin and has a scarf and coat on, like the Chairman, but different colors. Ikuto looks upset, making me take a step forward. "What's wrong Ikuto?" I ask. Then I slap myself. "He can't hear me, idiot."

"_Father's violin…wasn't causing bad luck for everyone…"_

"_That's right," _the chairman says_. "You're a stray cat with a lot of pride." _Now isn't that the pure truth? My 'insensitivity', as you little voices might call it, stops when Ikuto starts crying. _"You kept all your hurt and tears inside, didn't you? Well, there's no need to anymore. Nobody has to feel sorry for you. Nobody is here to order you around. You are…"_

Yoru's egg flies out into the air, just a little above Ikuto's height, and pops open, revealing Yoru in the annoying little pelt of fur. _"FREE!"_

"Of charge?" I chuckle. I'm about to walk away when extra footsteps sound. "Armageddon?**!**" I turn around swiftly. Okay…

…**it's worse.**

They're two men from that fcking _Easter_ corporation. _"We finally found you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."_

Yoru darts into Ikuto's hands and growls at them. The Chairman sighs. _"You found us already? This boy has the right to Easter."_ Okay, when I find Ikuto, he is _so_ explaining this! That, and he's going to get a cuddle because I saw younger him cry (:'(). _"As long as he had be missing, the inheritance issue would've remained unsettled. But…I guess I couldn't keep this up for long. I took him because I didn't want to see a child forced into the world of power struggle amongst adults."_

WHY DIDN'T MOM MARRY THIS GUY? I mean he's nice, kind, knows Ikie-koi (shut up), sees characters, is _fun_, and HE DOESN'T TAKE 'WEAR-MY-BRA' DARES (yes, I'm holding the Step accountable for that still)! I slap myself to get my brain to focus instead of all this side-tracking nonsense. POPCORN! *Slap*

This time, one of the douche bags talk. _"Actually, the situation has changed. Ikuto-kun's mother has remarried." _Fck.

"_What?"_ the Chairman gasps.

"_Easter now belongs to Mr. Ichinomiya, or Mr. Hoshina, if you will." _He turns to Ikuto. "_Now come with us, Ikuto-kun. Don't cause your new father any trouble."_

Ikuto's eyes are wide and shocked. There are tiny tears at the corners of them. I blink. I blink. I blink. I know this is a memory…but_…"I'M SORRY! HE'S MY STEP-FATHER! I HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS!"_

Ice slams into one guys skull. Both the Chairman and Ikuto look surprised. _**"Ooh~ You're p-ssed, aren't you~?" **_I walk forward, clutching another ball of ice. The other guy is staring. Armageddon is doing something to the memory to make it altar, I know that…

…**but these fckers are going to learn a lesson, memory figment or NOT.**

"Touch him, and you _will_ get an ice halo of your own shoved up your fcking as-es!" I growl, chucking the other at the second's ribs. "HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"…M…Maki…"

I gasp and turn to young Ikuto. He's looking at me with familiarity. The Chairman starts to crack like ice and explodes into ice shards. "Oh great, our minds are one big fcking ICE WONDERLAND," I kick a pole. "Look, shrinkie-dink, I got these bstards to take care o-"

"MAKI!" he runs up, tackling me. "MAKI I WAS SO SCARED!" He's crying again now. "I DIDN'T THINK I COULD GET OUT OF HERE! I COUL-COULDN'T FIND YOU A-A-ANYWHERE!" He's sniffling and crying. "Waaaaaah!"

I blink. Okay…so Ikuto went through a major change _down _the meter of life. "I…kuto…" I hear groans and see the two men are starting to get up. "Look, sit on the bench, and we'll talk late-"

"NO!" he shouts. "I want to talk now! I'm scared Maki! Don't you care a little?"

I blink. "Um…Yeah. That's sort of why I want you to plant your as- on the bench and WAIT, midget."

"I'm not a midget!" he pouts.

I huff and pick him up, setting him on the bench myself. "So tedious as a child…"

"Am not!"

"Listen to yourself, midget."

He puffs out his cheeks and looks at his hands to ice shards. "I hate being eleven again…"

I roll my eyes and walk to the two guys, turning my arm into one long ice scythe. I raise it and swing, but something stops me. I turn to Armageddon. _**"Nuh-uh~ I'd much prefer you hate than destory~"**_ I turn back to the guys to watch them explode in ice shards. I turn to Ikuto, as does Armageddon. _**"Come here, sweetie~"**_

He blinks and starts walking forward. With each step he grows a little until he's back to age eighteen. I sigh and he grabs my other hand, smiling at me shyly. "Bratty for a kid," I mutter. He sighs and Armageddon evaporates. The scene changes to…roofs? And not just any roofs, these were roofs from where I used to live! "Why are we here?" I ask.

He gulps. "Maki, could you try to avoid th-this memory?"

"Wh-"

"_I'm bored-nya!"_

"_Then go talk to cats."_

"_But they're all busy-nya!"_

I raise a brow and look to see Ikuto and Yoru, hopping roofs. "…Ikuto…"

"…Yeah?..."

"…WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU DOING THERE!" I shake him like crazy.

"_Why can't you just bother people?"_

Yoru slumps in the air next to a sixteen-year-old Ikuto (I can kind of tell with the whole 'SIXTEEN YEARS OLD' painted on the back of his school jacket). _"Who? That girl?"_

"_What girl?"_

Yoru points to some dancing ten-year-old with black hair, singing. _"But I set fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Let it burn while I cry! 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!"_

Past Ikuto stares at her and his jaw drops a little. _"…She's cute."_

"_She's TEN," _Yoru reminds.

"_And…where's the point?"_

Past Ikuto follows me by roof until I reach my school, where I pocket my IPod and rush in. I glare at my…hehe…_boyfriend_ and he gulps. "M-Maki-koi, please, let me exp-"

It flashes to night-time. He's hoping roofs as Black Lynx and he lands on the roof of a building. _"Okay…does Taki live in 256 or 255?" _he mutters. He sighs and tries 255.

Ikuto blushes. "What?" I ask.

"…I actually_ forgot _this…" he hangs his head in shame.

"Wha-"

"EEEK! PEEPER!"

"ACK! SORRY MAM!"

"GET OUT!" *crash*

I glare at Ikuto. "You _really _are a liar, you know?"

I try stomping away, but Ikuto grabs my shoulder. "Okay, so I lied when I said that the person in the picture wasn't me. I didn't…I…" he sighs. "I just wanted you to trust me…"

"WE COULD'VE PREVENTED A LOT OF SHT WITHOUT THAT ARGUMENT _YOU _STARTED!" I scold. "SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT! **ALL OF IT!"**

Everything goes black, and we're just standing on some form of ground. I can see tears in his eyes. "Maki…I'm sorry…"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING MACK BACK! SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING THOSE GOONS BACK! SORRY ISN'T GOING TO TAKE BACK ALL THAT PAIN I FCKING SUFFERED ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THAT ARGUMENT!"

"M-Maki…" He reverts back to eleven.

"DON'T YOU REVERT NOW YOU FCKING LIAR!" I screech.

He cries and tackles my waist. "MAKI I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I-I'LL MAKE IT UP-"

"YOU CAN'T!" I snap. "How are you going to make this better? HUH!**?** AND WHO WAS THAT SLUT YOU WERE KISSING!"

"A-A slut, like you said!" Ikuto bawls. "S-S-She was d-drunk and sh-she just…WAAAAH!" He falls onto his knees, bawling and gripping at my skirt. "MAKI I'M S-S-SORRY!"

"_**Ah, nothing like seeing a child cry, is there?"**_ Armageddon laughs.

I sigh and glare at Ikuto, eleven, sobbing. Once I stare at the tears for a time, my expression softens. "…Now why would I leave you?"

"B-B-Because you hate me!" he bawls.

"Since when?" I ask. "Sure, we have fights, but that's normal, right? Like now."

He shakes his head furiously and looks at me with tear-soaked eyes, trying to suck it up I can tell. "You said 'oh so they roughed you up a little, so what'!" he sniffs a little. "Yet I-I would protect you! I wouldn't let them hurt you! I don't want you to get hurt anymore, wheth-whether by me or someone e-else!" He's letting some sobs through. "YET YOU DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT!"

I gasp. _Oh…__**"You REALLY didn't get this before?"**_…Nope…Not. At. All. I sigh sadly and walk over, wrapping my arms around Ikuto and doing a very _Rosario + Vampire_ like thing.

I stuff his face in my chest.

He turns still. I look down to see he's blushing, eyes wide. I rub the back of his head and kiss the top of his blue hair. "I _do_ care Ikuto, I was just playing a front."

He ages a little. I guess he's fourteen. I let him go and he sits up, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "R-Really?" I nod. He ages again, eighteen. He's smiling now, and he hugs me. "Well…I'm glad we got this out. I'm sorry Maki-koi."

"And I'm sorry to, Ikie-koi~" I sing, hugging him in return.

I hear a sigh and someone starts clapping. Ikuto hugs me tighter and growls. _**"How touching. I was even moved, and I'm a demon. Okay, I'll let you go, but be warned…seeing that I screwed with this, sorry for that by the way…Ikuto here is gonna' have some issues, seeing he's never had X-Negative in his blood, unlike Lucy."**_

"Dmn it," Ikuto mutters.

"Wait…why?" I ask.

"_**Because, I have been genuinely entertained!" **_she cheers._**"The lies, the truth, the tears, all one big collection of FUN!"**_

The structure around us starts cracking. Ikuto hugs me tighter and I sigh, hugging him as well. "And all this time I wasn't a pervert," he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and pat his head. "Good kitty."

Everything breaks, and everything starts to burn. I squeeze my eyes tight together. _Ow…_

"Hey, look!" Yuki's voice cheers. "She's waking up!"

"Maki!" Lucy shakes me. "Wake up!"

I grab someone's nose and yank it. "OW!" Kaki shrieks. "WHAT THE HLL?"

"Where's 'me snooze button?" I yawn, rubbing on eye. "Uh…" I look around at the trees. "Where…"

Moka points to Ikuto, who looks a bit red in his sleep. "Remember, he turned into a vampire and chased you."

I look around to account for those here. Kurumu, Marilyn, Me, Mizore, Yuki, Mina, Annie, Proserpine, Yoru, Ikuto (duh), Kaki, Hidu, Cassie, Lucy, Calli, Moka, Collide, Nana, and Quartz. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They came, don't worry," Kurumu smiles softly. "We told them that they should go back."

Mizore walks over and checks my halo. "Her halo's fine, perfect shape."

I turn to Ikuto. "He's going to be a little off," I inform. "He was never related to someone with X-Negative."

Lucy smiles and pumps her fist a little. "Yeah! Beat the perv for a millionth time!"

I roll my eyes and yawn, grabbing a branch and yanking myself up. "So, you need sleep?" Yuki asks. I glare at her, dark aura obvious. She laughs nervously and says, "OF COURSE YOU DO!"

She grabs Kaki and I and drags us to the dorms as we're kicking and screaming our butts off. "Maki-chan!" Nana and Quartz sit on my head. "Did you learn anything?"

I sigh and pause. "A little, but I need Ikuto to explain a little further. I also learned…THAT YUKI NEEDS TO LET ME GO!"

"Ugh, Proserpine?" Yuki chuckles.

Proserpine grows to full height and grabs out ankles, keeping them still. Kaki and I puff out our cheeks before exchanging glances. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she smirks. I nod. "Okay, one…two…three!"

I use ice to get away as Kaki is writing something. We look at each other. "Uh…" I blink. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a stern letter stating my complaints," she shrugs.

I blink before running off screaming with Yuki to the dorm, leaving Kaki sitting on the ground with a sweat-drop on her head.

**Next Chapter: Nurse Maki!**


	22. Nurse Maki

**I'm going to un-censor the cussing. It's driving me insane and I don't want people thinking I can't spell FUCK or SHIT or PISS. See? I'm to my word~ **

**Hehe, sorry for not answering questions ^^'**

**One-Is Maki gonna go into other people's heads?**

_**Most likely **_

**Two-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KAKI WHILE MAKI WAS GOING 'GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST' ON IKUTO?**

_**^^' Yeah…um…**_

_**Kaki: What? THAT'S WHAT MOM SAYS YOU DO! ~**_

…_**Yeeeeaaaaaahhh…**_

**Three-This story is so fucked up I got lost in it how many charas does Maki have again?**

_**Okay, I sure hope you don't mean that first part offensively…And she has two: Nana and Quartz.**_

**Again, sorry for confusion, I officially suck at writing a series and making it make sense. **

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Nurse Maki**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID OUTFIT?_!_" I shriek, crossing my arms over the low neckline of the slut-nurse dress.

"It's cute~" Kurumu sings.

"That, and you kind of owe it to the pervert," Yuki shoves the tape-measure away.

"BUT WHY THIS!" streams of tears fall down as I yank the bottom of the skirt portion down to hide the black panties.

Kaki is thoroughly enjoying this like the jerk she is, laughing while rolling on the floor. "HEY! GIN COME LOOK AT-"

Yukari uses her wand to crash a washtub on her skull (KEEP GOING YUKARI! SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!). "Respect her wishes of wanting only one pervert to deal with," she sighs. "Any who, you should get to the infirmary. Tsukune, Ruby, and Gin said he was a little depressed."

I sigh and trudge out of the room, Nana and Quartz hatching from their eggs and coming out of the pockets in the dress, looking up at me with stomach-eyes. "Maki-chan," Quartz climbs onto my hand, "why are you so against making Ikuto happy?"

"Because his version of happiness is slipping DA is my ZA," I slump, my eyes simply lines for whatever reason. I shake my head and feel at my eyes. "Wow…line eyes are _weird_…"

Someone bumps into me and I am brought back to reality to see Ruby. "Oh, hey Maki!" she waves. She looks me up and down with a raised brow. "Urm…"

"IT WAS KURUMU AND THAT SKANK, I SWEAR-ACK!"

"WHO'S THE SKANK?**!**"

"You Kaki!"

Yep, being strangled by my own sister; _what a way to go. _"IF ANYONE'S THE FUCKING SKANK IT'S KURUMU!" she shrieks.

Then she gets a nasty lump on her head. "I'm not a skank!" Kurumu scolds.

I'm dropped from Kaki's death grip and hold my throat, staring at both of them. "Uh…were you tailing me?"

They freeze and start laughing nervously, rubbing the backs of their heads. "N-N-no! W-W-Why would you say that?**!** Ha, ha…ha…"

"Little sneaks," I mumble, stomping forward. Nana and Quartz sit on my head, staring down at my face. I eventually point to them and say, "Saw that girls? That's an example of whatever 'wedding' Ikuto has imagined in that fat head of his…"

"Glad you think I have a fat head," Ikuto's voice chuckles.

I freeze and turn. He's not there…I turn like the ninja I am to the direction I was facing before only to slip and crash into the floor, the jerk characters just floating in mid-air. "Are you okay, Maki-chan?**!**" they squeak.

"Yes, I'm just peachy!" I snap, pushing myself up onto my knees and looking around. "IKUTO YOU ASSHOLE GET OUT HERE!"

Someone hugs me from behind and lifts me up, nudging my head with their cheek. "Aw, Kitty-no-miss me?"

_Who put the cat on drugs? WHO?_ I squirm a little and hear Armageddon whistle. _Oh shut up!_ "Let me go you stupid cat!" I kick.

"Aw, but me's upset because kitty-no-miss me," he pouts, pulling me closer and showing me his cute pouting expression. Wait…AGH! YOU! ARE! PROBERS! "Mmm~ This feels good~"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BLABBING ABOUT?**!**" I whip out the hand-made wand, waving it and summoning a boulder to crash onto Ikuto, releasing me. "YES!"

Nana and Quartz sigh, shaking their heads in disappointment. "That's cold…"

"OW!" Ikuto shoves the boulder off, rubbing the lump on his head. "Talk about killer headache…"

"And you're back~" I sing, hugging his neck.

"Was I ever…gone?" he blinks at something.

I follow his gaze to…"PERVERT!" I beat his head with the boulder. "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! _PER! VERT!"_

He's groaning when I stop while I'm panting, holding a huge ass boulder above my head. "Okay, so I was looking at your chest, but not my fault it's out there!" he whines.

"It's not 'out there' if it's in a dress," I growl. "NOW GET IN THE INFIRMARY DAMN IT!"

He dashes in, hopping into the bed and hiding everything below his chin with the blanket, staring at me in somewhat fright. Okay, so I'm pissed, CAN'T YOU TELL BY THE CUSSING AND THE DRESS?**! Deep breaths…come on, I know you can do it. **I roll my eyes and stomp in, snatching the clip board from his bed. "Hmm…" a voice behind me grabs my boob. "Yep. Definitely not a little girl."

"HEY!" I swing around to kick them, sending them flying. "I ALREADY HAVE ONE PERVERT! I DON'T NEED MORE!"

"...Hey Gin," Ikuto whispers.

I freeze and see that Gin's butt is sticking out of the wall as he's pushing against the wall to get out. I sigh and slump. "I might as well be in _Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro _with my luck…"

"Don't know what that is," Haiji (little girl obsessed Karate dude)says, taking Gin out of the wall, "but I do know you're definitely not mature."

I sigh. "Gee, thanks," I grumble. "Ikuto, make the perverts leave!"

"But I need this bed," he chuckles.

"You're a pedophile, not a pervert," I point at him with my right index finger, the left hand on my hip.

"Whatever. I'm sick, so no," he pulls the cover over his head.

"And you know this how?"

"It's on the…_ACK!_...board…"

I note Yoru's egg is closed and on the nightstand. Probably cat-napping. I glance at the board and my jaw drops, my eyes widening.

_Tsukiyomi, Ikuto_

_Age: 18_

_Illness: Infected scar on chest, lung, and back; frequent coughing_

_Prescription: Motrin and rest_

_Notes: Is capable of movement, but cannot: run, mate, yell, be beaten in designated area, without risking the scar opening._

"AW!" I hug Ikuto. "MY POOR BABY!" I see the smug look on his face, but I dismiss it. "Don't you worry, Nurse Maki is going to make you all better~"

Nana and Quartz drag their eggs next to Yoru's and climb in. "Good luck with that," Nana yawns, rubbing her left purple eye.

They close their eggs and I pout. "No faith in me whatsoever…" I slip into that depression state.

Ikuto pecks my cheek and pats my head. "It's okay, Maki-Koi~" he sings a bit, chuckling at the end and wincing, grabbing the spot Sorrow scarred him for life with her claws. SORROW…**Can you blame me?** Yes, seeing YOU took control of MY body._** Haha~**_ SHUT UP. I sigh and Ikuto pulls me into the bed next to him, looking at Gin and Haiji. "My girlie," he pouts childishly.

"We got that," Gin rubs his head, glaring at me slightly. "I mean who stuffs someone's head into a fucking-"

"Me," Lucy shoves his head in with her vectors, chuckling. "Hey, it's perv-central, and _SOMEONE_ got kidnapped," she emphasizes, looking at me.

Koko strolls in with Batty on her shoulder. "Hey," she waves once. "So how's the pedophile?"

Ikuto sighs, hugging me tighter. "Am I _really _that perverted to my Maki-koi?"

Koko rolls her eyes and slams his head with Batty in baseball bat form. "OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!"

Blood spurts from the top of his head and he falls back. "EEP!" I squeak. "Ikie!"

Haiji picks me up from behind. "See? She's just a cute little girl~" he coons.

Koko smacks him as well and Lucy chucks Gin at him. "SHE'S NOT LITTLE!" both scold.

"OW! Why'd ya' throw me?**!**" Gin snaps.

I sigh and slump, a fat sweat-drop on my head. "This room is turning into chaos…"

"I agree," Ikuto yawns. "Maki-koi, can you get them out? I wanna sleep…"

"Thought you'd never ask~" I sing. I form a chainsaw out of ice and turn it on, turning to the other four. "Now…**who's leaving first?**"

The boys scream like girls and dash out the window. I laugh and the ice breaks. Lucy rolls her eyes when I start rolling on the ground and walks out. "Whatever."

"I don't care, I'm staying," Koko sits down in a spare seat.

"What…'ver," Ikuto yawns, stretching out like the kitty he is (with ears and tail that is). "Nighty, night."

I roll my eyes and pat his head, him turning onto his right side and his eyes drooping shut. I keep patting his head until I hear Koko sigh. "Are you really just going to be in here all day taking care of some pervert?" she asks.

I giggle a little and turn to her, removing my hand from Ikuto's head. "Well…I guess that's just me. I never really care about myself, you know?" She raises a brow. "I never really objected to committing suicide back in those days…it was just scary that it was happening. I always wish that sometimes I died in place of Mack…Amma…or Umma…all that died for this thing. For _me_. I hate it. I absolutely hate it."

She blinks and gulps a little, reasons unknown. "Y-Yeah…but you still like going to different places, right?"

I shrug. "Good life lessons, dangerous, nice friends…but too confusing. I mean it goes from a simple block, to all this shit about portals and what-not. Am I right?"

"TOTALLY!" Yuki tackles me from behind, making me crash onto Ikuto's knees.

"OW!" he screams, waking up (well no duh). "WHAT THE HELL?**!**"

"You know, somewhere in the line, there were sailor's in all our families~" Yuki babbles, getting off my aching back. "Well! So what's we doing?"

"It is 'what are we', Mistress Yuki," Proserpine peeks her head out of Yuki's pocket.

Ikuto mumbles, "Crazy bitch, ruining my sleep…" and reaches for something on the nightstand. I look and see it's Motrin. I grab it and read the label, taking out two and placing them in Ikuto's hand. "Could you get some water, please?" he asks me.

I nod and skip out. "DON'T KILL HIM!" I call back, laughing. I can see why Kaki…AH SHIT SHE DID SOMETHING TO ME! I start running around the hall, tugging at the dress and searching my body for any drugs or what not. "KAKI YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT 'DA YOU TO ME?**!**"

_Hey, that is our MOTHER you're talking about._ I run out the window and tackle her as she's sitting at a table with Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari. "HOW THE-"

I slap her silly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH-WAD?" I scream. "WHAT? CRACK, COCAINE, TELL ME YOU FUCKER!"

She's staring at me with wide eyes and pats my head slowly. "Nice…psycho…nice…psycho…"

I growl and someone picks me off, making me blink. "Oh come on," Moka laughs nervously. "I'm sure she did nothing…"

"I'm starting to see why Kaki likes dressing up like a nurse!" I turn into an angry chibi. "I'M STONNED BY THAT DEMON!"

"Hey, _vampires _aren't _monsters_," Kaki points out.

"She has a point," stunned Kurumu points to her.

I growl and Moka starts dragging me to the infirmary. "Now let's get you to Ikuto, okay?" she smiles. "I'm sure you'll be able to relax there."

Collide peeks out from Moka's pocket, waving a hand to me. "Hey," she says, her white hair sticking in her mouth. She spits it out. "Stupid hair…"

I cross my arms and let her drag me until I remember why I left the infirmary in the first place. "Oh yeah…I was supposed to get water for Ikuto…"

"Oh," she stops next to the water fountains. "I have a cup if you need it."

"Thanks," I smile. She hands me a small cup made from Styrofoam and I fill it to the edge with water. A drop accidentally lands on my hand and I scream, dropping the cup in the water fountain and holding my hand as little sparks of electricity line my skin. "I _hate_ that default about vampires…" I mutter.

"What's not to hate about it?" she sighs. "Wait a minute…Why would he ask for water? He's a vampire to!"

I blink before chuckling a bit. "He doesn't read this a lot. He barely watches it! I guess he doesn't know it very well."

Moka ponders on it and nods. "I guess…" She starts digging in her pockets to get out a small packet of herbs. She hands it to me and I sprinkle a little on the wet outside of the cup so I can pick it up. I turn to water on again and pour in herbs to make sure it's not pure and eventually electrocutes my damn ass off. Once that's done, she walks to the infirmary ahead of me. She opens the door and peeks her head in. "Hey I…**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_**!**_"

"Oh crap…is he raping Koko or something?" I try to peek my head in.

"N-N-NO!" Koko grunts. "YOU FAT SLUT GET OFF HER BOYFRIEND!"

_Fat…slut…_I growl and slide past Moka to see something that makes my blood scorch. There's the skank, Ogami, is kissing my boyfriend! "S-Mm!" Ikuto tries to push her away, eyes squeezed shut with irritation.

"Aw…why?" Ogami pulls away.

I growl and my hair immediately turns black, the window on the opposite wall showing my eyes blazing red. **"WHY?**_**!**_** HOW ABOUT THIS FOR A REASON YOU MOTHER FUCK!" **I rush over and kick her square in the side, sending her flying and crashing through the window. I rush out of the window as well and land on the ground. She crashes and winces and I speed over, crushing her ribs under my boot (it's apparently the new slutty to wear boots with a revealing dress…).

Moka rushes out and so does Koko, both jumping and landing on the ground. As I'm about to stomp that ugly piece of shit she calls a _face_ in, both party-pooper vampires yank me away! LET ME FULFILL MY BLOOD LUST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "Hey, stop it!" Moka cries.

"You're just going to get in trouble!" Koko says.

"**YOU DO THAT YOURSELF!"** I remind harshly.

"Come on," Ogami coughs, smirking. "Listen to your mommies!"

Koko growls and goes for her, beating her to near death with Batty the Mace. "SHUT! UP! YOU! FUCKING! WHORE!"

Okay, were Adam and Eve sailors, by any chance? Moka laughs nervously and starts dragging me back into the building while I'm stunned and thinking. She plops me back into the infirmary and runs off to help Koko…I _think_. Sadly, telepathy didn't come with the exploding, massacring, and immense pain from having ice shoved up your pooper. I hear someone spitting and blink, pushing up onto my legs to see Ikuto spitting out something and scratching his tongue. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, ACK! Gross, gross, gross…" and ect. A tick mark sprouts on my head as a big grin stretches across my malevolent-looking face. A dark aura surrounds me and Ikuto blinks at me, shrinking a little. "Uh…Kitten-koi?"

**Negative**

"BELCK! MMMMMRMRMRM! STOP IT!" Ikuto wriggles under me. "WOULD YOU-MRMPH!"

As the sink runs, I jam the bar of soap into Ikuto's mouth and constantly clean his mouth, occasionally taking it out to rinse the soap out and repeat once more. **"No more whore germs for you~"** I sing darkly.

"THIS IS UNHIGENIC!" Ikuto snaps, pushing my arm away. "HELP! NURSE GONE NUTS OVER HE-MRMPH!"

So, the moral of my short, murderous experience as an actual nurse: I didn't do much, so I have no right to judge. My experience on whores kissing my man? Well, that goes something like this:

**TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY.**

**Again, a filler -_-' I really need to stop with those…**

**Okay, I'm getting extremely uncomfortable writing these because I feel as if nobody else gets it :'( You know, I don't want to write it just for my health. You can understand, right?**

**Any who, any questions, please let me know.**

**Review please.**

**And check out my other stories. I mean I do have forty others ^^**


	23. Home Economics SUCKS

**Ugh, I think I'm the worst author ever XD **

**I can barely update once a day now**

**But hey, at least I met my true love~**

…

**An anime character XD **

**Okie dokie! No questions, so…Enjoy more X-Negative mayhem.**

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Home Economics SUCKS**

Crossing 'Day 20' off of my mental calendar, I walk into the school building, Yuki and Kaki chatting somewhat ten feet in front of me. "Are you okay, Maki-chan?" Quartz squeaks.

"So and so…" I yawn, refusing to cover my mouth. "The rest of yesterday was a lot of work making sure Ikuto wouldn't hack up an intestine."

Both characters sweat-drop. "Don't you mean 'cough up a lung'?" Nana laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh whatever," I shrug. "I try to be original ya' know!"

They sigh in somewhat defeat (from what, I have no idea) and keep floating next to my head, orbiting around my skull for no particular reason. I walk into the classroom for the snooze-fest called 'lessons' when Moka squeals and hugs me like a maniac. "We have Home Economics today!" she cries in glee. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Hey! LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Kurumu beats Moka's head with a desk.

"Ah! Moka!" Tsukune jolts awake from nearly snoozing off.

I raise a brow and look behind me, seeing Yuki and Kaki waiting to torture some poor sap talking with her boyfriend. I roll my eyes, thinking that I should've known that's why they're not joining in with the fight, and cross my arms in the door way, watching the mayhem un-fold as other students egg the fight on. Lucy is at the back, staring at it all with a blank look on her face. I sneak over next to her and sit in the adjacent desk. "Heyo, Onee-chan!" I smile. "What 'cha thinking about?"

"How you can't say words properly," she rolls her eyes with a ghost of a smile.

I laugh a little. "Oh really, what are you thinking about?"

She frowns a little and holds the side of her face in one hand, leaning her elbow on the desk. "…A lot of things, I guess…Mom, you, Ikuto, the like."

I laugh nervously. "Why are you thinking about my boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes, knowing the intent behind the question. "Relax, the only person I hold attraction towards is Kota, but we all know he thinks of me nothing more than a friend." I raise a brow and open my mouth, but she holds up the twelfth volume to her manga before words can be formed. "It says it all. He'll end up with Yuka and I'm just going to be the friend that's a monster, which is why nobody's screwing with me here." She then points the manga to one bulky guy with green hair and cat eyes. "He could easily come up to me and sock me in the jaw, even though I'd kill him before he'd get to do it again, but still. Tobo did the same, but only paid after much of my 'abuse', I guess you could call it…" Listening to Lucy talk like this isn't surprising. She's from a world of horror, science, psychology, and sadness. Lucy is the one the sadness came from, the one who was bullied and misunderstood. She continues with a little sadness in her eyes. "Everyone here knows I'm a monster, plain and simple. "Was Mom the same? How am I supposed to know? All I know was she had X-Negative and S.O.R.R.O.W. I met you, who has the same thing, and now we're in a crack-job world with vampires, werewolves, and sluts with cans."

I chuckle at the last part and pat her head in between her horns. "Don't worry Lucy, everything will be tied together in the last world, I assure you." I look at the ceiling and flick the halo, the slight shimmer in my vision. "…I wonder what the fourth stage is…ever since _Vampire Knight_, I've had this halo, but we never really found out what the fourth stage was…"

"HELLO!" Kaki and Yuki scream behind us.

We scream and the wall next to us is obliterated. We stare at it to see vectors near it and gagged ice stabbing through where the wall was. Both jerks laugh and we glare. "Ha. Ha," we force out robotically.

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Ruby walks in. "Okay, so girls, please follow me to the Home Economics area. Boys, please go to the courts. Today is a special 'test' where girls have a day of Home Ec. while boys have a day of P.E."

Tsukune hangs his head with depression and Yuki clings to Kaki, who clings to a desk at the back. "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" they cry.

"That can be arranged," I mutter darkly, a dark aura surrounding me like miasma. Lucy sighs and grabs both of them, opening a window with a vector and dropping both out, thick slams ringing throughout the classroom. Students stare as she simply closes it and stands there, staring down at the scene below, whatever that is. I stand and grab my bag, walking over to Ruby. "So, what's the test for?" I ask her.

"Oh, simply because he thought it'd be nice for the students," Ruby waves her hand. "He's not completely devious you know."

Kurmu bursts out laughing. "That's a lie! He _so_ is!"

"Actually, no."

Kurumu screams and turns to Mizore, poking her head out of the vent. "What the Hell?**!**" she cries.

Yukari, busy scribbling things, breaks her pencil in half and turns to Kurumu. **"Would ya' shut up?"**

Moka laughs nervously and pats Yukari's head. Tsukune simply waves to Mizore. "You should be used to this by now, Kurumu."

"_Should?_ No," Marilyn floats up to Tsukune's face.

"I agree," Me yawns, flying to the top of Mizore's head as she hangs upside down and grabs onto a few strands hanging down, swinging on them.

Collide floats over to my face, waving. "So, are you going to go with us or out the window with Kaki and Yuki?"

"OUT THE WINDOW~" I sing like a lunatic, running out the window.

"EEP!" Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune, Lucy, Ruby, and Moka grab me. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Damn it…" I mutter.

"You're not supposed to kill yourself!" Quartz whines, kicking my nose.

"Yeah! What happens to the X-Negative if you die?" Nana starts bawling.

I stay silent. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was joining Yuki and Kaki." I look at both crippled figures on the ground. "…Yet again, I probably should've thought before acting…"

Kaki chucks a stone at my head. "YA' THINK?**!**"

"YOU'RE NOT IN THIS CONVERSATION!" I scream.

"Oye-vey…" Nana and Quartz hang their heads.

**Negative**

So, this is how we ended up: Yuki and Kaki going to the infirmary instead of the classes to take care of Ikuto (poor kitty) and Ruby is separating us into teams 'just to make things interesting'. "Moka, Maki, Lucy…"

"Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari…"

Ah fuck. "So what's going to be the result after THIS," Mizore huffs over at the other team, gathered at the left of the room..

"What's with all these competitions!**?**" Calli complains, flailing her little arms and squeezing her eyes shut.

Lucy pats her head while Moka thinks. "One, I don't know, and two, I'm not really sure…"

_**Hey, it keeps me entertained.**_

_**And me~**_

WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! **Yes, please, before you kill me…**.REALLY?

In result of Sorrow's poor choice of words, Armageddon and Negative chat like no tomorrow and I can barely hear what Ruby is saying. Kurumu looks at me worriedly as I look like I'm about to explode. "Um…Maki?" Collide kicks my nose. "Did you hear a word Ruby said?"

"Huh?" I look around.

"Were you listening?" Quartz repeats for Collide.

"Oh…no," I slump. "Stupid X-Negative…"

Lucy pats my head. "Don't worry, this is a team thing, so all we have to do is tell you what to do."

"That's not really a good thing," Moka laughs nervously.

"So, what is-" I'm cut off with someone tackling me.

"WHY ISN'T MAKI ON MY TEAM?**!**" Kurumu cries. "I WANT HER TO BE MY DAUGHTER! NOT MOKA'S!"

_W-W-WHAT?__**! AHAHAHAHA!**_** HAHAHAHAHA!** SHUT UP YOU TWO! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**!"** I cry, cling to Lucy, trying to push Kurumu off at the same time.

"A-AH! GIRLS!" Ruby runs over.

"GET OFF MY SISTER, BAZOONKA GIRL!" Mizore snaps, trying to yank Kurumu off.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" Yukari joins into the madness.

Lucy is staring at my head as well as Moka, all characters but Calli shaking their heads in disappointment. All Calli does is orbit around Lucy's head, sitting down, while giggling like an idiot.

**Negative**

I hate home economics.

Plain and simple.

Anything that forces me to wear a diaper with FLOWERS on it.

I just hate it.

Especially Lucy for pinning me down and allowing this!

**UNFORGIVABLE!**

"_Rock a bye baby~ On a tree top~" _Moka sings while rocking the cradle I was forced in.

I glare. "I. HATE. YOU. ALL," I suck on the binky.

"It's your fault for not listening," Collide swings her legs while sitting at the rail of the cursed thing.

Calli is on Lucy's head, sucking on her own thumb and staring with wide, red eyes filled with awe. Nana and Quartz are thinking while sitting on my forehead. "Relax," Lucy sighs, "it's just Home Ec."

"Well, it sucks," I pout.

"Aw, she's so cute~" most of the females on our 'family' fawn.

WHAT THE HELL IS WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME CUTE?**!** I growl and I just _know _my eyes flash red with malice. **"Call me cute again, I'll rip your hearts out,"** I threaten, ripping the binky out.

"Oh come on," Moka sighs. "It's for class."

Lucy pins me down before I can go for her throat. "I have a good guess she's going to cuss her head off, so let's just-"

Something jerks me away from Lucy and next thing ya' know, I'm in a different crib with a used binky. "ULCK!" I spit it out. "That's not my binky!" I whine.

"Aw~ You're so adorable!" Yukari wriggles.

I narrow my eyes. "I'm _older _than you, so don't call me adorable."

"Maki-chan," Nana flies over the crib.

"The opposing family kidnapped you," Quartz sits on a stuffed rabbit next to my head.

I blink and start choking Yukari. "BABY SNATCHER!" I scream.

"Maki-chan…" Nana and Quartz slump in disappointment.

After a few jerks, I pause and think for a second. "Wait…DAMN IT! KIDDIE SNATCHER! KIDDIE SNATCHER! NO-"

"No," Kurumu picks me up, "you're a cute little baby!"

I start to weep like they do in all the comedy mangas. "Are you sure this isn't some plot to down-grade my confidence?" I whimper.

Someone snatches me from Kurumu and I'm flung into a wall. "EEP!" Moka runs over. "LUCY!"

"Too much strength, m' bad," Lucy states nonchalantly.

_**AHAHAHAHA! **_**Want me to remind you to kill someone later?** I sigh. That would be nice. I mean seriously, HOW ELSE DOES ONE VENT THEIR RAGE?**!** I push away from the wall and Moka sets me inside my crib. "No baby snatching!" she snaps at Kurumu.

"Actually, Ruby never said there was a rule against it," Mizore picks me up, hugging me to her.

"ACK!" Moka jumps. "W-Where the Hell did you come from?"

So _this_ is how Tsukune feels when they decide to play 'Man-Tug-Of-War'…I shake out the thought and cling to the rail, the characters shaking their heads in disappointment at my pitiful situation. "I AM NOT A BABY!" I complain. "AND HELP!"

Ruby is just watching at the front of the class room, doing _nada._ "Well, Mizore has a point…"

"WOOHOO!" Kurumu cheers, yanking Mizore over to their side. "I get my little sist-"

Mizore freezes her. "Who are you calling your little sister?" She sets me down in the crib and pats my head with an ice claw as nervous blue lines appear on my entire right side. "Sorry, but we have to do this."

I point to the window, where the boys are all doing physical activities with Yuki and Kaki scaring the crap out of each and every one of them (Tsukune being no exception). "They don't have to!" I whine. "AND THIS HAS BEEN OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS OF ME BEING FORCED INTO DIAPERS!"

Sadly, that is _not_ an exaggeration. I'm just glad they left my torso alone –shudder-. "Two thousand words?" I gasp and look behind me to Ogami, raising a brow. "I mean come _on_, how can Ikie be dating such a _naïve brat_?"

"**SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** I claw for her eyes, but 98% of the class holds me back. _OH COME ON!_ "Don't cause trouble!" Marilyn yanks at my hair.

Me sits on my shoulder, patting it. Nana and Quartz are in front of my face while Calli is crying on Lucy's head at my vicious aura. "You're not going to get her eyes out in diapers," Collide sighs, kicking my nose slightly. "So get in the crib and suck your thumb like a good-ACK!"

"I! AM! NOT! A! BABY!" I shake her, her face turning purple fast.

"Oh come on! Not my character!" Moka tries to pry Collide out of my hands.

"Calm down!" Ruby rushes over. "No need to hurt innocent civilians!"

"COLLIDE IS A CHARACTER, NOT A CIVILIAN!" I shriek. **"AND DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH **_**NOW**_**! **THIS BABY NEEDS TO TANTRUM!" I wave my arms, turning into an angry chibi. As the students try to hold chibi me against the wall and rescue Collide, I stop. Chibi me blinks and I'm sitting down, releasing Collide in the process, and start poking my cheek. "Chubby~" I sing idiotically. I mean seriously, _you _turn into a chibi and try to resist not poking your chubby little cheek!

**Negative**

**Baby's Log: Feeding Time**

I'm SO glad Ikuto is not here. If he was, he would A) Rape me before they replaced my panties with diapers (it was unpleasant, let me tell ya') and B) Embarrass me to high Heaven. I'm not actually writing all of this down because the two 'families' (of Lesbians apparently) keep taking away my writing utensils. That, and they won't stop kidnapping me long enough to actually jot _ONE_ measly word down! I'm sorry, but right now, I kind of enjoyed all of this when it wasn't me getting blown up of swallowed by portals every six months or something like that.

"Okay, open up~" Moka sings.

"Over my dead baby corpse," I manage through sealed teeth.

Lucy puffs out her cheeks, smiling, and slams her head on the table. "PLEASE," she begs, facing the floor. "I can't hold in my laughter anymore!"

I glare from the high-chair Ruby forced me into. I mean she shouldn't be helping! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT INVOLVES MY TORTURE! "HA! You can't feed my Maki-baby~" Kurumu taunts.

"…Did you _really _just say that?" Yukari slumps with disappointment.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kurumu roars with tick-marks galore.

"Do we now?" Mizore pops up next to me, hugging me.

"AYAYAHYHAYAYHAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA HAHAHAHAHAYAAYAHAAYAHAYAHYA!" I fall out of the high chair. "OW!"

The characters are just watching from the fan that rotates slowly, not really wanting to be down here while I suffer through feeding time. Ogami is laughing at me and Moka glares. Lucy helps me up along with Kurumu, who's saying 'are you alright', 'any fractures', 'OH MY POOR BABY', and 'you need to eat so this won't happen' all in a second. Mizore and Yukari whistle innocently and shove Ogami out of the window.

**Negative**

**Baby's Log: Worst Escape Plan Ever-Part A**

Nana and Quartz are scanning my plans while the two families are bickering over the constant kidnapping of me. The feeding resulted in green peas in my diapers, some corn mush in my bra, carrots in my head, and chocolate pudding splotched here and there. Me, Marilyn, and Collide are too busy defending their owners in the argument as it regresses to personal snaps. "So…" Nana blinks. "You REALLY want to try _flying _out of the window with _dictionaries_?"

"OH SHUT UP!" I shred it up, red faced and demonic-eyed. "I'M GOING INSANE HERE!"

"Going?" Quartz sighs with three lines for each eye and a massive sweat-drop.

I cross my arms and pout. "Yes, _going_. Now…BACK TO THE-"

"Aw!" Kurumu tackles me.

"Her first steps!" Marilyn cheers.

"Oh boy…" Me sits on my head.

"HEY!" Kurumu flicks Me off. "Mizore, get Me off of Maki!"

"Sure," Mizore tries to yank Kurumu off.

"HEY! NOT _ME ME_ YOU BITCH!"

"Hey, stop it!" Moka tries to pry them apart. "Lucy, help!"

"Nah," Lucy watches Calli rolling across the desk she's sitting at.

I'm anime crying. **"SOMEONE HELP ME!"**

Nana and Quartz cling to my ears. "We would, but…" Quartz slumps.

Nana is the brave, yet stupid one, to finish Quartz's statement. "…They're kind of bigger than us…"

**Negative**

**Baby's Log: Worst Escape Plan Ever-Part B**

"Now, now, play nice with others!" Moka giggles.

I'm crying at this point, sniffling while holding my characters, they're eyes swirling with the nausea my shaking them in my fists caused them. "S-Someone just kill me…" I sniffle.

I look around for Ogami. I guess that chuck out of the window made her go to P.E. Someone knocks on the classroom door. _Please God, do NOT let it be Ikuto. _Ruby opens the door and lets Kaki, Koko, and Yuki in._ Scratch that, HELP ME!_ I start kicking and flinging my arms, Nana and Quartz near vomiting. "WHY DOES GOD HATE ME SO MUCH?_!_?_!_?" I cry, squinting my eyes as close together as they can go.

"Aw, calm down!" Yukari pats my head.

Lucy grabs her wrist and yanks her to her side of the classroom. "Stay."

A washtub smacks into Lucy's skull. "MAKE ME!" Yukari snaps.

"CRAP!" Kaki and I exclaim. We exchange glances before Yuki snags me away from Moka, holding me like a newborn. "HEY!"

Yuki stares at Lucy, unconscious on the ground. "Is she going to turn into 'Nyuu'?"

Annie sits on my forehead and Proserpine waves from Yuki's shoulder. "Hello Mistress Maki," she greets silently.

"Hello subject!" Mina flies up. "Ha-ha-ha!" She looks proud of herself.

Nana and Quartz break away from my fists and zip up to Annie. "CHARACTER CHANGE WITH MAKI!" they shake her. "PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD'S GUARDIAN CHARACTER!"

…Is that like God for Guardian Characters? Annie blinks and starts bawling. I scream and cling to Ruby. "HOLY CRAP THE PINK BLONDE CAT CAN CRY!" I shriek. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"You didn't get that from the bib and diaper?" Hidu flies up. "Any who, can Kaki borrow a bat?"

I blink and hang my head. "In the janitor's closet…"

Kaki nods and walks out, her characters in suit. "So…how's it going?" Koko walks up, yanking me away from Ruby. She offers me some pants. "Here, better than a diaper."

I laugh nervously and take the pants. "T-Thank-"

"AW!" Yuki and Kurumu tackle me.

"NOT YOU TO!" I shriek.

"But we want Maki to stay a baby!" both whine.

"HURRY UP ANNIE!" Nana and Quartz pressure.

Proserpine pats Annie's head and whispers something to her. Annie sniffles and nods, black cat ears popping onto my head. I start doodling escape plan 'Beta' on Yuki's forehead, tongue in cheek. She blinks before sighing, Kurumu watching me draw. "Aw, she really thinks of this stuff when we fed her?" Moka snatches me away, making me draw a slash across Yuki's cheek.

"HEY!" Kurumu snatches me back.

The ears pop away as fast as they came. _I'd rather be fucking Kaname right now…_"Give Mizore's sister back," Me mumbles, covering her head with her blanket.

"Oh shut up!" Collide kicks her butt.

"EEP!" Me flips twice before fixing her mid-air position.

"NO!" Marilyn smacks their heads together. "Give Kurumu's sister back!"

"Mine!" Kurumu yanks at my arm.

"MINE!" Mizore and Moka also tug.

Koko and Yuki give my left leg a weak tug before Ruby asks them to leave unless if they plan to be babies. They betray me and flee. TRAITORS!

**Negative**

**Baby's Log: FUCKING HELP ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!**

I'M. ON. THE. BRINK.

Ogami came back and gave me a FUCKING BLACK EYE. Nana and Quartz are NO FUCKING HELP AT ALL. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are somehow plotting to FUCKING KILL ME OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! **AND THERE IS NO CAKE!** I hang my head in defeat and they leave me in the crib, all of them at war with rulers and desk chairs. Nana and Quartz, on my head, poke my forehead. "You okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?_!_" I shriek.

The worst part is that Armageddon is just laughing her ass off. **Hey, don't worry sailor,** Sorrow says (the sailor portion obvious),** just run now and get to the infirmary before anyone else can and lock up.** Why the infirmary? _**Moka has the key to her dorm. Other rooms are usually accessible by teachers. The nurse is out today~**_ Then Negative talks. _**If you don't, I'll shove a teal 'X' up your anal. **_

I burst out of the crib at the threat, leaving smoke clouds as I race for the infirmary. "OH COME ON!" I scream. "WHY DO I GET THE MALEVOLENT DISEASE!" **Yuki has one to.** "SHUT UP!"

"HEY!" Kurumu calls. "COME BACK!"

Sadly, Lucy is unconscious in the infirmary, so she can't rip off Ogami's head and smack everyone with it until they leave me alone. "Maki!" Moka whines. "Come on! Sorry if we're going too far!"

"EEP!" I go faster. THEY ARE NOT GUILTING ME INTO SUBMISSION! When I hear nothing from Sorrow and Armageddon, I hang my head in shame. _I think I might be crazy…_

I dash into the infirmary and lock the door securely, even chaining it with random chains that appeared. I press my back against the door, panting like there's no tomorrow. Ikuto and Lucy look at me strangely. "Nyuu?" Lucy squeaks.

Calli flies up with a somber expression. "We switched," she says simply.

"Something wrong…Baby-koi?" Ikuto blinks at me like I'm crazy.

"Don't you blink at me like I'm crazy," I put my hands on my hips.

"Why? You're in _diapers_."

I blush and look down to see I never _did_ put on the pants the traitor gave me. "Oh…"

"LET US IN MAKI-CHAN!" Nana and Quartz sob from outside.

"HO SHIT!" I work on opening the door.

"…You're stuck with a psychopath," Yoru sighs from his egg. I have a feeling Ikuto nods at that, but I'm not paying much attention to that at the moment.

**Negative**

Good thing I won't have to do the stupid baby log anymore. Sadly, Ikuto forced me to wear boxers. May I say it's sadly comfy. And when I say 'forced', I mean he threatened to put them on himself after 'shoving meat in my oven'. After figuring out what _that_ meant, I beat Lucy's head until she regained her conscious. I told her what he said before she could kill me instead and then decided to beat Ikuto up until he spit up a kidney. He has to get surgery later and can't move until after.

Ikuto, Lucy, and I play cards while the characters make our bets for us. Calli tosses in two gummy-bears, Yoru 2,000 Yen, and Nana and Quartz a chunk of my hair. I choose not to scream due to Ikuto's weak appearance. If I yell, I'm afraid it might shatter him. "That's something to try hard for," Ikuto chuckles weakly.

"I know, right?" Lucy chuckles.

Nana and Quartz hang their heads. "Oh shut up…" they mope. I pat their heads and they beam. "See? Maki-chan is fine with it!"

I giggle and look at my cards before something grabs my thigh. "EEK!" I smack it with a frying pan.

"OW!" Ikuto rubs his cheek. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_!_ AND IS IT 'ABUSE THE CRIPPLE DAY' OR SOMETHING?_!_?_!_?"

"…No idea," I blink at the pan.

"And yes~" Lucy and I sing in harmony. While Ikuto glares, we laugh. "AHAHAHA! You should see the look on your face!" we point, rolling off of his bed (seeing we're sitting on it, nothing more you perverts).

Ikuto sighs and looks at his card. "So abusive…"

I recover and crawl back on the bed, patting his head and tapping the spot over where his kidney used to be. "Oh, don't worry~ Just think of all those awful things the doctors will do when they put your kidney back!"

He hisses at me, his fangs gleaming with saliva. "Cute, Maki, but may I remind you that I'm a vampire now and it's not going to hurt me."

"Really?" Lucy climbs back up. "We hurt you."

Ikuto glares at her coldly, like she's the world's greatest nemesis. "That's because my girlfriend is _also_ a vampire and you're a horned freak!" he spits.

"IKUTO!" I scold.

Lucy is wide-eyed, starring in absolute horror. _**Ooh~ Fun, fun, FUN!**_** SHUT UP! **I wince and Lucy just walks back to her bed, lying down and thinking. Ikuto scoffs and sets the cards down, closing his own eyes. "Ikuto-nya…" Yoru whimpers.

"What was that for?" Quartz asks Yoru.

"No idea-nya," he sits on my knee. "I might be his character, but I'm not telepathic."

Nana gasps. "You mean you've been lying to us all this time?_!_" I laugh. Nana faces Quartz with a smug expression. "See? All. About. Delivery."

Quartz pouts and starts tugging on my hair. "Maki-chan! Nana's being mean!"

"It's not mean!" Nana argues.

"Oy-vey…" Yoru and I groan.

Ikuto grabs my nose, eyes still closed. "Is this the 'off' button?" he smirks.

"No it's the 'stop smirking or have it slapped off' button," I growl, motioning to bite his finger.

He chuckles and I glance over to see Lucy just staring at the ceiling, still horrified. "Well, why don't you go outside for a bit," he opens his eyes, checking the clock with a dreary gaze. "I have to go through the torture shortly."

I nod and tell Nana and Quartz to stay with Ikuto. "Is that a good idea?" they ask.

"Of course," I state. "It's either that, or risk joining me in Home Economics."

Ikuto raises a brow. "Uh…"

"Two words: IT SUCKS," I conclude, walking out. "Home they remove your dick~"

"Hope they don't~" Ikuto laughs, knowing I'm just kidding (hopefully).

I giggle and close the door, walking out of the building. Yuki and Kaki are terrorizing the boys still in P.E (Tsukune, again, no exception). I try walking over so I can join the fun when some chick steps in front of me. "Oh hey," I say. "You want-"

She slams a bat against the right side of my face.

_**CRACK!**_

_**Ow…**_**That HAD to hurt…**I hold that side of my face and see more girls gather, Ogami joining them with her wings and claws out, her tail swaying behind her._…Holy shit this is where I die. _"Do you think I'd forgive you that easily for manipulating that stalker and the dirty little witch to chuck me out of the window?" she laughs. "Well, you're sorely mistaken."

I'm sort of regretting NOT losing my virginity now, meaning I'm scared shitless. "U-Um…" I hold up my fists. "I-I can fight you!"

The girl beats her palm with the bat and the other girls take out very threatening weapons. Ogami takes out a water-shooter, filled to the brink with Holy Water. "Let's see about that, shall we?"

I run like the wind, screaming.

**Ask yourself:**

**One: Is Ogami going too far? **

**Two: Why do you think it was such a shock to Lucy to be called a freak by Ikuto?**

**Three: If you were in Home Economics with Maki, would you have treated her like an infant as well or save her?**


	24. The Carnivore, Darkness

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**The Carnivore, Darkness**

**RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!** SCREAMING IT IN MY HEAD IS NOT HELPING SORROW! I mean seriously, carnivorous bitches are after my squeaky little hide, and you're screaming at me, making me have a headache. THAT SURE IS HELPFUL!_**...I guess it's THAT time of the month…**_DON'T MAKE PERIOD JOKES IN NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCES! I swear, I'd rather take the chicken pox than these two! THEY! ARE! AS! STUPID! AS! FUCK!

"Get back here runt!" Ogami flies above my head, squirting water at the ground.

I make sure to jump out of the way before my vampire powers short-out. To be honest, being a vampire in Vampire Knight was a _way_ better experience than now, seeing every which way there is something that hurts me (water, crosses, apparently sand-colored bunnies [I'd prefer NOT to get into that…]). Shaking my head to concentrate, I manage to duck just in time for a crucifix to be launched into a tree. _WHAT THE HELL? __**It seems like they're trying to kill you.**_** N**O **S**H**I**T, **R**E**A**L**L**Y?**?** Armageddon goes silent. I keep running, the blood pumping through my veins and the sweat dripping down my skin.

I pray to God. I regret hating Toa. I decide to believe in polygamy, for crying out loud! I'm not sure why, but it's like I finally know what actual _death_ feels like. Although, that near-death experience is mixed in with a 'bad hangover' headache and 'near-rape' fear (thank you Ikuto for teaching me that). I pant, each rapid outtake and intake of breath scratching my esophagus. I turn my head back to see all four girls (ridiculous, right?) chasing me with determined expressions. I list off their races: Succubus, Lizard (Wo)man, Ghost, and Blood Creature. Seems small now, but you hop into my shoes buddy, it's a nightmare.

"Please…STOP!" I cry, tears flooding from fright. "This isn't fun-"

The Lizard catches up and smacks my bat with the bat, causing a giant crack. The side of my face which was struck by the same bat stings as my back groans in pain. I fall forward, wincing. Before I know it, steel, wood, claws, and boulders of solid blood are bruising and battering me. My eyes grow wide and I can hear each painful snap of my bones, each rip of some muscles, and some popping of veins. My heart starts to clench. I can see some black strands of hair that supposedly originate from the top of my head. There's a pulsing in my fangs as if telling me that I need blood in order to regenerate and live.

The bloody puddle below me says different. It says 'give up', 'you lost', 'boo-hoo DIE ALREADY'. I cry, the pain making everything start to numb. "STOP IT!" I cry. "IT HURTS!"

"It should!" Ogami stomps on a rib.

"OW!"

I close my eyes to see Sorrow, covering her mouth with both hands and looking at me, horrified. Armageddon is not far, standing stiff with her arms limp at her sides. Her teal eyes are wide, staring as I get beaten and begging for mercy. Is this what those soldiers and guards and other assorted people I slaughtered were thinking before their heart-line went flat? Is this what Sorrow was thinking? Ikuto? I hear one of the girls snicker. "I want her to sssscream more…" the Lizard hisses.

The strikes stop. I clutch the ground and pull my body forward, my heart pounding out of my chest as more blood flows out of my body. My body is trembling, but I'm not sure what it's from at this point. Could be fear, yes, but it could also be pain, or the suicidal thoughts I have, wanting to end the dragging stings and slow bleeding. Two girls yank me up, my left leg hanging down, swinging as if loose from the socket (please God, don't let it be true). "STOP!" I scream. "STOP IT PLEASE!"

"Too late!" Ogami snickers. "Throw her in!"

…What? **Maki! The lake!** My eyes pop open as I notice the lake. _Oh God…OH GOD!_ I kick, no matter how much it hurts. I scream, thrash, try to escape. Where is everyone? Did I really run so far that they can't hear me anymore? I start bawling. "S-Someone **HELP ME!**"

"LET HER GO!" I hear Yuki scream. I hear growling and then the chomp of wolf jaws around someone's thigh. The blood bitch screams the first.

"Poor choice of words!" Ogami chucks me into the water.

"MAKI!" Kaki runs up.

Yuki reforms and pulls her back. "You're a vampire too!"

"I don't care!" Kaki shouts. "She's my-"

I crash into the water, electricity lining my body and the baking of my skin making me shriek under-water. Bubbles leave my mouth as my vision blurs. My fingers and toes turn cold and numb. My hairs (neck, leg, arm, head, you name it) all stand on edge. "HELP ME!" I try to scream through the water. "SOMEONE KILL ME!" Armageddon is whimpering. Why? "HELP! PLEASE!"

I thrash. My lungs burn and I can see pink. **"MAKI!" **Moka shrieks.

"**What did you DO?**_**!**_" Kurumu roars, slashing at something. By the fuzzy sound of things, I think she's slashing trees.

There's a pause. I can't hear what is said during that pause, but I can see the ice shooting into the water. "Hold on Maki!" Mizore calls, being as loud as she possibly can.

"_**YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" **_Yuki and Kaki scream.

"EEP!" the ghost speaks out.

"MAKI!" Koko calls out. "HOLD ON!"

"I'M GETTING THE HEADMASTER!" Ruby says. "PLEASE HANG IN THERE!"

Hang…that sounds good. **Maki…**Armageddon still remains silent. My vision starts to turn black and blurs. I can barely see Yukari and Mizore dive in, Mizore trying to freeze the water so it doesn't hurt me. "…No more…pa-" I gasp as the water fills my lungs and I breathe out all remaining air, closing my eyes and letting icy water wash over me.

**Armageddon's POV**

"**Is it fun now?" **_**Sorrow demands.**_** "IS IT?!"**

_**I blink. Everything is so…dark…I remember back to my days as a thirteen-year-old. **_

"_STOP IT!" __**I used to sob. **__"NO MORE! J-JUST KILL ME OFF!"_

_**I blink slowly and see Maki, just floating in the darkness. I sigh and walk forward. Sorrow tries to grab my arm, but it just goes through. Ha. That's what you get for being completely dead. **_**"What are you doing?" **_**she growls.**_

"…_**Bringing along some fun…" I poke Maki's cheek.**_

**My POV**

I feel something poking at my cheek. I open my navy eyes weakly, seeing nothing but darkness. I'm back to the sub-consciousness, huh? I turn around a little to see Armageddon. I scream and cling to Sorrow. "PSYCHO!" I scream.

She rolls her eyes. _**"And you're not?"**_

"**No, she's the perfect angel,"** Sorrow pats my head as I suck my thumb.

"…_**You're both pathetic,"**_ Armageddon concludes. _**"Now, do you wanna live Maki?"**_

I blink, removing the thumb from my lips. Sorrow drops me, making me yelp and glare at her. "Rude much…" I stand up and rub my butt, wondering why I'm not floating off like I used to. "Uh…"

_"YES! DON'T YOU GET IT? I. WANT. TO. DIE!"_

Suddenly, that opinion from _Vampire Knight_ has changed. "No, I want to live," I inform her.

Armageddon smiles as if that's pleasing in some way. A white egg with a teal-X appears next to her head, glowing slightly. _**"Okay," **_the egg says. _**"You're going to have to let Armageddon take control for a bit, okay?"**_

Sorrow glares. **"How does she know you're not going to possess her or something?**" she snaps, eyebrows furrowed with hate.

"_**Easy, not much energy," **_Armageddon wobbles as if to prove it. _**"Now, we doing this or not Maki?"**_

I'm silent. If I do, I live, but the world may not. If I don't, I won't live. I won't see Ikuto again, Lucy, Zero, Kaname, Hishu, Kiuie, Calli, Yoru, Nana, Quartz, Amu, her characters, Kukai, Mom, Kaki, Yuki, Annie, Hidu, Cassie, Mina, (not saying Proserpine), Kip, Nana, Mayu, Kota, Yuka, Alli, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, Tsukune, Koko, Yukari-Okay you get the picture!

**Kurumu's POV**

I slash for her throat. She dodges. I slash for her stomach. Same result. Maybe it would help if I wasn't crying so much, but how can I not? Maki was such a cute little thing, nice to! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME! I sob harder and keep slashing absent-mindedly. **"YOU BITCH!" **I sob. **"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"**

Moka is shaking, hugging her ribs and staring at the water. I feel sorry for her, seeing she's not able to fight this bitch or save Maki. All she can do is stand there. Yuki and Kaki are struggling with the other girls. Marilyn tries to make sure she's on my head, just not slashed. "Calm down Kurumu!" she whines. "You're not making any progress!"

"Listen to the midget, wannabe," Ogami flips in the air, showing off her wings. "You can't win~"

"**I! DON'T! CARE!" **I head-butt her stomach. **"MAKI WAS MY SISTER! THE ONLY ONE I EVER HAD!"**

Ogami rolls her eyes. "Whatever. She was pathetic anyways."

I move to fly forward, but five deep slashes carve themselves into my stomach. Ogami is behind me, licking blood off of her claws. _How…How did she get behind me so fast?_! Mizore and Yukari come up out of the water, no doubt for air. "We can't find her!" Mizore wipes away some water clinging to her face. It's either that, or fresh tears.

"M-MAKI!" Yukari wails.

I keep slashing for Ogami, not caring about the damn slashes. Moka stares at the water and bawls her eyes out suddenly, tears coming out of the Rosario as well. _"MAKI!" _

Ogami grabs my throat as I'm distracted. I grab her wrist and try to pry it away, but her other hand rises up next to her head, her fingers closed together. If you drew a path from the tips of her claws to the right side of my head, you'd get a perfect arch. "Bye-Bye~" she cackles. She moves her arm back and I squeeze my eyes tight.

_Go ahead…let the darkness eat me up…alive or dead, I DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS I SEE MAKI AGAIN! _Tears slip out and I hear something explode. My eyes pop open as black light shoots up from the lake. I slowly turn my head to the right. "M…Maki…?" I whisper.

**Moka's POV**

I'm crying. Maki died…just now…didn't she? _Do-Don't give up!_ I hear Inner Me cry. _S-She may be alive!_ Even she doubt's it, I know it. Suddenly, black light shoots up from the water and I stop crying, letting rogue tears stream down my cheeks. I see something standing on the water, wearing the school uniform. It's soaked in massive amounts of blood though. I gasp. "It's Maki!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kaki cheers. I smile, knowing she means well.

I frown when I notice the massive energy. I've never felt any power like this after Kyou of the Enforcers…Mizore yanks Yukari out of the water, both scrambling further towards the trees. Everyone's staring until the light vanishes. On the water stands Maki, or at least I _think_ she is…

I've seen Maki with black hair before, yes. I know her uniform's bloody, I could hear the bones' snapping from a mile away! Her skin is paler than ever; probably due to blood loss. Spider legs forged from ice are stretching out from her back. Koko covers her mouth at one detail: the teal eyes. It's like the teal 'X'. Did she give in?

She starts to walk forward, the water simply making small rings. This aura no longer belongs to that of my race: vampire, therefore she is not affected by water as we are. She grins at Ogami and moves a claw in that taunting 'come here' motion. _**"You picked a fight with the wrong person, bitch."**_

Kaki gasps and takes a step back. "What?" Yuki demands.

"That's her voice…" Hidu shudders, popping out of Kaki's pocket.

Well where'd you think the characters would go while we were all fighting? Only Marilyn is crazy enough to stay out of her egg. Collide pops out of my jacket pocket a little and stares at her until she covers her eyes with her white hair. "S-Scary!" she darts back in.

Ogami drops Kurumu to the ground. To everyone's (except Maki) surprise, Kurumu crashes into the ground, landing on her tail. She merely winces. "Well, well, isn't this boring?" Ogami yawns. "I can never rid the world of your disgusting little self, can I?"

Yuki takes a step forward, her eye's turning into 'X's, but Maki holds up a claw. _**"No,"**_she smirks, showing pointed teeth. _**"This is my battle.**_"

Yuki blinks and Kaki squints. "It's like Sorrow, but in-"

"Spider form!" Yukari shrieks. "That means…That means…"

"She gave in," Mizore finishes.

"_**Oh so what?"**_ Maki shrugs. _**"At least it's not a full takeover."**_

My face straightens. At least she's self-aware…Ogami rushes forward. "STOP TALKING AND DIE!" she cackles.

Her three friends blink. I blink. Mizore and Yukari blink. Kurumu and Kaki blink. Yuki covers her mouth and widens her eyes in somewhat horror. At least she's not as horrified as we are.

Maki side-kicks Ogami's head off.

"_**Who's next?"**_ she widens the grinning, blood-stained lips.

Ogami's friends try to flee, but the spider legs rush forward as Maki's main body floats along in between. Two legs pierce the lizard and rip her open, the gory sight making me actually want to puke for a change. The ghost manages to get away, but the blood creature isn't so lucky. Maki chases her in circles around us as we're watching and corners her against a tree. She shrinks and covers her head. "S-S-Stop…" she begs. "P-Please…"

"_**Sounds familiar…"**_ Maki taps her chin with a claw. _**"And just like that, I'll respond the SAME WAY."**_

The blood creature raises a brow. "Wha-"

Blood flies as her head is removed from the living.

Maki shakes her foot, the blood clinging to her socks and shoes. Her hair fades to hazel and her eyes switch to navy with the slightest blink. "Aw man…" she mutters. "So much blood ruining my uniform…Ah well!" she shrugs it off. "At least that merge with Armageddon healed me up nice and well!"

She skips to Kaki and asks her something. Kaki blinks and smiles, hugging her. Yuki glomps both and Kurumu tackles all three, not minding the wound. Mizore and Yukari join in, but Koko walks over to me, looking as worried as I am. "Do you see it to, Sis?" she whispers.

I nod, patting the crown of her skull. "Yeah…Maki was really tortured though, so…"

"I'm surprised the 'X'-Negative didn't break," she informs. "What do you think happened?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but all I know is…is that Maki is changing…She's either maturing or growing more and more resistant to killing…"

**My POV**

I giggle at the words coming from Moka and Koko. I've always been violent, no big whoop. To be honest, I want to throw up, but I don't want them hovering over me thinking I can't handle X-Negative on my own.

I'm _SO_ glad that Armageddon explained things.

"_**The X-Negative sort of…disappeared? I guess you can say that. It basically became like a ghost, seeing the blow to your head really stuck a nerve in it…That's why you were losing so much blood. Also, darkness is a carnivore. It can either eat you while you're dead, or eat you alive. Mostly alive, but…You have a big heart, so I can't break through you until that day. Sorrow, however, used illegal means."**_

"**It wasn't illegal…"**

I smile and hug Yuki, Yukari, Kaki, Kurumu, and Mizore tighter. Me flies out and pats my head. "Um…Moka?"

I nod and wriggle away, walking over to Moka. I smile sadly. "Moka, can I tell you something?" I stare at her confused face.

Koko raises a brow and whistles Batty over from some area. "Um…sure?"

I burst into tears and hug her. "I-I-I WAS SO SCARED!"

"No shit," Kaki rolls her eyes, walking over and patting my sore back.

I guess they know I'm trying to tell Moka I'm trying, but not succeeding, in being brave, so they all just walk over and pat/hug me. I eventually fall asleep.

**End of Day 20**


	25. Breaking Point

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Breaking Point**

"Aw, poor Maki-Koi!" Ikuto drags me into a hug, actually crying a little. "No dying!" he pulls out, whining.

I roll my eyes and pat his head. "Will do, Med-Drunk."

He pouts. "I'm 100% serious right now. No more going _anywhere_ without escort, got that?" He pokes my nose for emphasis.

Maybe if I kick his kidney-surgery scar…Nah, I'm not that mean. Plus it shows that this school is WAY better with health than I thought possible (I mean, with all the bloodshed and whatnot). "Look Ikuto, it's ten days till Halloween, just let it go."

He shakes his head stubbornly, showing no signs of being 'med-drunk' anymore. Instead, he looks kind of pissed. "You are_ not_ Maki-koi." He holds the left side of my face gently with one warm hand (I can't believe my first thought is 'God, please tell me he didn't piss all over his hand'). I mean where the Hell did _that _come from? "I don't want you d-dying Maki…" I can see a tear fall.

"Aw, Ikuto, don't cry…" I wipe it away. I then pick off his hand and clasp it in my own. "Tell you what, I'll go get us some ice cream _with Lucy_, okay?"

He smiles and nods, pecking my forehead and nudging the skin with his fangs. "I love you," he whispers, smiling.

"You're just trying to lure me in," I laugh, patting his head. I then dart to the door. "NOT GONNA FA-ACK!"

I'm against (or IN) the wall as the door slams into me. "Ta-DA~" Kaki and Yuki make big shows of themselves. "…Where's Maki?"

"She applied to be the door-stop and she's taking the job test, so hush," Ikuto presses a finger to his lips.

I flip him off and touch my ice halo to make sure it didn't crack some. I already had my share of shitty-feeling yesterday, I don't need it today! Yuki peeks out from behind the door and waves at me, grinning like an idiot. "Heyo!" Cat ears pop onto her head and she snatches out a marker, drawing on my twitching face. "Stop twitching so I can draw a bunny~"

"Oh my God…" Kaki chuckles. She looks around and frowns. "Is Lucy here?"

"Left to walk before Maki came here," Ikuto yawns, stretching. "Sucks I won't be able to get up for a bit…"

"You better be able to by Halloween!" Yuki darts next to his bed, the ears popping away into thin air. "You're our ticket in!"

"Gee, that makes me feel loved," he rolls his eyes.

Kaki yanks me out of the wall and Hidu floats up, polishing a Uzi. "So, what's gonna happen now?" she asks.

Cassie is scribbling, per usual. Proserpine and Mina are playing cards, which kind of surprises me. "HOW SHOULD MAKI KNOW-NYA?_!_" Yoru darts in front of her, shaking his arms like an angry chibi. "SHE ONLY HAS 92 IQ-NYA!"

"Does not!" Quartz defends.

"YOU HAVE LOWER!"

"Yoru," Ikuto sighs. "Calm down."

Yoru huffs and floats over to Ikuto's head, sitting on the crown of it. Ikuto pats his head and I pretend to click a picture. "Aw~" I sing. "So cute~"

Nana, stretching on the nightstand, freezes and sighs. "Oh boy…"

Ikuto's phone rings and I rush over, snatching it out before he can grab it. "…Zero?" I blink. "Why's he calling you?"

"Because he's gay," he puffs out his cheeks.

I feel like slapping him, but I'll let him have it _this_ time. Next time he gets thrown into a lava pit, understand? I press 'Call' and press it to my ear. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi's phone, Maki Kia speaking?"

"Maki!" I hear Zero on the other end. "How are things? Everyone living?"

Yuki snatches it. "Everyone we have on our side, yep."

I swipe it back and stick out my tongue. She yanks at it and I yelp. "OW!"

"Maki?"

Kaki grabs the phone as I cover my mouth, anime tears streaming. "I'll fill you in while Maki finds Lucy," Kaki sits on the foot of Lucy's bed."

I sigh and slink out, waving at Ikuto. Nana and Quartz fly up to my shoulders and settle, both watching me with interest. "Where could she be?" Quartz wonders, kicking her legs back and forth.

I shrug, making them topple over and crash into the side of my neck. "Who knows? Lucy is a type of person to not be found when she wants t-"-I trip over something. "OOMPH!"

There's a moments silence as I recover, rubbing the halo and wobbling onto my feet. "What were you saying?" Lucy mutters. I turn to my right to see her just sitting on a step of the staircase, legs stretched out. "Sorry, just kind of dazed and I missed ya'."

I sigh and pat her head. "It's a right, wittle waby~" I tease, smirking with a deadly glint in my eyes.

She sweat-drops. "I'm gathering you're going to hold the baby-thing yesterday over my head until the very moment I croak?"

"**No…"** I cackle darkly. **"Even then…"**

"Now that's cold," she rolls her eyes. I sit next to her and she ponders on something. "So…Moka came by. She said she saw the 'X's in Yuki's eyes."

"LynX…" I mutter, shoving my mouth into the palm of my hand, holding my head up. "I wonder when _that's_ gonna stop…"

_**Bound to sometime…**_Armageddon yawns. I close my eyes and see her stretching, lying down on what looks like glass in a rectangle. I can actually see some more rectangular glass floating about. _**I mean, we're gonna stop eventually, why wouldn't LynX with…what was it?**_

**X-Essence, idiot,** Sorrow snaps, floating by while sitting on more glass.

I huff and open my eyelids slowly, blinking once to clear up any blur. "So," Lucy leans back, pressing her hands against a step to not fall back and knock her head, "ever thought about where LynX _came _from?"

"What do you mean?" I mumble.

"Like X-Negative came from two demons," she shrugs. "What about LynX? What does she have to do with 'X-Essence'?"

"X-Essence is basically the essence from X-Eggs," a voice announces itself. We turn left to Yuki, arms crossed and her left leg supporting most of her body as the right slacks off. She then walks over and sits on my other side. "For the most part, it remains neutral, but…it turned deadly." She bites her lip, obviously not wanting to go into the 'why'. "Look, all I know is, everything has a breaking point." She sets a hand on my shoulder and stares at both of us seriously. "Diclonius, X-Negative, even vampires. _Something_ breaks them because they are not God."

Lucy blinks and frowns, hugging her torso. "It's kind of scary…thinking of the breaking points, huh?"

Yuki suddenly beams like it's Merry fucking Christmas and hugs me, suffocating me in the process. "Don't worry! Maki-chan is strong~ Stupid, but strong!"

"LET! GO!" I shove against her face. "PRO-PROSERPINE!"

The character sighs and floats out of Yuki's pocket, growing into human-size and plucking Yuki off with ease. "Are you well, Mistress Maki?" she asks.

"MY FACE IS NEAR PURPLE!" I shriek at her. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?**!**"

"Yes~" Calli pops out of Lucy's hair, giggling.

Lucy cups a hand over Calli and sighs. "Sorry 'bout that," she huffs.

Suddenly, my back feels cold. I blink and rub the back of my neck to cold sweat. I feel water on my hair and grip the halo, finding it wet. Is it melting or something? I sigh and stand, Yuki raising a brow while Proserpine drops her. "Something wrong?" she asks.

I start walking away. "It seems I may break faster than I can turn fourteen," I inform.

"MEEP!"

"AHYAHANYA!" I cling to someone. "WHAT THE HELL NANA?**!**"

"You wouldn't let us talk the whole time!" she flails her arms like an angry chibi.

"I agree with Nana!" Quartz pouts.

I grumble and detach from the guy. I turn to him. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," he chuckles. He holds out a slip of paper. "I'm Jaki. Call m-"

Someone shoves him into the locker and I'm somehow flying to the infirmary. "DO NOT TAKE A SICK MAN'S WOMAN!" Lucy and Yuki scream like complete psychopaths (that's because they are).

I take a deep breath and concentrate on my thoughts, eyes shut and arms crossed. This all started with a block, a cube, whatever. It was dormant until Mom remarried, in which I subconsciously tried to commit suicide. Then it moved to the therapy. Most of the sessions ended with 'I recommend an asylum'. School came by and Toa betrayed me, no matter what he says. I can't trust him, like him, see him anymore all because of that betrayal. The move came and I met Ikuto, a pervert but kind somewhere in that rapist lump of thumping muscle. I also met Amu, who's really sweet when she wants to be. Other events passed until, lalala, the ring and Kaki came. It turned into a best friend (Yuki) and another friend (Mack) until Sorrow popped up and tried to ruin my life for good. Then the portals came.

First it was Vampire Knight with a halo and a new fan (Zero). Elfen Lied came up close behind with a new sister, two characters, and the death of three friends (Mack, Amma, and Umma). Now we're here, getting our asses whooped by succubi who can't keep their grabby hands off my man's junk and their posse! "What are you thinking about, Maki-chan?" Nana disrupts my line of concentration.

"Me of course!" Ikuto calls out, being in hearing range and all. Lucy and Yuki finally push me in and sit down on either side of Kaki, all three ready to kill Ikuto if he dares to merely look below my nose. "Hello Maki-Koi~" he sings, giggling like an idiot.

"Drugged you, huh?" I sigh. I pat his head and sit on the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and nudges my back with his cheek. "…You're wet."

"It's the ice," I mutter.

As the ice continues dripping, Sorrow and Armageddon remain silent. For the rest of the evening, we chill out, force-feed Ikuto because he's having a drugged-child fit. Only Yoru is able to coax him into it. I stare at Ikuto sadly. I want to spend the day with him tomorrow…I don't want this, the day he's drugged to the point of regression, to be the last day that I see Ikuto's face. Frankly, I don't want it to be the last day. We might all have our breaking points, like Yuki said, but there are ways to delay them!

**Next Chapter: Living Life to the Fullest. **


	26. Living Life to the Fullest

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Living Life to the Fullest**

Day 22. The double two. The double digit. The-**Just shut up already. **_**Yes, it's getting boring. **_GROW A SENSE OF HUMOR YOU EMOTIONLESS TICKS! I yank on this and that and these and those at 3:00 A.M until Moka wakes up. "…Maki, why are you'z putting your shirt as a skirt?" she rubs a green eye.

I notice my error and curse. I try to fix it, in turn ripping the shirt. "DAMN IT!" I scream, waking Kaki and Yuki up.

"HUH, WHAT?_!_" both nit-wits roll out of the mats.

I roll my eyes and Moka gets up, grabbing a tiny sewing kit and patching up the rip. I get dressed correctly, as does Moka and Nit-Wit One and Nit-Wit Two. "So, what's the hurry?" Moka asks as I grab my bag and fling it over my shoulder. "You seem ten-" She stops at the sign of water on the floor. "That's funny…Why is there-"

I point to the melting halo. "This piece of junk is melting," I inform.

Kaki blinks and pokes hers. The ice on hers is melting as well. Moka's eyes widen and Yuki's eyes sadden. "Y…You're _dying!__**?**_" Moka gasps, covering her mouth.

Her Rosario glistens and the vampire-eye reveals itself. "_No fair!"_ the inner Moka screams. _"You can't just die! How many times have I seen you? THREE TIMES?_!" I can get her point: she got to know a little of me and wanted to know more.

Moka sniffles and I walk over, stretching up to pat her head (which puts a real strain on my ankles because she is TALL). "Hey, don't worry," I smile. "It's just a guess. There could be a ton of reasons why it's melting." She blinks out some tears and stares. "For example, maybe Kaki is such a hot head, she's melting hers therefore melting mine!"

"That's it," Kaki rolls up her sleeves, charging at me. "GET OVER HERE!"

"Make me!" I run away, sticking out my tongue in a taunting manner.

Moka and Yuki run out of the room and the characters fly up. "Oy-vey," Proserpine shakes her head, tapping her elbow. "Those girls are simply improper."

"You're just getting this?" Hidu, Nana, and Quartz sweat-drop. Cassie scribbles away.

**Negative**

"NO! NO! NO!" Ikuto crushes my ribs in a bear hug (he's a kitty! He's not allowed to give bear hugs!). "YOU ARE_ NOT _DYING!"

The X-Negative cracks a little and I cough, pushing against my boyfriend. "You're not helping!" I struggle.

He whimpers and I stare straight into his soul. He mutters a few things before letting go, then kicking his legs out like a baby. "It's not fair!" he complains.

I check the bottle on his nightstand. The nurse used half of the medication this time. "Ikuto, calm down," I slam the bottle down. "It's not like I _wanted_ this."

He blinks and turns to me. "B-But you said…In _Vampire Knight_-"

"I know what I said then," I huff, crossing my arms. "It's different now. I'm not letting Bitch One and Bitch Two watch me die without knowing what comes after Stage Three." He pouts. "…What?"

"And?"

"And what?"

He chuckles. Meds are wearing off, I suppose. "What about the part where you don't wanna die a virgin?" he pokes my stomach.

_**WAM!**_

"I WAS JOKING!" Ikuto whines, holding the bump on his head.

"Be funny," I grumble, arms crossed over my chest.

Ikuto sighs and hugs me from behind, careful not to push his surgery scar against anything. "You're so mean!" he moans childishly. "Even Inner Moka isn't this cruel!"

"Oh, is she?" I gasp and look at the door to Inner Moka, in the flesh. Her Rosario is missing and Tsukune is behind her, carrying said ornament in his hand. "Hey Maki."

"Um…Tsukune?" I laugh nervously. A dark miasma surrounds me as my eyes turn demonic white with maybe ten tick marks occupying my skull frame. **"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"**

"Moka wanted to see you," he gulps, hiding behind Moka. "Don't worry, it's not going to be all day."

"Is it?" Moka chuckles. She walks in and pats my head. She faces Ikuto. "How's the recovery?"

He detaches from my back and lies down, shaking his hand left and right. "It's almost there. The nurse said maybe eight hours tops."

Moka nods once and grabs a chair, setting it next to his bed and sitting down. I, for one, am sitting on his bed. "So, this is it, huh?"

"Maybe," I shrug. "I could die today, I could not. But hey, we were all bound to die some time."

Moka smiles weakly and Tsukune grabs a chair, sitting next to her. "Well, sure we all die," he states, "but it doesn't mean you can't fight it."

"EXACTLY~" Yukari and Kurumu burst in with the two uncomfortable Emos: Lucy and Mizore (couldn't help it). "AND YOU CAN'T DIE!" both whack-jobs tackle me, dragging Mizore and Lucy down with.

"ACK!" I screech. "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Oh for God's sake…" Moka pries Yukari and Kurumu off and chucks them out of the infirmary.

_**CRASH!**_

I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of painful noises today…Hmm…"Ow!" Kurumu rubs her head. She then barges in and pokes Moka in the nose, standing up over her head in that 'What the Hell' scolding position. "WHAT THE HELL?_!_" See? What'd I tell you? "SHE'S _MY _SISTER! WHY ARE YOU NOT LETTING ME SPEND A LITTLE TIME WITH HER?_!"_

"It looked like you were trying to _kill her_ not _hang out with her_," Moka crosses her arms, staring placidly at Kurumu.

Lucy and Mizore look at me. I smile weakly and Ikuto yanks me back onto the bed, making the smile turn into an ugly frown. "Mine!" he laughs, nudging my hair with his cheek. "Muhahahaha~"

"Oh God…" I shake my head, holding my face with one hand. "And so the medicine kicks right back in through the testacles…"

Ikuto pouts. "You have a sailor's mouth."

"So do you!" I argue.

Ikuto smiles sadly. "Maybe I got it from you."

I blink at the sadness radiating from him. Is he sad that I'm going to die? Lucy sits on the bed that was hers yesterday, looking at me with a saddened expression (as if it could get any sadder). "I can't believe…this is the end…" something wet falls from her face.

Moka blinks at Lucy and looks down. Kurumu and Yukari gasp and look at me, their mouths in a firm line. Mizore huffs and yanks me away from Ikuto. "Can't I just freeze the X-Negative?" she asks. "It could help!"

We hear a knock on the wall and we turn to Koko and Kaki. "Um…Bad news…" Koko says.

"We can't find anything on this…but…" Kaki steps aside.

Yuki comes up and holds up something. It's a page from a book. I struggle to read it, seeing it's so old.

**Four**

_**Lisaji**_

**Four is unlucky for a certain few. A few, I would rather not mention. In my years, I have seen children live up only 'till tha' age. Sad to see, yes, but that is the live we live in. **

**It be sadder to see that children die out of regret, sorrow, agony, and pain. Famine and war, whichever, they die. Of course, some be the work of demons. Now a **_**rare **_**few die because of what two demons hath done.**

**It would surprise me if anyone were to read this, seeing I'm casting this off soon after, but to those who have a little thing I call 'X-Negative', the more you progress, the harder it is to live. I'm sorry my children, but that is the way of things. **

**I won't tell you how many times you have to suffer, or how many times you will nearly die of heart-decease, or whichever doctors call it…but I will say this. Anyone who survives through the number 'four', in whatever case, is bound to be a strong lass/lad in their grown-up days.**

Yuki puts her arms down and I blink. "So…this is the fourth stage?" I wonder.

_**Ooh~ Interesting! **_**That sneaky bitch…**Um…DON'T YOU TWO KNOW THIS?_!_ **Vaguely. **_**Sorry, but we weren't there when they sealed it~**_ I dead-pan, seeing I have two idiots inside the ice that my life depends on! "It seems so," Koko holds her left elbow. "We know you have a pretty big heart, Maki, but will it survive this? I mean, when you look past it…"

Kaki takes over from there. "It basically says you're most likely going to die…" she holds her mouth. "And me with you, I guess…"

"So…" Kurumu blinks, tears streaming. "You're _both_ going to…to…"

Ikuto grabs my wrist and shakes his head. "I won't allow it!" he roars. "M-Maki shouldn't have to die! Kaki's questionable…but Maki shouldn't!"

"Oh great, I see where we stand, fur-ball," Kaki glares.

Proserpine floats up with a little cup of Earl Gray tea. "Don't fret, Mistress Kaki, for he is an idiot after all," she rolls her eyes.

I accept the cup and drain it at once. Tsukune huffs and stands, looking at everyone. "Look, we don't know _how_ to protect her from this, so shouldn't we…we just…"

Moka glares at him, tears actually brimming her eyes. "WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" she roars. Tsukune looks shocked. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL?_!_"

"Moka…" Yukari sighs.

Lucy walks over to Moka and sets a hand on her shoulder. "He _does_, vampire," Lucy mutters. "But…I agree. We don't know how to stop it, so let's just…just do something to make this day count, okay?"

Moka growls, the red eyes shimmering with malice. "I can't _believe_ you two!" Moka slaps Lucy's hand away. "You're just…just giving up on her!" she spits out in disgust.

Kurumu blinks out some tears before wiping her face with the back of her wrist. Lucy stands next to Tsukune. "Come on…are we the only ones who think this?" Tsukune asks.

Mizore looks at my halo before stepping next to them. "I guess…Cursed ice won't be healed with my ice…

"Mizore!" Moka gasps.

Yukari steps with them as well. Kurumu also goes there, sniffling. Tsukune pats her head in attempts to console her. I stare in shock. I'm not sure what it's over, but I think it's about the fact that Moka thinks there's a way out. Yuki, Kaki, and Koko stand in the group as well. "Just give up…" Yuki sighs. "I don't want her dying, but I believe in her. I think we should just let this be the best day of her life so, i-if that moment DOES come…she'll be happy."

Moka turns to Ikuto and I, probably too disgusted to look at them. "Ikuto, do you agree with them?" she points to the group.

He thinks about it before nodding slowly, gripping my wrist. "How are we going to stop it Moka?" he asks with a hard stare.

"I…" Moka starts, but falters.

Ikuto waits a few minutes. "Exactly," he snaps. "You have no clue. We all don't. The best thing is to be here for Maki and make it count."

Moka looks at me. A tear slips away from her eye. "…Maki…Are you…just going to _wait_? Not even try to _see_ what the problem here is?"

I nod. "I already know the problem, and that is the shitty stage system Lisaji set up." I hop off the bed and walk over, hugging Moka. She hesitates before hugging me back. "Don't worry Moka, I'll be fine!" I then pry away and twirl. "I am, after all, the only person to get to Stage Three!"

"Eh-hem…" Kaki growls.

"Like I said," I sparkle.

Yuki chuckles before Kaki stomps on her foot. "YEEOW!" Yuki jumps up.

"OW!" Mina covers her ears. "TONE IT DOWN COMMONER!"

"And so the madness begins…" I slump.

Moka wipes away some tears and smiles a little. Kurumu does the same. I smile weakly and sit next to Ikuto, who hugs me tightly. He squeezes my rib-cage and nudges his face against my neck. "I don't want you to go…" he whispers. I pat his head in assurance.

**Negative**

So, we decided to have one person come in and spend time with me, in just small, common chatter. Of course, Ikuto is going to be clinging to my waist the whole time, seeing he can't move anywhere. First is Kurumu. She spends her time hugging me and sobbing, screaming out vulgar to God and excuses on why I shouldn't die. It's like she can't hear me when I say I might survive. Is might not enough? Of course, Marilyn is there to translate it all into 'I'll miss you'. Then goes Tsukune. We talk about small things, laugh here and there. Of course Ikuto ruins it when his 'been a pervert' gauge starts going down and he strokes my ass.

_**WAM!**_

Right in the kisser.

Next is Yukari, who does a combination of both (therefore giving me a headache). In the middle of her turn, I realize Nana and Quartz are outside waiting for _their _turns, so I stomp out, grab them, and nearly suffocate by the time Yukari leaves. Koko comes, Batty perched on her head. Seeing he weighs, like, _a ton_, her back is strait so her neck doesn't get stiff (or something like that). "So…you're going?"

"Dying is the proper term-nya," Yoru frowns, sitting on my head and rolling into a ball.

"Yoru," Ikuto sighs, sitting as far away from me as possible. Hmm. Shows him.

Koko sighs and smiles. "Well…at least we got to meet, right?"

I nod silently. "…I guess…" I then hug my ribs and think. "…It's weird, I wanted to die not too long ago, yet…I want to stay and…see all of you smiling again…" I trail off with thought.

"And see your parents again?" she wonders.

"Well, Mom again at least," I shrug. "Screw Step-Dad."

She sweat-drops. "_That's _not insulting…"

Lucy enters next, chucking Koko out. We just spend the time watching the characters Yoru, Nana, Quartz, and Calli preform a play from scratch. It's supposed to be 'Romeo and Juliet', but we're mostly laughing because Calli is just too adorable. Her performance goes something like this:

So Yoru, Nana, and Quartz are acting out the first scene, you know, with that brawl in the middle of town? They have small, wooden swords and are dressed up in costumes Quartz made in a few seconds. With all three play a gazillion parts, Quartz says 'I smite thee!' and charges for Yoru.

"YAY!" Calli rushes onto the stage, nearly stabbing Quartz through the heart with a sword.

Quartz catches the tip in time to be knocked to the floor, holding the tip above her face and trembling with wide eyes and a twitching smile. "A-ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?_!_" she squeaks.

Calli simply puts her thumb in her mouth and blinks her big, red eyes. "That's what it said to do."

"THAT'S A SCRIPT!" Quartz stands, flailing her arms. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO _FAKE_ THAT STUFF!"

"Oh…Okay! So you pretend to die while I stab you?"

And we're laughing, as I have said. Yuki comes in, being all dramatic and what not _intentionally _until I trip her, in which she pins me to the wall and scribbles all over my face (that jerk Ikuto laughing his tookus off). Proserpine wished me a farewell (which kind of made me think 'Oh God she's going to haunt me in Hell to, huh?'). Annie just doodled sad things on me, like 'I'll Miss U', 'Don't Die', and 'DO NOT TAKE CANDY FROM STRANGERS'. Yeah…I think I got that Annie…Mina, being Mina, says she 'commands me not to die'. For that, I flick her right out the door, along with booting Yuki out just to see her face. I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

Mizore and Me enter with grim expressions. We mostly just play hangman and what not. Before she leaves, she gives me a large snowflake. "For good luck," she smiles, hugging me.

She leaves and Ruby takes her place. Nothing much there, seeing she gets caught up in one of her infamous 'it's a long story' stories (which I swear is an anime trait…). Kaki enters next and tortures Ikuto until I boot her out into the wall across the hall. I'm left with Ikuto to spend some time with him, which he mostly spends just holding me. "Um…Ikuto?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Is this how you really want to say 'goodbye', if that's going to happen?" I giggle. I just wanted to lighten the tension.

It doesn't help. He pulls me into the position where I'm on top of him, looking down into his beautiful navy eyes; the same ones I fell in love with. "That's not going to happen," he states. "I get out in…a few hours, so I won't let it happen."

I blink and sigh. "It's not how things work."

"I don't care…" He kisses me.

I blink and kiss back. Someone knocks. "Um…pardon the interruption."

We jump apart and I roll off of the bed. "YAHAHAHA!" I crash onto the floor. "…Ow…"

Someone sighs and hauls me up by the armpits, setting me on the bed again. Inner Moka sits on the chair, pink-haired Collide in her hands. "So…this is…goodbye," she sighs.

I huff and cross my arms. "We don't know! Besides, I've been lucky so far!"

"Yeah, but that's not life. Life is unfair."

I blink and shake it out of my head. "Okay, so it _is _unfair at times. Who cares? I will live! Want to know why?" I stand, making her a little surprised. "I want to see you all happy again! I want to see you all _again!_" She blinks and I cross my arms. Nana and Quartz and Yoru are on the nightstand, blinking. "So go back out there, tell everyone to get their heads out of their asses, and come back when you smile, okay?"

She blinks and walks out. I bite my lip. Too harsh? Nah. Not my fault they make me feel like I'm definitely going to die. I sit with Ikuto, who holds my hand. I turn to him and he's smiling kindly. "This good?" he chuckles softly.

I blink twice and smile as well. "It's perfect," I peck his smile.

Before long, Outer Moka walks in, smiling. "Hey," she waves. White-haired Collide is on her head. "I'm glad you said that," she tells me. "I might not remember much from when Inner gets out, but…I'll always remember that, sis."

My smile grows and I run to her, hugging her. "Thanks Moka," I whisper. She pats my head and I feel a tear fall from my eye. I _will_ survive, whenever this happens.

She lets go and taps my halo. "So…how do you know when…"

I blink and look around for a mirror. Ikuto hands me one and I grab it, making it reflect the halo. I gasp. One of my happiest days is brought to an end...

And I generally consider it a bad thing when I'm hallucinating a melting tar halo!

**Small poll: Is it **

**A: Stage Four**

**B: Random mishap (because I'm cruel like that)**

**C: Insta Death. **


	27. Ice and Tar

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Ice and Tar**

I run out of the room. "SORRY!" I shout, dashing through the halls (on adrenaline~ probably gonna die~ [Dashing Through the Snow Parody 'Dashing Through the Halls' COPYRIGHTED!]). "Grr…WHY NOW?_!"_

"Hey, what's going on?" a girl wonders.

"Is she sick?" a boy asks.

"Maybe it's a monster transformation!" some fat tub of lard beams. Jeez dude, ever heard of dieting?

"I'd like to see that!" a girl cheers.

"I dunno…It's probably disappointing…" _**It is dude, trust me.**_

When Armageddon speaks, it feels like razor blades scrapping against the walls of my cranium. I bite back a scream and run faster. "MAKI!" Lucy calls.

"Hey Lucy, wait up!" Kurumu runs.

The Headmaster _had _to put that 'no monster powers' rule, didn't he? Jeez, making rules that just let themselves be put in danger, because I can't go faster than I can now unless I go monster, and their bigger. It's a battle between size and distance, and the bigger side nearly ALWAYS wins. "Maki!" Moka calls, distressed. "Stop! What's wrong?"

I can tell Kaki is also running. I know she is the only one who can see the tar, like me. I squeeze my eyes shut and push myself on. I have to get away before something happens. Why do I think that? I _exploded_ for the ring and _bled_ for the halo, I don't want to have to prostate myself for some mysterious fourth stage!...Or something like that. Armageddon starts whistling, making my head pound. Each whistle feels like a knife scratching down the insides of my skull.

_**BORING~ BORING~ THIS IS SO~ BORING~**_ **Shut up!** I scream and hold my halo, wanting to rip it off. I can't, no matter how much I yank. I open my eyes and see I'm running into the forest. Great. Not only do I get to die by some fourth stage, mysterious insta death, or Armageddon's terrible tuning with her whistles (I blink and see her glaring at me), but I get to die an _extremely_ cliché death: in the forest. Why not get shot in the alley or fall off a cliff? That'd end the torture of cliché death faster! I'm sorry, I'm trailing off. Man, hehe, I do that a lot huh?

I take a left and go straight on (till morning, haha!) until I slow down next to the lake. "…Huh?" I scratch my head. "Why did I end up here?"

_**Because you went that way, idiot?**_** I've been meaning to ask this,** Sorrow taps her foot on nothing as I cringe, **but why is this so boring to you? Maki dies, isn't that like, you're greatest entertainment or something?**

"MAKI!" Lucy runs up, her vectors slipping _in_. I can tell why the others haven't caught up yet. "What the Hell is going on?_!_"

"The h-halo turned to tar!" I point to it. "Rip it out…RIP IT OUT!" I yank at it.

She blinks. "Why? It'd kill you!"

"When they speak…it hurts!" I cringe as small whispers go back and forth inside my head. "Rip it out! Just end this!"

Lucy walks up to me and puts both hands on my shoulders. "Maki, look at me." I obey. Calli is sitting on her nose, so I crack a smile. "Wha…Never mind. Maki, you can't get out of everything through suicide!"

"It'll just hurt me though!" I argue. "It's suicide if it's completely gone!"

Ice shatters and I'm suddenly numb. _"Let's test that, shall we?"_

Lucy screams and yanks me towards her, hugging me. She uses her vectors to launch us far away from a familiar voice…it sounds like a little boy. "W-WHAT THE FUCK!_?_" she curses from fright (my life is parent approved...NOT). "Y-YOU'RE DEAD! I-I KILLED YOU!_!_"

…Anyone else have a shitty feeling about this? I struggle, even though I can barely feel anything. I look at the target of Lucy's vision to see three boys made of ice, some color to distinguish who they are. _**I can manipulate your ice, remember? This is far more entertaining! And I've rarely seen Lucy tremble so!...Delicious~**_** You're a sick bitch, you know that Armageddon?**_** Says the girl who sent Maki's little 'Ikie' to the ER!**_ "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" I scream, holding my head. I then feel for the halo, but my hand falls on my upper back. The ice behind my neck is mostly gone, in definition, meaning the halo is no longer there. "…I'm…" I cough up blood.

Lucy hugs me tighter and glares at the boys. "STAY AWAY!" she forces her vectors at them.

The leader…Tomoo? Tobo, Tolo, something with 'to'…Any who! Back to my death (that doesn't soun-) I slap myself. "FOCUS!" I hiss.

Tomoo (meh) laughs, pointing at me. Rude. _"She's as crazy as the freak!" _Ice traps Lucy's vectors as he laughs. Crap. Just crap. _"And maybe she's just as stupid as the freak!" _

"Shut u-" I gasp, coughing up blood. And here's where all Hell begins, I just _know_ it. The ice spine, the only thing left, starts to spit up tar in Lucy's face, and she knows it. The tar is real. "SHUT UP!" I force, my throat scratchy. "She's one of the smartest people I know you BASTARD!"

Ice coated in the sticky, black substance shoots up from the ground and shatters Minion Number One with the sleeked down black hair. The remaining two ice pricks cringe and charge forward. Lucy goes stiff, seeing her vectors refuse to break free from their ice cage. "Oh come on!" claws slash at them, scraping their ice faces. "This should be a piece of cake if you stood up against _Moka_!" The savior faces us to reveal herself as Kurumu.

"You don't understand!" Kaki catches up. "Those dead-beats are, like, Lucy's worse nightmare!"

"Gee, thanks," Lucy glares. I look at her disbelievingly. "Oh what?"

I shake my head and wriggle away. Not my fault she's a little dense. Yoru, Nana, and Quartz fly up to me, all crying. "Maki-nya!" Yoru clings to my shoulder. "Don't run off like that-nya!"

I blink and Nana and Quartz circle my head. "WHAT DO WE DO?_!_ WHAT DO WE DO?_!_" they yell.

Moka, Tsukune, Koko, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari run up behind Lucy and Kurumu. Calli hides under Lucy's hair as Marilyn glares at the ice figures. Yuki as a wolf rushes up and bites at the figures. "Yuki NO!" I shriek, rushing forward. I stop short to puke.

Tomoo swats Yuki away like a fly, Yuki crashing into a tree and something shattering. "Yuki!" Annie screams.

"Hold on commoner!" Mina hovers over Yuki's head. "PROSPERINE!"

Proserpine grows to normal height and starts to work on Yuki. I huff and wince as the hot tar seeps onto my head, burning my scalp. Moka grabs a branch and so does Tsukune. Koko transforms Batty and Mizore forms her ice claws. Yukari and Ruby prepare their magic items and the characters stay next to their owners (other than Yoru, seeing he's with me). Kurumu breaks Lucy's vectors free and the second minion takes the opportunity to freeze Kurumu's wings. She falls backwards, wincing as her wings are flattened. Mizore runs forward to break the ice, but Tomoo shoots ice out of him to slam into her and knock her into Tsukune.

Kaki is frozen. She watches as all the events unfold…_.Why is my X-Negative not broken?_ I wince as she thinks, the tar spurting out of control. _Let me suffer, not Maki!_ I frown and close my eyes.

"_Bad idea bitch."_

I gasp and my eyes pop open. Tomoo tackles me. "NO!" Moka rushes forward, raising the branch.

"_AHAHAHAHA!" _Tomoo morphs his hand into a knife. _"COME ON FREAKS! WATCH THIS!"_

My eyes are wide and I'm scared. The tar is bubbling as the darkness of fear begins to consume me completely. _**Ooh~ This is FUN!**_ Armageddon's voice digs nails into my brain.

Blood flies.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I scream in pain and agony, trying to yank out the ice knife from my left eye. **"OH GOD IT HURTS!"** I scream, tears of blood coming out of the left and tears of salt from the right. **"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"**

Moka wraps her arms around Tomoo's neck and yanks him off. The second minion then slashes Moka's back, her eyes flashing with lifelessness for a second. "Moka!" Tsukune recovers from the knock down my flying Abdominal Snow Girl. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he starts fighting the second.

Koko joins him and Ruby and Yukari use magic to make cards and such soar, knocking into most of us. As I'm bleeding on the ground, covering the gaping hole in my face, I glance over at Yuki with my right orb. She is struggling to get up. Proserpine is working as hard as she can. I think she broke a rib, but I'm not a doctor, so how should I know? I grit my teeth together and glance at Lucy and Kurumu. Both are trying to break out of their ice cages, seeing Lucy can't fight that effectively without vectors and Kurumu can't stand with frozen wings. She's also too distracted to use her illusions.

"MAKI-NYA! GET UP!" Yoru yanks at my bloodied hazel strands to the left of my head.

_**Hmm…I see an opening…**_

"MAKI!" Nana and Quartz whine. "PLEASE GET UP!" Their sobbing is ringing in my ears. Tar keeps pumping up and blood starts erupting from my mouth. Man I hate stages.

…_**Let's make a deal~ You give in, and these guys are as good as dead~ Be warned, it's not a half-way sissy give-in like last time. It's 95% of the way through your body!**_

"UGH!" Moka grunts as Tomoo stomps on her ribs. Surprisingly, they stay in tack.

Tsukune and Ruby get attacked by the second. Moka and Yukari fight the first. Mizore is trying to help Lucy and Kurumu, but the ice is cursed with blood, fire, and blood. I doubt Mizore can control something as vile as that, as vile as Sorrow-**HEY!**-, as vile as Armageddon, as Mi, as…

…_**as YOU…**_

I close my eye. "…Fine…"

A force pushes me up to my feet. I stumble a little and Tomoo faces me, eyebrows furrowed. "Wha..."

"Maki!" Kaki runs forward. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! STOP!" She's crying.

_**You caused this, Maki~ You do this constantly~ YOU ARE THE VILE ONE! AHAHAHAHA!**_...You're right.

I close my eyes. A dark glow shimmers from the tar and the ice explodes. Ice and tar splatter and my eye pries open. The left one was red with blood, but it now turns black with tar. All blood flowing from my mouth turns black and thick. The tar, instead of dripping to the ground, clings to any skin it can. "What the Hell…" Ruby gasps.

"MAKI!" Mizore rushes.

"NO!" Lucy and Kurumu struggle. "MAKI-"

"NOOOOO!" Moka sobs. "MAKI DON'T DO IT!"

Kaki grabs me and tries to pry off the tar. She's sobbing, snot and the like dripping from her face. "S-STOP THIS! DON'T DIE!"

"M-...MAKI!" Yuki coughs, sitting up. "D-DON'T!"

Tsukune, Koko, and Yukari are speechless. I smile and close my only remaining eye. I let the dark tar eat at my flesh. My missing back (what did you think would happen when the ice exploded?) spurts out tar and it wraps around me.

Good b-

**Armageddon's POV**

_**I smile in glee. "YES! FALL VICTIM TO THE DARKNESS! LET IT EAT YOU ALIVE, MAKI KIA! AHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**Sorrow falls to her knees, here inside Maki's Subconscious. **_**"…No…"**

"_**Oh yes, dear Sorrow~" I twirl. I shut my eyes and focus all my energy outside of the body. I feel my back turn cold and I open my eyes to dark light, bursting out from my energy escaping. THIS is MY raw power, not that sissy shit I pulled, what, three chapters ago? I extend arms and I blink. The light dissipates and all those poor idiots are standing there. I smirk and cackle. "AHAHAHA!" I laugh. I twirl, my white hair flowing. I glance at the lake and I can faintly see both teal eyes. As a demon, I am naturally resilient after all! "Hello suckers!" I shoot my ice-spider legs out of my back.**_

"_**I! AM! ALIVE!"**_

**Next Chapter: Armageddon's Wrath **


	28. Armageddon's Wrath

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Armageddon's Wrath**

**Mizore's POV**

"Oh no…" Me gulps.

I'm crying, sniffling as well. Maki…Maki…Now replaced by _THAT_ monster! "YOU BITCH!" I rush forward, raising an ice claw and slamming it down where that monster stands. The next thing I see, other than dust, is her foot next to my head. It collides hard and I slam into a tree. I wince as a nasty crack echoes. "NGH!"

"Mizore!" Me clings to my hair. "Calm down!"

I turn to see Armageddon. Her legs lengthen and stretch for the two ice boys. The boys try to escape, but her legs reach them before they can get the chance, therefore shattering them on impact. _**"There, now that little cunt can rot in pieces,"**_ she wipes her hands together.

"**MAKI WAS NOT A CUNT!"** Kurumu and Lucy break free, their anger alone being destructive. They charge at her with all they have, but Armageddon just _ducks _to avoid them.

"_**Too open," **_she puts her hands on their stomachs, ice shooting out of her palms and through their backs.

Both spit up blood. Yuki glares and her eyes have 'X's in them. "…You little-"

Armageddon stomps on Yuki's face, dropping both enraged girls. _**"'You little' what?" **_she taunts with a wide, evil smirk on her face. Oh how much I want to shred it off…for Maki, for everyone. _**"Look kid, you have a broken rib. I doubt that LynX figure is gonna help you!"**_

Her foot flies off. Yuki shoves her into the lake, standing up and letting a black dress wrap around her, several 'X's placing themselves. She looks up to reveal her pink eyes with 'X's. "Character Transformation: _**X-ESSENCE!" **_she roared.

She immediately grabbed some 'X's and chucked them at Armageddon. She dodged them of course. Armageddon cackled like tomorrow was not to happen. _**"OOH~ Fun, fun, FUN!" **_

This chick's humor is messed up, I swear it!

**Kurumu's POV**

I wince, covering the hole in my stomach. "Damn…did not see tha-"-I gasp and puke up blood.

Lucy is covering her stomach with both arms, lying on her back. Blood is slowly leaking out of the left edge of her mouth, her hard eyes glaring daggers at Armageddon. "B…B-Bitch…" she struggles.

I wipe my mouth with one hand and then use it to try and push myself up. I manage to sit up, but that's all I can do. My wings flap, trying to help me. _Thanks guys, if you can even think, but I'm on my own._ Seeing I'm just talking to myself, the wings stop flapping and I try to push myself up, gaping wound or NOT. Lucy tries the same, but when Armageddon jumps over and kicks both of us down, you can't imagine how much we curse her to Hell.

**Yoru's POV**

You know it's hard to hold back two characters kicking and screaming their-nya-heads off! "LET US GO SO WE CAN RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Nana petals her feet.

Note: Characters like us only cuss when their owner sets a poor example-nya. Sadly, Ikuto is a poor example-nya (but better than Maki-nya by a long shot). "We can't!" I snap. "She'd squish us-nya!"

"We don't care!" Quartz whines. "SHE KILLED MAKI-C-CHAN!" She wipes away some tears.

"Quartz-nya…"

"YORU!" Annie tackles me.

"ACK!"

"Yoru-Kohai!" Mina flies up. "Some support would be useful!"

"I AM TRYING-NYA!" I flail my arms. "NOT MY FAULT THAT NANA AND QUARTZ ARE SUICIDAL-NYA!"

Nana sighs and takes off her beret. "That's not suicidal," she holds it over her heart, eyes closed. "It's to avenge Maki-chan."

I blink and slump. Maki-nya…Proserpine flies up and sits on a branch, watching as Yuki tries to successfully hit Armageddon with her 'X's. Collide is encouraging Moka to stop crying (along with that Tsukune-nya). Marilyn is cheering on Kurumu. Calli is crying over Lucy, who's coughing violently at this point. Me and Mizore are trying to find an opening in the battle that won't hurt Yuki, I can tell. Koko, Kaki, Ruby, and Yukari are also looking, but then get some common sense and start to help Kurumu and Lucy.

Mina huffs and crosses her arms. "Well, we have to stay here until we have purpose," she mumbles. "Otherwise, we'd die before we find out if Maki…actually did…" She gulps, not continuing.

I sigh. A queen shouldn't put depressing thoughts into her 'subjects' heads, don't you think-nya?

**Moka's POV**

I can't stop crying. Poor Maki! And to save us…"Come on Moka!" Tsukune pleas. "Stop crying and run! Yuki's got it, and you shouldn't-"

"Pull off my Rosario."

"What?" he freezes, staring at me.

Collide stares at my dull, green eyes with her own. "…What are you thinking Moka?" she asks.

Three trees fall as Yuki attacks. "GET _**BACK**_ HERE!" she roars.

"_**Hehehehahaha~"**_

I sniff and look down, rubbing my face with my sleeve. "The Inner me should be able to help Yuki…And what can I do?" I choke on a sob. "I'm useless!"

…

"Your wrong," Collide crosses her arms. "Maki needed you to smile. _You _can make people happy. That's your first priority. Now don't doubt yourself, or you'll just kill me!"

I sniffle and stand. I face her with a smile. "…Okay…" I turn to Tsukune. "Please Tsukune…I want to get rid of Armageddon. Maybe…Maybe Maki will smile from up in Heaven."

Armageddon lands in between us, my eyes widening. She turns to me with a pointed smirk. _**"There's only Hell for the X-Negative bitches and bastards, dummy!" **_she cackles. I can see anger in her eyes. _**"SHE WON'T SMILE EVER AGAIN!"**_

She kicks up, her shoe colliding with my bottom jaw. I grunt and fall back. "HEY!" Tsukune grabs her from behind, trying to pin her arms behind her back. "LEAVE HER A-"

She sends round-kick to his ribs and sends him flying into a tree. _**"NONE OF YOU WILL SMILE! YOU WILL ALL DIE! ALL OF YOU FILTHY FUCKERS!"**_

Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Filthy fuckers? What the heck did WE do to her? She's the one who attacked us all! She took over Maki! GAVE US 'X'S! Yuki tackles her and Koko rushes forward, preparing to bash her head in. Armageddon, being more skilled than she seems, kicks Yuki up into Koko, sending both crashing to the ground. Kaki grabs Tsukune and pushes him to me. "Hurry!" she sobs. "FOR MAKI-ONEE-CHA-AN!" she wails.

Wow…this really must be hard on Kaki, being her twin and all. I've never seen her this…depressed. Tsukune stumbles in front of me and huffs, grabbing the Rosario. "…Ready Moka?" I nod. "Here we go!" He yanks it off.

_KINK!_

The burst of energy explodes, my hair turning silver/white (WHATEVER) and my eyes shading themselves in with red, the pupils thinning and lengthening. The power eventually fades out. I glare at Armageddon and snarl. "You. Are. DEAD!" I rush over, kicking her in the back and sending her into the lake.

I hear her cackle under the water and she jumps out with a wild look in her eyes. _**"Now the power of Moka Akashiya is revealed!" **_she announces. _**"COME ON VAMPIRE! Show me what you can DO!"**_

She charges at me and I simply kick her in the side of the face. Her face cracks and she flies into a tree. I glare, my red eyes hard and cold. "Okay, I will," I say. "I'll show you what I can do for my sisters." I turn to Koko and Kaki. "Kaki, get Koko and Tsukune out of here."

"What?" Tsukune gaps. "We ca-"

I set a hand on his shoulder. "You've done enough," I smile. "Now go. Ruby, tell the Headmaster there's a demon."

"But-" Ruby starts.

"Ruby," Yukari sighs. "You have to. If we fail…If we die like Maki…"

Ruby blinks and nods, running. Kaki tugs on Koko's arm and Koko hesitates, but agrees to run. Tsukune also hesitates before hugging me and running. My eyes are wide for a moment, but I shake it off. Armageddon recovers and gives me a pointed-tooth grin, her eyes blazing with insanity. _**"I'll make sure you fuckers die like Maki~"**_

"MOKA!" Nana flies up to me.

"NANA-NYA!" Yoru tries to haul her back to where ever they were hiding.

"What's wrong Nana?" Collide yawns, her red eyes dull.

Nana faces me. "Character Change!" she squeaks.

"What?" I blink.

"Character Change! Armageddon is related to Characters, so if you Character Change, you might be able to kill her!"

I blink and face Collide. She nods. "…Okay."

Nana twirls and screams, "CHARACTER CHANGE!"

On the links, a lavender rose appears. I feel my eyes blaze with what feels like heat and I charge forward, screaming like a maniac. I kick for Armageddon's head, but she ducks and smacks my body with her spider legs. _**"Bring it on, vampire!" **_she laughs, her eyes fired up with excitement.

**Lucy's POV**

Well, the witches left. _Sure, leave Kurumu and I to BLEED TO DEATH!_ I swear their common sense needs a check-up. My vectors slip out as the pain fades, helping me onto my feet. I stretch out a hand to Kurumu, as she struggles with pushing herself up to. "Need…a hand?" I wince as the wound stings, making my vectors fade out then in.

She blinks at my hand before accepting it. I pull her up and we both glance at Moka and Armageddon battling it out. We face the sky to see it's red. "So…is this the end?" Kurumu whispers. "I mean…Maki's gone-"

"I'm not dying without dragging that bitch to Hell, got that?" I point to Armageddon.

"Lucy…" Calli sniffles.

I blink at her, her usually sunny demeanor now stained with tears. "Aw, what's wrong?" I ask.

She then bursts out _bawling _and sits in mid-air, wiping away the tears. "MAKI'S DEAD!" she wails.

Oh God this is giving me such a headache…I pat her head and smile weakly. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's happy she finally died, having to suffer like that…" My mind darts back to Mom, who suffered all her life with S.O.R.R.O.W and X-Negative.

Kurumu stares at me with disgust. "How can you _say _that?_!_" she gasps. "How could you say she's happy being away from everyone?_!_"

"Well, she wasn't exactly 'pro-life'-nya…" Yoru flies up with Quartz clinging to him, her eyes watery.

Quartz flies over to Calli and hugs her. "MAKI!" they wail together.

Mina, Proserpine, and Annie fly over. Annie joins the 'Wail Characters' as Mina crosses her arms. Proserpine faces Yuki, who joins in with Moka to attack Armageddon with all their might. "…So, what do you plan to do?" she asks. "Demons are not particularly easy to battle when you are simply monsters."

Kurumu's wings stretch out and her wound stops to bleed. Mine does as well. "I don't give a fuck," Kurumu growls. "Either that thing will die, or Maki died for nothing!"

I nod in agreement and extend my vectors. "And so…RAHHH!" I throw my vectors at Armageddon, shredding holes through her.

_KRISSS!_

…I blink at her wounds. Kurumu gasps and everyone stares…_ICE?!_

**Armageddon's POV**

_**I growl as the ice shows. Shouldn't this body be filled with blood and guts and such? Ice closes over the wounds and I glare at the Diclonius, who backs away slowly. Moka does the same, as the Succubus stands there. Yuki growls and prepares her 'X's. **_"We _**can **_kill _**this**_," _**she growls**_.

"No, we can't!" _**the vampire exclaims.**_ "If she's made of X-Negative ice, she'll just keep regenerating!"

"So?"

"So, we can't kill it!"

_**I hold my chin in thought. Why is my body…Oh who gives a damn! Maki's dead, end of story. "If you're done chatting…" I extend my spider legs and hurtle them at the crowd, their movements like fan-blades. "Good-bye~" I wave.**_

_**Lucy starts to cry tears of fury. **_"I'M NOT DYING BEFORE MAKI IS AVENGED!"

_**Her vectors push my legs away. In so, my eyes narrow, glaring daggers. "So you want to die painfully…is that it?" The legs wrap around her vectors and yank, her screams filling the air as her back rips apart. "Now…how long should I drag this for?"**_

_**Yuki throws her 'X's, them tearing through my body, but the ice closing over the wounds once more. **_"STOP IT!" _**she demands.**_

_**Maki's character, the purple one, shakes in fear and takes back the pendant on the vampire's links. **_"…You're a demon…"_** she gulps.**_

"_**Wow, you're as dense as Maki," I sigh. "You're JUST figuring this out?"**_

"That's not what she meant!" _**the Succubus defends.**_

"LET LUCY GO!" _**the vampire kicks at my legs, shattering one.**_

_**I laugh. "And why should I? Didn't you hate her? Despise her? Just like all those humans who tortured her?"**_

"You're torturing her now!" _**the Diclonius's character snaps, tears leaking. **_

"STOP IT!" _**Lucy screams in pain.**_ "PLEASE STOP!"

"_**I had mercy once for a person who said that…not sparing anymore," I wince with the stab of memories.**_

"Who said you _ever _gave mercy?"

_**I gasp and turn. "YOU-"**_

_**Claws rip off half of my face. This time, there is no regeneration. The cat character with gold-eyes beams. **_"IKUTO-NYA!"

_**I growl and turn to the blue-haired boy. "…You…" I look at the ice claws strapped onto his hand. "…Who gave you that?"**_

"Me," _**the snowgirl walks up. **_"I was looking for a way to stop you, you know, something cursed, when I found these two."

"…_**These TWO?**_**!"**

_**The girl, Maki Kia, walks up to me, in the flesh. **_"Hey,"_** she smirks**_. "Miss me?"

_**Her friends beam. I growl and let the Diclonius go, hurtling my legs at her neck. "DIE!"**_

"Character Transformation: X-POSTIVIE!" _**she transforms with her characters before they can hit. She slices them off and I scream. **_"Now…I'm your opponent!" _**The remainder of her spine glows, the halo regenerating. **_"FACE ME ICE DOLL!"

**Next Chapter: Trick and Four**


	29. Trick and Four

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Trick and Four**

Hehe, I'm betting that you wondered how I survived? Well, I'll tell you while my subconscious (along with Sorrow, Nana, and Quartz) try to kill this whack-nut…DON'T JUDGE MY NAMES!

Okay, so I was there, dying and dissolving, when the light came through. So, while Armageddon was trying to be in control of my body, a brilliant thought popped into my head. Mizore made ice-dolls, right? So, what I did was slip a chunk of X-Negative out of my back, seeing that ice went into my body as well (I mean they don't just explode one way). I made an ice doll real quick and slipped it into it. That's when I went flying into the ground (explains the hole).

In simple terms, I bled underground (nice worm food, don't you agree?) and crawled out eventually. Ikuto was released and started walking around (seeing it had been the designated hours he had left in the infirmary) and he found me. Mizore then found us, she told us the situation, and we made the most _brilliant_ plan _EVER_ spoken.

CHARGE. UPFRONT.

Best plan ever, right? _Maki-chan~_ Nana and Quartz sing inside me. _Maki-chan~_ THAT'S NOT HELPING! _Tee-hee~_ I roll my eyes and use my Katana swords to block Armageddon's spider legs. Jeez, I can see how Bando felt when I used these against him: ANNOYED AS HECK. You try it, it's not fun I guarantee you that much. _**"UGH!"**_ she shrieks. _**"DIE ALREADY!"**_

"Sorry for the disappointment, but I promised I won't die until this thing it good and done!" I kick through her chest, slashing a light 'X' at her. She's thrown off and into the lake. It gets frozen solid and she bursts out. I huff. "And you're complaining that _I_ won't die," I shake my head.

Ikuto sets a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Will you be fine alone?"

I nod and turn, pecking him on the cheek. "I promise!"

A claw goes through my chest. Ikuto's eyes widen, but I just blink. Armageddon rips out my beating heart. _**"HA!" **_I turn placidly and snatch it back, setting it back in. _**"…Are you kidding me?"**_

"Nope, not really," I shake my head. I then punch her in the face. "It's called ice, Armageddon. Learn the difference between them."

She flew back and grew out her ice-legs, stopping her body with those. _**"Shut up and DIE!" **_she pushes her body forward, claws reaching out to rip off my hand.

"OW!" I scream, covering the stump.

"MAKI!" Moka runs to me.

"NO!" Mizore freezes her legs. "She has to do this herself! It's part of the stage!"

Ikuto gulps and looks at me worriedly. I nod and he steps back, looking regretful. "You guys get Kaki!" I grip one Katana, the other being on the ground with my other hand. "I can handle this, I promise!"

They run off, dragging away a screaming and slightly kicking Moka. I huff and face Armageddon, who flies at me again. I dodge and slice her side with the sword, the light burning into the ice and making a permanent wound. She lands past me and tackles me, punching and kicking and scratching. With blood streaming down my skin, I kick her off, scrambling up only to have her kick my butt so I face-plant into the ground. Oh _that's_ what you do when you're in a life-or-death battle! She stomps on my back, making the X-Negative shatter. Oddly, I don't feel much pain from it. What I _do_ feel pain from is that it rips out of my back, leaving a gaping hole in my back, and levitates into the air, the shattered pieces revolving in a circle. The circle grows and grows, but I'm not really focusing on **that.**

I quickly turn around, dirt seeping into my wound, and I kick up, wincing at the hole. I break her neck, causing her head to fly off. The head levitates as the body begins to pummel me with spider legs and fists. _**"I WILL NOT LET SCUM LIKE YOU BEAT ME!"**_ she roars.

"TOO BAD!" I grab her arms, holding them out and kicking her hard in the chest. Her body flies backwards as her arms detached. I glance at the growing ring of ice. "I wonder…"

I chuck the arms at the shattered-ice ring and the arms explode, the shattered fragments joining them. At least I know what to do now. But the hard part is actually getting to her. So, here's my fabulous, just-conjured up plan.

One-Get close to her

Two-Dodge any attacks

Three-Break off chunks-

I feel her stab me with a leg and chuck me into the lake. I start to fry like a McDonald's Breakfast Combo. She dives in as well, grabbing my throat and jerking me back and forth as I fry/suffocate.

Plan B:

KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER!

Despite my degrading energy, I manage to grab the stump of her neck and shove my hand in there (it's ice, so it's not Rated M…okay, scratch that, who knows when my mind will ever reach the point of common sens-BACK TO THE TOPIC!) to jerk out an ice heart. Hmm, ice dolls are detailed sons of bitches, aren't they? And don't you dare comment on my cussing problem _now_ when I might be dying! That would be called _insensitive. _I petal myself out of the water, with the ice doll, Armageddon's head clinging to a tree-branch with her teeth. I roll my eyes and push myself to swim to shore, snatching her head.

"_**THIS ISN'T FAIR!"**_ she jerks around, hollering like a complete banshee. _**"HOW COME SORROW LIVED LONGER? HUH!"**_

I pretend to think for a moment. "Well, for one, she was smart." **Thank you~** Huh, I can still hear her. Good sign, good sign. "Two, she wasn't a complete dumb ass." I can already hear the sparkles (trust me, go into animes for a while and you start to _hear_ the effects rather than _see_ them). "And three, you tried to make me explode. Sorrow only tried to take over my mind and body and kill everyone I know and love so that in the after-life, I would have to murder her." **…Now I'm not likin' it so much…** I laugh at that.

I chuck the head at the ring and it explodes, the shattered fragments speeding around it. I throw the body into the air, but it's too heavy to go on its own, so I kick it and let the fragments get attracted to the ring like nerds to nerdy stuff.

"Maki!" Kaki runs up. "What do I do?"

I turn to her and then tune into the voices that are my characters. _Maki-chan…_Nana sniffles. _Do we die?_ Quartz asks. I sigh. "Get me to the ice. I should break apart and take in Armageddon again, along with getting the fourth stage. Got that?"

Kaki blinks for a second and nods. "Hidu, Cassie." Both characters pop out of her pockets.

"Bye Maki," Hidu frowns.

"Come back!

Don't give us a heart attack!" Cassie raps.

I chuckle and nod. Kaki lets both eggs go into her heart. "Character Transformation: X-Negative!" Her uniform appears and the chain sickles go into her hands (apparently that's what they're called). "Ready?" she asks. I nod. "HERE WE GO!"

"WAIT!"

I gasp and turn to the trees. I see Moka run up, Lucy and Ikuto trying to hold her back while Kurumu stares. "…Moka-Onee-Chan…"

Kurumu gasps with tears in her eyes and Kaki's chain sickles tear into my body. She jerks them up so I fly up and yanks them out, the ice already taking hold of me before I can crash into her. Something flies out of my pocket.

It's the snowflake Mizore gave me for good luck.

I'm jerked into the void and all goes black. I'm thrown into my subconscious to see Sorrow, reading Manga. **"There you are,"** she yawns. **"…Where's Armageddon?"**

Said demon is thrown into the void, stumbling and tripping over a white kimono. _**"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" **_she throws a fit. _**"YOU!**_" she points at me. **"**_**How do you do it? Huh? You've killed TWO demons already!"**_

I shrug. "Dumb luck I guess."

The void trembles and I'm knocked down onto my butt. **"Careful,"** Sorrow continues reading the Manga. **"This is your consciousness, or subconscious. Whichever means the part deep inside you." **

Oh, _that _clears everything up. _That _answers who the heck these people really are. NOT! "Okay, so all I have to do is-"

"Be yourself!" Nana and Quartz pop up on either side of my head.

"YAHAHAHAHANYA!" I jump, clinging to Armageddon. She shoves me off. "OW! Jerk…"

"_**Says the worthless human who just killed me,"**_ she growls.

"But wasn't it entertaining?" I bash my eyes innocently.

She grumbles while Nana and Quartz sit on my shoulders. The place slightly rumbles. "Remember Maki-chan, we're your would-be selves!" Quartz gleams.

I stare at her in horror. "Oh God, I'm going to be a crack-doped moron!"

She pouts and Nana laughs like crazy. The rumbling settles a little, as if my relaxation makes it calmer. Me plus calm equals calm sub-consciousness? Huh. Easy math. I take a deep-breath and lay back, shutting my eyes. I feel my lost hand start to regenerate and I hear voices.

"_MAKI!"_

"_MOKA CALM DOWN!"_

"…_Onee-chan…"_

"_PLEASE MOKA! SHE'LL LIVE, TRUST US!"_

"_SHUT UP! YOU HELPED KILL HER YOU-"_

_SLAP!_

"_SHUT UP! KAKI DID A GOOD THING!"_

"_Lucy-onee-chan…"_

I smile. "Thanks for caring Moka."

_Bing!_

I open my eyes. Nana and Quartz fly up to Mizore's good-luck snowflake as it slowly rotates in place. "Maki-chan, look!"

I stand and walk over to it. Sorrow and Armageddon fade into the blackness of the subconscious. Inside it's glassy exterior is a white mist. Inside is a little girl. _"Mommy!" _she bawls. _"Mommy!"_

"Hey…" I smile softly. "It's okay…it's alright. Just…"

…smile…"

The ice glows and I'm blinded. "MAKI-CHAN!" Nana cheers excitedly.

"LOOK!" Quartz beams.

I shut my eyes and open them. I'm surrounded in a ball of swirling ice fragments and I look down to a crying Moka, a worried Ikuto, an impatient Lucy, a paralyzed Kurumu, a waiting Kaki, and a panicked Mizore. "Guys!" I call down.

They all gasp and look up at me. "MAKI!" they call.

"Woohoo!" Marilyn twirls.

"YES!" Collide and Hidu (Hiru, heh) half-five.

"Yay~" Me smiles a little, hugging her blanket.

A fat sweat-drop appears on my head. "Is that all the enthusiasm she can muster?" I mope.

The snowflake appears in front of my throat and a beam of light shoots down. It hits the chain on Moka's Rosario. "What the…" she stares.

"The fourth stage!" Kaki jumps.

I smile and close my eyes. And Lisaji thought this was hard? HA. The beam of light returns and the ice collects around my throat. I smile. "I'll live…I just need to smile, because everything's okay."

I start to glow and my hair writhes as if alive. The ice molds together and forms a choker with the snowflake in the middle. There's a tiny 'X' on each side, one colored slightly with gray and the other pure white. The ice fragments are no longer and I just kind of stand in mid-air. "…Um…" Quartz blinks.

I look up with a grim expression. "Fuck."

I drop all of a sudden and crash into the ground. They all run over. "MAKI-KOI!" Ikuto tackles me.

"OWOWOWOW!" I screech. "SORE TAIL-BONE! SORE TAIL-BONE!"

And…"Does this feel better?"

**WAM!**

"PERVERT!" I cling to Moka.

Moka hugs me, crying. "I'm so g-glad!" she smiles.

"MAKI-ONEE-CHAN!" Kaki tackles both of us.

"ACK!"

"DON'T LEAVE US OUT!" Lucy and Mizore joke, tackling all of us.

"GURK!" Kaki is smushed.

I laugh and Ikuto pats my head. Kurumu just walks away, silent. "…Kurumu?" I shake my head and smile. Finally, stage four! **…I'm seeing the pattern.** What pattern?** …Never mind. **

_**Next Chapter: Competition Number Something**_


	30. Competition Number Something

**Funny thing happened (well, not so funny), but I took a Mary-Sue test for Maki and got 30. Kind of surprised it wasn't more.**

**Maki: #-_- Hey…**

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Competition Number Something**

"MAKI!"

"ACK! CAREFUL! NEW ICE! NEW FUCKING ICE YOU PSYCHO!"

"AW~ YOU DON'T MEAN THAT~"

"PROSERPINE!"

"Now Mistress Maki, all you have to do is-"

"**JUST GET THIS PSYCHOPATH OFF ME!"**

Proserpine stares at the scene of me being suffocated to death by none other than Yuki (as 'compensation' of having run off). "…That is not lady-like, Mistress Maki," Proserpine sets her hands on her hips with a firm glare directed at me.

I huff as I push against Yuki's body, trying to escape the certain doom that awaits me if I stay any longer! "Oh for the love of…" Kaki stomps over and pries me off.

Thank you Kaki!

"Aw…" Yuki pouts.

Annie scribbles 'Yay~' on my cheek. I cup my hand over her and start to slowly squish her. "EEP!" she panics.

"Hey! Don't kill my subjects!" Mina wriggles Annie out, kicking my nose.

Honestly, do they really think tiny-bitty them can hurt iggy-biggy us?...DON'T JUDGE. "WE'RE NOT YOUR SUBJECTS!" Nana and Quartz scream at her. I guess they finally cracked. "WE DON'T HAVE A QUEEN!"

Mina gasps. "Mutiny!"

Nana and Quartz slump. "You're using that wrong…" Quartz sighs in defeat.

"Proserpine, capture them and throw them into the prison!"

"…We have one of those?" Annie wonders.

Proserpine sighs and bows. "Yes m' lady."

Nana laughs nervously. "Oh, you're just jok-" When Proserpine starts flying towards them…"OH MY GOD RUN!" she grabs Quartz and darts all the way across the hall like a steroid-doped maniac on sugar.

Yuki and I shake our heads. Kaki huffs and runs after them, Hidu and Cassie trying to get ahead and stop them before Kaki rips their heads off like Barbie dolls. Trust me, she made a necklace of seven Barbie doll heads, I don't think she's scared of making one of Character Heads. To be honest, I think Mom dropped me on my head when I was little, so that _probably_ went to Kaki and made her all coocoo.

"Maki-nya!" Yoru flies up.

"YORU~"

"ACK! GET OFF ANNIE-NYA!"

Ikuto hugs me from behind and I sigh in defeat._ If he rapes me, will he go aw-_I slap myself. GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD WOMAN! Jeez, HOW IS THIS 'T'? What crack was I on when I made this? WHO'S BEN FRANKLIN! "…Maki-koi, is my hugging you making you hyper-ventilate?" he asks innocently.

_**No, more like the ten pounds of sugar she ate yesterday.**_ BLAME KURUMU! "Maki!"…Speak of the Succubus. Kurumu comes up with a massive bag of who-knows-what. "Maki, Maki, Maki! I made more cookies for you!"

See? Those cookies are my downfall (in heart function and brain function). To avoid hurt feelings, I accept it. "Thanks Kurumu…"

"Oh call me Onee-chan, please!" she begs. "You call Moka and Lucy that!"

"Okay, okay, Kuru-"

"MAKI!" Moka (outer) runs up and tackles me. "Are you feeling better?"

"NO!" I force. "CAN'T! BREATHE!"

"Hehe, sorry~" she sings, setting me down. She turns to Kurumu, glaring and producing a deadly aura. Moka sweat-drops. "U-Um…something on your m-m-mind Kurumu?" she stutters.

"**GET. YOUR. MITS. OFF. OF. MY. SISTER."**

And that's how we get to class: Kurumu chasing Moka with a stair rail and Ikuto, Yuki, and I trying to save her with Hidu, Cassie, and Kaki run along, laughing their butts off.

**Negative**

**From: Zero K.**

**To: Maki Kia**

**RE: Pick-up**

**So, I'm picking u up in an hour?**

**From: Maki Kia**

**To: Zero K.**

**RE: Yes**

**-No Message-**

I flip my phone shut and pocket it, watching Kurumu, Moka, and Mizore bickering about me being their sister. I look right to see Yuki (Character Changed with Annie) doodling 'Forever Alone' on Kaki's cheek. Finally annoyed with the truth, Kaki yanks one of Yuki's cat ears. "NYA!" Yuki tries to scratch Kaki.

Oh God…I sigh and turn to the argument. "YOU ALREADY HAVE THREE SISTERS!" Kurumu scolds Moka. "ONE OF WHICH IS IN THE FRESHMAN CLASSES! I, for one, do NOT have a sister and have always wanted someone to pass on my Succubus tricks to."

"Same thing, but without the education of being a slut," Mizore mutters.

**WAM!**

"IT'S NOT BEING A SLUT!" Kurumu yells.

Tsukune walks in with Yukari attached to him. "Hello gu-"

"Guys, come on, can't we all be her sis-" Moka starts.

"NO," both ice girl and succubus growl. This makes Moka shrink. "One sister. We can't just say the entire world is her sister!"

Sort of feels like that…Yet again, Yuki and Sayori aren't my 'Onee-chans'. "Well, you could," Kaki shoves Yuki off her chair. "It just wouldn't be politically correct."

"NONE OF IT'S POLITICALLY CORRECT!" Yuki starts _strangling _her! I try to pry her off, but I just get a black-eye out of it (thank you Yuki's elbow). "AND DON'T SHOVE ME OFF CHAIRS! IT'S NOT NICE!"

"STRANGLING-ACK!-ISN'T-ACK!-NI-ACK!" Kaki struggles. "ACK! ACK! GET HER-ACK!"

I didn't know Yuki _had _an 'Ack!'…I think until Kurumu grabs me. "Okay, what about this, a competition to see who should be her sister!"

"DIDN'T WE DO THAT?_!_" Tsukune tries to yell over Kaki's suffocating.

"No, not 'a day' competiton," Kurumu giggles, poking Tsukune's cheek. "Silly Tsukune~"

Moka growls and shoves Kurumu. "Don't touch him!"

Kurumu shoves Moka. "Why shouldn't I?_!_ He's going to be Maki's Brother-in-law through_ me!_"

I grab a video camera from some girl, who knocks me down and snatches it back. So much for getting the monster-fight on Youtube. "So, this is going to be 'whoever dubs her as her sister first', sort of thing?" Moka asks.

"Apparently," Mizore yawns. "So sis, come on."

"HEY!" Kurumu whacks her again. "You can't call her sis unless she dubs you her older sister!"

**WAM!**

"Who says?" Mizore sighs, reverting her ice-claw back to her hand.

"THAT'S IT!" Kurumu tackles Mizore.

"GUYS!" Tsukune tries to get them apart, only being sucked into the fight. "OW! EE! YIPE!"

"TSUKUNE!" Moka tries to save him.

Yukari is jotting down something. I guess it's battle data? Who knows with her. Yuki and Kaki eat popcorn while watching, making me wonder when the heck Yuki stopped choking Kaki. I sigh and walk out in all of my confusion.

**Negative**

"Aw…Do you have to leave?" Koko pouts, swinging her legs on the edge of the ceiling.

"Well, yeah, I have a HOUSE you know," I stretch. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm never coming back."

Ikuto walks up, sitting behind me and hugging me. "I'm bored," he yawns, his cat ears on.

"Yoru…"

"I'm bored to-nya!" Yoru whines, flying onto my head and yanking my hair.

Koko and I exchange glances before smirking. "Okay, we'll give you something to do…" I wink at Koko, who grabs Batty.

"MORNING STAR!" she cackles, slamming the spot both annoyances _were_ in.

"RUN IKUTO-NYA!" Yoru screeches, clinging to Ikuto's right ear.

"OW! Don't shout in my ear Yoru!" Ikuto winces, running as fast as he can.

"GET BACK HERE!" we roar, chasing him off of the roof and into the building.

Ikuto runs faster when he sees me make a Morning Star out of ice. "YIPES!"

…That's a first. "GET BACK HERE YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IKIE?_!_"

"THAT'S ONLY WHEN I'M ANNOYED! I'M _**SUPER **_HAPPY AT THE MOMENT!" I cackle.

"Hehe, nice one!" Koko laughs.

"AHHH!"

"I can't believe those two can be so scary…" a student cowers.

Now that I look around, ALL students in the halls are cowering. Huh. "WHAT DID IKUTO-NYA EVER DO TO YOU-NYA?_!_" Yoru scolds.

"SEXUALLY HARRASS ME FOR NEARLY TWO FUCKING YEAR!"

"YOU LIKE IT!" Ikuto laughs.

"**NO I REALLY DON'T KITTY!"**

**Negative**

Koko and I are covered in gloom lines, both of us leaning on trees. "How…do…we…lose…a pervert…like…that…?" Koko asks, Batty in his chibi form by her head (I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being her Guardian Character).

I, in Character Change with Nana, shrug my shoulders and the pendant off the chain disappears, Nana and Quartz on my head, belly side-up. "Maki-chan…" Quartz whines.

"Yeah?" I ask, plopping both characters off and holding them by their scruffs.

"When's Zero co-"

Out of literally _NOWHERE_ at all, Nana lights up like a Christmas Tree and darts to who-knows-where! "KIUIE~" she screeches (though I think she's _trying_ to sing…)

"ACK! NANA! OFF, OFF,_ OFF!"_

"Aw, but I missed you!"

"YOU CAN MISS ME, BUT YOU CAN'T DEPRIVE ME OF _AIR!"_

Oh Nana…Quartz wriggles away and I drag Koko into the trees to find Kiuie tackled by Nana, the former looking quite purple. I work on prying the two love-birds apart when Zero Kiryu, in the pale flesh, comes wandering up. He stares for a bit before shaking it off. "Hey Maki," he smiles kindly. "Who's your friend?"

"Koko Shuzen, vampire, meet Zero Kiryu, vampire/vampire hunter," I state, finally ripping Nana off of Kiuie.

The former pouts. "Aw…I just wanted a hug…"

"Looked more like you wanted to choke him to death," I laugh, setting her on my head. That's where she slumps in gloom and has Quartz pat her head in comfort. "Hehe…" I laugh nervously, that 'ping' noise coming when some Anime/Manga character realizes something. I sweat-drop and slump a little myself. "Don't get all depressed Nana…"

Kiuie sits on my head, making me scowl. Am I some sort of Character Rest Stop? HUH?_!_ Kiuie commences patting her head to, which seems to work much more than her technical 'sister'. Since that's settled, we head back to the school building, Zero holding my hand like I'm a lost child. Sure I might be three-years-younger, doesn't mean I'm _that_ small compared to him.

…Okay, maybe it _does_…

Any who (I like saying that a lot, don't I?), we eventually find Yuki and Kaki still watching the chick (and seriously bleeding victim) brawl. "What the Hell…" Zero and Koko sigh.

I can already see Zero's hand start to go for his gun. **"NO."** I grab his hand and jerk it away before he can shoot Moka, Koko, _OR_ Kaki. She might be a bitch, but she's my sister, so it's sort of _LAW REQUIRED _to at least _try_ to protect your siblings (if not, please contact me through Ikuto's cell-phone. I will be sure to pick up as long as you're not from _Easter_ –shudder-). "Shoot any vampires and I'll make sure your pretty little face is ten-feet-under, okay?" I inform sweetly.

He blinks and he goes chibi. I poke my face, seeing I have to as well. IT'S SO SQUISHY! Of course, Zero looks like one of those grumpy chibis, unlike Miss Sparkle-A-Lot right here (hehe). "Lemme guess…you're a vampire again?" I nod. "You've made more 'sisterly characters'?" Nod. "You're an ugly ho?" I nod again. He sighs and rolls his eyes, forcing us out of our Chibi psyches (IT'S TRAGIC! DON'T BE LAUGHING!). I start to bawl and mostly everyone stares (except those with actual lives who don't give a fuck about a crying child). I give them a mental thumbs-up as Zero hugs me, patting my head.

"_**Hey…"**_ I turn to see Ikuto at the door, producing all kinds of bad aura that'd probably scare Satan shitless.

"Yeah?" Zero yawns.

**WAM!** (What is this, the FOURTH time in FIVE chapters somebody has 'whammed' someone?)

"HANDS OFF MY KITTEN!" Ikuto whines, hugging me while squishing Zero's head with his foot.

"**GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"** Zero yells.

**Negative**

Yuki sighs as she grabs more popcorn from da' magical bucket of popcorn. "You and your boy-heard…"

"Oh shu-m up-f," I mutter with puffed out cheeks of popped-corn.

Kaki pokes Yukari's cheek as she keeps writing down data. "Um…you might wanna stop…" Kaki blinks.

Yukari finally looks up, stopping her pencil. "Why?"

"One, your pencil is smoking. Two, the paper is now as long as the room," she points for emphasis, "and three, I'm _pretty_ sure you don't need detailed notes on Chick Fights…"

**Negative**

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Kurumu wails, attached to my back as we walk.

Moka pats my head. "I would help you…" Mizore sighs on my other side, "…but I'm a bit afraid Bazoonka girl will start bawling on _me_…"

Something to be scared about. AND WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE IT'S MY DAMN FUNERAL!_?_ I mean _seriously_, Kaki's dressed in black and Yuki is muttering the Funeral Song! I! AM! NOT! DEAD! YOU! IDIOTS! **…**_**…**_**They.**_** Can't.**_** Hear.**_** You.**_ Oh just shut up, you two. No sense of humor at all…**You were **_**joking?**_ …Yeah? What did you think I was doing?** Being **_**stupid**_** like **_**you **_**usually**_** do**_**.** I scowl and Ikuto chuckles, shoving Kurumu off and taking her place. "Why is Maki grumpy?" he chuckles.

"HEY!" Kurumu shoves him into a tree. "MY GLOMP-TIME!"

Oh God, they arranged_ glomp times?_! "LUCY!" I wail, running for where Lucy is waiting. Apparently she's keeping the portal open with Nana, who's been wanting to see us for a bit.

**SLAM!** (Finally, something new…)

"OW!" Lucy groans. "Would you be a little careful as to _not_ kill me?"

"Hehe, sorry," I laugh nervously, helping her up.

"Hey Maki!" Alli and Nana wave.

Alli flies over, sparkling. "So, did you miss us?" It's a mistake to not answer, because she has Nana at bay with her spear-thingy. **"WELL?"**

"AH! ROGUE CHARACTER! ROGUE CHARACTER!" Nana panics.

"EEP!" Quartz tries to pry said psycho character off.

Nothing like domestic violence, is there? Amu pokes her head out of the portal. "Hey!" she greets.

"MAKI-CHAN~" her characters glomp my face, making a literal character mask. "WE MISSED YOU~"

"Good, now _OFF," _I pick them off one-by-one and hand them to Amu. "So, how's the worl-"

"DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Kurumu tackles me.

"ACK! HELP!"

"Off my sister, Balloon Girl," Lucy pries Kurumu off with her vectors.

Nana and Amu blink as they start to bicker (more like Kurumu bitching and Lucy indifferently answering). Zero, Koko, Yuki, Kaki, Yukari, Mizore, and Ikuto walk up. I take a count as to not miss anyone and on instinct, Kaki and I shove Yuki in the portal, looking pleased with ourselves. "Ha~" we half-five.

Hidu rolls her eyes and goes to sleep once again, Calli following her example. Cassie goes over to Miki and they start talking. Nana and Quartz finally manage to get Alli away and both force her onto Nana's head and dart behind mine. "Scary…" they shutter. I laugh. "That's _amusing_ to you?" they mope.

Zero rolls his eyes and steps into the portal, extending his hand to me. "Rea-"

Ikuto kicks him in. "Don't try it," he growls. He turns to me with a smirk. "Come on _Kitten-koi~_ I know how much you've been wanting to go in your own bed~"

I can see the sexual harassment in his statement and everyone pretty much kicks him in. "Oh shut up," Mizore yawns.

Moka turns to me. "So, you're going home?" she asks, a little sad.

"Ugh…IT'S. NOT. MY. FUNERAL," I groan. "I can come back! Why do you think Lucy is here?_!_" All three blink like idiots, making me sweat-drop. "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"Oh, are these Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu?"

I gasp with delight and turn rapidly. "MOM!" I run to her, hugging her tightly.

She giggles and pats my head, smiling. "Hello Maki, had fun?"

I sweat-drop. "I don't consider X-Negative stages fun…"

"Ooh~ Another stage?" she jumps a little. "Let Mommy see!"

"Mom!"

She ignores me (I really need to remember her wrath when I call her 'mom') and examines the ice choker under my pendant chain. She pokes the snowflake and it shimmers with black. She raises a brow only to shake it off. Although I kind of wonder if that means anything important. Sorrow?** Don't look at me! I was in here before they made this crap!** And here we go with the cussing. SEE? SHE MAKES ME DO IT! _**…Psycho.**_ SO ARE YOU PIPPY!_** PIPPY?**_**! Babies…**I huff and Mom stands to her full height, facing my three 'onee-chans' with a pleasant smile. "Thanks for watching my daughter," she bows a little. "It means a lot to me."

All three bow, Kurumu and Mizore fighting to get the other to not fully bow. "You're welcome, Ms. Kia," Moka stands again, smiling in reply.

"Oh, please call me 'Mommy'," she giggles.

I slump. "You're just begging for more kids, aren't you?"

"Hey Mom, you gonna bring Maki in any time soon?" Lucy pokes her head out from inside the portal. Huh, must've been getting bored.

"In a second, Lucy," Mom informs. She turns back. "Thanks again. You're welcome to visit any time~"

"Thank you!" all three rush to say it first. Kurumu wins that time.

Mom turns to me with a slightly confused expression. "It's their…Something-th competition," I shrug.

"COMPETITION NUMBER SOMETHING!" Yuki bursts out of nowhere, making Lucy fall on the ground so she's half in the portal, half out. She glomps me, clinging to me with all her might.

"ACK!" I yelp. "YUKI! OFF!"

"No!" she whines.

"Don't you wanna go home?"

"No!"

"What about your mom?"

"She's a psychopath!"

"So am I, yet you cling to me like fleas to dogs!"

She frowns and starts anime-crying. "That's a mean analogy…And she's a worse psycho! She blows up the house with who-knows-what!"

"Boyfriend?"

"YOU! WILL! NOT! SUBJECT! ME! TO! RAPE!"

"Want a bet?" I challenge.

"Okay," she gets off, hands on hips. "$9,999,999,999."

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH!"

"I KNOW PEOPLE!" she argues.

"Maki-chan…" I jump and look at Nana, in a circle with our characters. I wave to Kip, who smiles and plays a heavenly note on her violin. "When are we going?"

"In a minute!" Yuki and I snap.

"Any who…"

"Anyway."

"What?"

"It's 'anyway'. Why do you keep saying 'any who'?"

"Because I want to!"

"And I want to bet, but we don't all get what we want, do we?"

"THEN BET WITH MONEY YOU HAVE!"

"I TOLD YOU I KNOW PEOPLE!"

"YOU KNOW A MCDONALD'S GUY IN KENTUCKY! THAT'S NOT IMPRESSIVE!"

"Didn't I tell you about that guy in Poland?"

"He died last month!"

"Really?"

Ugh…"It was on the fucking news! You woke me up at three in the morning _just_ to drag me to your house, watch it on the news, and then get your TV blown up in my face because of your psycho mother!"

"SEE? EVEN YOU AGREE!"

Grr…We keep at it, even when Mom, Lucy, and our characters decide to drag us back to our world. That's when Calli and Alli squeal, "See you soon!"

**Next and Last Chapter: Halloween **

**I'm almost to thirty author followers, yay~**

**I have to thank xDemonChickx and Night of Your Nightmares for always being there for me and this story. You guys are great ;)**

**I also have to thank Peach-Pit for creating something as great as Shugo Chara, in which this all started.**

**Love you all!**

**-Linkinparkfan9799**


	31. Halloween

**(5)**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eat You Alive**

**Halloween**

_October 31, 2013_

"Maki," Ikuto pokes my cheek. "Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki. Ma-"

I kick him off the bed. "Shut up already…" I mutter into my pillow.

"Ugh…Just thought you'd like to be awake for when Moka comes."

I shoot up, sparkling. "Moka's coming?" I ask cheerfully.

He scowls. "Why aren't you this excited when someone says I'm coming over?" he crosses his arms.

"Dude, you practically _live_ here!" I roll my eyes. He still pouts like a child and I huff, pecking his forehead. "Happy?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Not at…" He slows down as I try to peck his forehead again. "HA!" He kisses me full on, making me fall onto the bed on my back. "Mu-wah!" he pulls apart. "Now I am~"

"PERVY LITTLE-" I try to claw his face.

He grabs my wrists and smirks, holding my wrists past his head. I'm therefore dragged up closer to his face. "Naughty kitty," he whispers. "Naughty kitties get punished you know."

"IS NOBODY SEEING THIS?_!_" I wriggle.

"Nope," Nana calls from inside the 'Character House of Maki'.

"We're blind!" Quartz backs up.

"TRAITORS!" I kick. "GRR! IKUTO, OFF!"

Ikuto pecks my lips once before hugging me and picking me up off of the bed and sets me onto my feet. He kneels down, hands in pockets. "So, can I go to the festival with my Kitten-koi, or does she want to spend 'girl time' or whatever you call it?"

I roll my eyes and pat his head. "_We'll see_," I mutter, grabbing the house and jerking it.

"OW!" Nana and Quartz squeak.

"Next time it's no cracker crumbs for a year, got that?" I walk out of my room.

"Maki-chan!" Nana and Quartz whine. I jerk the house again. "OW!"

"Character abuse," Ikuto yawns, walking behind me.

"That should be illegal-nya," Yoru yawns as well, crawling out of Ikuto's pocket.

"Don't make me stuff you into the house!" I call back, trying to point at Yoru. "I WILL!"

"EEP!"

When all is silent, I smile with evil satisfaction and progress to the stairs. Unfortunately, nobody in this house gives a damn about fucking progress. "HAPPY HANAKA!" Kaki rams into me with her brass knuckles.

I spit up some blood (no shocker) and kick her in return. "WHAT THE HUMBUG?_!_"

"Humbug?" Mrs. Tsukiyomi chuckles.

"That's my daughter," Mom takes some Halloween cupcakes out of the oven, placing them on the pastry infested counter (not like that's particularly a BAD thing…).

Ikuto glances at his mom before turning to me and patting the back of my neck (or choker). The ice responds by shimmering and lining Ikuto's hand with frost. I have to guess that's itty-bitty-inner-me. "Don't say humbug, Mr. Scrouge," he kisses my cheek.

Kaki gasps. "YOU'RE GAY?_!_"

"THAT'S IT!" Ikuto growls, chasing her. "GET BACK YOU MIS-INTERPRETING LITTLE RUNT!"

"Nah, nah, nah-nah, nah~" Kaki darts around the house.

I let them stay at it, seeing it WAS Ikuto's fault for kissing someone he _just _called 'MISTER' Scrouge; special and super emphasis on the Mister. I hop onto a bar-seat and swing around until there's a knock at the door. Soko puts a hand on my head so I stop and don't puke all over the food (even though I try to explain the physics of 'automatic ownership' in the Gross Politics Section). Mom answers to Step-Dad. "Hello!" he greets.

"Hey hun," Mom giggles. "You made it just in time! Tsukune called and said Moka was coming around this time~"

You see, they haven't come yet (which I kind of wonder why the hell they decide to take so long). In so, Tsukune called and said they'd be coming on Halloween so Moka can 'expand her horizons'. Makes no sense to me, but as Yuki pointed out when we all went through the portal: I'm a _BAKA_. The doorbell rings and I answer it. I'm glomped, but not _exactly _by Moka. A vampire, but not Moka. And not even a FULL vampire at that.

"MAKI-CHAN!" Elizabeth and Emma shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GLOMPING BUSINESS!" I flail, trying to escape. Of course, they just resume choking me.

"We missed you~" they sing.

"So many tests…SO BORING AND LONELY!" Emma squeezes.

"HELP! ACK! HELP!"

Mom and Soko just stand there, staring and being cruel. Soko hesitates before answering with, "I'm honestly frightened to."

Kaki and Ikuto slam into Mom, making Soko try and scold Ikuto (oh how _well_ that works out). Elizabeth and Emma then pair up with Kaki to chase Ikuto and it pretty much becomes chaos until the doorbell rings again. This time Kaki answers, seeing as Soko, Mom, and I are all on the kitchen floor rolled into safety balls. "KAKI~" I hear Kurumu sing. "I brought skull cookies for you! Happy Halloween!"

"Thanks!" Kaki cheers. "Hey Moka, Tsukune, Mizore!"

I'm sort of debating whether having the three sisters is a good thing or not. "Where's Maki?" Tsukune wonders.

I raise a hand and wave rapidly. "Down here!"

_**CRASH!**_

Mom shrinks, faint gloom-lines on her head. "There goes the vase your step-father gave me…" Soko pats her head in comfort.

Moka walks next to me and helps me onto my feet, watching as Elizabeth and Emma run past. "…Who are-"

"Two psychopaths I'm friends with," I answer. I feel a prick behind my head. "OW!"

"Be nice to Elizabeth-chan!" Hope pouts (oh great, my worst nightmare).

"And Emma-chan!" Lanna swings the sewing needle they stabbed me with.

"…Are you sure?" Lyra wonders.

Maria sighs and Jewel floats over to Moka. "Hello!" she smiles, showing her fangs.

"Aw, how cute~" Moka pats Jewel's head. "It's like a little vampire-character!"

"Hey…" Collide crawls out of Moka's pocket. "I'm a vampire to!" She opens her mouth to prove it.

Moka giggles and pats Collide's head as well. "Of course you are Collide, you came from me!"

Kurumu then tackles me, per usual. "MAKI~"

"Oh, you're not THAT excited to see me," Kaki frowns, shutting the door after Tsukune and Mizore.

Kurumu releases me and hands me a bag, equally the size of Kaki's (XXXXXXL). "Chocolate 'X' cookies just for you!" she beams.

"That's supposed to be comforting?" Mizore sighs. She taps the snowflake and it shimmers a bit, probably recognizing Mizore. "So, is this giving you problems so far?"

"Not really, it just shimmers or darkens." I take Kurumu's cookie bag and face the clock. "Speaking of dark, we should get eating and then head on over to the festival before Halloween ends."

Everyone present nods and starts attacking the food (worst case being Kurumu with 7 pastries/s). When Elizabeth, Emma, and Ikuto start coming around, we manage to trip all three and drag them into the feast (A.K.A-the 'Give Me A Heart Attack' session). After all that's left is a single crumb (Kurumu having went as far as eating crumbs [Kaki no exception to that]), Soko pats her flat stomach, only having managed to eat a quarter of a cookie. Seriously, Ikuto should talk to his mom about needing to eat more.

Check it:

**IKUTO**

Talking to

**HIS MOM**

It SHOULD be visa-versa, but you don't see Ikuto starving himself, do ya'? Well, that might be because he tried eating anything he got his hands on (even the three-quarters of Soko's cookie). Poor cookie. *Sniff* IT HAD CHILDREN! I look at the cookie in Nana's hand as she's about to eat it when I slap it out of her hands. "Don't eat that!" I rush.

She blinks blankly before sighing. "I know what you're thinking. It did NOT have children."

"YES IT DID!" I shake her.

"Why has nobody put you in a mental institute yet?_!_" Quartz whines, tugging on my hair to say 'let her go before you kill her'.

"Because she's too cute~" Ikuto purrs.

I stop short and glare at him. "Don't."

"Don't wha-"

"**JUST. DON'T."**

He gulps. See? I can be intimidating when I want to be. A knock comes on the door and Yuki bursts in before someone can even move. "HELLO!" she waves a taser down.

"AH!" Kaki and I scream.

"YUKI! TASER DOWN _NOW!_" Elizabeth and Emma tackle her, trying to yank it away from her.

**Negative**

"Yay~" Yuki sings. "The festival!"

Well, it certainly looks dark and bloody and fucking creepy, but to my 'three-onee-chans', it looks like Christmas. "It's so cute!" Kurumu wriggles.

"Wow, I could live here," Mizore mutters.

Moka and Kaki just beam. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?**!**" I cling to Ikuto for dear life. I have seen SORROW, Armageddon, Armageddon being _tortured_, and Ikuto at five in the morning, and THIS still scares the shit out of me, but not these guys? Something's wrong there!

Ikuto pats my head and Yoru's, for Yoru is on my head. I don't blame him. "Maki-chan!" Quartz flies up. "Can we go with Mina on an adventure?"

I nod and both characters cheer, flying off with Mina and the rest of our characters, Yoru an exception. Yuki and Kurumu take lead of the group, but I notice Tsukune missing, so we stop to search. Moka finds him in a trash can when she tries to through a can of tomato juice away. "Tsukune?"

"Too…sc-sca-scary…"

See what I mean? Ikuto picks me up, and I don't protest. He doesn't try anything because he knows I'm really scared. He decides to hold me like a baby and Yoru still clings to my hair. My phone rings and I get several text messages at once. "Ooh~ I wanna read-nya!" Yoru flies in front of my phone screen. I let him, because we both need something to take our minds off this horror park.

**From: Lucy-Onee-Chan**

**To: M.K TOO SICK TO TYPE MORE.**

**RE: Read this or die :P**

At least she has a sense of humor.

**Sick. Hurting. Won't go T-O-T with you. **

…Tot?

**From: Amu Hinamori**

**To: Maki Kia**

**RE: T-O-T**

AGAIN?

**Meeting u at 3?**

**From: Maki**

**To: Tot**

**Yes. AND WHAT IS TOT?**

**From: A.M.U**

**To: Tot**

**Trick-or-Treat.**

**XP**

I glare at the screen. "What a meanie!" I complain.

"No kidding," Yoru sarcastically rolls his eyes.

"_Behave_ you two," Ikuto pecks my forehead.

"I can't kill people if I'm behaving," I puff out my cheeks.

"Only for fish-nya!" Yoru sits on my forehead.

Ikuto sighs and drops us both. "JERK!" we both run off.

We slow down after a while to see the other text messages.

**From: Yukari**

**To: Mak-mak-ATTACK!**

**RE: Forever Alone!**

...who gave her authorization to call me 'Mak-mak-ATTACK'? Come on, FESS UP!

**Y DID THEY LEAVE ME?!**

I don't bother answering that one. I just re-send it to Kurumu to give her some laughs.

**From: Zero + Yuuki**

**To: Maki**

**RE: Hey/HELLO!**

They're sharing a phone?

**Zero: Happy Halloween**

**Yuuki: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I got u candy, but 0 won't let me giv it 2 u.**

Yoru cracks up at the '0' instead of 'Zero' thing. Kaname called this morning, so I'm not surprised I came to the end of my text-message stream. I pocket it. "Umm…" I look around. "…We're lost."

"N-No we're not-nya…"

…

…

…

"BOO!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"** Yoru and I dart the other direction. **"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! GHOST! FUCKING GHOST ON PORT BOW OR WHATEVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

We slam into Ikuto. "OUCH!" he winces. "Wha-"

We scramble behind him and cling to him. **"WE! ARE! GOING! TO! DIE!"** Yoru and I bawl.

...

…

…

"Maki, I know you said they're psychopaths, but I doubt Elizabeth and Emma would kill you," Moka hugs me from behind.

"HEY!" Kurumu whacks Moka. "MITTS OFF MY SISTER!"

"Ouch!"

Yoru and I blink.

Elizabeth

…

And

…

Emma.

Elizabeth and Emma.

Emma and Elizabeth.

Yoru and I glare at said twins and chase them all over tarnation, through the other people (while giving a majority heart attacks), in Lynx-Positive. "GET BACK HERE!"

"SHE'S MAD! SHE'S MAD!" they laugh hysterically, using water and fire to my great disadvantage.

"CHEATERS!" I push forward, soaked to the bone.

"LET ME JOIN!" Yuki runs up in her Transformation with Annie.

Damn I need to write these transformation names down.

Kaki is running along in her character change with Hidu as the others try to stop us so nobody dies (HA!). As we run, most laughing, some seething with rage (*eh-hem*), I close my eyes to a white oval in a red-background start to swirl, some lock being lifted. **Well, I guess your confusion is soon coming to an end.**_** Why's that?**_** You don't recognize it, Arachnid? **

**It's home.**

Home…Five-hundred years ago? That means…I scream and start running the opposite direction, hugging Ikuto as Yoru pops out. "WHOA!" he blinks. "What's wrong Maki-koi?_!" _he panics.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NEXT WORLD IS INUYASHA!" I whine.

…

…

…

"**WHAT?!"**

**Next Story!**

**Jeez, this is the sixth, you'd think I'd cut it already **

**XD**

**Okay…**

**Inuyasha/Shugo Chara**

'**Dear Agony'**

**Rated T for gore and cussing**

**Release date unknown.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
